Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Season 2
by Jaimiegirlz123x
Summary: This is the unofficial sequel of Gosei Sentai Dairanger's story (without the 50 years later scene from the final episode) so think of this as like the second season of Dairanger. Please don't take any continuity issues seriously, since this a fan fiction, any material is owned by the original producers. Thank you :)
1. Introduction

Plot Synopsis:

After the events of the Gorma's defeat, the Rangers — Ryou, Daigo, Shoji, Kazu, Rin, and Kou — decide to disband and live out their normal lives.  
But what they don't know is someone mysterious is reviving the Gorma in the 21st century.  
In the year 2014, five teenagers — Trevor, Kevin, Marty, Stanley, and Gina — have been friends since middle school. They're starting their junior year in Cherry Stone High School (Based off of Abraham Lincoln High School).  
Soon, a mysterious Gorma Spaceship (similar to the Gorma Palace) carry the mistreated Clownbrains…along with General Zero, Vampire Countess, and Nitro.  
These new arrivals are introduced to the 17th emperor: Akomaru — who doesn't have any memory of the events — accompanied by two Clownbrain guards wielding spears and the Three Hell Sisters, Nimrod, DC, and AC (named after the monsters of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 which are the same in PRAD, based on the Three Priestesses).  
After Zero, Vampire, Nitro become Akomaru's new Commanders, they set out to defeat our planet which causes the teens to get involved.  
Before they were killed, Master Kaku — now a statue — with the help of Delta 5000, a robot made by Kameo, summoned them into the Secret Cave to say they are chosen to be the next Power Rangers.  
After their first battle, these teens (and later a child) promise to keep their identities safe from their peers and save the world from the Gorma's schemes.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Keep in mind I'm not a good writer, but I do scripts for fan dubs and etc. so expect the story to be like a script. Even though it's called season 2 and season 1 is not released. This is an unofficial sequel of Gosei Sentai Dairanger's story (without the 50 years later scene from the final episode) so think of this as like the second season of Dairanger. Please don't take any continuity issues seriously, since this a fan fiction, any material is owned by the original producers. Thank you :)

Description of the series in general is in my Deviantart: Jaimiegirlz123x

This was a project made back in 2014 so expect it to be changed on my own pace :)


	2. Opening Sequence

Disclaimer: This is an unofficial sequel of Gosei Sentai Dairanger's story (without the 50 years later scene from the final episode) so think of this as like the second season of Dairanger. Please don't take any continuity issues seriously, since this a fan fiction, any material is owned by the original producers. Thank you :)

* * *

[The opening theme for now is from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce, so if you want to make your own that's fine]

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Season 2 Opening:

[All new five rangers pull the key from their Aurora Changers]

[White flash of light fades]

[Zoom into Trevor's arms in transformation sequence]

[Yellow flash of light fades]

[Trevor jams the key in the changer]

[White flash of light fades; Dairanger logo zooms in and zoom out]

[The interior of the Secret Cave, Delta looking up as it zooms in to a statue of Master Kaku]

[Trevor outside looking in confusion]

[Kevin/Marty looking in different directions of confusion]

[Stanley/Gina looking in different directions of confusion]

[On left: Trevor is in front of the camera; posing for battle. On right: Red Dragon Ranger does his roll call pose]

Trevor: Trevor!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Kevin is in front of the camera; fighting stance. On right: Green Lion Ranger does his roll call pose]

Kevin: Kevin!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Marty is in front of the camera; rolling his left shoulder. On right: Blue Unicorn Ranger does his roll call pose]

Marty: Marty!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Stanley is in front of the camera; putting on his cowboy hat. On right: Yellow Griffin Ranger does his roll call pose]

Stanley: Stanley!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Gina is in front of the camera; sighing with confidence. On right: Pink Phoenix Ranger does her roll call pose]

Gina: Gina!

[Trevor punching a Clownbrain]

[Kevin kicks a Clownbrain]

[Marty wrestles a Clownbrain]

[Stanley dodges a Clownbrain's sword]

[Gina blocks a Clownbrain's sword slash]

[Transition in to Principal Manderson in his office (left) and Ms. Towers at her pet shop (right) in shock]

[Transition out to the teens meeting up by the street until camera sharply pans to the sky of the CGI Gorma Spaceship coming towards the earth]

[White flash of light fades]

[Interior of the Gorma Spaceship; sand color walls, golden throne with red cushions, three sliding doors left and right imprinted. it pans sharply down to Akomaru sitting on the throne, between AC, Nitro, Zero, Vampire, Nimrod, and DC]

[Quickly sharp-fade to Nitro, Zero, and Vampire walking towards the camera; Zero coming close, transition to the same shot but it's zoomed to Vampire walking like proper lady, and same shot to the left; Nitro using his cane to walk]

[All commanders from the first Gorma shot turn to the camera as it slowly zooms in to Akomaru as he starts laughing and glares]

[Rapid Transition to the Three Hell Sisters; separated through red lines: AC, Nimrod, DC]

[White flash of light fades]

[Red Dragon Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Double Dragon Swords]

[Green Lion Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Lion Staff]

[Blue Unicorn Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Unicorn Nunchucks]

[Yellow Griffin Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Griffin Whip]

[Pink Phoenix Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Phoenix Spear]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[Thunder Assault Team Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode on top of Thunder Assault Team propelling its Dragon Rod] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode performs its Powerful Windmill Slice] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[White flash of light fades]

[All five rangers posing with explosions behind them]

[White flash of light fades]

[Chi-Power Bomber finisher] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[White flash of light fades]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode stand triumphantly] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[White flash of light fades]

[Logo forms with all 6 spheres zooming out]

[Fades to black]


	3. Chapter 1 - They're Back, But New

Author Notes: Keep in mind that the episode date is when the series is taking place in, not in real life.

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Season 2 Chapter 1 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug. 18 2014]

* * *

[San Francisco, California]

[The Golden Gate Bridge is shining through the sun rise, cable cars passing by different skyscrapers as people get in and out of their transportation vehicles, children play near the Golden Gate Park, Asians from Chinatown smile on happy customers, cars go down through Lombard Street, and many citizens talk the whole day through]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

[Teenagers talks about their problems and gossip about school. Cheerleaders who holler for their home team at the field, sport jockey's that always act so cool to themselves, the popular girls who try to embarrass the whole school with their unusual talents, and the many teachers including the Principal Manderson: keeping the school safe and sound. Each classroom inside has a poster next to the door reading "This world can change, if we make it change." that has a dog and a cat hugging each other]

* * *

[The "end of the day" bell rings and every student leaves the door, then out the entrance of the school talking and going to their indoor clubs]

[Cherry Stone High School; Gym]

[Freshmen students training martial arts by Trevor; in a red martial arts outfit with a black belt]

[Once done, they bow for respect]

Trevor: Good job guys, see you next week.

[Every student leaves, until Trevor hears a buzz from his IPhone 5. He takes it out of his back pocket where he sees a text message notification]

[Phone Text Message: Marty - Hey buddy, let's meet at usual spot, same time, same location]

[Trevor smiles and walks out of the gym]

* * *

[Ms. Tower's Pet Store]

[Kevin; in a green shirt, blue jeans, Nike shoes, and white apron with his name tag attached, is feeding a beagle pup]

Kevin: There you go little guy, you'll grow up big and strong just like your brothers.

[Ms. Towers: a blonde women in her mid-thirty's walks towards the young teen]

Ms. Towers: Aw Kevin, you sure know your animals.

Kevin: Thank you Ms. Towers, it's just my secret talent.

[As Kevin is about to clock out, he takes his phone out of his locker, he turns it on until he gets a text message from Trevor]

[Phone Text Message: Trevor - I just got a text from Marty, same time, same place]

[Kevin's eyes know where he needs to be and clocks out]

* * *

[San Francisco International Airport]

[At the airport, Stanley comes to the Baggage and gets his luggage then walks out to the entrance. Looking at the sky, tipping the brim on his cowboy hat]

Stanley: *Sighs in distress* Man, I thought Idaho would be the most stressful part of my travels.

[As he is going to his red Ford Mustang car, his phone rings then gets the text from Marty, and takes it from his tan brown backpack with tourist key-chains and pins]

[Phone Text Message: Marty - Hey buddy, same time, same place]

[He goes to his car and rides off]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; Chemistry Class]

[Gina is doing an experiment on helium]

[Steven; next to Gina gets seductive]

Steven: Hey Gina, you busy tonight?

Gina: Steven, you know that I'm not dating yet.

Steven: But come on girl! you're the most beautiful girl in the world!

[Gina Ignores]

Steven: I'll tell you what, if you get an A on the next quiz, it's a date!

Gina: Or you could just find another hot chick at the club, and then hang out with her instead?

Steven: Fine...

[He walks off from the class room door]

[As soon as she is going to finish up the experiment, her phone buzzes from her dark blue multi-pocket zip top book bag, she finishes it quickly and takes her phone out of the right front pocket, while she looks at her text message]

[Phone Text Message: Trevor - I just got a text from Marty, same time, same place]

[She puts away her things; phone, notebooks and leaves the door]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Starbucks]

[Inside the mini coffee place is the familiar caffeine smell and people talking, Marty is waiting, as he finishes his conversation on the phone]

Marty: Yes boss, I'll be there next week...trust me, I will make the crowd proud...see you then.

[He hangs up his phone]

[The door opens as the little bells rings, and Trevor walks inside; he smiles at Marty]

Trevor: Hey Marty.

Marty: Trevor! My man!

[Handshake]

Marty: How was practice?

Trevor: It was good. Most of the students know how they use their self defense.

[They sit on their chairs]

[Kevin walks inside]

Marty: What's up Kevin?

Kevin: Good. Just my usual.

Stanley: Howdy partner.

[Stanley Appears from the door]

Marty: Yo! Stanley!

Stanley: How's it going, partner? Everythin' okay?

Marty: Yep! Same as I'll ever be!

Trevor: What happened to you? How was your trip?

Stanley: Same old same old, except Idaho was a drag because my flight was delayed.

Marty: How's so?

Stanley: Well, for the most part, there was a rain storm, and it made the plane even more late, then after that, I got to my flight at least midnight.

Trevor, Kevin, & Marty: No way!

[Gina walks in]

Gina: Hi guys, sorry I'm late.

Trevor: No, you're right on time.

[Kevin smiles]

Marty: Homegirl!

Stanley: Howdy gal!

[Gina grabs a chair from an empty table and everyone all sits down to talk]

Trevor: Wow guys, it's been so long since we became the closest friends.

Kevin: Yeah, now that we are juniors in Cherry Stone High, we are going to be close to apply to a college.

Stanley: Yeah, now maybe we can be free to do whatever we want with our lives.

Gina: I disagree, even if we go on being seniors, we still need to get the best grades and graduate.

Marty: Agreed.

Trevor: That's awesome.

Stanley: Ugh! I wished my grades would giddy-up more!

[Friends laugh and continue talking]

* * *

[Space]

[Gorma Spaceship: An upside down pyramid spaceship with a slanted looking Egyptian eye, wonders in space; standing still]

[Inside there is a room with a throne; gleaming with gold with red cushions, atop a small red two step staircase. The walls covered in sand color, and to the left and right inside are three different sliding doors, each imprinted with the same Egyptian eye]

[General Zero is walking sideways; impatiently]

General Zero: Ugh! How long has it been since we had our emperor? The Gorma lost their tribe, and we've been waiting for a new emperor to arrive soon, but 8,000 years past and no words from the Clownbrains?

[Vampire appears from the ceiling and lands on the red carpet floor]

Vampire Countess: *Giggles* Not being patient again aren't we? Please, be patient General Zero. I'm sure that the Gorma settled and decided on a new emperor to serve us.

Zero: What can we do Vampire Countess? None of the Gorma has informed us on when our new Gorma emperor is coming!

[Nitro with his cane appears from the left side of the door as it slides]

Nitro: Would you keep it down? Can you see I'm trying to work on my monsters?

[Zero pushes a Clownbrain aside]

Zero: Nitro! You realize the emperor is more important than a Gorma Monster?

[Door closes]

Nitro: I know, I know, but pipe down will ya?

[A Clownbrain comes in and whispers to Zero]

Zero: What? A new emperor?! Did you hear that? We are finally getting a new emperor!

Vampire: *Laughs* Oh! Let's see how our new emperor looks now!

Nitro: I hope he's threatening!

[A Clownbrain with a tuxedo comes in with a paper scroll to announce the new emperor]

Clownbrain: We now present our new Gorma emperor coming to the throne, but before we get into the ceremony, please be informed that our new emperor would like to known as "Master," also of how he needs to be presented; is first, he always like entertainment, next he wants everything to go according as plan, and since you three are commanders, you must treat him with loyalty. Finally, you have to make sure that he is protected at no cost, but he's still is willing to get you guys paid.

Zero: *Whispers* Hey! What do you mean our emperor likes to be "entertained?"

Vampire: *Whispers* Maybe the emperor loves to play.

Zero: *Whispers* This is weird if you want to refer him as "master?"

Nitro: *Whispers* Shhh! Pipe down! Let me hear this!

Clownbrain: Now that we all agree upon on what we have to do. May we all now present to the new Gorma Emperor; the 17th, of the 20th century, welcome our master: Akomaru!

[The three of the Gorma commanders bow down to their new ruler, as the the side doors of the left side of the throne open]

[Akomaru, Three Hell Sisters, and Two Clownbrains with spears approaches]

Zero: What the?

[Three Clownbrains have statues of the girls on the totem representing each one of them as they stand in place]

[The two Clownbrains stand between the throne]

[Akomaru sits on the throne; legs crossed and shrugs with boredom]

Akomaru: Well? Are you going to say something? *Sighs* Fine, welcome all, who supported with pride and respect. I am Akomaru, the Gorma Child of the 20th century. As you probably don't know me by now, might not have survived. Most of have were obviously brought back by me, like my lovely Three Hell Sisters that is on your left, are my trusted servants, but mostly you all have many questions to why I'm here. So speak now and there won't be any problems.

[Akomaru looks around; he sees the three commanders still kneeling down]

Akomaru: General Zero. Vampire Countess. Nitro. I was wondering about you three...Where have you been?! It's been 8,000 years since you've escaped the war!

Zero: We've been locked in this Gorma Spaceship for so long and waited until our emperor returned! And we have now, lost in the galaxy, and patiently, was hoping for our emperor to come to us to serve well!

Vampire: We're so sorry about the long wait, our dear emperor!

Akomaru: For now on, call me master. I would never liked to be called that. Even if I am the emperor, I prefer if you call me by that title.

Left Clownbrain with a Spear: If there's anything or anyone else who has any complaints that would like to speak about it with our master. Please speak now and don't hold your pressure.

Zero: Wait just minute here! A child? Why a child, would be the new emperor? This is redundant! I never thought in all my life, I never would've seen a emperor, and he's just a little brat? That's ridiculous! How can anyone ever trust someone like him?

[Akomaru pulls out a noisemaker from his back pocket and blows his noisemaker; making a sound of speed-up slide-whistle, and a dart blows out on to Zero's top-hat; shocked in fear]

Akomaru: Imbecile! Don't you dare defy me just because I'm a child! I'm more smarter than you think! anyone else who wants to be judgmental?

[Zero grunts and takes the dart out of his hat, as he bows again]

Vampire: Oh my little one, no matter what you say you'll always be our emperor-I mean Master.

[Vampire comforts the child by massages his shoulders]

Akomaru: Don't touch me unless I say so.

[Vampire lets go of the child]

[Akomaru blushes in embarrassment, then gets serious]

Akomaru: Now that you know what I'm like, we should go over the procedures on what we need for The New Gorma Tribe. First, there will never be any excuses for failure because I'll never tolerate it, unless it's just a second chance. Next, all of my servants must be respectful to others especially around me. Third, just because you want to make a plan or operation for me to accept, that's a definite no! I will make the plan and you'll have to follow it! And finally, in any chance you have injured yourself in a battle, then teleport and I will give the Clownbrains your first aid kit. Your protection of the Gorma must be safe, but when it all comes to what happened in the battle 8,000 years ago, we must destroy the "Aurora Defenders!".

Zero: The Aurora Defenders! Curse these warriors, they should be eliminated!

Vampire: Oh! Sometimes I wish they would not exist! Now they have destroyed our tribe, we must have our revenge!

Nitro: Hehehe...yes they should.

[Akomaru smirks]

Akomaru: Alright then. I shall grant you three new titles to make sure you'll be rewarded if you succeed. General Zero, because of your studies and your style of fighting in combat, you are now my second in command.

Zero: Oh! Thank you Master!

Akomaru: Vampire Countess, your desire for death is perfect in the night. You are now my Black Widow in the Shadows.

Vampire: "Black Widow in the Shadows" What's that?

Akomaru: What do you do?

Vampire: Well, I usually look for the best blood to suck on, because it's my life source, since I am a vampire.

Akomaru: Perfect. you'll continue to search for the blood at night. Do what you always do best.

Vampire: Why, thank you Master!

Akomaru: And Nitro, because of how many monsters you made in the past, you are now my Mad Scientist.

Nitro: Whatever Master.

Akomaru: Now that we have our titles, positions!

[The Three Hell Sisters go to the far left door and exit, Zero goes to the lower right door, Vampire going behind him, and Nitro slowly walks to his lab on the lower left]

Akomaru: We'll set course to our next planet and I, Akomaru, the 17th Gorma Emperor, will do whatever it takes to conquer each one and it'll be mine! Mine! *Laughs*.

* * *

[Outside Streets]

[All teens are talking, until they hear police sirens passing by]

Trevor: It might be just a robber doing what he does best, getting away from the cops.

Marty: It could've been worse.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Clownbrains are looking at each of the controls on the radar, some are pressing buttons on the large control panel]

[One on the right turns to their emperor]

Clownbrain: Coordinates of the next planet is almost 10 miles is on the mark, sir.

Akomaru: Good! I like to see what planet you found.

[The large screen filled with futuristic looks, it shows the next planet they seek: Earth]

Akomaru: Planet Earth...familiar with that stupid planet, I tried to take over it before but my father got in the way. So this time, it's my turn to shine!

Zero: This? This pathetic planet?! It has nothing but humans!

Vampire: *Laughs* There are many things I can do with on earth! Human blood is my ultimate life source of my health!

Akomaru: Enough! Let's just get to it! Nitro!

[Nitro appears from the left side of the door as it slides]

Nitro: Yes master?

[It closes]

Akomaru: Do you have a monster ready to go for the invasion?

Nitro: Ah yes, I have made one right away...Howlster!

[Howlster: a bloody-red/tan wolf monster, with the Gorma third red eye, holding the Bone Sword, black eyes and sharp teeth appears from the left door]

Howlster: *Howls* I am Howlster! Ready to serve you master!

Akomaru: Perfect! Now that's a monster! Good job Nitro!

Nitro: Thank you, Master Akomaru.

Akomaru: Now, we shall begin the invasion. General Zero!

Zero: Yes Master!

Akomaru: Prepare for the world has ever known! When I arrive everyone that they have is mine! *Laughs*.

* * *

[Outside Streets]

[A cop is heard in the background]

Random Cop: Get out of here!

Kevin: Um, guys? I don't think this is another robbery.

[A girl from the school screamed in fear]

Girl Student: *Screams* The school is under attack!

[Every students screams in fear as the teens are confused]

[They decided to look what's happening, and they see the Gorma Spaceship with mini triangle pointed jet rockets around the flying ship, they hid behind the industrial objects]

[The Californians look at the unidentified object, wondering the curious looking flying spaceship, then the lasers from different sides attacks buildings and the town screamed as children are scared as they wanted to cry, the teens from the high school shouted in fear, and the adults are trying to get away]

[The jets stopped and a bright blue light enters onto the ground through the entrance of the opening of the spaceship, then out comes the Gorma's Clownbrains, Akomaru, General Zero, Vampire Countess, Nitro, and Howlster]

[The townsfolk looked back to see the Gorma appear]

Akomaru: Humans of planet earth! I am Akomaru! The 17th Emperor of the Gorma Tribe. We are here to inform that your planet is not in good shape, from all the modern technology and the money decrease. I'm going to help you if wouldn't mind asking the president, but since you people are frightened, you have two choices. Surrender, or be destroyed!

[Citizens are confused]

Akomaru: I guess you all want to die. Destroy them all!

[The people run away in terror of the attacking Clownbrains]

[The five friends are shocked after hearing what's happening and they wanted to stop them, but Marty and Gina are too scared to move]

Marty: Yo man...I'm scared.

Gina: Me too...

[Trevor; knows what to do when an enemy is around, he knows when to strike]

[As the people screaming; helpless, the Gorma laughed in the sight of the terrified, the five friends don't know what to do since the town is in danger, until Marty decides to make his move]

Marty: I won't let you hurt this city!

Trevor: Marty! What are you doing?

Akomaru: What?

[The teens meet up and Trevor asks the right questions]

Trevor: Who are you?

Akomaru: I had already introduced myself and If I have to say it again then I guess I will! I am Akomaru! The 17th Gorma Emperor.

Zero: I am General Zero, the only one who will protect my emperor!

Vampire: I'm Vampire Countess! The one who'll suck your blood!

Nitro: And I'm Nitro! The mad scientist that will make the best monsters in the world!

[Five teens in confusion]

Akomaru: Since you teenagers decided to interfere with my plans, then I guess I should send my Clownbrains to destroy you! Get them!

[The Clownbrains appear and try to attack the teens as they avoided the best they can, but the only who had the skills to fight is Trevor]

[Kevin tried fighting the way he's been taught by his friend, but two of the minions clutched him]

[Marty tried using dancing skills to fight back, but they're too strong for dancing]

[Stanley took lessons from his peers, he used his cowboy ropes, but no luck]

[Gina tried to fight, but still no luck, two of the minions grabbed her]

Gina: Let go of me!

[Trevor tried to stop them, however they are surrounded; every Clownbrain surrounding them]

Akomaru: You teenagers are worst then I thought! You are all weak! Now..kill them!

[A flash of bright yellow light shines around the area]

Akomaru: What was that?

[He realizes what the light is]

Akomaru: Retreat! Everyone retreat!

[Gorma Teleports Away]

[The light teleports the teens]

* * *

[Streaks of colored light takes the teens to the Secret Cave]

[Secret Cave]

[Teens landed on the floor of the inside chamber; controls, a statue of Kaku, and a crystal ball on top of a small pillar]

[They get back up]

Trevor: Where...are we?

Kevin: I don't know.

Marty: Why did WE ended up here?

Stanley: I just want to know what "here" is.

[Gina is the only one who's impressed]

Gina: Whoa...

[A robotic android stumbles in]

Delta 5000: Don't touch that! It's important!

[Delta clumsily falls down]

[They looked in shock]

[Gina picks up Delta in amazement]

Gina: An Android that could understand humans? I never seen anything like that before.

[The statue wakes up; eyes open slowly and lights up bright red]

[The teens look at the statue; shocked]

Marty: Uh oh...

Master Kaku: Greetings Humans.

Kevin: Who are you?

Kaku: My name is Kaku, I am the survivor of the war 8,000 years ago.

Delta: And my name is Delta 5000. Made by Kameo.

Kaku: I was part of the Gorma, but turned aside them for their demonic ways.

Kevin: So, why are we here?

Kaku: You have been chosen to fight the Gorma tribe from destroying the world.

Trevor: "Gorma?"

Kaku: The military tribe who wanted power to conquer for world peace.

Stanley: Then why are we chosen?

Kaku: I recruited young adults to fight the Gorma during the 20th century.

Marty: You mean you've done this before?

Kaku: Once, and that's all it takes.

Trevor: So...should we tell what we just saw?

Kaku: You can, what did you see?

Kevin: Well, we saw a weird spaceship with a Egyptian eye, then four people appeared-

Kaku: I figured it was the Gorma.

Marty: Yeah, those people, consists of a child who claims to be the emperor-

Kaku: A child? From the Gorma?

Marty: You know him?

[Kaku's eyes shines and a vision shots of Dairanger Episode 19: Akomaru on his rickshaw]

Marty: That's him! That's him! The little runt who almost killed us!

Kaku: Don't you mean Akomaru?

All 5: "Akomaru?"

Kaku: Yes, he is a child, a child of the Gorma. When he came down to earth, he was trying to take down his father's position from the Gorma, he was part of the Gorma Triumvirate.

[Flashback to Season 1]

[Dairanger Episodes 22, 37, and 43 are shown via flashbacks: Akomaru using his Evil Chi-Powers to send Kou's Mother flying, When he used his powers to drag Kou like a rope, and he is doing acrobatics]

[Flashbacks fade out]

All 5: "Gorma Triumvirate?"

[Marty is texting when his phone vibrated]

Stanley: Hey partner! Pay attention!

[He puts his phone away in his back pocket]

Kaku: Commander Shadam was the leader of the threesome alongside Gara and Zydos. Akomaru is the son of Shadam. He tried his best, that child had great power, but...I don't remember. I died before the last of the Gorma is destroyed.

Delta: Now as for the Aurora Defenders, you all are the next ones to take their place.

Gina: Aurora Defenders?

Delta: They were chosen before the "Power Rangers Aurora Defenders" came in.

Marty: "Power Rangers?" They exist?

Kaku: In your world, all children will refer them as that.

Delta: Now this year, the Gorma must have return and now they're going to do the same like they always do. Trying to take over the world.

Kevin: Guys. We can't let them do this! To this planet!

Kaku: I know you guys had it you. I've sense your Chi-Powers within you.

Trevor: "Chi-Powers?"

Delta: Chinese will-powers, the original Aurora Defenders used them to fight in the battle against this horrible tribe.

Kaku: They used it for the elements of Fire, Illusion, Gravity, Time, and Wind. You have been selected to use these powers against evil. Now that you know what to expect, here in front of you are your new and specialized arsenal.

[Five colored pillars appear from the floor to reveal the Aurora Changers]

Kevin: What are these?

Kaku: These, are your "Aurora Changers" use them to transform into the Aurora Defenders, the way you "Powerful Transform" is to say "Aurora Defenders, Aurora Changer" or if it's only you that's fighting, say your animals name and then say "Power Up".

Stanley: I still don't get it.

Kaku: You'll learn soon enough...let the ceremony begin! Trevor, because of your martial arts skills, you're brave, fearless and unstoppable to strike. You are the new Red Dragon Ranger.

[Trevor is speechless]

Kaku: Kevin, your kindness to animals and nature makes you more friendlier in others. You are the new Green Lion Ranger.

Kevin: Whoa...

Kaku: Marty, when you're serious in a fight, you get loyal to others. You are the new Blue Unicorn Ranger.

Marty: A Blue Unicorn?

Kaku: Stanley, you remind me of the 2nd chosen one; with that accent, but your honesty pays it off. You are the new Yellow Griffin Ranger.

[Stanley is really confused]

Kaku: Gina, you have love for others, and studying, but friends you can trust. You are the new Pink Phoenix Ranger.

Gina: Pink?

Kaku: Now once you know your Kiden Beasts, you all from this day forward you're the new Power Rangers Aurora Defenders. The next generation of the Dai Tribe's history.

[Every teen look at each other for four seconds until they look at the statue]

Trevor: So, what are the "Kiden Beasts?"

Delta: They are the animals who fought in the war, now you guys now refer them as "Zords".

[Alarms from circular control panel go off]

[The alarm startles the teens and is almost afraid to ask what happened]

Delta: Ai-yi-yi! It's the alarm! The Gorma is approaching!

Trevor: What?

Kaku: It seems like the Clownbrains are on the attack!

Marty: "Clownbrains?"

Kaku: The minions of the Gorma. They're silent ones, but they're pretty tough.

Delta: We have no time to waste! They need to stop the Gorma!

Kaku: You're right, okay rangers, now that you know what to do, destroy the Gorma from taking over the world!

* * *

[Industrial Site]

Marty: Yeah..um...I don't seem to believe in what that statue just said.

Trevor: No, I seem to believe in Kaku.

Kevin: How's so?

Trevor: Well, did see you those creatures who were just there right in front of us? That's the Gorma!

Marty: Yeah? What about that child?

Gina: I think he's hypnotized.

Stanley: Nohow! He's movin' perfectly normal, I think he is BORN EVIL!

[Everyone looks at Stanley in the weirdest way possible]

[Howlster and some Clownbrains appeared]

Howlster: Okay Clownbrains. Let's find some humans to destroy!

[The five teens saw the monster, but did not get afraid]

Trevor: Stop right there! Are you from the Gorma?

Howlster: Yes I am! I'm the big bad Howlster!

Kevin: Howlster?

Howlster: My master has sent me to destroy your planet, but you teenagers were in his way, so I have no choice but to eliminate you! Get them Clownbrains!

[Each teenager willingly tries to fight]

[Trevor had many skills from the martial arts club, he used his kicks and punches for self-defense]

[Kevin learned how to fight animals, so he pulls out a fly swatter from his backpack, and attacks the Clownbrain's head]

[Marty tries to fight with break-dancing]

[Stanley uses his cowboy fighting skills to fight]

[Gina tries to fight, but she hasn't learned about her strength. One of the Clownbrains grabs Gina's arm, and she screams again]

Gina: Let go of me!

[She slaps the minion in the face. Trevor spoke to Gina while fighting]

Trevor: Gina! I know you don't like fighting, but you've got to be tough and punch him!

[She punches, then ran to Trevor to be protected]

Trevor: Man! These guys are tough!

[Marty gets in the group]

Marty: Yeah, I agree.

[Kevin joins up]

Kevin: Now what can we do?

[Stanley bumps in]

Stanley: Yeah, we're surrounded!

[Trevor's eyes brighten, and looks at the Aurora Changer]

Trevor: Guys! Kaku said that these things could give us power to become stronger!

[Each one looks at their Aurora Changers, and they realize what to do but...]

Marty: Um guys? What did that phrase go again?

[The teens are figuring out the transformation phrase, the changer became a communication device and Delta's voice is heard]

Delta: It's "Aurora Defenders, Aurora Changer!"

[Trevor does a transformation stance and he take his hand and pulled the lever key out and shouted his beast name]

Trevor: Guys...let's do this...Red Dragon! No! Aurora Defenders!

[His friends agree and do the same thing]

Kevin: Green Lion!

Marty: Blue Unicorn!

Stanley: Yellow Griffin!

Gina: Pink Phoenix!

All 5: Aurora Changer!

[They jammed the key inside the changing device, bright colored lights flash through the Clownbrains, making them fall backwards]

[The light surrounded the teens, and becomes spandex colored heroes, with helmets representing each of Mystical Kiden Beasts. After the transformation, the five teens looked at each of their outfits]

Trevor: What? What is this? I've never seen anything like this before!

Kevin: Is this a joke?

Marty: What? I'm a power ranger?

Stanley: What?!

Gina: Okay, does these clothes make me look fat?

* * *

[Secret Cave]

Delta: Master Kaku! They did it! They transformed!

Kaku: Good, now you teens with different talents have the ability to fight as the new heroes to save the world, you are the 2nd generation's "Power Rangers Aurora Defenders!"

* * *

[Industrial Site]

[The new heroes posed in different ways]

Trevor: So I guess I'm...the Brave Fearless Dragon! The Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Kind Hearted Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: The Loyal Serious Unicorn! Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Honest Trustworthy Griffin! I'm the Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Loving Sweet Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger!

Trevor: From the Five Stars of the Skies! We are the Saviors of Justice!

The Main 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: What? It can't be! The Power Rangers are still around?!

Zero: Aurora Defenders?! That's impossible!

[Zero's fists tighten]

* * *

[Industrial Site]

[Clownbrains get back up]

Howlster: I don't care who you are, I'm going to make sure you'll no longer be in history! Destroy them!

[Trevor fights the Clownbrains one after another with his martial arts]

Trevor: Kaku! These powers are awesome!

[Kaku spoke through the changer]

Kaku: Very good Trevor, now as the Red Dragon Ranger you can use fire to burn your enemies.

Trevor: Really?

Kaku: Yes, now try it. Say "Chi-Powers Activate!"

[Trevor flips under the Clownbrain then uses his powers]

Trevor: Okay. Chi-Powers Activate!

[Fire comes out from his hands and burns all of the Clownbrains around him]

Trevor: Whoa! I think I should use my powers wisely.

[Kevin fights like his friend and that made him understand how it works]

Kaku: Kevin, you can your illusions to distract the Clownbrains!

Kevin: Okay I'll try it out! Chi-Powers! Illusions!

[A big mist appears that has Clownbrains confused on where the ranger is]

Kevin: Alright Kaku, I did that, now what?

Kaku: Okay now you must say "Illusionary" and whatever object you want to use to destroy the enemy.

Kevin: Sure! Illusionary German Shepherd!

[A giant German Shepherd appears from the mist and attacks the Clownbrains one by one]

Kevin: That's so amazing! I should use this more often!

[Marty is using his dancing skills to fight the Clownbrains]

Kaku: Marty, you have an ability to use gravity to bring the Clownbrains up and down!

Marty: Gravity? Really? I'll give it a shot! Chi-Powers! Gravity!

[Marty has the levitation to drag the Clownbrains around]

Marty: This...is...AWESOME!

[Stanley wobbled and used his cowboy skills to fight]

Stanley: Hey Kaku, what can I do?

Kaku: Well Stanley, you have the power to reverse time.

Stanley: Reverse time? I'll try that. Chi-Powers! Time!

[The fight scene reverses and now Stanley knows what to do next. He pulls out a rope and tied up the Clownbrains]

Stanley: Yeehaw! Now that's the skill that I'll get used too a lot more often!

[Gina figures out her fighting skills, but still confused]

Gina: Kaku? What can I do?

Kaku: Gina, be calm. You can use Chi-Powers of the wind.

Gina: Wind?

Kaku: You can make tornadoes through your Chi-Powers.

Gina: Okay. Chi-Powers Activate! Wind!

[A pink tornado swirls around the Clownbrains and all of them are defeated, piled up near Howlster]

[Clownbrains are defeated]

Howlster: So you defeated the Clownbrains in one shot? Big deal! It's not like they're weak anyway. Now I must get into battle and destroy you!

[He summons his Bone Sword and slashes the rangers; causing them to spark from their chest and their back, they fall]

Trevor: He must be one of the tougher ones!

Howlster: *Laughs* You're going to feel what the Gorma is made of!

[They slowly get back up]

Trevor: Let's not give up guys! We must stop this ferocious beast!

Kevin: That's right! We have to do it!

Marty: No matter what we do, we'll always fight!

Stanley: Givin' the world love and peace is what we need!

Gina: Planet Earth should have happiness, instead of sadness!

[The five rangers got up and conversing their Chi-Powers; wondering what they've done]

Kaku: Rangers! Your Chi-Powers are surging to perform the Chi-Power Bomber!

Trevor: Alright guys, lets do it! Chi-Power Bomber! Go!

[Howlster is destroyed]

[They cheer for victory]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: Damn it! I cannot believe it!

[He kicks Clownbrain in the groin]

Akomaru: Those dastardly Power Rangers have chosen five stupid pathetic teenagers?!

Zero: M-m-m-master! Relax! I'm sure that after we destroy them, we'll continue with the invasion!

[Nitro comes out of his door and brings a silver cart with Enlarging Bombs]

Nitro: Those new enlarging bombs will be perfect to make the rangers surprised on what the Gorma can do!

Akomaru: Well, let's do it! General!

Zero: Yes master?

Akomaru: Use your sword to energize Howlster and get him to become giant size!

Zero: Uh, yes master!

[Zero teleports away]

* * *

[Industrial Site]

[As the Rangers celebrate their victory, General Zero teleports; behind a tree]

Zero: Let me help you out, Howlster.

[He uses his sword to surge Evil Chi-Powers into the fire that brings back Howlster to life]

Howlster: I'm back, but how?

Zero: I've use my Evil Chi-Powers to bring you back.

[Zero puts back his sword in his holster]

[The heroes notice the scene]

Trevor: Who are you? Are you a Gorma monster?!

Zero: Nope! I am General Zero! The one who will serve my true master!

Trevor: What?

Zero: Now then Howlster, I got a little gift for you.

[He summons an Enlarging Bomb and gives it to Howlster]

Howlster: Oh! A new chew toy!

Zero: No, you imbecile! It's an Enlarging Bomb, this will make you grow skyscraper size!

Howlster: So...what should I do with this?

Zero: You take the small ball and split it apart like a grenade.

Howlster: Okay! Okay, what's next?

Zero: Now you have to throw it to the ground.

[Howlster throws the small one down]

Zero: No, you idiot! The bigger one!

Howlster: Oh! Okay!

[Zero gets out of the way]

[He throws the big sphere to the ground, then it explodes into a fiery potion that makes Howlster grows]

Howlster: Look at me now! I'm the Big Bad Wolf!

Marty: Wow! that monster has grow into a giant!

[Zero teleports quickly]

[Howlster lifts his right foot to stomp]

[The rangers dodges the giant foot]

Stanley: That guy is humongous as a donkey's butt!

Marty: Cut the cowboy crap already? This is serious business here!

Kaku: Rangers! It's time to call your Thunderzords!

Trevor: You got it Kaku! Okay guys, let's call the Thunderzords!

[The team pulls out their "Star Swords" and "Aurora Spheres" then lighting strikes in different colors]

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

Trevor: Red Dragon! Arise!

Kevin: Green Lion Zord! Descend!

Marty: Blue Unicorn! Come forth!

Stanley: Let's Giddy-up Yellow Griffin!

Gina: Pink Phoenix!

* * *

[Thunderzords Cave]

[The colored lightning flows through the different caves awaking a robotic Red Dragon, Green Lion, Blue Unicorn, Yellow Griffin, and Pink Phoenix out of their caves and run or fly to their chosen warriors]

* * *

[The team is very impressed of their new Mystical Kiden Beasts]

Trevor: So I'm guessing we go on top of them?

Kaku: Yes, use your Star Cutter and Sword, and combine it to be your Star Blaster.

The Main 5: Right!

[They combined their weapons into a gun]

Trevor: Star Blaster!

[It turns into a laser lasso. The team go on top of the Zords and gets into battle stances]

Howlster: Woof? What's this?

[Red Dragon Zord starts breathing fire]

Howlster: Hot! Ouch! Ahh!

[Green Lion Zord uses his best to make an illusion of a elephant herd]

Kevin: Whoa! An Elephant? Or just a herd of elephants!

[The herd runs over the Howlster and disappears]

[Blue Unicorn Zord uses its gravity to hurt Howlster]

[Howlster uses his Evil Chi-Powers to hurt the Yellow Griffin Zord, but using its time reversal abilities fights back with its fire power]

[Pink Phoenix Zord flies around the wolf to perform the Big Whirlwind]

[A pink tornado whirls through Howlster making him fall to the ground]

[The teens find a elevator-like door on the bottom of the Thunderzords; which follows them inside of their cockpit. The Rangers get into duty to pilot their new Zords]

Trevor: This is amazing! Okay guys, let's do this!

Kevin: You got it Trevor! Green Lion! Ready!

Marty: Blue Unicorn! Show them what they're made of!

Stanley: Giddy-up Yellow Griffin!

Gina: This is amazing! Okay Pink Phoenix, let's defeat the Gorma!

Kaku: Trevor! The Red Dragon Zord can turn into Warrior Mode to fight alongside you.

Trevor: Right! Red Dragon Zord! Warrior Mode!

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode Transformation Sequence]

Howlster: Oh! A fighting machine, defeat me? Throw me a bone! I'm going to destroy you!

[The fight begins as the Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode uses its karate chops to fight, Howlster trying to fight with his claws]

[The other four Thunderzords watch the fight in the air and land]

Marty: Are we're all just gonna stand here to watch, or are we going to do anything?!

[Kaku voice speaks from Marty, Kevin, Stanley, and Gina's cockpit]

Kaku: Now the rest of you can combined into the Thunder Assault Team.

Marty: Hey, at least we're good for something.

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Thunderzords Combine!

[The Zords and a struck of lighting combines the four Thunderzords into the Thunder Assault Team and the Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode gets on top of the four Zords, and rides it like a board, with its propelling Dragon Rod]

[Howlster is almost ready to become afraid]

Howlster: Your puny machines won't do nothing against my Evil Chi-Powers!

[A red orange flashing energy bursts from his mouth to kill the machines but the flying board dodges the attacks]

Trevor: Okay, Red Dragon Zord! Let's finish this up! Powerful Windmill Slice!

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode uses its Dragon Rod that surges Chi-Power through to slice Howlster]

[Howlster is finally destroyed]

[Everyone cheers from their cockpits]

Trevor: Victory is ours!

[The Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode stomps its left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru slams his right fist on his throne chair and kicks a Clowbrain in the groin again]

Akomaru: Damn It! I cannot believe it! Those Power Rangers destroyed my monster, and they're a bunch of teenagers?! Ugh! How can that stupid traitor chosen these humans to fight?!

Vampire: M-M-M-Master! Please calm down!

Zero: As long you have us, we'll take care of the Rangers, once our monsters become better, we will get stronger!

Akomaru: Fine! You may have won Power Rangers, but I'll be back, and you'll see, the world would soon be mine! *Laughs*.

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[All the teens are excited of their new powers]

Marty: Guys, let me tell you, that was amazing! We just became Power Rangers, and then we got powers from China, and then "Kablam!" we destroyed a monster with Zords!

Kaku: Very well done Power Rangers. I'm really surprised that you Rangers pulled through to that Gorma Monster, but there will be more later on. Now before you all can go home to eat dinner, I want to give you rules that you must follow to keep the Gorma away from attacking you. First, you have to keep your identity safe from others, even your loved ones. I know it will be tough, but my advice is to make a white lie so you won't be betrayed by others. Second, always use your Chi-Powers wisely, otherwise it make you lose your strength, and finally, don't let your guard down, because the Gorma will underestimate you. You got it?

Trevor: Yes Kaku.

Kevin: Right!

Marty: You got it!

Stanley: Yeah!

Gina: Yeah!

Kaku: Oh, and by the way Rangers...call me Master.

Marty: Okay. "Master" Kaku.

Trevor: Be nice.

[The Five Teens put their fists in a circle]

All 5: Power Rangers Aurora Defenders! *Cheers*.

* * *

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	4. Chapter 2 - Don't Let Your Guard Down

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Episode 2 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug 19, 2014]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Right Side; Zero's Room: giant book shelf, wooden twin-size bed, lamp stand]

[He is reading about some of the events of 1993's battle against the Gorma, turning different pages]

Zero: If he's part of the 20th century then that means I must get more info about him.

[He scrolls through the pages until he finds Akomaru's profile that hasn't been updated ever since episode 22]

Zero: Ah! There he is! He is part of senate level and he's also...Commander Shadam's son?! That nerve of that man! I remembered him, before that war began 8,000 years ago...

* * *

[Flashback; fades in white]

[Gorma Dance Palace]

[In a big hall, many aristocrats come to mingle with their loved ones, eat big luxury food at the table, and dance the night away, till they have their satisfaction

[General Zero is wearing a blue tuxedo with his regular black top hat. He walks down the aisle and sees Vampire Countess dancing in motions. He smiles proceeding to pull a red rose from his jacket]

Vampire: Why hello General Zero, how are you today?

Zero: I'm fine, here, for you *hands her a red rose*

Vampire: Oh General, thank you. I know how it feels to lose someone special to you.

Zero: Yeah...but I need to get over it somehow.

Vampire: Don't worry about it, come on! Let's have fun!

[Vampire takes the General's hand to drag him to the dance floor. The palace is filled with chatter and joyful music setting the mood inside the dance hall. As the room is peaceful, the Gorma Triumvirate bursts in the room, having the screams of fear from the party guests. Shadam shouts from afar]

Shadam: Listen up Gorma! You all think love and joy is what we need for a better world, but your lives as you know is over! So surrender or be killed!

[General Zero and Vampire Countess bursts in from the crowd]

Zero: What do you think you are doing here Shadam?!

Vampire: Yeah! Why are you here? Breaking in and ruining the best party ever?

Shadam: Oh look who it is, General Zero and Vampire Countess trying to stop the intrusion. You two need to get away from this place or you'll end up like your family, General.

Zero: You-won't...

[Zero's fists tighten and is almost ready to pull out his fencing sword]

Shadam: Oh, what are you going to do with that? Trying to threaten me? *Smirked*.

[He points towards Shadam]

Zero: You...monster...

[Vampire Countess tried to escape from the hall but Commander Gara appears in front of her, uses her Evil Chi-Powers to trap Vampire in a escape pod. Zero in the middle of his fight sees what's happening]

Zero: Ah! Vampire Countess!

Vampire: Help me! Zero!

[The escape pod shoots up before he can save her, destroying the ceiling]

Zero: No!

Shadam: You have a choice, either work for me or end up like your family!

[Zero's fists tighten more]

Zero: *Sighs* Fine! But only if it doesn't allow me to kill the innocent!

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; lower right side; Zero's Room]

Zero: This man has already caused me grief but now his son took his place! But, somehow what he said first thing is about how the Gorma should be treated with respect, sounds like he's different from his father.

[General Zero puts down the book and back to its shelf and walks out from his room then looks around with no one there]

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[Gorma Spaceship; upper right side; Vampire's Room: Dark black room; long pole for bat hanging, purple bed, black music stand]

[Vampire Countess is hanging upside down, thinking]

Vampire: What can I do to make my master pleased? Still he's just a child! I got to do something! Wait! I got an idea!

[Vampire lands safely on two]

Vampire: Since he's now the new emperor I'll observe. That way I'll know how to treat him right!

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[The two doors open]

Zero: *Whispers* Good Morning Vampire, you seem confident today. What's up with you?

Vampire: *Whispers* I have an idea to make our master pleased.

Zero: *Whispers* Oh you do? But all I know that he's just a child and-

Vampire: *Whispers* It doesn't matter, he's our master so we have to do whatever he tells us.

Zero: *Whispers* And how long you've served "our" emperor?

Vampire: *Whispers* As long as I can remember it's been 8,000 years since the war began *laughs quietly*.

Zero: *Whispers* Not only that, he is the son of that blatantly Commander Shadam!

Vampire: *Whispers* Commander Shadam? As in that man who disrupted the 20th dance party of the year?

Zero: *Whispers* Yes, that's him. But don't tell Akomaru about this.

Vampire: *Whispers* Ugh! That man! At least his son is better than him. Right?

Zero: *Whispers* Maybe. I'm not sure. This is only just the first time working for him.

[A door slides from the left and Nitro walks with disbelief]

Nitro: Pipe down will Ya? Can an old man get a little shut eye?

Vampire: *Whispers* Sorry Nitro. I didn't know a little peep can wake you up in a second.

Nitro: Well, I am 70 years old but my hearing is not that bad!

[A door slides opens from the top left and Akomaru walks with his black pajamas while holding a patched-up teddy bear]

Akomaru: *Yawns* How about all of you shut up? Or else you will spend in your rooms with your mouths shut?

[The three servants are shocked to see him awake and land on their butts]

Zero: Master! You're awake?!

Vampire: Oh, I'm sorry Master Akomaru!

Nitro: Ah! My back! My aching back! Help! I can't feel my body! Where's my cane? Come on you fools!

[The Clownbrains ran to Nitro and helped him up]

Nitro: *Sighs in relief*

Akomaru: It seems like you have this back problem even though you're just a robot. Clownbrains, help this poor robot's back problem.

[The Clownbrains take Nitro to his lab to operate on his back]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

[The Five Friends and other students are in their English class with their teacher: Mr. Vincent; he has a black tuxedo, with gray hair]

Mr. Vincent: Welcome back to your second day of school. You are all juniors, you got one more year to go and I know you can do it!

[He takes a clip board from his desk and pulls out a pen from his front pocket]

Mr. Vincent: I know we just met but I want to get to know you more so let me do roll call and we'll get started with our first lecture. Richard?

Richard: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Mimi?

Mimi: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Gina?

Gina: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Ben?

Ben: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Carly?

Carly: Yes.

Mr. Vincent: Anita?

Anita: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Kevin?

Kevin: Present.

Mr. Vincent: Sam?

Sam: Yo.

Mr. Vincent: Chaz?

Chaz: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Adam?

Adam: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Lily?

Lily: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Peter?

Peter: Yes.

Mr. Vincent: Jamie?

Jamie: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Danny?

Danny: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Marty?

Marty: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Watson?

Watson: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Trevor?

Trevor: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Kira?

Kira: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Maria?

Maria: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Omar?

Omar: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Ethan?

Ethan: Here.

Mr. Vincent: John?

John: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Kyle?

Kyle: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Tyler? Tyler?

Marty: He's absent.

Mr. Vincent: Okay, Karma?

Karma: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Ferra?

Ferra: Here.

Mr. Vincent: Stanley?

Stanley: Here, partner.

Mr. Vincent: And George?

George: Here.

[After he finished calling out students he starts his lecture]

Mr. Vincent: I like to start and ask you all to take out your textbooks under your desks and turn to page 3 to start our first lesson.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

Vampire: Oh, Master Akomaru! I'm sorry if we woke you up, it was Nitro's fault!

Zero: If only that old man wouldn't complain about our whispering this wouldn't happened!

Akomaru: Silence! You all decided to be loud and woke me up from my beauty sleep! *shrugs*.

[Left door opens and Nitro appears; happily]

Nitro: Ah! I cannot believe my master would fix my back problem! This is incredible!

Akomaru: Good, hopefully you won't have to start acting like a baby when you bend.

Nitro: Yes Master.

[Nitro walks back to his lab]

[Akomaru turns to the screen]

Akomaru: Now, let's see what this puny planet has for us today...

[The screen turns on and it shows the four friends hanging outside the school]

Akomaru: Oh, it's those teenagers again, and it seems like they have to handle the education in the wackiest way possible. "High School." I will make sure they learn a little history lesson when I get them. Nitro!

Nitro: Yes Master?

Akomaru: Do you have a new monster ready to go?

Nitro: Ah yes, I present the monster from the barn, Old Mcbawk.

[Old Mcbawk: A yellow chicken monster with feathers as clippers with the evil eyes, a sharp beak, flapping its wings, and a Gorma eye appears from the second left door]

Old Mcbawk: I am Old Mcbawk, With a cluck cluck here and a cluck cluck there. I'm there to lay an egg!

Akomaru: A chicken? What can I do with a chicken? Are you insulting me?!

Old Mcbawk: N-n-n-no Master! Not at all! I have a plan to destroy those humans and crack their shell! Bawk!

Akomaru: Enough with the jokes! Let's take this seriously!

[He points to the screen]

Akomaru: See this? These are the humans who are the new Power Rangers who have interfered with our plans. Destroy them and make sure they won't be a hassle when we take over.

Old Mcbawk: Bawk! Is that all you say? I'll be honored! Bawk!

[Old Mcbawk flaps his wings and takes off through a medium-sized circle ceiling on top, then it closes]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; Front Area]

[Four of the five friends are walking by the exit of the school talking about what they're going to do after school]

Trevor: So guys? What are you doing after school?

Marty: I need to get back to Boss or else I'm dead.

Stanley: Thinking about my next trip.

Gina: Studying like usual.

Marty: Where's Kevin?

Gina: I heard he's been busy at the pet shop, but he seems to be not himself today.

[The boys looked at her in a strangest way possible]

Gina: What? That's what he said to me.

Trevor: So why don't you go inside Ms. Tower's pet shop and check it out?

Gina: I guess I should.

[Gina walks off]

* * *

[Ms. Tower's Pet Shop]

[Kevin is working very hard and not paying attention to his surroundings; the only thing to keep him smiling is the little husky pup next to him]

[Gina walks into the pet shop as Ms. Towers walks by]

Ms. Towers: Hello dear, how can I help you today?

Gina: Yes, is Kevin here?

Ms. Towers: Oh, yes he is, do you need him for something?

Gina: Yes, it's important.

Ms. Towers: Okay dear. Kevin! This young lady needs something from you!

[He gets up and sees Gina waves in a shy manner]

Kevin: What do you what?

Gina: What's wrong Kevin? You seem different from your usual.

Kevin: I don't want to talk about it.

[Kevin walks off]

Gina: *Sighs*

[Gina follows]

Gina: If you don't want to talk then I can just leave.

Kevin: Wait, since you're here, is it okay if we can talk personally?

Gina: Sure.

[Kevin and Gina walk into a darker room with fish tanks]

Kevin: Gina, do remember that little girl?

Gina: What "little girl?"

Kevin: The one who wanted the husky pup?

Gina: Oh...

Kevin: Yeah, ever since that Gorma child had appeared...it...made me think of that day...

* * *

[Flashback; fades in white]

[Ms. Tower's Pet Shop]

[There is a younger Kevin back as a freshman in high school working like usual until he hears a young girl probably at least 6 is getting desperate]

Little Girl: Oh please, mommy! I promise I'll take good care of it!

Mother: No honey, you know what we said, no pets.

Little Girl: Oh please! Pretty please!

Kevin: I can get you one if you know how to feed a dog.

[He hands her the dog treats but the mother slaps his hand dropping the doggy treats]

Mother: Seriously? Trying to pressure my daughter?

Kevin: But-

Father: No, leave us alone.

Mother: Why do you work here anyway?

[Ms. Towers walks by]

Ms. Towers: Whoa, whoa, whoa, is there a problem here?

[The father covers his daughters ears]

Father: Well, your employee thinks he can help our little girl get a dog when we don't want one! He's just a shitty parent!

Mother: You know young man that she's not your child!

[Kevin feels down]

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

* * *

[Ms. Tower's Pet Shop]

Kevin: And ever since that day, that same girl comes to see that little husky and helps me with my work, without telling her parents what she's doing.

Gina: So when Akomaru appeared on earth, it made you thought of that day?

Kevin: Yeah, I have pedophobia.

[Gina smiles then hugs gently]

Gina: I understand now, I definitely know what you're going through, but that was the past, it's time to take action and fight your fears.

Kevin: Yeah, I'll try...

[Just as soon as Gina could speak, Ms. Towers screamed in fear and both of the teens checked it out]

[Many guests terrified, leaves the pet shop]

[Ms. Towers is scared by the sight of the Old Mcbawk. So scared that she fainted]

Kevin: Ms. Towers!

[Old Mcbawk sees the two teens]

Old Mcbawk: Oh! What have we here? Teenagers? Oh that's right! You're those pesky power rangers! Bawk!

Kevin: Who are you?

Old Mcbawk: I'm Old Mcbawk, and I'm going to scramble you!

[Old Mcbawk starts attacking the teens until they chased the monster outside]

* * *

[Outside]

[Old Mcbawk fights Kevin and Gina until the both of them decided to transform]

Kevin: Gina! Let's go!

Gina: Right!

Kevin & Gina: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[They try to fight but then the chicken decided to use its Wing Cutters to slash the Rangers; sparks from the suits]

[They stumble, soon the guys meet up, then go into their fighting stances]

Old Mcbawk: Ah great, all the Rangers are here to cluck up the fun, this will be interesting!

Akomaru: Wait a minute! I like to talk to the Rangers as well.

[Akomaru appears from behind the monster]

Akomaru: It's good to see you again.

Marty: Oh no, not him again!

Akomaru: Now Power Rangers, since I now know who you are. The time has come to finish you off. Clownbrains!

[The Clownbrains appear then the Rangers begin fighting, but Kevin couldn't move his body]

[Gina walks to him and asks on why he's standing still]

Gina: Kevin? What's wrong?

Kevin: Gina, do you think we should ask on what's his deal on why he wants to conquer the world?

Gina: Um Kevin? Are you crazy?

Kevin: I'm not! I just wanted to see if being more nicer to this young boy can lead him to be good.

Gina: *Sighs* Good luck, but I don't think it's going to be a success.

[Kevin goes up trying to talk Akomaru out]

Kevin: Hey! Why do you want take over the world?

Akomaru: Isn't it obvious? Humans are stupid!

Kevin: But you're like us!

Akomaru: So? What makes you think that you can stop me?

Kevin: I think you need to tell your parents about your evil deeds!

Akomaru: My Father doesn't even care!

Kevin: What about your mother?

Akomaru: My mother always hated me! Why is that's so bad? Do you ever have a mother who's ever loved you?

Kevin: Um..my mother? Well..she-

Akomaru: I figured that she never loved you in all your life, that's why we have hatred in this world!

[So he swifts his right arm towards Kevin and uses his Evil Chi-Powers to hurt him]

Gina: Kevin!

Akomaru: *Laughs*

[General Zero appears next to Akomaru]

Zero: Master Akomaru! Did you seriously use Evil Chi-Powers?! A young Gorma child shouldn't learn this until their teens!

Akomaru: Shut up! Do not question my powers! And do not question my strength! You know an emperor has more power than most of the tribe?!

Zero: Um yes? But what about the tribe's leader?

Akomaru: True, the leader has more power than me, but I was a beginner, I was in hell and I had to improve, now I'm stronger than before, just like when I was alive in the 20th century.

[Zero's in shock]

[Akomaru sighed]

[Kevin is shocked in disbelief]

Kevin: I don't believe it, you don't even care on hurting others...how could you do such things? You don't have a heart...

Akomaru: And you don't have a brain!

[In the middle of the fight Marty shouts]

Marty: Excuse me? Kevin? What are you doing? We should be fighting, not talking!

[Kevin didn't listen but he stood up and shouted]

Kevin: I'm not going to lose to a child with no heart because-

[He sees the same girl; 6 years old now, tried to run but she gets clutched by Old Mcbawk to threaten Kevin]

Old Mcbawk: Bawk! Listen up you lion head! If you want your little friend to stay alive, you have to drop your weapons!

Kevin: Let her go!

Old Mcbawk: Do it now! Or it's death!

[Kevin does, looking down]

[Old Mcbawk released the girl then looks at his master and nods]

Gina: I'm not going to let anything happened to an innocent girl from the likes of you!

[Gina notices what he's going to do and uses her Star Blaster to shoot the chicken away; sparking its fat belly]

Kevin: Gina...

[Kevin is surprised]

Kevin: That is it! You are going to pay!

[Kevin runs up to Akomaru screaming trying to attack with his Star Sword but the big chicken defends his master]

Old Mcbawk: Look out Master!

[Old Mcbawk gets slashed; sparks from the belly]

Old Mcbawk: If you want to defeat my master you have to go through me first!

[The rest of the Rangers meet up and are surprised on what Kevin did]

Kevin: Now run away from the monster.

Little Girl: Okay!

[The girl runs away]

Kevin: Old Mcbawk! Hurting the humans with your foul mouth is wrong! And I think you should get a spanking!

Old Mcbawk: Bawk! I don't not have a foul mouth! Bawk bawk bawk!

Kevin: Alright guys, let's go!

Trevor, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

Trevor: The Flaming Bravery of a Dragon! Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Illusionary Kindness of a Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: The Gravitational Loyalty of a Unicorn! I'm the Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Time Control Honesty of a Griffin! I'm the Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Wind Love Warrior of the Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger!

Kevin: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Old Mcbawk: Bawk! Get them!

[Clownbrains runs towards the teens]

Trevor: Let's go guys!

[The Rangers get into the battle, as the young emperor along with Zero teleports away]

[Fight Scene]

[Trevor uses his Aurora Rod to fight the Clownbrains in a circle]

[Marty uses his Star Blaster to blast the Clownbrains away]

[Stanley uses his new cowboy whip]

[Gina uses her Chi-Powers to whip out a pink tornado]

[Kevin takes his Aurora Rod to attack but Old Mcbawk blocks the attack then a fight pursues against a ranger versus a chicken. Old Mcbawk strikes first and Kevin dodges the attack then he karate chops and does kicks as the chicken blocks each one. Then uses his Aurora Rod to block the attacks but not until he tried to uses his Chi-Powers]

Kevin: Green Lion! Powerful Illusion Mist! Illusionary Cow Herd!

[An illusion of cows appear that runs over Old Mcbawk; sparking his body]

Old Mcbawk: No fair! Bawk!

All 5: Chi Powers Activate!

Kevin: Chi-Power Bomber!

The Main 5: Go!

[Old Mcbawk is destroyed]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: Another monster defeated and we need to make it bigger! General!

Zero: Yes master! I'm on it!

[And Zero teleports away]

* * *

[Outside]

[The Rangers celebrate]

[General Zero appears from a bush]

Zero: Now what I have to do is to help this foul.

[He takes out his fencing sword and injects it into the monsters flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi Powers Activate!

[He uses his powers brings the monster back to life and gives an Enlarging Bomb to Old Mcbawk]

Zero: Here you go.

Old Mcbawk: Thanks! bawk! Now you Rangers are going to have a bigger chicken to fry!

[He splits the spheres and throws the real bomb down causing an explosion making it grow]

Old Mcbawk: Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Looks like you all are going to be squashed up and hard boiled!

[The Rangers stood back in shock]

Marty: Not again!

[He gets his Star Sword out]

Marty: Let's call the Thunderzords!

Stanley: Thanks captain obvious.

[The others takes their swords and they get into action]

All 5: Thunderzords Arise!

[Thunderzords arrived]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord, convert to Warrior Mode!

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode Transformation]

[The other zords becomes the Thunder Assault Team]

[The Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode goes on top of the combined Zord]

[Kaku contacts the team]

Kaku: Rangers, you can also combined all five zords together to become a Megazord.

Marty: Really? Then why we should've done that in the first place?

Trevor: Then let's do it guys!

[ThunderMegazord Transformation Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Old Mcbawk gets into a fighting stance]

Old Mcbawk: Bawk! Your puny "Megazord" won't save you now! You're still going to be fried chicken! Bawk!

[Fight Scene]

[The chicken starts running towards the Megazord then it takes its "Thunder Sword" out of the holster and slashes Old Mcbawk and a fight goes on. Soon the ThunderMegazord stabs the chicken's belly then performs its finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[Finishing Blow]

[Old Mcbawk and is finally defeated]

[The Rangers cheered for their victory]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru fists tighten]

Akomaru: Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Those Power Rangers destroyed a monster who cares about nothing but laying eggs!

[He kicks another Clownbrain in the crouch]

Akomaru: Next time Power Rangers, your winnings will become a loss!

* * *

[Outside]

[The five teenagers are walking before they go home]

Trevor: Well I think we need to do something very important for our lives. We should keep our identities safe, use our Chi-Powers wisely, and helping others in need. That's important of what this battle has made us do.

Marty: Yeah. This twist of turns are making us worried on humanity more than anything!

Gina: *Soft voice* Well...I don't know...I never cared much on how people acted until now. So Kevin, are you okay now?

Kevin: Yeah, I learned my lesson. If there is a child who is causing trouble, let the parents handle it but if it gets worse, get involved.

[Gina nods her head]

Stanley: I'll say, fighting against evil is kinda fun.

[Soon his friends laughed and they say goodbye and walk home]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	5. Opening Sequence 2

Disclaimer: This is an unofficial sequel of Gosei Sentai Dairanger's story (without the 50 years later scene from the final episode) so think of this as like the second season of Dairanger. Please don't take any continuity issues seriously, since this a fan fiction, any material is owned by the original producers. Thank you :)

* * *

[The opening theme for now is from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce, so if you want to make your own that's fine]

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Season 2 Opening:

[All new five rangers pull the key from their Aurora Changers]

[White flash of light fades]

[Zoom into Trevor's arms in transformation sequence]

[Yellow flash of light fades]

[Trevor jams the key in the changer]

[White flash of light fades; Dairanger logo zooms in and zoom out]

[The interior of the Secret Cave, Delta looking up as it zooms in to a statue of Master Kaku]

[Trevor outside looking in confusion]

[Kevin/Marty looking in different directions of confusion]

[Stanley/Gina looking in different directions of confusion]

[On left: Trevor is in front of the camera; posing for battle. On right: Red Dragon Ranger does his roll call pose]

Trevor: Trevor!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Kevin is in front of the camera; fighting stance. On right: Green Lion Ranger does his roll call pose]

Kevin: Kevin!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Marty is in front of the camera; rolling his left shoulder. On right: Blue Unicorn Ranger does his roll call pose]

Marty: Marty!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Stanley is in front of the camera; putting on his cowboy hat. On right: Yellow Griffin Ranger does his roll call pose]

Stanley: Stanley!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Gina is in front of the camera; sighing with confidence. On right: Pink Phoenix Ranger does her roll call pose]

Gina: Gina!

[Trevor punching a Clownbrain]

[Kevin kicks a Clownbrain]

[Marty wrestles a Clownbrain]

[Stanley dodges a Clownbrain's sword]

[Gina blocks a Clownbrain's sword slash]

[Transition in to Principal Manderson in his office (left) and Ms. Towers at her pet shop (right) in shock]

[Transition out to the teens meeting up by the street until camera sharply pans to the sky of the CGI Gorma Spaceship coming towards the earth]

[White flash of light fades]

[Interior of the Gorma Spaceship; sand color walls, golden throne with red cushions, three sliding doors left and right imprinted. it pans sharply down to Akomaru sitting on the throne, between AC, Nitro, Zero, Vampire, Nimrod, and DC]

[Quickly sharp-fade to Nitro, Zero, and Vampire walking towards the camera; Zero coming close, transition to the same shot but it's zoomed to Vampire walking like proper lady, and same shot to the left; Nitro using his cane to walk]

[All commanders from the first Gorma shot turn to the camera as it slowly zooms in to Akomaru as he starts laughing and glares]

[Rapid Transition to the Three Hell Sisters; separated through red lines: AC, Nimrod, DC]

[White flash of light fades]

[Red Dragon Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Double Dragon Swords]

[Green Lion Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Lion Staff]

[Blue Unicorn Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Unicorn Nunchucks]

[Yellow Griffin Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Griffin Whip]

[Pink Phoenix Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Phoenix Spear]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[Thunder Assault Team Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode on top of Thunder Assault Team propelling its Dragon Rod] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[ThunderMegazord performs the Powerful Thunder Slash] [Dairanger Episode 8]

[White flash of light fades]

[All five rangers posing with explosions behind them]

[White flash of light fades]

[Chi-Power Bomber finisher] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[White flash of light fades]

[ThunderMegazord stand triumphantly] [Dairanger Episode 11]

[White flash of light fades]

[Logo forms with all 6 spheres zooming out]

[Fades to black]


	6. Chapter 3 - Learning The Chi-Powers

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Episode 3 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug. 20, 2014]

* * *

[Outside of Cherry Stone High School]

[The teenagers are done with school and the Main 5 are walking together talking on the events of what happened two days ago]

Trevor: So after the Gorma attacked, I think we should be aware of what's going to happen to us if we don't surrender.

Kevin: Yeah, not only that. We should get to know our Chi-Powers and how it's handled.

[The rest of his friends nod their heads in agreement]

[Continuing their walk they heard a beep from their Aurora Changers]

[They went into an alley and Trevor pulls his Changer and pressed a little button to talk into it]

Trevor: This is Trevor.

Delta: Oh thank goodness it's you, I want you and all your friends to teleport to the Secret Cave. Master Kaku needs you.

Trevor: Okay, we're on our way.

[The Main 5 pressed another little button on the side that causes an energy of the Rangers colors that makes them teleport to the secret cave]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The Rangers landed on the center around the control panel]

Kevin: What do you need from us Master Kaku?

Kaku: I heard that you want to learn your on your Chi-Powers, so Delta and I decided to build a training area that is on your right.

[The Main 5 looked at the opening doors on their right and are surprised to see many punching bags, robot dummies, and many other useful training materials]

Marty: Wow! This is awesome!

Gina: So does this means we need to train ourselves before going into battle?

Kaku: You can train yourselves as much as you want, as long you learn how to use your Chi-Powers wisely.

Trevor: Okay guys, if we want to become better Power Rangers, this is a good opportunity to work ourselves in shape.

Gina: So what should we do first?

Stanley: Maybe testin' our Chi-Powers on those robot thingys.

Trevor: Sure, good idea.

[Team gets ready for their training session]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Inside the ship Akomaru impatiently taps his left foot and looks around]

Akomaru: This seriously is taking forever for Nitro to be finished with the monster I requested, but why is he taking a long time?!

[The left door opens and Nitro appears]

Nitro: Relax Master Akomaru, it's finished and it's ready to go.

[He points to the second left door and it opens to reveal Serving Sniper: a monster with machine guns for hands, a really big rifle gun on his chest, a Gorma eye, and has a blocky material]

[The young master grins in delight]

Serving Sniper: Serving Sniper ready to serve you Master Akomaru!

Akomaru: Excellent, good work Nitro!

[He turns back to the monster]

Akomaru: Now, Serving Sniper, the Aurora Defenders are such a pain and they need to be eliminated, so go and destroy them for me.

[Serving Sniper salutes]

Serving Sniper: Yes sir!

[He walks out the door on the far left]

[Akomaru looks at the large spacey screen]

Akomaru: Well, Power Rangers, it seems like you met your match. And you'll soon be sorry that you have underestimated Akomaru! The 17th Gorma Emperor! *laughs*.

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The big doors on the right opens up and the teens are satisfied with their training]

Marty: Man! I feel good! After that training it's so good to feel really confident of myself!

[The doors close]

Trevor: I agree it gives a good feeling to work your muscle strength-

Marty: I was working on my kicks and punches!

Trevor: No, Marty that's not how that works.

[The alarm from the cave goes off that have all the teens run to center. Delta goes crazy]

Delta: Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rangers! A Gorma monster is attacking the city and it looks like it's after the Golden Gate Bridge!

[The teens gasps]

Stanley: We can't let the Gorma destroy a famous bridge of our home!

Kaku: Rangers, we can't let the Gorma attack your home for no reason, so move out!

All 5: Yes sir!

[The five teens runs to the scene]

* * *

[San Mateo, California]

[Serving Sniper and a army of Clownbrains are walking towards the Golden Gate Bridge]

[People screaming while they get out of their cars as the monster's guns starts destroying parts of the bridge]

[The Rangers intervene by fighting the Clownbrains]

[Serving Sniper loaded his guns pointing at the team]

Serving Sniper: You must be the famous Power Rangers, then you must not interfere with the masters plans!

Stanley: Well if I were you, destroyin' tourist areas is not the right way to get welcomed!

Trevor: Yeah! And we're going to transform to prove our love for this country!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence: The logo onto the suits; colored white, each of their wristbands, boots, suits, incomplete helmet are put on with glowing effects. Their Thunderzords effectively create the completed helmet, their belt comes together, and finally their color on their logo glows and a effect colors them and their special Chi-Powers empowers them as they do a pose: Trevor kicks and punches through the fire as he poses, Kevin punches upwards to make the illusion wind go up and disappear and poses, Marty punches left and right and kicks towards the camera and poses, Stanley does clock hand movements of three, nine, and twelve o'clock and poses with a clock effect added, Gina spins through the tornado and poses, and they're finished]

* * *

[Fight Scene]

[They go into action, fighting Clownbrains, then the monster starts shooting at the Rangers; explosions surroundings them, then they summon their Aurora Rods, but then suddenly it starts turning into their individual weapons. Two red swords, a green staff, blue nunchucks, yellow whip, and a pink spear]

[Marty felt a shock]

Marty: Whoa! What the hell just happened?

Kaku: These are your mandatory weapons, with your Chi-Powers, these could be used to fight your opponents with the power of the ancient Chinese martial arts.

Trevor: Oh! Thanks Master Kaku! Double Dragon Swords!

Kevin: Lion Staff!

Marty: Unicorn Nunchucks!

Stanley: Griffin Whip!

Gina: Phoenix Spear!

[Trevor slashes the Clownbrains with his swords, than he stabs one of them; TV style]

Trevor: This is amazing!

[Kevin blocks the attacks, and hit's the minions with the tip of the staff]

[Marty tries to act like Bruce Lee with its nunchucks, but somehow the nunchucks keeps hitting his head]

Marty: Ouch! I thought I was good with that!

[He shakes his head in embarrassment]

[Stanley lassos the whip and is excited to use it]

Stanley: Yeehaw! This is my kind of weapon!

[He ties the Clownbrain then made it spin making it dizzy]

[Gina is somehow skilled with the spear that she feels good about it]

Gina: This is extraordinary!

[Gina walks to her teammates]

[Serving Sniper loads his bullets then attacks the Rangers; giant explosion]

Serving Sniper: *Laughs* Come on Rangers! You can do better than that!

Trevor: Oh yeah? Then you should have a taste of justice!

Akomaru: Oh really now? How about a taste of nothing but hatred?

[Akomaru appears next to the Serving Sniper]

[The Rangers go into surprised stances with only Trevor saying his name]

Trevor: Akomaru!

Akomaru: Well, well, well, it seems like their leader knows me. Now that I'm no longer infamous, I am famous! *laughs*.

[Marty angrily shouts with a showing fist]

Marty: Shut your mouth! We don't want to hear you ever again!

Akomaru: Oh, is that so, blue boy? Ha! Think again! Finish them off Serving Sniper, make sure they'll never come to this world again!

Serving Sniper: Yes sir!

[Akomaru laughs as he teleports away]

[The Rangers get to their fighting stances]

Serving Sniper: Fire away!

[Serving Sniper blasts a single bullet from its big chest stomach that made the teens dodges the blow to leading them striking the monster with their weapons one by one]

Trevor: Okay guys, it's time for the Chi-Power Bomber!

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, Gina: Right!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Trevor: Chi Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[It destroys Serving Sniper]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru sees the same explosion on the screen which is upset that he turns to Nitro]

Akomaru: Nitro! Why did you let my precious monster get destroyed that quickly?

[Nitro scratches his beard]

Nitro: Well, it seems like I didn't give a brain of a real soldier-

Akomaru: Quiet! General! Make him bigger!

Zero: Yes Master! I'm on it!

* * *

[San Mateo, California]

[General Zero appears behind an empty red Toyota]

Zero: I got to do this to help Master Akomaru!

[He runs to the monster's flesh and injects his fencing sword in the bloody flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[Serving Sniper returns to life, then Zero gives him an Enlarging Bomb]

Zero: Just use your bullets to pop the small sphere open!

Serving Sniper: Now you're going to feel a bigger gun!

[He shoots the small sphere that detaches from the grenade and throws the big sphere down that explodes into a mystical fire that causes Serving Sniper to grow]

All 5: Thunderzords Arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords combine!

[ThunderMegazord Transformation Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

Serving Sniper: A soldier was meant to fight with honor but you have no honor!

[Fight Scene]

[The fight pursues with Megazord versus Gun monster. The ThunderMegazord goes walking towards the monster, but it is blocked then the gun monster kicks the mecha then it was blocked. Serving Sniper gets loaded and shoots the Megazord; sparks]

[Cockpit sparks]

Trevor: We can't give up guys!

Marty: Hey, you know I grew up in the ghettos, so do you think I should give you hand?

Trevor: Sure Marty.

Marty: Alright ThunderMegazord let's go!

[The ThunderMegazord walks towards the monster. The gun monster starts firing that it somehow misses]

Serving Sniper: What?!

All 5: Thunder Sword!

[The ThunderMegazord pulls outs it's sword from the holster and slashes Serving Sniper three times to having him get weakened]

Serving Sniper: You'll pay for this!

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally destroys Serving Sniper]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: You fools!

[He proceeds to shock General Zero and Nitro with his Evil Chi-Powers]

Akomaru: You let a monster get destroyed by those Power punks! What do you have to about this?

Zero: I'm sorry Master Akomaru it was Nitro's fault for the cause of Serving Sniper!

Nitro: Me? You were the one who had to make him grow but you made him weaker when he wasn't enlarged!

Zero: I object! There are many things I would do if I had to confidence to fight the rangers better than you can! In order to succeed, we must take every single chance to defeat our enemies! Is that a good enough reason for you? I supposed you could use a little upgrade?

Nitro: You just don't know what I went through! I had ALL of my brains to create the perfect monster that our Master requested but that does not excuse how the rangers can beat it so quickly! I'm better off if you didn't get banished on this spaceship! You need to get out more often if you want to know what "you're" made of-

[Vampire Countess sees the argument while she's upside down; wings covering her body, on her long hanging pole for bats]

Akomaru: Silence! I can't believe that I'm listening to you fools bicker at each other and blaming on one of another. If you keep this up, I'll have one of the Three Hell Sisters take your place!

[Zero walks away frustrated, and Nitro almost fell on his back from shock of dismay]

Nitro: Master, give me another chance! I promise this next monster will be a success!

Akomaru: *Grunts* Just you wait Power Rangers! You're not going to get away with this!

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

Trevor: I cannot believe that our school is talking about us.

Stanley: But they don't know it's us. We have to keep it a secret.

Kevin: Well, I got to get going, my mom maybe back from work, and I have a day off today so I get some bonding time. See ya later.

[His friends waved goodbye]

Marty *Irritated* Me too, I think I hear Boss calling me. Bye.

Gina: I got to study, again. Bye guys.

Stanley: Bye partner.

Trevor: *Thinking* Now that we are famous at school, but we can't tell that we are the Power Rangers

[As he's about to leave, his classmate, pretty in pink. Comes towards him]

Teen Girl: Trevor!

Trevor: Oh, hi Stacey.

Stacey: The school's newspaper said something about the Aurora Defenders being Americas MOST FAMOUS superheroes! Here, I have an extra copy.

[She hands Trevor a copy of the newspaper and runs off in happiness]

[Newspaper: Who are those "Aurora Defenders? Before the start of schools all over Sans Francisco, a evil child named "Akomaru" an emperor of the "Gorma Tribe" starts attacking with his minions and servants. Until covered suited heroes known as the "Power Rangers Aurora Defenders" intervene to stop their evil ways. So those this mean that "Power Rangers" existed? - Sans Francisco Daily 8/19/2014]

[After reading it Trevor takes the paper and walks home]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	7. Chapter 4 - The Smell Of Gas X

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 4 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug. 21, 2014]

[Cherry Stone High School; cafeteria]

[The five teens are sitting inside the cafeteria table, Trevor sitting on one side and Stanley on another. Gina is sitting next to Marty who's also next to Stanley, and Kevin sitting right beside her. They're having a deep conservation on the newspaper from Trevor received yesterday]

Trevor: Okay, I got this from my classmate and I want your opinions on this.

[They take turns looking at the paper until Gina gives it back]

Marty: Okay, I think someone out there must have been watching us or its some creep trying to find out who we are-

[Stanley covers his friends mouth]

Stanley: Whoa! Partner! Not so loud!

Kevin: Yeah, we don't anyone to figure out that we are the heroes, the school is not stupid.

Gina: True, but we do know how to keep a secret right? Remember our secret gesture?

[They put their fist together making an explosion hand gesture then their index fingers in front of their mouth]

All 5: Hush now, talk later.

[Soon after the school bell rings and the five teens took their bags and go to their classes]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Inside the cave, it's gray dark until Delta wakes up with an automatic beep, it's robotic eyes glow, it's arms and legs move, then he walks looking around till he pushes a power button to light up the caves control panel. Later a female monotone voice talks from one of the speakers]

Female Monotone Voice: Hello, welcome to the secret cave, please input a password.

[Delta punches four numbers that is displayed like a phone: 5258]

Female Monotone Voice: Thank you, there are no conflicts approaching, although your master hasn't awaken yet.

Delta: *Annoyingly* I know...

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The Clownbrains with the spears are guarding the throne]

Vampire: Boys? Where's Master Akomaru?

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: He's with Ricky in the rickshaw.

Vampire: Rickshaw?

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: Yes.

Vampire: Can you get a hold of him?

Right Clownbrain with the Spear: Reasons?

Vampire: I want to give my master something important.

Right Clownbrain with the Spear: Let us see.

[She opens her small purple purse to the school newspaper of the Aurora Defenders]

Vampire: Here, this is something that moi had found on the school grounds.

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: Alright.

[He takes out a walkie-talkie]

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: Clownbrain Spear Guard to Ricky, Spear Guard to Ricky.

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[This one famous tourist spot is filled with yellow flowers by the entrance, with many nature realistic sites to see. Over by the entrance the rickshaw is standing in plain view with people walking passed towards it. There Akomaru is sitting on the rickshaw seat with Ricky: a Clownbrain traditionally in Japanese clothing, talking on the walkie-talkie]

Ricky: Ricky to Spear Guard I hear you loud and clear.

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: Okay, um...Vampire Countess has something important for our emperor, can you get him to respond? Over.

Ricky: 10-4.

[Akomaru takes the walkie and responds]

Akomaru: What's the message?

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: Master Akomaru, Vampire Countess has a newspaper relating to the present day Aurora Defenders, does this interest you?

Akomaru: Yes, I'll return back to the spaceship.

Left Clownbrain with the Spear: 10-4.

[He give the walkie back to Ricky, puts it back in his pocket, then the rickshaw rides off]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The young emperor returns from the far left sliding door and sits on his throne]

Akomaru: Well, Vampire, I see that you have got some info of those power punks, let me see.

[The Right Spear Guard gives him the newspaper]

Akomaru: Excellent, very good work Vampire, I hope you continue to find more information on those teenagers throughout the night.

Vampire: Yes master!

Akomaru: Nitro!

[The door on the left slides open to having Nitro appears with his cane]

Nitro: What? What?! Can you realize that an old whipper need some sleep?

Akomaru: Don't you dare talk to your master like that! You know better than worrying about sleeping!

Vampire: Yeah! If you're going to take your nap then do it at the right time!

Nitro: Vampire, my dear, please, don't get sour, you know when a woman yell's at her man, it's disrespectful.

[He takes her hand and tries to kiss it but she swipes it away from him]

Vampire: In your dreams! I can yell as much as I want!

Nitro: Sheesh! What a lady!

Akomaru: Enough! Just do what you want Nitro, but don't sleep on the job!

Nitro: Thank you master!

Akomaru: Wait, before you go, I would like to remind you that Vampire Countess has already succeeded with something incredible, by bringing in a news report of how the Aurora Defenders are so famous, but not me! But that can wait, Nitro! If you're going to be as smart as her you need to have an alarm clock in your robotic brain!

[Nitro startled, grunted and leaves to his lab at the first left door]

Vampire: *Giggles* My, my, master, you sure know your way with words.

[She takes her masters right hand]

Vampire: Do you mind?

Akomaru: Hmph.

[He kindly takes her hand then kisses it softly which she giggles again]

[General Zero walks out of his room reading his book. Till he sees what's happening]

Zero: I'll pretend I didn't see that.

Vampire: *Giggles* Oh General, don't get jelly, I know you'll always be there for me.

[She hugs him tightly. He looks at her then keeps reading]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

[School bell rings]

[Every student comes out of their last classes and walk out to the front doors of the building. By the sidewalk the five teens are walking together]

Marty: And then that kid started fighting with that other kid, ALL because of that one chick. It was the most stupidest fight, so that I left, but that chick came up to me and ask to her for a chance to get away at Club Star; where Boss works, just to get a lapdance from me!

Trevor: That's really embarrassing, I don't want to fall for that. Well I got to go, my sister has plans that she wants me to take care of, I'll see you later guys.

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, Gina: Bye Trevor.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The large wide screen shows the teens walking back home]

Akomaru: Look at those Power Rangers, walking like little ants, smiling of all their gossip at their school. Once I'll get them they wished they've never existed-

[He smells a terrible stench in the second left room, and he covers his nose, even the rest of his servants covered their breath because of that skunk smelling stench]

Akomaru: Ugh! What is that smell?!

Vampire: Ce est horrible!

Zero: Who would be making that smell?

[The young emperor looks at the second left door and it opens to reveal Gas X: a green humanoid, with one slanted Gorma eye, a green infiltrator cannon on its right arm, attached to a wire to a green belt with buttons of the rainbow colors, green gloves, green boots, a mask with a purple skull, and a skunk tail]

[Not only the Gorma monster appeared Nitro shows up with a gas mask]

Akomaru: Nitro! I will not allow any horrible smells in this spaceship!

Gas X: Hey! It's not horrible, it's perfect! Allow me to pass through! I'm Gas X!

[Nitro takes off the gas mask]

Akomaru: And you're just a creature!

[Zero uses his top-hat as a fan as well]

Nitro: And he's my creation! Gas X can make the most powerful drenched smells, ever demised, even the Power Rangers can't fight him!

Akomaru: Really? Well, tell your stupid monster to get them and blow the horrible stench out of here! Now!

Nitro: *Annoyingly* Yes, yes, yes master. Let's go Gas X.

Gas X: Yes doc.

[Nitro and Gas X teleport away]

[Vampire blows the smell away by twirling her black umbrella: with a solid black bat on the top]

Vampire: Oh! that was disgusting!

[She closes her umbrella]

Zero: Yes, definitely. I don't want that smell going through my nose again!

[Akomaru's fists tighten]

Akomaru: Nitro that fool...next time when I request for a monster, he better have one that doesn't stink!

* * *

[Trevor's House; Bedroom; karate related posters, blue/white twin-sized bed, picture of him and his friends on his lamp shelf, an digital alarm clock, and one picture framed on the wall: Trevor and his older sister: Crystal]

[Trevor puts his backpack on his bed then goes to his computer, then he sees his sister's sticky note on his laptop: Hey Trevor, I'm going to go shopping and I left you the basket to do the laundry for me, see you when I get home! - Love, your big sis. Xoxo]

[He smiles and walks downstairs to do his laundry. He picks up the dirty laundry basket and puts the dirty clothing in the washing machine but as he opens the lid, it has the drenching smell from the inside]

Trevor: Ugh! What is that smell?

[He checks inside]

Trevor: It looks clean, but why does it smell so bad?

[He shrugs then closes the lid until he hears a footstep]

Trevor: Crystal?

[Another footstep approaches, as the door closes]

[Trevor gets suspicious that he took his Aurora Changer ready. He hears a grimly laughter next to him, when he sees the monster by his living room window that he got surprised that he contacted his friends; by phone]

Trevor: Kevin! Marty! Stanley! Gina! I just saw a Gorma monster near my house!

* * *

[Outside of San Francisco]

Marty: Oh my god! We're on our way! Let's go guys!

Kevin, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

[They ran to Trevor's house but it is stopped when a puff of pink smoke swirls through the teens, leading a bad smell]

Gina: Eww! This is gross!

Marty: It's worst than my armpits!

Stanley: Whoa partner! Really? Your smell is the least threatenin'!

[They hear laughter and Gas X and Nitro appears in front of them]

Kevin: Oh no! Gorma!

Nitro: You Rangers don't realize how the Gorma is aware of your naive nature!

Gina: Naive?! We're not naive! We are smarter than we look!

Nitro: Ha! Nice try, pretty! But you're not match for my prized creation! Get them Gas X!

Gas X: Alright!

[Gas X presses a purple button on his belt, then points his arm bazooka to the heroes to firing a purple gas that is almost deadly to making the Rangers have a coughing attack]

Kevin: God! This is poison gas!

Stanley: I cannot take that! It smells like liquor mixed with a rat's sweat!

[The teens manage to take their Aurora Changers and slowly transform]

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Powerful Transform...

[A burst of Chi-Powers flashes Nitro and Gas X blasting the purple gas back at them, luckily Nitro got a gas mask prepared to cover his mouth]

Marty: Whew..that was a close one, we almost died.

Gas X: Clownbrains! Attack!

[Clownbrains appear]

Kevin: Let's go guys!

Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

Trevor: Wait! Powerful Transform!

[Trevor shouted as he transforms while running towards the battle]

[Trevor kicks the monster as it lands perfectly fine]

Trevor: Sorry that I was late.

Marty: No man, you're right on time.

[The Rangers get into battle with the Clownbrains]

Nitro: Alright Gas X, I'll leave this to you.

[Nitro giggles as he teleports away]

[Fight Scene]

[Trevor takes his Star Sword to slash the Clownbrains one by one]

[Kevin uses his Aurora Rod to hit the Clownbrains but one of them he hits in the groin]

Kevin: Oh! That's gotta hurt!

[Marty takes his Star Cutter and sword to make the combined gun]

Marty: Star Blaster!

[Then it shoots a color coded laser towards the Clownbrains]

[Stanley uses his Griffin Whip to strangle the Clownbrain then kicks it to the ground]

[Gina takes her Star Cutter and Star Sword and uses it as double swords to slash the Clownbrains]

[The main 5 meet up to fight the monster]

Gas X: You defeated the Clownbrains? Woop-de-doo! They were weak to predict your moves compared to me, now smell this!

[Gas X presses the orange button to release orange gas from its bazooka. that gives off a body odor]

[All the Rangers couldn't handle the stench]

Kevin: Oh no! I can't fight like this!

Marty: And I thought Boss smelt bad!

Stanley: Now it smells like a little boys butt!

Trevor: Come on guys! Focus!

Gina: Guys! *cough* I think I'm gonna vomit...

[The boys look at Gina. Kevin was the first to protect her]

Kevin: Gina! I'm not gonna let this happen to you, here's a bag just in case.

Gina: Thanks...

[He keeps her away from the smell until Kaku contacts Gina]

Kaku: Gina, you blow the smell away with your wind, the "Powerful Tornado Line!"

Gina: Okay Master Kaku, I'll give it a shot..Pink Phoenix! Powerful Tornado Line!

[The pink tornado swirls through the gas towards Gas-X almost making him sick]

Gas X: Ahh! Agh! What are you doing?! This stinks!

[Then it starts spinning Gas X around until he hits the tree]

Marty: What's wrong? You don't like your own smell? Haha!

Gina: Okay, boys lets use the Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Gina: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[And it defeats Gas X]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The three commander are looking at the screen of the teens cheering for their victory]

[They look at each other then looked at Nitro]

Zero: See Nitro? This is what happens if you make a monster that doesn't resists its own smells!

Nitro: Okay, okay, I may have made some mistakes on this one, but he's good to make the Rangers die slowly.

Akomaru: Shut up! General! You know what to do!

Zero: Yes Master Akomaru!

* * *

[Outside of San Francisco]

[General Zero appears from the bench, sitting. Then he stands up and pulls out his fencing sword from his holster and he injects the sword in the monsters flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[A surge of the evil energy goes inside the flesh brings Gas X back to life]

Zero: Here you go!

[He gives Gas X an Enlarging Bomb]

Gas X: Ah! Perfect! Now I can make them smell this! Enlarging Bomb!

[Gas X grows giant]

Gas X: That feels good!

Zero: Alright then, I'll leave this to you Gas X!

[Zero teleports off-screen]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

Gas X: Okay, Power Rangers! Time for the fun!

[Gas X presses the red button, that releases a red gas, but no effect]

Gas X: What?! Okay, yellow equals rotten food!

[Gas X presses a yellow button that releases a yellow gas, still no effect]

Gas X: Alright, hopefully you remember this!

[Gas X presses a blue button to puffing out blue gas that makes the ThunderMegazord wet]

[The Rangers are very confused]

Marty: Okay, what is the point of that?

Gas X: Alright, this is the last one, but I know you Rangers will like this one!

[He presses the green button, and it releases green gas that made the Megazord explode sparks]

[Cockpit sparks and they cover their mouths from the helmets]

Stanley: Whoa! And P.U.! Is that skunk spray?

Gas X: That's right! And it actually worked to your puny machine! Time to finish you off!

[He runs towards the Megazord and punches it five times and the last big punch made the ThunderMegazord fall down]

[Cockpit sparks again]

Trevor: Come on guys! We can't lose to that creature!

All 5: Thunder Sword!

[It pulls its Thunder Sword from its holster then slashes Gas X four times, then goes for the finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It slashes Gas X]

Gas X: I was going to be number one in making perfume for the department stores!

[Gas X is finally defeated]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Vampire Countess shrugs, and General Zero walks away slowly while Nitro grumbles]

[Akomaru appears from the side door then sits on his throne]

[Nitro startled then looked at his emperor slowly who looks displeased]

[Akomaru points at the elderly robot then a red energy string appears from his index finger, ties up Nitro]

Akomaru: You fool! You didn't follow what I said about monsters?! I want a monster that's threatening, and what do you give me? A monster that smells disgusting! Next time if you make a monster that's bad I'll give a hearing aid that will shock you if don't follow my requests!

Nitro: B-b-b-b-but master! I must have made a few mistakes on this creature! Please let me go! And no hearing aids! I don't like that!

[Akomaru lets him go, then walks off angrily to his bedroom; near the far left door inside]

Vampire: *Giggles* I think you should listen your master. If you want your reputation.

[Nitro is still speechless then walks to his lab; lower left sliding door]

Zero: I wonder what he does to make those monsters?

Vampire: Oh, don't worry, once he'll listen to Master Akomaru, maybe he will get it right.

Zero: What do you mean?

Vampire: He's just a grumpy old man, Nitro will get over it.

Zero: Maybe our master should give him a punishment, to fit the crime of his actions.

Vampire: I think you're right, General.

* * *

[Outside of San Francisco]

[The teens are nearby a park sitting on a bench, but Trevor is not around]

Kevin: Has he told his sister about the washing machine?

Gina: I don't think so, I think he must have got it all under control.

Stanley: I can't believe we fought a monster with a bazooka with the deadliest smells that come from us!

[Every friend of his looked at Stanley with weird faces]

Marty: Stanley, you are such a weird cowboy.

[Marty's phone beeps]

Marty: Uh oh, Boss. I gotta go guys.

Kevin: Bye Marty.

Stanley: So long partner.

Gina: See you later.

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	8. Chapter 5 - Looking Fashionable

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 5 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug. 22, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High; Algebra classroom]

[An algebra classroom filled with students are taking notes in their notebooks, some are texting under their desk, and others are waiting for the bell to ring. The five teens are anticipating for the minute hand to go on the eight, Marty is wiggling his pencil with his two fingers, Trevor is almost finished with a text on his phone that he's keeping it hidden, luckily the teacher is almost done with her lecture]

Female Teacher: Now, for your homework tonight, you need to do pages 3 to 4 in your workbook, numbers 1 to 17. Give it to me when you walk into class.

[And just in time the bell rings]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High; Entrance]

[The students took all their things and walked out the classroom door to get out of the school. The five friends are walking out the school; excited that today is Friday]

Marty: Yeah! I cannot wait till I have to go to Club Star!

Trevor: Why is that?

Marty: Because this is the day when many people go there and get crazy, and that's what I like! T.G.I.F!

Gina: *Giggles* I hope you have a great night out there Marty. I have to study.

Marty: Do you ever have any free time Gina? All you do is study.

Gina: Well, I do shop on certain occasions.

Kevin: I got an idea, let's all go to the mall together, that way we can still keep in touch with each other, but have fun at the same time.

Trevor: Yeah! Maybe we can go shopping and we can study at the same time!

Stanley: Woo hoo! That's what I like to hear!

Marty: I still have a little time before I go to Club Star, so let's have some fun!

All 5: Yeah!

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Westfield San Francisco Centre]

[The teens go into the shopping mall; excited]

[Elevators going up and down, along with escalators, many people come in and out of different shops and markets, holding colorful bags, talking and having little snacks in the food court]

[The teens walk together out of a Macy's]

Trevor: So guys, where should we go first?

Kevin: I would like to go to Petco to see what they have today.

Marty: Maybe I'll check what music they have at FYE

Stanley: I need to get some postcards for my friends around the world.

Gina: I'm going to stu-

Marty: Oh no you don't missy! We're going shopping!

Trevor: Hey, Marty. Be nice. Let her do what she wants.

Gina: *Sighs in disbelief* Fine, a few minutes.

Marty: *Quietly* Yes!

Trevor: Let's go guys.

[The teens go to their destinations]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Nitro is looking at the screen of the teens looking at their interests; Kevin is looking at the parrots, Marty scrolls through the music aisle, Stanley is at hallmark wondering through the cards, and Gina looks at different clothes, seeing all four teens, Nitro scratches his beard]

Nitro: See, Master? This is what young teenagers do at their free time. Hmmm, I think I have an idea to make their free day a living hell *giggles*.

Vampire: Wait a minute! A mall? That would be fun if I had all this paper work to do!

Zero: When did you get paper work?

Vampire: I get these papers because I need to find a job for myself.

Zero: How?

Vampire: Applications.

Zero: Okay...I want to know why you need a job?

Vampire: Well, because I thought having a beautician job part time, and working for our master, I would be the most popular woman in the world! *laughs*.

Akomaru: Interesting, humans are nothing but mindless fools! They just roll along this shopping mall and find the most-

[Vampire interrupts pointing at the screen of girls budging through into a sale at Forever 21]

Vampire: Oh! Look at this! The most beautiful dress I've ever seen!

Akomaru: Hmph, girls. What can I do with them? *Smiles* Although...I may want to show the girls what it's like to see the reality of destruction to their world instead of clothing. Nitro!

Nitro: Yes master?

Akomaru: Do you have a monster ready for a "fashion show"?

Vampire: Oh! A fashion show! I like to see where this is going!

Nitro: Ah yes, and I have a monster all ready, behold!

[The laboratory door opens and Marvelous Macaw: a red macaw monster, with rainbow wings, and a third Gorma eye walks out of the laboratory]

Marvelous Macaw: Prepare to be amazed! To the amazing Marvelous Macaw!

Akomaru: Perfect! A monster that looks cute to the girls, but deadly in the fashion department!

Marvelous Macaw: Master Akomaru, I'm at your service!

Akomaru: Good! Now, see these girls who had nothing to do and-

[He sees Gina on the screen trying to get through the crowd of screaming, fighting, outrageous young teenage girls]

Akomaru: Never mind, find this girl, she is the Pink Phoenix Ranger. Find her and then make her cry in regret!

Marvelous Macaw: Yes Master! I'm on it!

[Marvelous Macaw flies off through the medium-size circle ceiling and it closes]

Zero: Umm Master? Why do you want a monster to show the girls the reality? Isn't that a little sexist?

Akomaru: No, I'm mostly after pinky.

Zero: So wait, you just using Marvelous Macaw to capture the Pink Phoenix Ranger?!

Akomaru: Shut it! I know what I'm doing for this operation, so go with it!

Zero: Yes Master!

Akomaru: So, Pinky. You think you like to do all those "girly" things in the public would get you anywhere? Think again, once I have captured you, you'll learn the meaning of life! *Laughing*.

* * *

[Westfield San Francisco Centre]

[Trevor is at a convince store, looking at wind chimes for his sister as a gift]

[Kevin is taking care of little golden retriever pups, while a store owner watches as she smiles]

[Marty scrolls through the CDs until he finds Ariana Grande's new album. "Perfect." He smiles and take it out of its shelf]

[Stanley went to an Aunt Annie's for a cinnamon pretzel]

[Gina is still looking through the clothes, trying to get around from the crowd of girls, scrounging to see what sale they could find, until Gina sees a light green dress, with a pink lily on one of the straps, she seems to like it and wants to try it on, and sees a pink t-shirt with the caption "Gotta Look Awesome." And a cute picture of a short haired cat]

[She looks for a fitting room, then looks to her right to see one, and sees a man with a rainbow tag reading "Jamal" standing in front of the doors]

Gina: Excuse me, I like to try two outfits please.

Jamal: Sure.

[As she is about to walk into the fitting room and get her tag]

Jamal: Wait, since you are the first customer to get through the crowd, I have dressing room that would be perfect for you. *He does a grim smile secretly*

Gina: Umm...okay.

[He takes her to the fitting room, then takes her to a door that is hidden from the other coworkers, he opens the door and it leads to a dark room; with a stage, swirled mirrors, bright lights surrounding the stage, and an empty crowd within nothingness]

Gina: Where...am I?

Jamal: Come on the stage and I'll show you.

[She walks up to the stage and the spotlights turn on, the store clerk take his apron off then flaps his arms like a bird, turning himself into Marvelous Macaw]

Gina: A Gorma monster!

Marvelous Macaw: Yes! I am the spectacular! Fashionable! And the one and only who knows fashion, Marvelous Macaw!

Gina: What did you do to me?

Marvelous Macaw: You are selected to take part of my fashion show! If you give me the best fashion yet, I will reward you, but if you have the worst outfit then I'll peck you to death! *Laughs*.

[Gina thinks on what she'll do, but then after 10 seconds she accepts the challenge]

Gina: Fine, I have studied a lot on fashion, but just don't kill me if I lose.

Marvelous Macaw: Great! Then let's begin!

[So she goes to a dressing room and changed into her light green dress and comes back on to the stage and poses, along with her pink shirt, and other outfits while the music starts playing, the parrot monster makes comments]

Marvelous Macaw: Great! Keep it up! Work it! That's what I like! Oh yeah!

[He notices a fighting pose]

Marvelous Macaw: Wait!

[The music stops and Gina goes to her normal posture]

Marvelous Macaw: What are you doing? That's not good! You're supposed to be pose for the camera, not fight the camera!

[A TV on the left randomly turns on and Akomaru appears sitting in his throne]

Akomaru: Marvelous Macaw! You know why she was using those fighting moves? That's because she's the Pink Phoenix Ranger of the Power Rangers!

Marvelous Macaw: What?

* * *

[Westfield San Francisco Centre]

[The boys are sitting by the food court]

Trevor: *Sighs* I wonder what's taking Gina so long.

Marty: Maybe she's taking her sweet time in Forever 21.

Stanley: Marty!

[Kevin gets worried about his best friend, then suddenly his Aurora Changer beeps from his backpack, he checks around and whispers to his friends, they nodded and went into the boys bathroom, they group in together and Kevin opens his backpack to get his Aurora Changer to his wrist then presses the little button to answer it]

Kevin: Kevin, here.

Kaku: Rangers, Delta found the location of where Gina is.

[Marty swipes his Aurora Changer]

Marty: Oh thank god! Where is she?!

Kaku: Marty, remain calm. We found her in a mysterious door in the fitting room. I want you to use your Chi Powers to find the hidden door.

Marty: You got it!

* * *

[Forever 21]

Store Clerk: I'm sorry I didn't see a girl with a pink jacket anywhere.

Stanley: But we need to see her!

Kevin: Can you let us in?

Store Clerk: *Sighs* You need to have clothes if you want to come in, besides the store is almost beat with the sales.

Marty: Okay guys, let's go shopping!

[They went to different aisles for men's clothing, and got some clothes to get inside the fitting room]

* * *

[Hidden Dark Room]

Akomaru: Good to see you Pinky, I hope you had fun with our new fashion show. No friends of yours is going to save you now, I specifically asked Marvelous Macaw to create this place to have the girls who came upon this mystical door. How will you feel what it's like to have no desires, like in their world. Wouldn't that be fun?

Gina: I don't even seem to care about girl magazines, the clothes that make girls look weird, make up on their faces, and complain on this unnecessary drama.

Akomaru: Really?

Gina: Yeah!

Akomaru: Then let's see if you can deal with this!

[An electric shock comes from the lights then starts to zap Gina; electric effect]

Akomaru: *Laughs* It will take a chance to escape because this place is hidden-

[The boys manage to go through the door and open it; transformed already, then fighting poses]

Marty: Gorma! Just because you kidnap women for fun, but using them for your own desires, that is against the law!

Marvelous Macaw: Awk! Who are you?

Trevor: I'm the Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: I am the Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: And I'm the Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Marty: Hurry girl! Transform!

Gina: Okay! Aurora Defenders! Pink Phoenix Power-up!

[Gina's Transformation Sequence]

Gina: I'm the Pink Phoenix Ranger! The Warrior of Love!

[They got together on the stage and do the rest of their roll call]

Gina: From the Five Stars of Heaven! We are united!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Akomaru: *Laughs manically* Good! You're all here! Now Marvelous Macaw! Destroy them!

[The TV turns off]

Marvelous Macaw: Clownbrains! Attack!

[The Clownbrains appear and run towards the Rangers]

Gina: Let's go boys!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Stanley: Right!

[Fight Scene]

[Gina uses her uppercuts to fight the Clownbrains one by one, blocking all the swords then gets her main weapon ready]

Gina: Phoenix Spear!

[Marty has his Unicorn Nunchucks, swinging the Clownbrains in the face]

[Stanley takes his Griffin Whip and straggles the Clownbrain, proceeding to take him down]

Stanley: Yeehaw!

[Kevin gets his Lion Staff to attack the Clownbrains and blocking their attacks]

Kevin: I'm getting used to this!

[Trevor uses his Double Dragon Swords to slash the Clownbrains]

[They meet up to fight the monster, Marvelous Macaw starts flying towards the Rangers then lands on the stage]

Marvelous Macaw: You rangers have no sense of fashion! I guess I'll have to cancel my show!

Gina: And that's exactly what we're going to do!

Marvelous Macaw: Awk! Give me a cracker! Come and get me!

[The Rangers go towards Marvelous Macaw, Gina strikes the monster three times then the fourth time was blocked and Marvelous Macaw kicks her in the stomach that she trembles back]

Kevin: Leave her alone!

[Then the parrot takes hold of his staff]

Marvelous Macaw: Oh, I'm going to leave her alone alright, but you don't have best outfit award!

[He karate chops Kevin in the face with his left wing]

Marvelous Macaw: *Laughs*

Marty: I don't think so!

[Marty goes running, charging at the parrot but Marvelous Macaw takes his nunchucks away and throws it to the ground and punches him a few times until that last one brings Marty down]

[Stanley lassos the parrot around the waist, then tries to tug him to him, but that monster used his Evil Chi-Powers to create a tornado to spin Stanley towards the wall]

[The teens get back up and meet up together]

Marty: Damn! This guy is tough!

Marvelous Macaw: Yeah! And I'll prove it! Feather Shot!

[Marvelous Macaw uses his evil powers to conduct magical, rainbow feathers and shoot it towards the Rangers, causing their suits to spark. The parrot monster laughs so hard that he almost fell on the ground]

[Gina gets really mad]

Gina: That's it! I'm no lady! I am a woman!

[She runs to bump Marvelous Macaw down on the ground]

Marvelous Macaw: Well, you're no lady!

Gina: Yeah, I'm no lady, but Marvelous Macaw, you sure will ruffle your feathers on how you look at a book! You can't judge a book by its cover!

[Marty puts his arm around her shoulder]

Marty: *Whispers* You go girl!

Trevor: Gina! Are you okay?

Gina: I'm okay.

Marvelous Macaw: Awk! You'll pay for this!

Gina: Alright boys! Time for the Chi-Power Bomber!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Stanley: Right!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Gina: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[The Chi-Power Bomber destroys Marvelous Macaw]

[Fade to white]

[Soon the team are teleported outside, which that room was an illusion]

[Outside of San Francisco]

[They look around and see the entrance of the mall]

Kevin: Looks like we made it out of this place.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: Nitro...you fool!

[He run towards with a fist to Nitro's face, but Zero and Vampire had to hold their emperor to keep him relaxed]

Zero: Master Akomaru!

Vampire: Remain calm! It was the Rangers who made that monster a fool of himself!

[He released himself and shrugs furiously]

Akomaru: General! Bring back that monster back to life! And make him giant!

Zero: Yes Master!

[Zero teleports away]

* * *

[Outside of San Francisco]

[General Zero appears: His top-hat appears, Zero appears from the bottom of the hat; he grows normal size, from entrance near a trash bin, tips his top-hat brim, and walks near the fire]

Zero: Somehow this monster needs to get serious when it comes to battling, but if I have to help him, I'll do it!

[He pulls out his fencing sword from his holster and injects into the monsters bite-size flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[And the evil powers goes inside the flesh making Marvelous Macaw come back to life]

Zero: This isn't a cracker but it's fair!

[He throws an Enlarging Bomb to Marvelous Macaw and he catches it]

Marvelous Macaw: Awk! Great! Now I can use it to finish you rangers, once and for all! Enlarging Bomb!

[Marvelous Macaw grows giant]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

[Marvelous Macaw flaps his wings and runs towards to the Megazord. He tries to cut the Megazord down with his wings but then was blocked. The Megazord punches the parrot in the face four times, the last punch made him startled]

Marvelous Macaw: Your Megazord doesn't look fashionable! Feather Shot!

[His third eye glows and the magical feathers appear then it shoots towards the Megazord making it explode. In the cockpit it explodes, but Gina couldn't take it, so she takes the lead]

Gina: Thunder Sword!

[The ThunderMegazord takes its Thunder Sword out of its holster and it slashes the monster five times]

Marvelous Macaw: Awk! You fool!

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[Marvelous Macaw is finally defeated]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: Damn it! This isn't fair! The Power Rangers destroyed my only hope to taking over the females! Ugh! Next time, I'll take on the males instead! These women, especially pinky, should be vanquished!

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The teens are standing by center circle of the control panel, looking at Gina]

Gina: I'm sorry guys, I promise let you know if there is trouble.

Marty: No, we're the ones who should be sorry. We need to keep a good eye on you when there is somebody suspicious.

Kaku: You're right my friend, we all should be alerted when the Gorma is attacking, remember what I told you, don't let your guard down. Trevor, since you're the leader, you should be aware of your surroundings. Kevin, keep everyone protected, including your own friends. Marty, look around the area around you, there could be someone who looks good, but they're not, so ask simple questions, not in a detective way. Stanley, do what you do best. And Gina, please be careful.

[They all looked at each other and smiled at each other, then they hold hands together, promising to protect each other no matter what]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	9. Chapter 6 - Itching For A Fight

Authors Note: Gotta love the fact I decided to have the Zyu2 monsters come in to join the Gorma :P

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 6 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug 25, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High]

[The school bell rings, 2nd period is over, the students from different classes take their bags and leave to go to their next class. Stanley is walking down the staircase until he sees Brad; they look at each other with grim faces]

Brad: What are you doing here, cowboy?

Stanley: I could ask you the same thing, Brad Reeve.

Brad: I'm just wondering if you haven't taken any horseback riding lately?

Stanley: Been there, done that.

Brad: I'm sure Mr. Edgar got you a perfect class to "giddy up" for success.

[He laughs at his own insult]

Stanley: Yeah, like I'll fall for that.

[Stanley smiles]

[Brad looks at him weird]

Stanley: If I was you, I would travel to Texas and see what it's like, then you'll see the lifestyle here.

[Brad gets really mad, he snaps his fingers]

Brad: *Quietly* Damn it!

[He walks off. Trevor sees the entire conflict and he grins as he pats his friends shoulder]

Trevor: Good job, partner. Glad he didn't stick around like a flea.

Stanley: Thanks partner.

[And he walks off to his next class]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Most of the Gorma's Clownbrains are walking around, handling the controls, or doing the cleaning]

[Nitro's light bulb on his head blinked, then it motors back in the brain; the imprinted Gorma eye]

Nitro: Fleas? A very neat idea, the Rangers will be itchy when they fight.

Vampire: Ugh! Bugs! Disgusting things! I never wanted to see a bug in my sight!

Nitro: No, my dear. Bugs are very unique creatures of the animal kingdom, and I will be using these for new creations.

[And he opens his robotic chest to show her a jar of different fake insects]

Vampire: Eww! Nitro! Get them away! Get them away!

Nitro: Relax Vampire, it's fake.

[He opens the jar to find a red/orange flea]

Nitro: Ahh! And there it is! I will use it to make the perfect monster to keep the Rangers scratching their backs! *Joyfully laughs*.

[The far left door opens and Akomaru walks out]

Akomaru: Nitro! I don't know if a flea would be a perfect monster, but you should make it good so the Rangers can suffer!

Nitro: Yes master, I got you. Time to make the monster.

[Nitro walks to his lab, as the young emperor sits on his throne]

[General Zero walks right; to his emperor, then bows to him]

Zero: Master Akomaru, do you know anything about the power rangers at all? I mean, they're just teenagers! Why would someone choose teenagers to fight against us?!

Akomaru: Because their mentor thinks that selfish, naive, low self-esteem teens would fight us back. They think they're SO tough.

Vampire: *Laughs* Yes Master, I'm surprised of all this. Although, there could be a chance I can take their blood, because they have the strongest, and boldest blood that I should feast on.

[Nitro's lab door opens and he's giggles in excitement]

Nitro: I did it! I made the best flea that can have any of the Rangers scratch themselves! I present to you, Fighting Flea!

[Fighting Flea; a light, red orange flea monster appears from the door]

Fighting Flea: I'm ready! I'm hungry! I'm hungry!

[He flails his arms in a hectic manner]

Akomaru: Very good Nitro! You have impressed me today!

Fighting Flea: Master Akomaru! I'm at your service!

Akomaru: Good! Now, Fighting Flea, those are the Power Rangers who keep getting in our way, I want you to shrink in size and cause a rash so one of that rangers can't fight while the others worry in pain, causing grief to the others. Now go!

Fighting Flea: Yes Master! I'm going make the world itch!

[He teleports away]

* * *

[Cafeteria]

[The cafeteria has many environments; they have two doors for entering and exiting, ladies with frowned expressions serve the lunches, students are sitting on benches talking to each other, and security guards on the look-out mode. The Main 5 are together, sitting on the bench on the far left, talking about their weekends]

Kevin: This weekend for me was pretty good, just helped out with Ms. Towers with this one short haired kitten who had a crippled leg. We manage to help it, then it wanted stay with us and get to know the other cats.

Gina: It must be friendly.

Kevin: It is. I've never seen a cat so friendly that it would hang out with the other pets.

[The teens nodded in agreement]

Stanley: I know that the animals are sometimes tamed by the humans like us.

Trevor: It was great to see you accomplished something special.

Kevin: And that's why I want to be a veterinarian.

Marty: Hope for the best for you man.

[He puts his arm around Kevin's shoulder]

[While the other teens are talking, a tiny version of Fighting Flea sprinkles a bottle of little fleas on Trevor's arm and giggles quietly as he teleports away]

[The bells rings and the teens leave to their next classes]

* * *

[Outside of Cherry Stone High School]

Kevin: Bye guys.

Marty: See Ya.

Stanley: Bye partner.

Trevor: Bye guys.

[As the boys go, Gina's Aurora Changer beeps inside her dark blue multi-pocket zip top book bag and pats Trevor's shoulder to get his attention to hide behind the pillar of the school]

[She takes her Aurora Changer out her bag, and puts it on her wrist then presses the little button on the left side]

Gina: This is Gina.

Kaku: Rangers, there is a Gorma attack at an abandoned area, teleport to the secret cave for more details.

Gina: Okay, but the only ones who is willing to help is me and Trevor.

Kaku: It doesn't matter. Just teleport without them.

Gina: We're on our way.

[They teleport; colored streaks of light going up]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Delta is walking around the control panel slowly, pressing different buttons]

[The colorful lights land on the floor then it vanishes to Trevor and Gina]

[They walk to their mentor for the information]

Trevor: Master Kaku. What's going on?

Kaku: The Gorma has a monster spreading an "itchy situation" Observe.

[The teens look at the circle floor that opens revealing a silver pole, with a medium-size crystal ball on the top]

[It shows Fighting Flea going around the empty area with its "Flea Powder" bug spray]

Fighting Flea: Hello, boys! How about a bite to eat?

Kaku: Fighting Flea uses his powder of fleas to make the humans scratch until they break out, I want you both to find a weak spot on it.

Gina: Maybe some antibiotics will help the people who are itchy to death.

Kaku: Maybe Gina, but you must be careful, his needles are also dangerous.

Gina: Right Master Kaku, Alright Trevor, it's time to Powerful Transform!

[She steps back and gets her Aurora Changer ready]

Trevor: Right!

Trevor & Gina: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Trevor and Gina's Transformation Sequence]

[After transformation; fade to white]

* * *

[Abandoned Area]

[Trevor and Gina jump on to the ground and then pose, three explosions appear, they dodge the attacks, but somehow Trevor is starting to feel itchy]

Trevor: Ahh! What's happening?! I'm starting to become very itchy!

[Gina tries to comfort him]

[Fighting Flea appears in front of them]

Fighting Flea: *Giggles* What's the matter Red Dragon Ranger? I thought you were itching to fight me!

Gina: You stay here Trevor, alright then you bug, it's time to be exterminated! Star Cutter!

[She takes her weapon from the holster, and go in for the attack, but the monster slashes back]

Trevor: Gina! Are you alright? Oh no! It's getting worse!

[Although with his help he's still scratching to death]

Fighting Flea: As for you Pink Phoenix Ranger, I'll take care of you when I finish with your friend!

Gina: You stay away from him!

Fighting Flea: Do you think you scare me? Take that!

[It projects out mini stinging needles, from its bug-like mouth, then it sparks explosions on her suit, making her fall]

[Fighting Flea jumps and points at Gina]

Fighting Flea: *Laughs maniacally* I got her! I got her!

[Trevor gets back up slowly, crouching, while fleas pop up and down]

Trevor: That's it! I won't let the Gorma get the best of me!

* * *

[Stanley's Apartment; curtains half open, old-style urban kitchen]

[He walks inside, puts his bags down, then looks around, proceeding to get a snack from the fridge; a shining red Fiji Apple. As he took five bites out of the fruit, his Aurora Changer beeps in his denim backpack. He opens the front zipper and takes out his changer, putting it on his wrist, pressing the small button from the left]

Stanley: What's happening partner?

Marty: Yo man, Trevor and Gina need a little help over there, so let's get out there and kick some monster ass!

Stanley: Alright, I'll come and take down that donkey!

Marty: Not a donkey you idiot!

[Stanley stuttered a little, puts on his cowboy hat]

Stanley: I'm ready for battle! Aurora Defenders! Yellow Griffin Power-up!

[Stanley, Kevin, and Marty's Transformation Sequence]

* * *

[Abandoned Area]

[Trevor and Gina falls to the ground, Fighting Flea is walking towards the Rangers, then three explosions spark in front of the flea]

[Kevin, Marty, and Stanley; transformed already, walk to their friends for protection]

Marty: Gina! Trevor!

Fighting Flea: Ah! Perfect! More of you came! Do you guys want to be destroyed?

[He was about to fight, Akomaru appears next to the monster]

Akomaru: Not strong enough when your friend is scratching to death? He might get more red as he is!

Marty: Yo, shut up!

Stanley: Alright partner, let's keep them busy!

Marty: Right!

[Kevin walks to Trevor and is holding a spray]

Kevin: Trevor! Look! I got an antidote! Here, have some anti-flea powder. I know it's for dogs but it might help.

Trevor: Thanks man, I was about to go crazy...

[He sprays the anti-flea powder on Trevor and the fleas leave his body from this harmful smell]

[Fight Scene]

[Stanley kicks over the flea monster, that ducks under then blocks another of his kicks]

[Marty tries to punch Akomaru, but he dodges his attack, proceeding to take Marty's hand, then punches him back]

[The young emperor laughs, soon he sees Stanley takes his Star Blaster preparing to shoot the child but he uses his Evil Chi-Powers to block to lasers back at Stanley; causing his suit to spark five times making him fall]

[Trevor is relived]

Trevor: I can't believe it! The itch is completely gone! Hey Kevin, thanks a lot!

Kevin: Don't mention it!

[Stanley and Marty get knocked back to their teammates]

Gina: Are you guys okay?

[Trevor then stands back up]

Trevor: Now it's my turn!

Fighting Flea: Oh, Red Dragon Ranger, still itching for a bite?

Kevin: Not anymore! My anti-flea powder can defeat any of your pesky foes!

Fighting Flea: That's not fair! You cheated!

Trevor: Okay team, how about a little pest control?

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Yeah!

All 5: From the Five Stars of Heaven, we are united! Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Akomaru: Curses! Fighting Flea!

Fighting Flea: Yes sir! Clownbrains attack!

[Clownbrains appear in front of the monster and their leader then charge towards the heroes into a fight scene]

[Fight scene]

[Trevor dodges the sword from the Clownbrain then kicks it upwards]

[Stanley flips over a car, then slide kicks the Clownbrain making it trip. Another minion goes in for the kill but he dodges it, karate chops the hand letting its sword fall to the ground]

[Marty punches a Clownbrain in the face two times, and kicks another one in face as well]

[Gina and Kevin take down Clownbrains one by one with the best skills they've got]

[Trevor goes and takes his Aurora Rod turning it into the Double Dragon Swords, slashes every single Clownbrain that gets in front of him]

[The young master runs to the front of the red leader, puts his hand over his face then pointing towards Trevor using his Evil Chi-Powers to blast him, even to some Clownbrains got into the explosion. He falls backwards then his friends gather together]

[Soon the monster appears to taunt our heroes]

Fighting Flea: *Laughs* I got you now!

[It releases his arms downwards blasting Evil Chi-Powers from his antennas, sparking around the team]

[Trevor goes through the smoke with his Double Dragon Swords jumping to slash Fighting Flea, and slashes again making it fall down]

[The Main 5 get together]

Gina: Alright guys, let's uses the Chi-Power Bomber!

Kevin: Right!

Marty: You got it!

Stanley: Yeah partner!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Trevor: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[The finisher destroys Fighting Flea]

Akomaru: Damn it!

[Akomaru stomp his left foot on the ground, then looks up to the sky]

Akomaru: General! Get down here!

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Zero: Yes Master Akomaru! I'm on my way!

[Teleports away]

* * *

[Abandoned Area]

[General Zero appears next to his master, seeing the fire, goes near it, pulls out his fencing sword from his holster and injects it into the arm of the monster]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[And it surges the evil powers inside the flesh; bringing it back to life]

Zero: Hope this will help you!

[And throws the Enlarging Bomb to the monster]

Fighting Flea: Now you'll see what a bug can really do! Enlarging Bomb!

[The flames uses its power to make Fighting Flea grow giant]

Fighting Flea: *Laughs* What do you think Rangers? You're just bite-sized! *Laughs*.

[The Main 5 stumbles back, but they know it's time to call their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Thunderzords combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

Fighting Flea Ah! The ThunderMegazord! Time to finish you!

[Fight Scene]

[Fighting Flea slowly walks towards the Megazord]

[ThunderMegazord slowly marches towards the monster and begins the fight. Both of them lock in hold then turn sideways, the flea monster kicks, it blocks, the ThunderMegazord punches, then it's blocked. Fighting Flea soon charges, the Megazord poses then goes forwards, the flea kicks, of course its blocked, it punches causing a spark from the monster, and it punches again making the monster fall backwards. Soon it decides to leap and slash the Megazord right to left, after he lands he uses his antennas to shoot lasers to make the ThunderMegazord explode]

Fighting Flea: I'm going to tear you Rangers apart!

[Fighting Flea bounces up and down then goes in for the last attack]

Trevor: Okay Fighting Flea, you ask for a dosage of Chi-Powers! Thunder Sword!

[It pulls out its sword out of its holster to perform the finisher]

[Fighting Flea backs up]

Fighting Flea: Oh! Can we talk about this?!

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It slashes Fighting Flea, finally defeating it]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Everyone looks at Nitro in disgrace]

Akomaru: Nitro...you should've been busy researching the Ranger's IQ! I should've realized that they're not stupid!

Nitro: Yes master, I got you, but-

Akomaru: No buts! Another monster defeated equals another failure! Do better next time!

Nitro: As you wish.

[And Nitro slowly walks off with his cane to his lab]

Vampire: *Giggles* Poor Nitro, he probably needs more sleep than ever!

Zero: I don't know. What he needs is to listen.

Akomaru: Maybe, but we have to wait, next time Power Rangers, your world will soon be mine! *Laughs*.

* * *

[Ms. Tower's Pet Shop; Entrance]

[The teens are gathered, while Kevin gives Trevor a lotion]

Trevor: Thanks, Kevin. This will help me with all my "buggy" problems.

Kevin: Yeah I know, I'm glad you're back to full strength.

Stanley: Hey partner, I noticed that most of us have learned something every single day.

Marty: Agreed man, I wonder what I'll learn next?

[They look at Marty; thinking he was crazy]

Gina: Are you sure?

Marty: Yeah, I mean. What could possibly go wrong?

[He looks around the streets and the sidewalks, then he shrugs]

Marty: Oh well. Maybe another day.

Stanley: Partner, you are crazy! *Sighs*.

[Soon Stanley puts on his cowboy hat, while Trevor, Kevin, and Gina laughs]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	10. Chapter 7 - Wild Ride Battle

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 7 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug 26, 2014]

* * *

[San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park; near the houses]

[The teens are walking to one of San Francisco's many parks that has an event going on today, vendors; colliding with gifts, a banner reading "Welcome to the Western-life Palooza!" People from the southern countries visit the lovely site of California to mingle and party]

Stanley: Thanks partners for coming, I knew that we can start the year off with a festival.

Marty: Technically, we're playing hooky man, so next time we should go on the weekends?

Stanley: *Frustrated* Kay.

[All of the citizens go to the stage to watch a redneck on an outdoor stage]

Redneck: Howdy guys and gals! Welcome to the Western-life Palooza! Hope ya'll got ya cowboy hats and boots ready because we're starting the square dance!

[The audience cheered loudly, and the teens got so excited]

[Different musicians come to the stage; violinist, jug blower, one-string bass in a bucket, banjo, and a acoustic guitarist start playing country dance music. Everyone in the crowd screamed happily and started dancing]

[Soon the teenagers start playing mini games; horseshoe throw, water gun shooting, goat catching, and pig races. Every single game makes Stanley very competitive]

Stanley: Yeehaw!

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The screens showing the heroes playing the games, then shows Stanley cheering for his victories. Akomaru crossed his legs]

Akomaru: It's the Yellow Griffin Ranger, playing and winning, what a waste. I have a little game planned for the young cowboy. *Smirks*.

Vampire Countess: *Giggles* Maybe if we can get the cowboy to lose his competitive side, that way he'll lose every game.

Akomaru: Yes, this young cowboy doesn't know what the outcome of being too reckless. Zero!

Zero: Yes Master!

Akomaru: I want you to create a diversion for the Rangers, just to keep up the pace for the yellow ranger to loosen up his muscles, after that he will feel exhausted that he might just give up.

Zero: So you want me to send out Clownbrains on the Rangers, but when the yellow ranger is exhausted we can withdraw?

Akomaru: Of course, what could be more simple?

Zero: Yes Master Akomaru!

[Vampire on the left; feels left out]

Vampire: What about me? I want to help out too!

Akomaru: *Smiles* Sure you can Vampire, just don't fail me.

Vampire: Oh! I won't fail you master!

Akomaru: Nitro!

[The left door opens and Nitro appears with his cane in his hand]

Nitro: You called?

Akomaru: You seem happy today. What is it?

Nitro: I created a monster that it's so good, that the Rangers won't touch him!

[Another door opens to show Cranky Cactus: a cactus humanoid monster; covered in spines, a Gorma eye, and he also supports a southern accent]

Cranky Cactus: Howdy! I'm Cranky Cactus! Always willing to be pumped up! Just give the orders and I'll do it!

Akomaru: *Smiles* Good...

* * *

[Western-life Palooza]

[Stanley cheered for another victory on the last game he played; a horse-race arcade game]

Stanley: Yeehaw! I'm still really good at these games!

Marty: *Scuffles* Yeah, a little too good.

[They meet up with their friends, then they walk off happily]

[As they were going to the entrance, the citizens scream in panic; passing through the teens]

[They looked behind, and see General Zero and some Clownbrains walking towards the heroes and he pulls out his fencing sword from his holster on the left, pointing at the team]

Zero: Aurora Defenders! You have crossed the path of the Gorma Tribe and I'll have to force myself to destroy you!

Kevin: Oh no! It's the Gorma!

[As they're going to their fighting stances, Vampire flies through the teenagers with powerful wingspan; causing them to trip. She lands next to Zero]

Vampire: *Giggles* That is right Rangers, and we have a surprise for you!

Stanley: And what's that?

Vampire: You'll find out soon enough.

Zero: Clownbrains, attack!

[The Clownbrains charged forward towards the Rangers as they start to transform while running]

All 5: Powerful Transform!

[They put the key into the changer, making them flash in a colorful light, then they spread their arms out while running]

[Fight Scene]

[Trevor uses his Double Dragon Swords to slash them one by one]

[Kevin pulls out his Star Cutter and his Star Sword to combine it into the Star Blaster to blast the Clownbrains]

[Gina tries to fight with her combat abilities but she is still inexperienced, luckily Marty came to her rescue]

Marty: Maybe you need a little more training.

[Stanley is almost surrounded but he decided to use his move]

Stanley: Yellow Griffin! Powerful Time Reversal!

[And his fight reverses and he uses his Star Blaster to blast them away]

Stanley: Yeehaw! Now that's what I call a time stop!

[But another set of Clownbrains appear behind him and slash their swords on him, causing his suit to spark, and falling down on his knee, so he gets back up and slashes them back]

Stanley: That was a nasty trick!

[Something hurts him from behind and he looks to see Cranky Cactus laughing]

Cranky Cactus: Howdy Power Rangers, I hope my spikes will stuck it to ya, cause you're done!

Stanley: Like I'll believe that, partner! You're just a Gorma!

[Both fighters charge for their battle. Stanley starts using his punches, but the monster keeps dodging until when he used a karate chop and that creature blocks it with its cactus ball attached on its wrist which causes him to get hurt]

Stanley: Yeouch!

Marty: Yo, Stanley! You okay?

[His friend was in deep pain, so Marty kicked a Clownbrain away to help his friend up. He sees the cacti needles on Stanley's right hand]

Marty: Oh jeez! We need to get you to a doctor! Quickly!

[Zero puts his left hand down as if he has an ear-piece on him]

Zero: Clownbrains! Let's go! Our emperor had told us to retreat for now!

[They all meet up and they teleported away]

[All of Stanley's friends come to his aid]

Kevin: Stanley! What happened?

[He sees the wounded hand]

Kevin: Oh no! That's not good! Let me take you to my place, I have a first aid kit that could help you. Let's go.

[They go to Kevin's house]

* * *

[Kevin's House; his bedroom has a simple nature bed sheets, a picture of him and his mother, shelf filled with his animal related collectibles, mini wooden table]

[Stanley sits his hand on a mini wooden table, Kevin help took out the spikes out of his friend's hand, even though it hurts he has to bare it]

Stanley: Ow!

Kevin: I know it hurts, but I have to help you.

Stanley: You tell me! I need to find a way to stop this thing without getting hurt!

Gina: What about your whip?

Stanley: Maybe, it could help. But I don't know how to rope a cactus with my left hand.

Marty: I can look it up for you.

[Marty pulled his gray/blue covered iPhone 5c from his back pocket of his jeans and is ready to search for information]

Stanley: No thanks partner, I appreciate it. Right now, I feel like a donkey that accomplished nothing for being too cocky.

[He put his right elbow on the wooden table and his left hand on his cheek; wondering how to make up everything on his day to skip school and gets serious with himself]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Cranky Cactus, Zero, and Vampire are standing on the left side of the throne]

Akomaru: Excellent work! I knew you would succeed, your spikes made the young cowboy unable to fight against you!

Cranky Cactus: Yeah Master! That Yellow Warrior doesn't know what he's messing with!

[Zero approaches the throne]

Zero: What should we do now Master Akomaru? We did everything you want us to do and we're awaiting for your next set of orders.

Vampire: Especially when you know that the Rangers won't have a chance against Cranky Cactus. Right?

Nitro: Exactly, his spikes has a side effect to it. It can make him lose his confidence making it hard for him!

Akomaru: Well, I want you to continue stirring up trouble for the Rangers, and as for the Yellow Griffin Ranger, I'll give him a good fight to test his abilities. So go! And don't fail me!

Zero, Vampire, and Cranky Cactus: Yes master!

[Each one of the Gorma teleports away, as Akomaru thinks of his victory]

Akomaru: *Giggles*

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[In the secret base the rangers teleport in; colored light streaks with Stanley's hand still bruised within the arm cast]

Trevor: Do you need us, master?

Kaku: Seems like the Gorma got the best of you, Stanley. Are you feeling alright?

Stanley: Not well. Just feeling like-

Marty: We know already! But let's find out how can we defeat the monster!

[Trevor pats his shoulder]

Trevor: Calm down Marty, maybe there is a chance that we can defeat it without hurting ourselves.

Delta: Trevor's right, that monster seems to have special spiked armor that is invulnerable to your physical attacks.

Marty: Then, how do we suppose we defeat that guy?

Delta: I think if you can use weapons instead of your martial arts, you can beat it!

Stanley: So you saying I better be using my weapons instead of my skills?

Kaku: That might be an idea, since this Gorma monster is a thorn cactus, physically; it cannot be affected, but if you use your left hand to perform Chi-Powers or you can use your weapons to fight back, but since you're right-handed, unfortunately you have to try to fight with your left hand, even though it is your weakness.

Marty: Yo, man. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if you get hurt?

Gina: Agreed, Stanley, if you really want to fight that cactus, I suggest you can train yourself to fight with your lefty instead of your righty.

Kaku: Cranky Cactus is trying to affect your confidence, if you want to go against that Gorma monster, then I think you should be careful.

[Stanley thinks about this as he looks at his wounded hand]

[Flashbacks to when he got hurt]

[Fades to white]

[After 15 seconds, he decides to agree to the decision of fighting]

Stanley: Alright, I'll do it. Wish me the best of luck on me, partner.

[He takes his cowboy rope from his belt, holds it on his shoulder and walks off to teleport away. Gina holds her hands together praying for the best for her friend, Marty sighs in hope]

* * *

[Western-life Palooza]

[Stanley arrives back at the Palooza; somewhere near the area where a rodeo should have been taking place, it's now empty; with only the fake props lying around the wall barrier of the audience, and a hay stack on the right of the entrance]

[He walks around slowly, being suspicious of his surroundings]

Stanley: I hope that monster comes back for another round...

[As he's walking Akomaru appears from behind]

Akomaru: Oh, he will. If you're able to, of course.

Stanley: What do you mean by that?

Akomaru: With that arm of yours, how you can't even fight with your bruised hand? What do you think, young cowboy?

[Stanley shrugs]

Stanley: I may be young, but my body can keep moving, even with a broken hand, I can still take you down!

Akomaru: We'll see about that...Clownbrains!

[They appear with fighting stances as Stanley goes into his stance, but realizes his injury and thinks to himself to be careful. The Clownbrains runs towards him with their weapons as he dodges and blocks every attack]

[Trevor, Kevin, Marty, and Gina run through the entrance to catch up to stop the Clownbrains]

Marty: Stanley!

[Akomaru notices his scream and points to them to have his combatants keep them busy]

Akomaru: Get them!

[They fight; Kevin swift kicks the Clownbrain and blocks the sword swinging arm, leading him to punch him in the stomach]

[Trevor grabs one of the Clownbrains by the arm to throw him into the haystack]

[Gina cross-chops four Clownbrains to go and meet up with Stanley, but Cranky Cactus appears to stop her]

Cranky Cactus: You're not going any further!

[The others meet up to help her]

Stanley: Don't worry about me partner! I got this kid easily.

[He takes his cowboy rope with his left hand and swirls it in a circle to hopefully wrap Akomaru, but he keeps missing]

[The rest of them are still fighting the monster with their Star Blasters until Stanley has an idea, he uses the rope to do a fake out to wrap it around the monster]

Stanley: Got ya partner!

Cranky Cactus: Hey, let me go!

[He pulls the rope to have the monster spin until he gets extra dizzy and falls down]

Akomaru: You may have done well, but this is just the beginning!

[Akomaru uses his Evil Chi-Powers to attack him; Stanley falls; his arm cast is smoking]

[His friends meet up]

Marty: Stanley, are you okay?

Stanley: Better than ever. Thanks to your medicine, Kevin.

Kevin: That's good, I'm glad that's helping you-

[He notices Stanley taking the arm cast off by his left hand]

Kevin: Stanley? What are you doing?

[Arm cast; in five pieces falls down]

Stanley: I'm ready to face your creature, bring it on Akomaru!

Akomaru: *Grunts* So it figures you will recover. Whatever, Cranky Cactus, get them!

[Cranky Cactus meets up to his emperor]

Cranky Cactus: I'm ready, partner!

[Stanley stands tall and does his transformation]

Stanley: Aurora Defenders! Yellow Griffin Power Up!

[Stanley's Transformation Sequence]

Stanley: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Akomaru: Don't stand there, you fool! Kill them!

Cranky Cactus: Okay, master!

[Cranky Cactus runs towards the heroes]

[Akomaru teleports away]

[All rangers use their Aurora Rods to strike the monster; in a specific order: Trevor and Kevin, Marty and Gina, and lastly Stanley. Cranky Cactus falls into the log of hay]

Marty: Stanley, man, are you sure you're going to be okay to finish this guy?

Stanley: I'll be okay, partner. Just follow my lead!

Trevor & Kevin: Okay!

Marty & Gina: Alright!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Stanley: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[Cranky Cactus is defeated]

Stanley: Yeehaw!

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Nitro shakes his head in regret]

Nitro: No! I was so close!

[Vampire comforts her robotic friend with her shoulder massages]

Akomaru: Zero!

Zero: Yes Master! I'm on it!

[Zero teleports away]

* * *

[San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park]

[Zero appears near the stairs and steps down to approach the fire]

Zero: At least, Nitro created a monster that has no weakness.

[Everyone is leaving the exit until they see Zero]

Trevor: It's the General!

[Zero briefly looks at his foes, but he ignores and does what he has to do. He uses his fencing sword to inject the powers inside of the monster's skin]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives the cactus monster, as Zero steps back]

Zero: This is something to make you stronger!

[He throws an Enlarging Bomb to Cranky Cactus and catches it]

Cranky Cactus: Now, you're ready to see stars! Enlarging Bomb!

[He throws small sphere like a grenade and he throws it down; making an explosion to make him grow giant]

Cranky Cactus: Yeehaw! The showdown has resumed!

[The rangers take out their Star Swords and their Aurora Spheres]

All 5: Thunderzords Arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Cranky Cactus starts using his Evil Chi-Powers from his eyes to attack the ThunderMegazord, but it dodges the explosions and attacks by punching the monster four times causing the last one to spark from his chest, making him fall down]

[ThunderMegazord stomps its left foot waiting for orders]

Stanley: Look at it this way, Cranky Cactus. The ThunderMegazord is not effective against you!

Cranky Cactus: Oh yeah? Try some of my Cactus Bombs instead?

[He summons two of his Cactus Bombs and throws it on the Megazord, causing it to spark]

[Cockpit sparks]

Stanley: Alright, I had it with this guy!

[Cranky Cactus summons two of his Cactus Bombs again]

Stanley: Not this time! Chi-Powers Activate!

[The Cactus Bombs bounces back at the monster; causing four sparks around his body]

Cranky Cactus: Oh! Now you rangers are gonna get it!

[ThunderMegazord takes out its Thunder Sword and is ready to perform it's finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[Once it does, Cranky Cactus is finally defeated]

[Everyone cheers for victory]

Stanley: Now that, was a good showdown.

Marty: Really?

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru kicks a Clownbrain from the right, and another to the left]

Akomaru: Curse these rangers! Why does every time I send down a monster of yours, it always get out-smarted by the Aurora Defenders?

Nitro: Master Akomaru, I understand you're upset but, please! Like you said, next time, I'll analyze their IQ's, but don't expect it to be easy!

Akomaru: No! I want you to make a good monster upon my requests, and when I see what the rangers have been up too, I ask you to make it! Understand?

Nitro: Whatever master.

Akomaru: What?!

[Akomaru blasts his Evil Chi-Powers towards Nitro's door]

[Nitro stumbles back and swiftly returns to his lab as it opens up and closes]

[Zero holds his emperors hand]

Zero: Master Akomaru! Calm yourself. Understand that he was upset too when he thought of a good idea as well, so take a deep breath and relax. I'm sure he'll come up with something better next time.

Akomaru: *Breathes in and out*

[He sits on his throne]

Akomaru: You got a point, at least he's competent.

[Akomaru takes his noisemaker from his back pocket and blows into it consistently]

Vampire: *Giggles* I know Nitro will get better in the monster making, but for now, just take it easy Master Akomaru.

* * *

[San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park; Street Pier]

[All the teens are hanging by the pier watching the boats going to shore]

Kevin: Stanley, like I was going to say; is that arm cast helping you?

Stanley: Yeah, partner. It's actually makin' me a whole lot better.

Kevin: That's good, rest assured that tomorrow it will return to normal.

[Marty goes over the Stanley's shoulders almost dropping him down on the floor]

Marty: Yo, Stanley, man! You really scared me out there! Don't you dare do that again!

Stanley: Alright, partner, alright. Just relax, my arm still hurts, you know.

Marty: I know that! But let's forget what happened today, okay brother?

Stanley: Okay, partner.

[Both guys laugh and they have random shenanigans, as their friends giggle and leave the pier]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	11. Chapter 8 - Fishing For Victory

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 8 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug 27, 2014]

* * *

[Lake Merced Park]

[This park has a beautiful freshwater lake, golf course, a picnic area, and a biking park area]

[At the fishing area, the school is doing a marine biology field trip to study marine life, and many students of that class; including five teenagers, are in different groups nearby the fishing area; trees, cordgrass, boat pier, and great view of lake. They're hanging out by the grass while watching Kevin fishing for a catch]

[Marty looks up from his phone]

Marty: Yo, Kevin! Caught a bite, yet?

Kevin: Not yet, nothing's happening for the past 5 minutes.

Marty: It seems like nothing wants to come out of the water, hasn't it?

Kevin: Seems like it.

Marty: Okay, I can wait a bit longer.

[He looks back on his phone]

[Gina's fishing hook catches something]

Gina: Guys! I think I got something!

[Trevor, Stanley, and Marty goes to help reel the line in]

[A carp was caught in the line]

Trevor: Whoa!

Marty: Good job, girl!

[They all cheer for Gina; feeling embarrassed, they go to Kevin to show their catch]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[The main Gorma is watching the screen of the cast talking about their catch]

Nitro: It seems like the Green Lion Ranger has an interest in marine biology and zoology.

Akomaru: And don't you forget that he loves animals.

Nitro: Yes, master. Of course, if I could use his interests to ruin his field trip, maybe it will make him lose faith in humanity, what do you think master?

Akomaru: I think your idea of making him lose humanity with animals is a good one, he maybe nice to his friends of the animal kingdom, but his love for humans is always mixed.

Zero: What about his friends? Maybe if Nitro can create a monster that can separate them or him from each other, there will be an opportunity for you Master Akomaru to take over this planet.

Vampire: *Laughs* Magnifique!

Nitro: Well then, I'll get started on it right away!

Akomaru: Great! Then let's get to it!

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Lake Merced Park]

[The teens are still fishing]

[A female teacher's voice is heard in the background]

Female Teacher: Okay everyone, in the next 2 hours, you can start taking your catches and we will take notes on each one you found. After that we'll put them in the barbecue for your lunch.

[Some of the groups go with their fish nets for the food]

Marty: Kevin, are you okay with our teacher roasting the fish that you catch?

Kevin: No, it's fine, you know I learned everything I eat is from cows, fish, lambs, and pigs.

Marty: but dude, seriously? I know back when we were in elementary school, you used to panic when someone at a dinner table eats fish or EVEN lobster!

Kevin: No, it's fine, really.

Marty: Okay, man. I'm glad after 4th grade you got over it.

Kevin: Well, you know it was all in the past. Besides, it was my mom who taught me about the food chain.

[While the conversation is going on, Gina talks to Trevor]

Gina: Can you believe that these two meet when they were in elementary school?

Trevor: Yeah, can you believe it? I mean this is before the two of them met us in middle school?

* * *

[Flashback; fades in white]

[Elementary School; Cafeteria]

[There is a young Kevin: 4 years old, being picked on after a few bullies pushed him down]

Bully 1: Hah! What a little baby, crying over a pet fish.

Bully 2: Mrs. Keebler will buy a new one, so get over it!

Bully 3: Yeah, get over it! *Annoying laughs*

Young Kevin: I'm sorry...I did not mean to...*sniff*.

[Suddenly a young Marty: 5 years old, comes in to confront the bullies]

Young Marty: Hey, what are you doing?

Bully 2: What do you what?

Young Marty: I want you to stop picking on this kid, that's not nice.

Bully 3: *Snorts* Are you stupid?

Bully 1: It's not none of your business.

Young Marty: Well, calling someone names in not nice, so go away from him or I'm telling your mother.

Bully 1: What did you say?

[Bully 1 tries to wrestle him, but he dodges and the bully ends up slipping on a wet floor area]

[Marty's hand-taunts the bullies and the two remaining bullies and try spin-punch him, but they miss and fall on the floor]

[Kevin is in shock how they can bully someone like him if they always miss]

[The bullies get back up and leave through the doors; scrambling]

[Marty goes the Kevin and offers his hand]

Young Marty: Are you okay? I'm Marty, nice to meet cha'.

Young Kevin: My name is Kevin.

[He takes his hand and he gets back up]

Young Marty: Nice to meet you. Kevin. *Smiles*

[Kevin smiles as well]

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

* * *

[Lake Merced Park]

Stanley: Yeah partner, I remember the whole story very well. Soon they met you, then me, and then we all meet Gina.

Trevor: But I'm glad we're so such good friends.

[Kevin's fishing line goes crazy]

Kevin: Ah! Guys! I need help!

[All his friends notices and they help him pull the line]

Trevor: Kevin!

[A mini red/light blue starfish go into the teen's fish net]

[When the teens reel the line in; a large catfish flops. All in a total shock]

Marty: Dude. No way.

Trevor: Nice catch, Kevin!

Gina: What an enormous catfish!

Stanley: Nice work, partner!

* * *

[Lake Merced Park; picnic area]

[At the picnic area, there are two green picnic benches, mini BBQ, and a trash bin. Since the students are on a field trip; some of the students are talking or playing on their phones, the rest of them meet up; including the main 5 and the teacher holding marine life books and walks forward to talk]

Female Teacher: Okay, students. Now what I'm going to do is hand you all these books to look for information on each life, and you will write notes about their specific species, and if you can't find one of a kind, then I will allow you to look it up on your phone. Otherwise, take your notebooks and start writing please.

[She hands out different books to the student teams and they all react in different ways]

[Gina gets one of the books: Marine Life: An Illustrated Encyclopedia of Invertebrates in the Sea by John David George]

Gina: I think I can figure out them without too much difficulty.

Kevin: So can I, but this can help with my research in many animals to help or figure out their nature.

[Kevin takes his notebook; attached with a black ball-point pen, he opens it and starts taking notes as Gina looks up the catches. Suddenly one of the teens; male, notices the mini red/light blue starfish and comments on it]

Male Teen: Yo, Kevin. For real? Did you really catch a starfish?

Kevin: What? Starfish?

[Kevin and Gina looks at the net and notices it]

Kevin: Oh my god...

Gina: He's right, where did that come from?

Marty: Wait, what did you say? You have a starfish in your net?

[Stanley and Trevor look confused]

Male Teen: Yeah, I got to tell teach!

[Male Teen goes to tell the teacher]

Gina: Yeah guys, I'm a little confused. We didn't see any starfish go into our net, did any of you see it?

Trevor: No.

[Stanley nods no]

Marty: Don't look at me guys, I was too busy trying to pick out which carp is which.

[Gina grabs the net to show them]

Trevor: Maybe the book will tell us where it comes from.

[Gina scrolls through the pages but couldn't find anything]

Gina: Yeah, about that, Trevor...I couldn't find anything on here.

Stanley: Maybe another team has a book that has this specific water creature.

[As they're going to turn to the team on the back, the female teacher comes to them]

Female Teacher: Kevin? Is that right?

Kevin: Yes?

Female Teacher: I heard that you don't know what kind of sea star it is.

Kevin: Yeah, my friends and I are trying to figure it out, do you know what type it is?

[The teacher takes her protective gloves]

Female Teacher: It might be poisonous, so let me take a look at this before.

[She handled it carefully and examines it]

[Every teen looks, some take pictures to share on the internet]

Marty: Do you find anything?

Female Teacher: It might be related to African Red Knob Sea Star, however it has the simplistic features that doesn't make it related in any shape or form.

Kevin: Could it be a rare species?

Female Teacher: Maybe, I can take it to my lab for further research.

Angst Male Teen: Why should we research it? I'm starving!

Loud Female Teen: Me too! Let's dig in!

Female Teacher: *Optimistically* Okay, okay. I supposed that if you all want to eat right now.

[She puts the sea star down and heats up her own barbecue]

Female Teacher: Alright, let's start organizing the sea creatures and I'll roast them for your lunch, okay?

[Some of the angst teens cheer, as she takes a bass, the starfish, and a carp on to the BBQ]

[It fries for a little bit before the starfish glows blue and it turns into Big Star: a red/light blue starfish humanoid monster, a crocked smile, and triangle sunglasses]

[Every teen; including the teacher are shocked and runs off panicking]

Big Star: Ouch! Watch the hair! What do you think you humans are doing? Trying to put me into something hot? That's not cool brother!

[The teens get off their seats and go into fighting stances]

Marty: God damn it, Gorma!

Big Star: That's right, brother! I'm the Big Star and I'm ready to spread the joy in your animal cruelty!

Kevin: Well, I knew it was a good thing I didn't do anything. Because you don't look like any of the sea stars anyway.

Big Star: Well, I'm the Big Star!

Marty: Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Can we just understand why you're here, "brother"?

Big Star: You take that back! Come on, Clownbrains!

[Clownbrains appears in front of Big Star and they start go in to fighting poses with their swords and staffs and run towards the teens]

[Fight Scene]

[Kevin dodges the staff and kicks it back in the stomach and uses the bass to spin-attack the incoming Clownbrains. Suddenly one of them appears cutting the fish in half, so he calls for Marty]

Kevin: Marty! The fish net! On the left!

[Marty takes the full fish net from the left picnic bench and swings it around to attack; making them in a circle, then he throws it towards a Clownbrain]

[Gina uses her punches to fight until one grabs her denim jacket and she yanks it back and kicks the minion back]

Gina: No one takes my clothes without my permission!

[The Clownbrain with a sword tries to fight Stanley, but then he takes a lobster and it grabs on the sword-hand; screaming in pain]

Stanley: Now this is what I call "seafood". *Giggles*

[Trevor stands on top of the bench and kicks five of them as they're trying to strike, before one grabs him by the leg and trips over. Kevin noticing]

Kevin: Hang on, Trevor!

[He uses one of the fish nets to trap the Clownbrain inside, Trevor gets back up and they high-five each other]

Big Star: What are you doing? Destroy them!

[More Clownbrains appears in front and start going into fighting stances]

[Everyone goes to Trevor; who gets down from the bench]

Trevor: Okay, I don't know how long this battle is going to take, but I hope they're not plotting something. Let's Powerful Transform!

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

[Fight Stance]

Trevor: Let's go, guys!

[All rangers flip]

[Trevor uses his Aurora Rod to hit one Clownbrain on the stomach, and one straight to the face]

[Gina combines her Star Sword and Star Cutter to the Star Blaster]

Gina: Star Blaster!

[She uses her Star Blaster to fire the incoming Clownbrains]

[Stanley uses his Aurora Rod to strike]

[Kevin uses his Aurora Rod to fight back, until the end glows into a bladed sasumata for the rod; like a spear]

Kevin: Whoa! What the heck just happened?

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Delta puts his hands on his robotic hips]

Kaku: Your Aurora Rods has the ability to transform into a spear weapon, depending on the ranger you are.

Delta: Not only that, it can perform the Powerful Star Rod Arrow. Where you can throw it to your enemies to strike back!

* * *

[Lake Merced Park; picnic area]

Kevin: Amazing, thanks Master Kaku! You too Delta!

[He throws it towards the Clownbrains in a domino formation, it goes back to him]

[Big Star watching the scene and is ready to strike]

Big Star: Sure, you guys party too hard. But for me, I'm ready to give them the poison!

[His arm glows purple and he heads straight for Gina's stomach as she is not looking]

Marty: Gina! Are you alright?

Gina: I'm okay...*stumbles down in pain*

Big Star: *Laughs*.

Marty: You're gonna pay for this!

Big Star: Well, pay for a knuckle sandwich instead?

[Big Star's arm glows purple and he punches Marty's stomach]

Big Star: *Laughs*.

Trevor: Hey!

[Three explosion sparks behind the monster as he looks back]

[Trevor, Kevin, and Stanley readied their Star Blasters; Trevor and Stanley point their weapons to shoot laser blasts]

[Big Star uses his red skin as shield to throw it back at the three Aurora Defenders; three explosions and two sparks from the suits]

Big Star: Now it's my turn!

[Both of his arms glow purple to jab Trevor and Stanley on their stomachs]

[Kevin looks at both of his friends an his fist tighten]

Kevin: No one dares hurt my friends! Aurora Rod! Star Rod Mode!

[He starts to jump towards the monster]

Big Star: No way, brother!

[Big Star takes his sunglasses off to reveal dark blue marble-sized eyes that shoots out Evil Chi-Powers of Electricity at Kevin; sparks through the suit, making him fall]

[Big Star puts his sunglasses back on]

Big Star: I heard from my boss that you are an animal lover, not a human lover. So if you really care about your friends, then look at what happened ever since you fought me!

[Feral cats in the grass walks away, ducks go back to swim in the ocean, and different small birds fly away]

Big Star: That will keep him busy, time to dance my way out of here!

[Big Star decides to teleport; dancing the day away]

[He stops to rethink the statement]

Kevin: He's right, but-

[He looks at his friends that are in pain]

Kevin: Trevor! Stanley! Gina! Marty! What's going on here?

Marty: We're poisoned, man!

Kevin: What?

Gina: When the monster jabbed us, his poison is taking effect to our bodies, and if you don't find an antidote, your friends and I will be...*struggles in pain*.

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Trevor, Marty, Stanley, and Gina are in pain; laying on four stretchers, Delta is looking at each with a worried look]

Kevin: I'm sorry, Master Kaku...I knew I cared so much for my friends, but to have the Gorma put me down to worry about the animal life instead of the ones I care about the most...this isn't right!

[Kevin hits two of the blue buttons on the control panel; causing it to show a hologram of the earth, the Gorma Jet Fighters and mini Akomaru with a Gorma Tribe's flag as he walks to the top, puts the flag on the earth as he laughs silently]

[Kevin looks at the hologram]

Kaku: Kevin, you're not at fault. Akomaru just wants you forget about humanity and concentrate on life around both animals and humans; including your friends.

Kevin: Well, I love animals, but my friends, my mother, and other people are important to me as well. But again! The Gorma has sent down a monster to hurt my friends and manipulate me to forget about what we are capable of instead worry on our normal lives!

[Delta comes to talk to the both of them]

[Hologram disappears]

Delta: Master Kaku! I think I may have found a way to get an antidote to save the rangers! Kevin, If you can get a sample of the monster or something related to it, maybe there's a chance we can save them.

Kevin: Do you think it could work? But it would take while, Big Star knows how to fight back our powers, but not our Aurora Rods...

[Kevin realizes]

[Delta gets off-topic]

Delta: It should work. Otherwise your friends will be...well...

Marty: Kevin...

[Kevin holds his hand]

Marty: I saved your back from those bullies years ago...now you have to do the same...*grunts in pain*

Kevin: Marty...

Gina: Whatever that monster said...don't listen to it...

Trevor: Before we got to know each other...*grunts in pain* I knew that-

Kevin: Trevor, don't say that!

Stanley: That monster is strong...I know...I know we want to live till we get old...

Gina: Delta...I don't want to die...but maybe...an antidote from my blood could work...

Delta: Are you sure, Gina?

Gina: Trust me, Kevin can fight while you help us...

Kaku: I'm glad that you can rely on each other from the very end, now Kevin, like Marty said; you should fight for your friends, let Delta take care of Gina's will, and you can stop the monster with your new ability.

Kevin: Right, master.

[Kevin walks away but before he does]

Kevin: Wait, guys. I need to tell you something, I promise it will be quick: You can change your Aurora Rods to Rod Arrows. Okay?

[Kevin uses his Aurora Changer to teleport away; green light streak goes up]

Marty: Good luck, man.

* * *

[Lake Merced Park; same fishing area]

[Kevin arrives back to hopefully confront the monster, with yellow/black boots on]

Kevin: Okay Delta, I'm back here. I'm doing what master told me.

Delta: Good, and be careful.

[He looks at the water, see his reflection, suddenly Akomaru's reflection appears and he gets shocked, but it disappears. He washes his face with the water trying forget what he saw. Then he looks slowly until he steps on one of the red/light blue starfish, he looks down, he looks around to see another one on his right]

Kevin: Two Big Stars'?

[He steps back from the water until the top of the real Big Star comes out of the water to swim towards his enemy]

[The two fake ones explodes making Kevin wet and fall]

[He comes back up as the monster walks out of the water]

Big Star: *Laughs*

Kevin: Big Star!

Big Star: You bet it is! And you're all alone now! Without your humans friends, how can you save yourself?

Kevin: Like this! Powerful Transform!

[Kevin instantly morphs and has his Aurora Rod ready]

Kevin: Aurora Rod!

Big Star: Really? That big stick is going to defeat me?

Kevin: Well, try this! Aurora Rod Arrow!

[It turns into his Rod Arrow]

[Fight Scene]

[Kevin uses it to slash left and right from the front until he decides use the fork to choke Big Star, but then Akomaru's leg kicks him back; appearing next to the monster; on the left]

Akomaru: Who is teaching you to fight like that? Animal Lover?

Kevin: If I tell you, would it lead you to hurting my friends?

Akomaru: And if I said "yes", can I ask where are your friends?

Kevin: Well, I'm not telling!

[He screams in rage to cut the monster's left arm, but it grows back]

[Kevin is shocked]

[Akomaru uses his Evil Chi-Powers to blast Kevin; three explosions in front]

Kevin: *Grunts* I won't let you...

[Kaku's words in heard in his head]

Kaku: Akomaru just wants you forget about humanity and concentrate on life around both animals and humans; including your friends.

[Young Marty's voice is heard in his head]

Young Marty: Just be who you are...I'll always be your friend...

[Kevin gets back up and to point his rod]

Kevin: That's right, you've been toying with me and my friends...and I won't let anything happen to nature and humans! Take this you monster! Green Lion! Powerful Star Rod Arrow!

[Kevin uses his Aurora Rod Arrow to hurl towards Big Star as he protect his emperor]

Big Star: Watch out, master! *Screams in pain*

[The rod comes back to him like a boomerang]

Big Star: That's not funny, brother! How about a taste of my sea star bombs?

[He summons the mini sea stars and throws two of them to stick on Kevin's suit and it explodes sparks. He gets down on his knees; unable to get back up]

Big Star: *Laughs* Is that all you got?

Akomaru: So, now what are you going to do? It looks like your fishing trip has been ruined by your worst fear yet.

[Marty voice is heard from afar]

Marty: Not likely!

[Four explosions burst in front of the two Gorma; Akomaru steps back, Big Star tumbles backwards]

[Trevor, Marty, Stanley, and Gina appear with their Star Blasters; already transformed and pointing at the bad guys]

[Kevin is surprised to see his friends recovered]

Kevin: Marty! Guys! You've recovered?

Marty: You betcha, man!

Stanley: All thanks to Delta and Master Kaku.

Kevin: Really?

Gina: Yes, after Delta took a sample of my blood, he notices some shrimp plankton when he put the slide into the microscope. So when he decides to create the antidote, he mixes different chemicals: Hydrogen, Magnesium, Potassium, Oxygen, and Calcium, with a cup of vegetable juice to go with it.

* * *

[Scene Before; fades in white]

[Secret Cave]

[Delta looks at the blood sample through a microscope on a silver podium; it shows purple/green bacteria with mini shrimp-like plankton eating the red and white blood cells]

[Delta goes to Kaku to explain and he nods in agreement to proceed to have his blink his eyes and then he looks down, it opens his robotic chest to show a medical capsule bottle and vegetable juice box. He takes the bottle and the juice box as the chest closes, and he goes to Trevor and explains the capsules]

* * *

[End Scene; fades in white]

Gina: Once we took the antidote, we fell asleep for three hours until we woke up; which has Delta telling us that the plankton got sick and vaporized from it, and that's how we got better.

Kevin: Wow...

Trevor: Now then, let's do this!

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

Trevor: The Flaming Bravery of a Dragon! Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Illusionary Kindness of a Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: The Gravitational Loyalty of a Unicorn! Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Time Control Honesty of a Griffin! Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Wind Love Warrior of the Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger!

Kevin: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Akomaru: I can't believe some stupid medical capsules was able to save the day!

Kevin: Well Akomaru, it seems like you forgot to bring your survivors kit!

Akomaru: Ugh! *Whispers* Nitro is going to pay for coming up with this selfish celebrity sea star! *Normal voice* Big Star, get them!

Big Star: Oh yeah, brother!

[Big Star poses]

[He teleports away]

[Marty summons his Aurora Rod]

Marty: Let's try to use your advice that you gave us!

Kevin: Good idea!

Trevor, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Aurora Rod Arrow!

[Their Aurora Rods turn into in the same effect like Kevin's, but Trevor has the naginata, Marty gets the monk's spade, Stanley has the spear, and Gina's the flanged mace]

Marty: Whoa! Oh, hell yeah!

Kevin: Ready? Let's go!

Trevor, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

[Trevor and Marty strikes first to the monsters belly, Stanley and Gina goes for the forehead, and Kevin lastly slashes regularly; having Big Star spark and fly into a tree getting hurt on the ground]

Big Star: That hurts! This time, I'm going to get serious!

[He tries to run towards the heroes, but they use their rods to surround the monster]

Kevin: Let's finish him off, guys!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Kevin: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[It destroys Big Star]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: See Nitro? This is what happens when your monster has a weak personality?

Nitro: At least I tried to help for your expectations.

Akomaru: *Sighs* Forget it, Zero, you know what to do.

Zero: Yes Master, I'm on it!

[Zero teleports away]

* * *

[Lake Merced Park; same fishing area]

[Zero teleports to the nearby tree and walks slowly so the rangers can talk]

Zero: The rangers may know who's their mentor, but their friendship is beyond compared.

[Zero takes his sword and injects into parts of the monster's flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[Big Star is revived]

[Zero throws an Enlarging Bomb to the monster to catch it]

Zero: I hope this will get your popular!

Big Star: Thanks brother! Enlarging Bomb!

[He takes the small sphere and throws the big one on the ground and it explodes until Big Star grows giant]

Big Star: Saturday Night Fever disco baby!

[The rangers take their Star Swords with their Aurora Spheres to summon their Thunderzords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

Big Star: Cool, baby! Somebody to have a face off with! Let's go!

[ThunderMegazord stomps forward to Big Star as he uses his arms to slash the megazord; sparks coming out; two times]

Big Star: Hey, remember these?

[He summons two mini starfish and throws it towards the megazord; two times]

[The ThunderMegazord gets four of them sticking on to the chest piece; causing the sparks to occur]

[Cockpit sparks]

Kevin: That's it, Thunder Sword!

[ThunderMegazord takes its Thunder Sword out of its holster and cuts both arms of the giant star; sparks occur. The arms fall to the floor as Big Star shudders, looks at both of his arms and shakes his head]

Big Star: Are you crazy? I don't care, it will just grow back!

[His arms slowly grows back]

Kevin: Let's strike his cold heart!

Trevor: Good idea, Kevin.

[ThunderMegazord finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally destroys Big Star; with his arms back to normal]

Big Star: It's electrifying!

[Explosion; finally defeats Big Star]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: Curses! I cannot believe you commanders had to fail me again with a monster who is-

[Zero is hitting Nitro on the head with a book]

Zero: This is all your fault, Nitro! You should have thought of a better monster!

Nitro: I'm sorry this won't happen again! But I will do anything to impress the emperor, but not for "him"!

Vampire: Don't you dare mention "him" or "her", you know how much I want forget about-

Akomaru: Quiet!

[The commanders stop what they were doing to look at Akomaru]

Akomaru: They killed a monster, all because of their friendship.

[Akomaru shrugs while he starts tapping his right foot]

Zero: We deeply apologize Master Akomaru.

Vampire: Sorry master...

Nitro: I promise the next one will be a success!

Akomaru: It'll better be!

* * *

[Lake Merced Park; parking lot]

[The teens are standing next to a Navy blue Honda Pilot car talking to Kevin]

Marty: Good job, Kevin! Not only you taught us a new ability, you save our lives!

Trevor: And Kevin, you don't need to worry about what other people say about you. You be who you are, we're your friends; you can trust us.

Stanley: We knew each other for a long time, so do not worry.

Gina: Yeah, I think we are done for the day. This was a good field trip-

Kevin: Oh yeah, about the field trip. I'm sorry that I dragged you all into this.

Stanley: No matter, besides it's almost the end of the day. Shall we get going?

[Marty turns on the car]

Marty: Yeah, got the car running. You guys ready?

Trevor: Yeah!

Gina, Yeah, let's go!

Stanley: Yeehaw!

Kevin: Yeah!

[All of his friends goes to the car, opening the car doors and going into their seats. Marty turns on the reverse lights and back up]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	12. Chapter 9 - You Just Got Eaten!

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 9 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug 28, 2014]

* * *

[Ms. Tower's Pet Shop]

[Gina is doing research on the pets, as Kevin is feeding the two geckos its food]

[As Kevin closes the cage, he goes to his friend who is looking afraid from the two frogs]

Kevin: Gina, what's wrong?

Gina: *Shivers* N-n-nothing, it's just frogs.

Kevin: Oh my, are you okay? They're not out of their cages or anything.

Gina: I-I-I-I know, but I remember when I was very young I was scared of the three big frogs that kept appearing out of no where...But I overcome by taking a big breath and let it be; if it's in a cage.

Kevin: That's good, at least you can find a way to keep calm without running away.

Gina: Yeah...yeah...

[She continues writing in her notepad]

[Kevin walks to her and points to the brown bullfrog]

Kevin: This bullfrog right here; he has been lonely ever since his friends left him, but ever since Ms. Towers found him, he started getting along with the other frogs we found in the backyard close to my house in the street.

Gina: You mean the ones from last year?

Kevin: Yep.

Gina: Well, thanks for your help Kevin, I'm going to do my homework back at the bio lab. See you later.

Kevin: See you after school, Gina.

[Gina leaves the store]

Kevin: *Thinking* It's a good thing I had my mom sign me out, I know Ms. Towers want me to work for the busiest shift today, but to have Gina come in; late for school to finish her future frog dissection homework? Maybe her parents want her to overcome her fear of amphibians.

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 2]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; Science Lab]

[The science lab has large shelves with microscopes, back door for the specimens, tables for two students, and the chairs are moved to the right side; stacked in place]

[Most of the students are working on the frog dissection, their female teacher helping some of them, and Gina and her Chinese/American lab partner are still working but she starts up a conversation]

Noelia: Gina, why were you late? *Enthusiastic* Were you scared?

Gina: Noelia, I'm not scared, I just want to make sure my "homework" is done.

Noelia: *Sighs softly* No wonder you get away with everything.

[Gina gives her the face]

Gina: *Enthusiastic* No, I can tell my parents what's going on, even though they're away.

[They continue working]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru is looking at the screen to see Gina working diligently]

Akomaru: So you're scared of frogs, aren't you pinky? Let's see how you feel with a amphibian that can separate you from your friends, or better yet, consume the fear inside of you so cannot fight back?

Vampire: *Laughs* What a wonderful idea, master! We can use a yucky creature that she hates and consume that fear to make her down on her to her knees!

Zero: Putting fear into the Pink Phoenix Ranger so she will fall? What an fascinating plan.

Akomaru: And this one, I hope that will make the rangers gone as we can take over this planet for the world to be ours!

Vampire: Yeah! *Laughs*

Akomaru: Nitro!

[The bottom left door opens for Nitro to appear walking out]

Nitro: *Annoyed* Yes master, I overheard your conversation, what do you want?

Akomaru: Don't you dare give me that attitude Nitro! But since you overheard, do you have my frog ready for battle?

Nitro: Oh course, may I present: Frograna!

[The lab door opens to reveal Frograna: a green humanoid frog monster; light green gloves and boots, dark green circle lumps around his body, yellow golf ball-like eyes, a green/yellow Gorma eye, and a cartoonish mouth]

Vampire: Eww, gross!

Zero: *Surprised* Wow.

Frograna: I'm hopping into battle, as I am hungry for my lunch. How can I serve you Master Akomaru?

Akomaru: Perfect! The monster I requested! So Frograna, huh? What can you do?

Frograna: I can use my tongue and with my Evil Chi-Powers I turn my meals into little colored ball treats and devour them into my stomach! Observe!

[Frograna opens his mouth to reveal a pink tongue that quickly catches a Clownbrain and it turns into a black ball, flicks it back into his mouth and he swallows it]

Frograna: Mmmm, delicious!

Zero: *Gulps* I never thought that even the Clownbrains are "delicious" but...

Nitro: He's got a stomach that can only digest if he has more humans-

Zero: Instead of his own kind?

Frograna: Oh, I ate one of our henchmen? Oops, sorry.

[He opens his mouth and releases the Clownbrain that is covered in green slime, then he runs off]

Akomaru: Don't worry about it, they can repopulate through their Evil Chi-Powers. Anyway, go and try to get the rangers, and make sure that if they don't surrender to the Gorma Tribe, they'll be glad to be in your stomach and die!

Frograna: Sure thing, Master Akomaru!

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; cafeteria]

[The teens meet up to talk about their classes]

Trevor: How are classes so far?

Stanley: Good.

Kevin: Very good.

Marty: Except for me, just before school started I had to go to my guidance consular to change my chemistry class to music appreciation.

Gina: Chemistry is not bad if you think about it.

Marty: No way! You have to remember the periodic table and understand the science behind it. Besides, these teachers don't have the best ways to teach us.

Gina: *Smiles* Well, whatever you choose to do is fine with me.

Stanley: But otherwise, I'm glad we have the same English class together.

[Marty puts his right arm around Stanley]

Marty: Right back at ya, buddy!

[The teens laughs as they talk more school related things as they eat their lunch]

[Suddenly they hear a girl scream where even the students get surprised and runs to the entrance; the five teens getting confused as security guards run to stop the students. The rangers look at each other for a moment but decide to run, sneaking by the guards]

[They see Frograna and Clownbrains fighting off the guards and some of the "brave" students]

[Gina screams and tries to run away but Marty stops her]

Marty: Gina, stop! What are you doing? Did you forget that we're-

Kevin: Marty! Not in front of the crowd!

Marty: Oh, yeah right. Anyway let's powerful transform somewhere that no one can see us.

Trevor: Good idea, and I know a place where they can't see us, follow me guys!

Stanley: Okay partner.

Kevin: Okay...

[They all go to a location in the school; behind the back entrance]

[Trevor checks if all of his friends are here and no one is there, they nod in agreement and do their transformation]

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

[The security guards couldn't fight the Frograna and he uses tongue to eat all four of them and the teens are scared still until Trevor shouts from afar; no one recognized]

Trevor: Stop right there, Gorma!

[The teens appear behind the monster; the Clownbrains uses their weapons but it was blocked they start fighting; the minions fall down struggling, then the rangers going into their fighting stances towards the bad guys; more Clownbrains appear]

Female Teen: Oh my god guys, it's the Power Rangers Aurora Defenders!

[All the high school teens cheers as the bad guys look at them, Clownbrains are upset, then they go into fighting stances]

Male Teen: We're saved!

Frograna: What? The Power Rangers? Alright! The main course!

Trevor: We won't let you get away with this, Gorma!

Kevin: Everyone, run while you still can!

[The teens run away in different locations away from the battlefield]

Marty: *Trying to sound grown-up* Okay Gorma, you're going to pay for trying to destroy our planet!

Stanley: You really had to go all out on the whole "hero" thing, didn't you?

Marty: *Normal voice* Yeah? We didn't our real voices to be revealed, right?

Trevor: Don't worry about that! Let's go guys!

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

[They all take their Star Swords out of their holsters and try to strike but Frograna stands up to make them fall backwards towards a grassy area]

* * *

[Grassy Area]

[Frograna runs towards the rangers; block Trevor's attack and Kevin's and he slashes his suit; causing it to spark, hitting Stanley making him fall, Marty kick is blocked and he was hit, and Gina's sword attack was blocked and hit; causing her suit to spark and fall backwards]

Stanley: Gina!

Trevor: You're okay?

Gina: I think so.

Marty: What's your deal, frog face?

Frograna: This!

[Frograna uses his Evil Chi-Powers from his third eye to attack all of them; three explosion sparks surrounds them making them fall]

[Frograna uses his tongue to wrap Stanley by the neck, then it turns him into a yellow ball of light to go into the monsters mouth]

[Frograna pats his stomach]

Frograna: Yum, yum, delicious! *Laughs*

[The rangers see what's happening]

Gina: Stanley!

Kevin: Stanley, no!

Trevor: Oh no! He ate Stanley!

Frograna: It's supper time!

[Frograna runs towards the teens]

[They get their Star Blaster ready]

Trevor: Star Blasters! Ready!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Gina: Fire!

[They fire their blasters but the monster's light green webbed gloves block their attack back at them; sparks]

Kevin: You had it! Trevor, Gina, Marty let's use our Aurora Rods!

Trevor: Right!

Marty: Right!

Gina: Umm..Got it!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Gina: Aurora Rod!

[They strike towards the monster but he blocks it again]

Frograna: Back off!

[Frograna punches the rangers making their suits spark]

[They fall down]

Kevin: Are you alright?

Trevor: Yeah.

Marty: You sick toad!

Frograna: I'm not a toad! I'm a frog!

[Stomach growls]

Frograna: This fight is making me hungry, let me toast some rangers!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers; their suits spark]

[Frograna uses his tongue to wrap Kevin on the neck]

Gina: Kevin, no!

Kevin: Let me go!

[Kevin turns into a green light ball and it goes into the mouth of the frog]

Frograna: You rangers are very tasty!

Trevor: Kevin!

Marty: That's it! Blue Unicorn! Powerful Gravity-

Gina: Wait! We need a new plan!

Trevor: You're right, be careful, he is tough. He's already got Stanley and Kevin.

[Frograna laughs and uses his Evil Chi-Powers again, but they dodge the attack, and Marty takes his Star Cutter]

Marty: Gina, let's aim for the third eye!

[Gina steps back up]

Gina: Got it!

[Both; Marty and Gina use their Star Cutters to stab the the third eye]

Frograna: My eye!

[They meet up]

Trevor: That's a good move.

Marty: And that's half the battle.

Frograna: Now you really made me hopping mad! You're going to pay for this, and I'm starting with the red one!

[He uses the tongue to wrap Trevor by the waist, and he turns into a red ball of light, Marty and Gina are reaching out to their friend as he's getting eaten]

Gina: Eww...now I really feel like I can't fight this frog.

Marty: Gina, you have too! I know you hate frogs but we have to find a weakspot!

Gina: But...I can't...

[Gina puts her weapons back in her holster and shivers in fear]

[Marty notices the gloves]

Marty: Maybe the gloves can be cut down! Come on Gina, we need to fight back!

[Gina looks up]

Gina: Maybe, but our main weapons are no match for that...thing.

[She looks back down]

[Marty transforms his Aurora Rod to his Unicorn Nunchucks]

Marty: Try this wart-head!

[He runs but Frograna uses his tongue to the neck and Marty turns into a blue ball of light and it goes into the stomach]

Gina: Marty! No!

[She falls on her knees]

[She gets back up]

Gina: But I have to fight, Phoenix Spear!

[She gets up, but Akomaru pushes her; falling backward and he stand next to his monster]

[She stumbles back up]

Gina: Akomaru?!

Akomaru: Yes, that's me pinky, didn't expect that did you?

Gina: Yeah I knew you were the one who sent down that monster...

[She falls down on her knees again]

Frograna: That's right! I'm that monster who took your friends and give you: your worst nightmare!

Gina: Well go away! Go away!

[Gina starts shivering and starts seeing a vision of a giant dark green frog; it keeps flashing from her fear to reality]

Gina: No...no...no!

[Gina teleports away; pink colored streak of light goes upwards]

Akomaru: How pathetic, you retreated because of your fear of my monster. Frograna, continue your snack-time with the humans!

Frograna: Sure thing!

[Frograna teleports away]

[Akomaru Laughs]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Gina; demorphed is crouching nearby the viewing globe; feeling ashamed. Delta is looking at her and is feeling bad for her]

Gina: I'm sorry Master Kaku...It's all my fault...If only that thing ate my friends I would've not got afraid of my childhood fear and cowered away from the fight!

Kaku: Gina, I know that you didn't mean to retreat from battle, the Gorma want to get information on your weaknesses and your personal lives, so they could take advantage on you and your friends.

Gina: Then how do you purpose to save them? They just got eaten!

Delta: How can we save them Master Kaku?

Kaku: The monster has strong reflexes with his gloves, and his tongue has a good agility. Delta, I think it's time to show her a new weapon that she can use to save her friends.

Delta: Which one?

Kaku: The Star Wheel Blade.

[She looks up and slowly stand up]

Gina: Star Wheel Blade?

Delta: Oh, I know those! These weapons can be used as bladed-boomerang and with all of you together; you can perform the Powerful Chi-Power Shot!

[Delta presses two buttons]

[The Viewing Globe shows how to perform the finisher]

Kaku: Observe how it works, once you save your friends, you all can perform this special attack to defeat the monster.

[Gina looks at the footage]

Gina: But my friends are not here, I need to save them before Frograna can digest them-

[Alarms goes off]

Delta: Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The monster you mentioned is back!

Gina: It's in Golden Gate Park! I have to...I have to...

Kaku: Do you remember what I told you last week? "Don't let your guard down". You have to know what the Gorma are capable of.

Gina: You're right. I forgot. I have to know they are afraid of us, but I must overcome it with concentration and understanding, and I'll dissect it until it releases my friends!

Delta: That's right! You need to save your friends and overcome your fear with science!

Gina: *Nods* With what I learned from the dissection, I can save my friends! Master Kaku! Delta! Wish me luck!

Kaku: Be careful Gina.

Delta: And good luck!

[She teleports away; pink steak of light going upwards]

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[Everyone in different locations runs screaming]

[Frograna: now with an eyepatch; covering his third eye, grabs a young woman in a bikini with his tongue and it turns into a pink ball of light and it goes into his mouth and does the same to a man with his iced coffee; turning into a green ball of light dropping the drink]

Frograna: *Laughs* Don't run away! I just want to have you for my lunch! *Laughs*.

[Gina's voice is heard]

Gina: Frograna! I won't let you take these townsfolk into your stomach!

[Gina is in front of the monster; fighting stance]

Frograna: You again? Still afraid to fight me, or you're going to run away like you did before?

Gina: Not this time, I'm going to save my friends from the likes of you!

Frograna: Oh really? How about you join them instead?!

[He opens his mouth to reveal his tongue]

Gina: Powerful Transform!

[Gina transforms; she catches the tongue with her right hand, her left hand summons her Chi-Powers of Wind]

Gina: Chi-Powers Activate!

[A pink tornado spins the monster around as his long tongue ties him up]

[Frograna is dizzy]

[Akomaru appears next to his monster]

Akomaru: What are you doing?! You're supposed to hit pinky not get dizzy by pinky!

[Akomaru takes the tongue and spins it free]

[Frograna is wobbling with his web hand-gloves on his head; the tongue goes back to his mouth and he recovers but his eyes are dizzy]

Frograna: I'm dizzy...

[Akomaru slaps his monster in the face; standing straight up]

Frograna: Whoa! Sorry Master Akomaru, I was dizzy!

Akomaru: Well, get back in the fight! I want to see her suffer!

Frograna: Uh, okay!

[Gina summons her Star Wheel Blade and does what she learned]

Gina: Star Wheel Blade!

[Both enemies are surprised]

Frograna: What are you going to do with that thing?

[Akomaru somehow recognized the weapon she was holding]

Gina: This!

[She uses the Star Wheel Blade with her Chi-Powers to hit the monster's webbed-hands; blocking, except it hit sparks making him stumble, the wheel spins hitting the neck, both hips, and front stomach; causing sparks to occur]

[Akomaru avoids the sparks; ducking]

Akomaru: What do you think you're doing?

[Frograna falls and all the colorful balls of light spits out of his mouth; turning them back to normal people including Gina's friends; demorphed]

[The townsfolk run away screaming]

Kevin: We're out!

Marty: Finally!

[They look at Gina]

Stanley: Gina!

[Star Wheel Blade comes back to her, catching it]

[Her guy-friends come to her impressed of a new weapon]

Trevor: Gina!

Marty: Whoa! Look at this!

Stanley: What is that?

Gina: That's the Star Wheel Blade, this is a boomerang weapon that can be used as a blade to strike with your Chi-Power like this. Right?

[Gina does the stance, but is curious]

[Frograna gets back up]

Frograna: Now I'm really peeved! *Burps*.

[They do fighting stances, Gina gets back up]

Gina: Let's go guys!

[They nod in agreement; Trevor and Kevin, Marty and Stanley]

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Stanley: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[They transform and do fighting stances]

Frograna: I still got a stomach for snacks like you! Ribbit!

Trevor: The Flaming Bravery of a Dragon! Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Illusionary Kindness of a Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: The Gravitational Loyalty of a Unicorn! Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Time Control Honesty of a Griffin! Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Wind Love Warrior of the Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger!

Kevin: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Akomaru: Curses! Frograna, get them!

Frograna: Sure thing!

[Akomaru teleports away]

Frograna: And this time, no more mister nice-frog!

Gina: Are you ready boys? Now that all of us are together, we can start using the Star Wheel Blades!

Trevor & Kevin: Right!

Stanley: *Nods in agreement*

Marty: Oh yeah!

[They summon their Star Wheel Blades]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

[They all used them as a slicer to strike; Trevor and Kevin, Marty and Stanley, and Gina slices two times in an X; Frograna falling down from the attack]

[They land perfectly and they perform their finisher; Gina demonstrating it]

Gina: Let's finish this monster! Using the finisher with our new weapons, like this.

[They do it too]

Marty: Okay.

Kevin: Sure.

Trevor: Sure.

Stanley: Okay.

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Frograna: Those things aren't my lily-pads!

Gina: Powerful Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[They use their Chi-Powers to push the wheel to strike Frograna; sparking 5 times]

[Explosion; destroying Frograna]

[Every friend cheers for victory]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru bangs his fist onto his throne]

Akomaru: Curse these rangers! Just as soon we're about to win!

[Zero pats his master's left shoulder]

Vampire: If you're going to kill us for our failure, then we'll accept our fate.

Nitro: No Vampire, take me instead, I created this monster and I should pay the price. Besides, I never got a promotion-

Akomaru: Save it! General! You know what to do!

Zero: Yes Master! I'm on it!

[Zero teleports away]

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[Zero appears near the trees and walks towards the fire where a piece of the monster's feet is at]

Zero: The Power Rangers got the best of us, but not for long!

[He quickly takes his fencing sword out of his holster and puts into the monsters flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives Frograna; third eye restored]

[Zero steps back and throws an Enlarging Bomb which the frog creature catches it]

Zero: Here you go!

Frograna: Haha! I will never be a little tadpole when I have this! Enlarging Bomb!

[He takes the small sphere and throws the bigger one down to the ground; causing an explosion to occur, suddenly Frograna grows giant]

Frograna: My plate platter is going to be full now!

[The rangers take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres and summon their Thunderzords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

Gina: Alright Frograna, are you ready to have a frog in your throat?

[Outside]

Frograna: Perhaps, maybe you can have warts instead? *Laughs* Let's go!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers from his third eye]

[ThunderMegazord sparks]

Frograna: *Laughs* Or I can suggest something else; since you're just my size, get in my belly!

[He opens for his tongue that ties up the Megazord; holding the tongue, trying to release it]

Gina: Oh heck no! Thunder Sword!

[ThunderMegazord takes its Thunder Sword and chops the tongue; fall backwards]

Frograna: How dare you!

[Kaku's voice is heard in the cockpit]

Kaku: Rangers, the ThunderMegazord has another weapon in its arsenal: the Thunder Javelin. It can create strong twisters with its Chi-Powers of Wind.

[Marty looks at Gina]

Marty: That must be about you, if this Megazord can do the same abilities that we can do as well, let's give it a shot!

Gina: You're right, Thunder Javelin!

[The ThunderMegazord summons the Thunder Javelin]

Gina: Chi-Powers Activate!

[It uses its Chi-Powers to create a giant tornado to make a blue/yellow twister appear to make Frograna spin, giant rocks to hit his body and his foot]

Frograna: Ouch! My toe!

[ThunderMegazord takes its Thunder Sword out of its holster, ready to perform its finisher]

Frograna: *Angry* Oh! Now you're really going to get it!

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally destroys Frograna; causing an explosion after he falls]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[All commanders are kneeling as Akomaru is sitting on his throne]

Akomaru: *Angry* Nitro, you know this is your fault for creating this?

Zero: We greatly apologize Master Akomaru. I know we have underestimated the Aurora Defenders long ago, but somehow the "Power Rangers" got the best of us in this century. And Vampire, Nitro stop sulking about your deaths, if we succeed in working together as three, we can impress our emperor.

Nitro: *Annoyed* Sure, sure we can do that, but I'm the "mad scientist" so I'll continue to make the best monsters in the entire tribe! Hopefully I can finally get a good promotion!

Akomaru: Wait, what?

Vampire: Let's just say, master; we have our own goals besides helping you conquering the planet.

[Vampire covers her mouth in regret]

Akomaru: *Confused* Really? Well, I already surpassed my father, but still I haven't got anyone to surrender, including the Power Rangers! Hmph, but as long you three follow my orders, we can get to our goals in no time.

Vampire: Really?

Nitro: Are you sure?

[Zero looks down]

Akomaru: Yes. We can get what we want, then the whole world will be mine for the taking! *Laughs*.

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[All of teens gather near the staircase]

Trevor: Thanks for saving us Gina, I knew that you will find a way to save us.

Gina: You're welcome guys. If it wasn't for the Star Wheel Blades, you would all be flies being digested.

Kevin: Yeah.

Stanley: *Whistles in relief*

Marty: So, we got ourselves a new weapon, huh? Is Master Kaku trying to give us new weapons everyday now?

Trevor: Maybe.

Gina: But do you remember what he said? He doesn't remember any details of anything during the 20th century?

Marty: Yep?

Gina: Then let's be patient with him and Delta as well.

Stanley: What about Delta?

Gina: He maybe a robot, but he's very helpful when it comes to monster attacks.

Marty: True that.

Kevin: What about the Gorma? Does he remember any history about the tribe?

Gina: Let's ask him tomorrow, maybe he'll give us some answers.

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	13. Opening Sequence 3

Disclaimer: This is an unofficial sequel of Gosei Sentai Dairanger's story (without the 50 years later scene from the final episode) so think of this as like the second season of Dairanger. Please don't take any continuity issues seriously, since this a fan fiction, any material is owned by the original producers. Thank you :)

* * *

[The opening theme for now is from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce, so if you want to make your own that's fine]

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Season 2 Opening:

[All new five rangers pull the key from their Aurora Changers]

[White flash of light fades]

[Zoom into Trevor's arms in transformation sequence]

[Yellow flash of light fades]

[Trevor jams the key in the changer]

[White flash of light fades; Dairanger logo zooms in and zoom out]

[The interior of the Secret Cave, Delta looking up as it zooms in to a statue of Master Kaku]

[Trevor outside looking in confusion]

[Kevin/Marty looking in different directions of confusion]

[Stanley/Gina looking in different directions of confusion]

[On left: Trevor is in front of the camera; posing for battle. On right: Red Dragon Ranger does his roll call pose]

Trevor: Trevor!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Kevin is in front of the camera; fighting stance. On right: Green Lion Ranger does his roll call pose]

Kevin: Kevin!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Marty is in front of the camera; rolling his left shoulder. On right: Blue Unicorn Ranger does his roll call pose]

Marty: Marty!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Stanley is in front of the camera; putting on his cowboy hat. On right: Yellow Griffin Ranger does his roll call pose]

Stanley: Stanley!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Gina is in front of the camera; sighing with confidence. On right: Pink Phoenix Ranger does her roll call pose]

Gina: Gina!

[Trevor punching a Clownbrain]

[Kevin kicks a Clownbrain]

[Marty wrestles a Clownbrain]

[Stanley dodges a Clownbrain's sword]

[Gina blocks a Clownbrain's sword slash]

[Transition in to Principal Manderson in his office (left) and Ms. Towers at her pet shop (right) in shock]

[Transition out to the teens meeting up by the street until camera sharply pans to the sky of the CGI Gorma Spaceship coming towards the earth]

[White flash of light fades]

[Interior of the Gorma Spaceship; sand color walls, golden throne with red cushions, three sliding doors left and right imprinted. it pans sharply down to Akomaru sitting on the throne, between AC, Nitro, Zero, Vampire, Nimrod, and DC]

[Quickly sharp-fade to Nitro, Zero, and Vampire walking towards the camera; Zero coming close, transition to the same shot but it's zoomed to Vampire walking like proper lady, and same shot to the left; Nitro using his cane to walk]

[All commanders from the first Gorma shot turn to the camera as it slowly zooms in to Akomaru as he starts laughing and glares]

[Rapid Transition to the Three Hell Sisters; separated through red lines: AC, Nimrod, DC]

[White flash of light fades]

[Red Dragon Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Double Dragon Swords]

[Green Lion Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Lion Staff]

[Blue Unicorn Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Unicorn Nunchucks]

[Yellow Griffin Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Griffin Whip]

[Pink Phoenix Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Phoenix Spear]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[Thunder Assault Team Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode on top of Thunder Assault Team propelling its Dragon Rod] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[ThunderMegazord performs the Powerful Thunder Slash] [Dairanger Episode 8]

[White flash of light fades]

[All five rangers posing with explosions behind them]

[White flash of light fades]

[Star Wheel Blade Chi-Power Shot finisher] [Dairanger Episode 20]

[White flash of light fades]

[ThunderMegazord stand triumphantly] [Dairanger Episode 11]

[White flash of light fades]

[Logo forms with all 6 spheres zooming out]

[Fades to black]


	14. Chapter 10

Author's Note: The title is too long but it's called "Now You See Me, Now You Don't".

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 10 Script:

[Episode Date: Aug 29, 2014]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[Zero is sitting on a chair near a table; all white/gold. He's drinking black tea from a light pink designer tea set, watching previous fights from the Power Rangers on the big screen]

[Vampire watches as she's taking notes for her friend with her designers notebook writing with her black ball-point pen]

[Akomaru puts his right hand on his cheek, legs crossed; interested]

[Nitro puts both hands on his cane]

Akomaru: General, you've really impressed me with you analyzing our previous failures to improve on how to destroy the Aurora Defenders.

Nitro: *Sighs*.

Vampire: *Giggles* Look at it this way, you can get better at creating the most threatening monsters in the entire universe!

Nitro: Yeah, the monsters I worked so hard that always gets killed by them...

[Zero puts down his drink properly]

Zero: Nitro, you shouldn't be disappointed for creating monsters that are "bad", Master Akomaru wants the best for you in your monster making, that's all.

Nitro: Then how come it leads to them going kaboom?

Zero: Because these rangers have a mentor that is never revealed to us, what weapons they have in their arsenal, or-

[Zero notices clips of the teens' friendship]

Zero: Their friendship.

Akomaru: Of course! These teens have been friends all their lives, if we can find a way to separate them from their friendship and break them apart, I'm sure we can defeat them easily!

[Zero stand up out of his chair with his fist in the air; happy]

Zero: And I just figured out a way to defeat them! Having an invisible monster to make them think they hit each other!

Nitro: I can make that work, but would the rangers figure it out right away? They maybe in their teens but they're not that stupid-

Zero: *Angry* But if you can create something where they're oblivious to your monster, maybe we can have a chance to strike!

Vampire: *Sighs* Again, with the bickering...

Akomaru: Zero, Nitro! Enough of this! Let's just get this operation going.

[Zero takes the paper of the monster details; with sticky tape]

Zero: Yes Master Akomaru, I'm on the case!

[He sticks the paper on Nitro's head]

Nitro: Ow! Okay, okay! I'm on it! I'm on it!

[Nitro sprints to his laboratory as his usual door slides open]

Akomaru: I think that your idea Zero, is going to be a success *Laughs*.

[Vampire joins in the laughing]

[Zero puts his hands behind his back]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The colored streaks of the rangers go down; rangers appear, Delta is surprised to see them]

Kevin: Master Kaku!

Trevor: Sorry to come unexpectedly, but we want to know more about the more on the Gorma Tribe.

Gina: I even decided to find some books from the library to hopefully find information on Ancient China because you mention in the beginning about the Chi-Powers being will-powers from China itself, so I found some but I don't know if they're helpful to your liking.

Marty: Master Kaku, do you know anything about the history of the Gorma?

Kaku: Everyone, just calm down and let me explain. And Gina, what kind of books did you buy?

Gina: Well...

[She shows to Delta the stack of books she got: Ancient China (A True Books) by Mel Friedman, The Civilization of Ancient China (The llustrated History of the Ancient World) by John Chinnery, Made in China: Ideas and Inventions from Ancient China Hardcover by Suzanne Williams and Andrea Fong, Military Strategy Classics of Ancient China - English & Chinese: The Art of War, Methods of War, 36 Stratagems & Selected Teachings by Shawn Conners]

Delta: What do you think master?

[He shows each book to his statue friend]

Kaku: These are great selections Gina, but it doesn't tell anything about the Gorma.

[Gina nods her head; disappointed]

Gina: Really? Aww...

Kaku: Although, I will tell you what happened between the war of the Dai Tribe and the Gorma Tribe.

Marty: Tsk. At least we're learning something.

Stanley: Marty!

Kaku: Delta.

Delta: Yes Master Kaku.

[Delta presses three buttons from the control panel, the viewing globe appears from the floor and the rangers step back]

Kaku: Pay attention, my students.

[Delta presses a button to have the viewing globe show different footage of each tribe]

Kaku: 3,986 years ago before the war in 6000 B.C. There were two tribes who were separated in Ancient China. The Dai Tribe: a peace-loving group who has strive to fight for what's right, and the Gorma Tribe: the military group that wanted power to conquer each planet and even the whole universe.

[Both tribe leaders; silhouetted. They are meeting on separated chairs far away from each other]

Kaku: One day, both of the tribe leaders had to settle a disagreement on whose tribe can handle the most power to fight for themselves.

[The Dai Tribe Leader is quivering]

Dai Tribe Leader: You say ultimate power is want you need to conquer all of the world? Never! As a leader, I don't approve of this!

Gorma Tribe Leader: *Laughs manically* Don't be ridiculous! Wouldn't you like a world of terror and chaos?

[The Dai Tribe Leader stood back as he tried to strike with his dull sharpened gray sword, but the Gorma leader defended the attack]

[Next is stock footage of the war: Dairanger Episodes 4 & 8]

Kaku: And soon both tribe forces attacked, then they declared war at the first morning. The Gorma Triumvirate get into the scene and attack the citizens one by one. During the time, the heroes of Ancient China: Aurora Defenders arrived on the scene and send in their Mystical Kiden Beasts which are your Thunderzords.

Original Aurora Defenders: Kiden Beasts Descend!

Kaku: With their Good Chi-Powers, they fought against the evil tribe but soon eventually both tribes disappeared.

[Shows each ranger's highlights: Dairanger Episodes: 1, 3, 11, 25, & 5]

Kaku: In 1993, the Gorma return and they start reconstructing their tribesmen in Japan, so the survivor of the war, Kaku; myself, choose five adults to become the "Power Rangers" for a new history in their life.

[Ends with the roll call pose: Dairanger Episode 1]

Power Rangers: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

[Flashbacks end from the viewing globe]

[Delta looks at Kaku]

Kaku: After the battle, the rangers disbanded and went on to their separated ways, and now in 2014, things have change ever since the economic decrease.

[Marty eyes widen]

Kevin: So that's what happened?

Stanley: Did they won?

Trevor: How come we weren't aware of this?

[Gina raises her right hand]

Gina: Question, why did you choose us in the first place?

Trevor: That's a good question, why did you chose us?

Kaku: Well, allow me to tell you-

[Alarms interrupted the moment]

Delta: Ai-yi-yi! A Gorma monster is attacking the city! It's right near the location of where trees are at!

[The Viewing Globe goes down after Delta sees the location]

Kaku: Rangers!

All 5: Right!

[They teleport away]

* * *

[Streets of San Francisco]

[The rangers are teleported to the street area; with trees]

[All of them are looking around]

Marty: That's funny, Delta said that there was monster in the city, but I don't see it anywhere.

Gina: Maybe it's luring us into a trap.

Stanley: I think so, but how come the alarms alerted us of a monster attack?

Trevor: Wherever it is, let's be on alert.

[They continue to look some more, until Invisiman appears: a transparent white humanoid; gloves, boots, silly-looking mouth, and Gorma eye. Invisiman is invisible and starts poking their shoulders; starting with Marty]

Marty: What is it Kevin?

Kevin: I didn't ask you for anything.

Marty: I thought you were trying to get my attention.

Kevin: No I wasn't.

[Invisiman starts poking Kevin]

Kevin: Stanley, what's up?

Stanley: I didn't poke your shoulder, was it you Trevor?

Trevor: No. Gina?

Gina: That wasn't me!

[Invisiman pokes Gina]

Gina: Now that was you, wasn't it Trevor?

Trevor: No! That wasn't me, I swear!

[Invisiman pokes Trevor while laughing silently]

Trevor: Kevin, what do you need?

Kevin: I swear Trevor, that wasn't me!

Marty: What's going on here?

Gina: I don't know but-

[Invisiman pokes Gina and vanishes, she looks around thinking who is responsible]

Stanley: If anybody did tried to get my attention, you should at least tell me.

Marty: Same goes to you, buddy!

Trevor: Well, I didn't want to ask you something, so there!

Kevin: I didn't do anything to you guys, I swear!

Gina: Guys! You know you're being tricked, right?

Trevor: What?

Kevin: Tricked?

Stanley: What do you mean by "tricked"?

Gina: I think the Gorma is trying to trick us-

Marty: But we don't know where the Gorma is!

Gina: Right! We do not know where they're located.

Trevor: And that's why, Marty, we need to figure out where the enemy is.

Marty: How we're going to figure out where he or she is?

Kevin: That's a good question, how we're gonna figure this out, Trevor?

Trevor: Maybe we have to wait till the next one gets poked on the shoulder, then we strike.

Gina: At the speed of light?

Trevor: Exactly.

Stanley: Good idea.

Kevin: Okay.

Marty: If that works...

[They wait a few more seconds, then Stanley felt a poke and he strikes quickly with a swift chop from his arm and they hear a thump from a tree]

Gina: So it is someone, but invisible.

[The bush shakes]

Trevor: It moved into the bushes.

[His friends are confused on what to do]

Kevin: Should we transform?

Trevor: I think we should, this should not become a problem. Powerful Transform, guys.

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right.

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[They transform and take their Star Swords and Star Cutters and make the Star Blaster]

[Another bush on their left shakes]

Trevor: Fire!

[They shoot at the bush; two sparks]

[Invisiman is revealed; fade in]

Invisiman: *Gasps* I've been revealed!

[The Main 5 stumble back as Marty points to the monster]

Marty: We got you now!

Invisiman: Oh, gotta go!

[Invisiman turns invisible again]

Marty: Damn it! Not again!

[Suddenly sparks go through from the rangers' suits. They fall down]

[Invisiman; still transparent, giggles]

[Everyone gets back up]

Trevor: Be careful guys, he's a tough one.

Marty: How can we fight something that we can't see?

Gina: Maybe we need to track his voice?

Stanley: That could work, maybe if we hear we he is, then we can shoot.

[Tree shakes]

Stanley: Like that!?

[They strike at the tree; two sparks]

[Invisiman is revealed again]

Invisiman: Uh oh, not again!

[Invisiman turns invisible again]

Marty: *Angry* Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

[Same bush shakes]

Stanley: How about we try this?

[Stanley summons his Griffin Whip and it wraps the monster around]

Stanley: Now guys!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Gina: Star Blaster!

[Invisiman is revealed again; sparks]

Invisiman: Hey! No fair! That's not how my game works!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers to be released; the rangers' spark, the chain whip is drop]

Invisiman: Yes! I'm free! Now you'll feel the wrath of Invisiman!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers again and the rangers' spark, causing them to fall]

Invisiman: Ta-ta!

[Invisiman turns invisible again and quickly punches the rangers to have them look at each other; sparks]

[Trevor looks at Kevin]

[Kevin looks at Stanley]

[Stanley looks at Marty]

[Gina looks at Trevor]

Trevor: Kevin, there's something we need to discuss.

Kevin: Stanley, since when did you?-

Stanley: Hey, partner; Marty. We need to talk.

Gina: Umm...Trevor, can I talk to you for a minute?

[They stare at each other]

Gina: Since when did a leader start attacking their teammate?

Trevor: Never, and Kevin, did you start hating humanity until now?

Kevin: No! And Stanley, did you back stab me?

Stanley: No way, partner. Marty could stop trying to butt heads on me for no reason?

Marty: No?! Since when?

Stanley: Just now?!

Gina: Trevor, I know you want to practice your martial arts, but on me?

Trevor: Gina, I would never do that to you.

Gina: It's like I'm your punching bag or something?

Trevor: No!

Marty: You know, I don't know why I hang with you guys anyway, see ya.

[Marty demorphs and leaves]

Gina: I don't want to speak to you boys again, see you later, never.

[Gina demorphs and leaves as well]

[Trevor demorphs]

Trevor: Let's just hope I won't see your faces again.

[He leaves]

[Kevin demorphs and then leaves]

Kevin: Even then, good-bye.

Stanley: You no longer my partners anymore, bye.

[Stanley demorphs and leaves]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Delta is shocked]

Delta: Ahh! Master Kaku! Their friendship is gone because of that Gorma monster!

Kaku: I know, they will come around. They can't stay like this forever.

Delta: Okay...

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Zero is next to Invisiman who is energetic of his success]

Invisiman: See that, master? I manage to hit the rangers and make them believe that one of their friends tried to kill each other, that's when they decided to hate each other and leave on their own!

Zero: See Nitro? I told you my plan would work if you learn to comprehend.

Vampire: And now that the Power Rangers are separated, can we kill them, Master Akomaru? Maybe one at a time? S'il vous plaît?

Akomaru: I will allow you to defeat the rangers one at a time, if you, Nitro can keep an eye on your monster.

Nitro: Whatever master. I'll do it.

Akomaru: Excellent! Now get going!

Zero: Invisiman! Let's proceed!

Invisiman: Yes sir!

[All of the commanders; including the monster walk towards the far left door, as Akomaru crosses his legs]

Akomaru: Now, Aurora Defenders. How does it feel now to be filled with hatred? Soon you'll be fighting each other, but then your lives will not be same for the future! *Laughs*

* * *

[Marty's House; first floor; living room; four windows, the walls are painted black with pink/blue/yellow polka dots, TV stand, many singer posters including an Angelina Jolie model poster, dark blue bean bag chair, boom-box style record player, red large sofa, mini table for drinks, and blue lighting on the ceiling]

[Marty closes the front door and plops down the bean bag chair; sighing]

Marty: *Thinking* Who cares what happens to them? I got my own things to worry about; like my health insurance. Ugh! Why should I care what they do? All they care about is karate, knowledge, life, and damn homework!

[He angrily stomps his right foot on the floor, the mini table shakes and it hits the wall making a small horizontal digital picture frame fall down]

[He sees a picture slideshow of himself with his "friends"]

Marty: I remember this...

[Suddenly he hears an explosion from outside and he looks out his center window and sees General Zero and Invisiman destroying the streets; causing sparks]

Marty: *Gaps* What?! Gorma? How did they find my house?-

[Zero and Invisiman goes further into the city]

Marty: Never mind, they're looking the other way. Wait, this is chance to prove myself!

[He walks out of the front door and goes after the two Gorma]

* * *

[City Streets]

[Invisiman turns invisible to attack many tourists, Zero takes his fencing sword out of his holster ready to strike a family]

Zero: I don't want to hurt you or your children, so I suggest you surrender to Master Akomaru or I will be forced to throw you into a dungeon!

Mother: Please! Not my children! Please!

Zero: I'll make sure your children are not harmed, but if you surrender to the Gorma!

[Marty voice is heard]

Marty: Hey! What do you think you're doing to that family over there?!

[The family withdraws quickly while Zero is looking at his enemy]

Zero: It's you! The Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Marty: Yeah, that's me. What are you going to do about it?

Zero: I want to see how you can pull through in a fight, one-on-one. Without your powers.

[Invisiman still transparent, decides to leave]

Marty: *Gulps* Sure, I can do it.

Zero: Then so be it.

* * *

[Other side of the streets]

[Nitro giggles and prepares his weapon; on the front his arm, a missile attached a mechanism; ready to fire]

Stanley: I don't think so, partner!

[Stanley appears with his cowboy whip and wraps it on the arm, but it's too late and Nitro aim his weapon]

Nitro: Rocket Launcher!

[The missile launches out on the arm and Stanley dodges it; destroying a bench]

Stanley: When did you learn how to do that?!

Nitro: I've always had it, but never used it until my emperor forced me to go out!

[Nitro's cane tip appears as a flying saucer and he catches it and it turns into his cane]

Stanley: Okay, where is your "master" anyway?

Nitro: Master Akomaru is not ready at fighting you at the moment, but maybe I am!

Stanley: Well then, time for a little showdown.

* * *

[San Francisco Public Library]

[People are screaming]

[Gina and Vampire are staring each other down]

Gina: You must be: Vampire Countess.

Vampire: Oui, oui Pink Phoenix Ranger. What can you do without your precious boyfriends?

Gina: Shut up! They're not my boyfriends!

Vampire: Very well then, shall we have a duel?

Gina: Challenge accepted.

[They pose for battle]

* * *

[Flora Grubb Gardens]

[Kevin comes walking out of the entrance, holding a bag sunflower seeds, then it was stolen by Invisiman, he hears the chewing sounds of the monster and unwillingly buys a flower pot to throw it right at the monster's head]

Invisiman: *Food is still in his mouth* Hey! What's the big idea?

Kevin: I should have known it was you!

Invisiman: *Spits out the food* Well you're in for a treat, buddy! Go ahead and clean up this mess!

Kevin: No, you do it! You made the mess yourself! You're disgusting!

[Kevin throws his fist down and he decides to fighting stance and runs towards the monster]

* * *

[Beach Area]

[Trevor; in his martial art clothing, is practicing his martial arts]

[His Aurora Changer beeps]

[He stops his training to unravel his left sleeve to his changer and presses the left button to talk]

Trevor: Yes, Master Kaku?

Kaku: Trevor, don't you need a break?

Trevor: But I need to learn how to fight that monster.

Kaku: I suggest you ask for a towel, the sweat can exhaust your strength.

Trevor: *Sighs heavily*

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Alarms go off]

[Delta walks to his mentor friend to suggest something]

Delta: Maybe we should tell him to help his friends, hopefully he'll listen.

Kaku: I don't it may be possible, he and the rest of them will rethink their decisions, try to tell him that the monster attack the city where Kevin is located.

[Delta presses the four buttons to contact Trevor]

Delta: Okay...Trevor, the monster is located at Flora Grubb Gardens. Hurry!

[Trevor has a neon blue towel to dry off his sweat, as he communicates with his changer]

Trevor: 'Kay, got it!

[He takes his blue Adidas drawstring bag and goes off]

* * *

[Flora Grubb Gardens]

[Kevin falls backwards until his changer beeps, he looks into the changer as Delta speaks]

Delta: Kevin! The city is under attack! Do you think you can make it?

Kevin: What?

Invisiman: *Laughs* Forgot something? Or are you forgetting someone? *Fighting Stance*

[Kevin realizes what the monster said]

[Nitro appears, starts hitting his monster with his cane]

Nitro: You idiot! Why did you tell him?!

Invisiman: I apologize! But General told me to make sure to torment them when I have a chance!

Nitro: But you literally just told them the plan!

Invisiman: Either way, I'm going home!

[He turns invisible again]

Kevin: *Confused* What?

[Trevor's voice is heard]

Trevor: Stop right there, you beast!

[Trevor kicks Nitro in the face, causing him to fall backwards]

Nitro: Ah! Not again! My back! It hurts! My back! Clownbrains! Get me back up!

[Clownbrains appears to help the robot up]

Nitro: *Sighs in relief*

[Trevor comes next to Kevin]

Trevor: It was lucky I had shoes, I would've had a sprained ankle, but with a robot that a serious back problem he has to retire.

Nitro: Excuse me?!

Kevin: Trevor, what are you doing here?

Trevor: I don't know why you're here too.

[Trevor gets hit by Invisiman, Kevin turns back and takes the bag, uses it as a metal ball; spinning it; hitting all the Clownbrains, and throws it at the monster; turning visible]

Kevin: *Shocked* Oh, I'm sorry. You thought I was going to hurt you? No I wasn't!

Nitro: Oh man, Zero is not going to like this-

[Stanley's same cowboy rope ties the robot around]

Stanley: I figured I would follow you when I had the chance! Cowardly robot!

[Zero teleports to break the rope with his fencing sword, and he points it towards the hero]

Zero: Incompetent! You shouldn't be here! And Nitro, didn't I tell you to keep your monster in check?

Nitro: I did! Invisiman, Get back in the fight!

Invisiman: Okay!

[But before he can turn invisible, Marty appears doing flying side kick against the monster causing him to fall down]

Kevin: Marty!

[Marty looks at him and his eyes open up and points at Zero]

Marty: Okay General, if I wouldn't known that you were going to separate me from my childhood friend, I could have killed you anyway!

[Vampire falls on the floor and gets back up to warn her friends]

Vampire: Zero! Nitro! We have a problem, the rangers figured out our plan and just we're about to defeat them they ran or teleported to where Inivisiman is located and-

[Gina teleported; pink streak of light goes down next to Trevor]

Gina: I cannot believe that I had to find you and-oh, it's you guys.

Marty: *Sighs* Hi Gina.

[The commanders are frustrated]

Nitro: I knew this would happen.

[Invisiman gets back up on his feet and is upset]

Invisiman: I can't believe that they stopped me from destroying them!

[All of the teens stared at the monster, Trevor realizes who's responsible]

Trevor: So, it was you wasn't it?!

Marty: Same, that's what I was thinking! They're trying to separate us, so we can forget about each other and then they can kill us!

Gina: What?

Stanley: Really?

Kevin: What? Are you serious?

Invisiman: Oh no! We've been exposed!

Zero: No kidding, you fool! I was close!

Gina: I'm convinced that the Gorma would do this; to break our friendship, when we knew each other since middle school, that is unacceptable!

Trevor: We have our own lives as we know each other, you cannot break away what we do if you break it apart, we care about each other!

[His friends all nod]

Trevor: Ready? Let's Powerful Transform!

[His friends all nod as they show their changers]

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

Trevor: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Invisiman: Big deal! I'll guess I have to separate you all again!

[Invisiman turns invisible]

Marty: Stanley!

[He winks, and Stanley made a thumbs-up]

Stanley: You got it, partner! Yellow Griffin! Powerful Time Reversal!

[The scene reverses]

Invisiman: Big deal! I'll guess I have to-

Stanley: Marty! Kevin!

[Marty and Kevin prepare their Star Blasters]

Marty: Are you ready, old friend?

Kevin: I got you, old friend.

Marty & Kevin: Star Blaster!

[They blast the monster as he's about to turn invisible; sparks]

Trevor: Let's make sure that he's weak so he won't this again! Powerful Fire!

[He summons Chi-Powers of Fire and it blast Invisiman down to the ground]

Invisiman: You all are going to be sorry that you connected!

[The Main 5 gets together]

Gina: I think we already reconnected! Now let's finish this transparent being!

[They perform their Star Wheel Blade finisher]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Invisiman: Don't get your hopes up!

Trevor: Powerful Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[The sharp blades slash Invisiman; sparks flying, making him fall, before an explosion]

[Vampire faints on her knees]

Zero: Those future descendants just destroyed my creation! Ugh!

Nitro: *Giggles* I tired to warn you. *Giggles*

Zero: *Groans* then I'll just have to my humanoid bigger, and I don't need any orders since I know what the emperor is going to say.

[He runs towards the fire and puts his fencing sword into his monsters flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[Invisiman is revived]

Zero: I think you need a bit more power!

[He gives an Enlarging Bomb to his creation; he catches it]

Invisiman: Like I said before I was defeated, don't get your hopes up!

[Invisiman takes out the small sphere and throws the big one down to the ground; causing it to explode, making him grow]

[The rangers stumble back with their Star Wheel Blades, they make it vanish and take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon the zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

Invisiman: Now I'm going to get serious! Try this!

[He turns invisible again]

[ThunderMegazord looks around]

[The rangers are looking around as well]

Marty: Damn it! Not again!

Trevor: Wait! Let's think about where he could be.

Kevin: Good idea, he could behind us.

Stanley: Or on the side of us.

Kevin: Let's use our Chi-Powers to sense him, he has it as well so we can use this to figure out where he could be.

Trevor: Yeah! Maybe we could strike when we have a chance. Alright, ThunderMegazord, let's use your Thunder Sword to counter attack, but wait before you strike.

[ThunderMegazord takes the sword out of its holster and waits for its attack]

[The Main 5 use their Chi-Powers to sense the evil, soon Trevor gives the signal]

Trevor: Behind you!

[ThunderMegazord strikes behind it and Invisiman is slashed; sparks, stumbling backwards. Then it starts it's finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally defeats Invisiman]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[All of the teens come together while the ThunderMegazord is standing]

Marty: Um...Hey guys, sorry about calling you all out like that.

Gina: Me too, sorry everyone.

Trevor: Sorry.

Kevin: Sorry..

Stanley: Sorry, partner.

Marty: I think we all need to train to learn our powers and how it could be used.

Gina: After learning about the history of both tribes I think we know who are our real enemies are. Hopefully; after we attend college, we can ask Kaku why he chose us.

Trevor: Yes we should, but for now, let's concentrate on our last two years of high school and fight evil.

Marty: Yeah, man!

[They all hug together and then they take a selfie on Marty's phone]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: You idiots!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers to electrify his three commanders, the Three Hell Sister watching, Akomaru stops]

Akomaru: I guess for now on, I'm taking charge in handling operations and you all will have to follow me! Do you understand?

Zero: Yes master.

Vampire: Of course Master Akomaru, I'm so sorry! I promise to be more better next time! Promettre!

Nitro: Who cares?! We already failed enough! Our chances are outnumbered!

[The Three Hell Sisters are ready to kill them]

Nimrod: You want to be replaced?

Akomaru: Enough, Three Hell Sisters!

[They stop]

Akomaru: My commanders cannot be replaced, only my monsters can be replaced if they're even good enough...

[He looks at Nitro]

Nitro: Jeez! Master Akomaru! I don't wanna die!

[He sprints back to his lab as the door opens]

Akomaru: I wasn't going to kill him, but okay...

Zero: At least he knows to make better monsters.

[Nitro's Lab; behind the door]

[Door closes]

[Nitro takes deep breaths until he sees he's back in his comfort zone]

Nitro: Why does this new emperor has to be called "master?" Why do I have to get insulted for my monsters? I worked so hard! But maybe, he's trying to secretly find a way to kill us.

[His eyes brighten up]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	15. Chapter 11 - Racing To Really Die

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 11 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 2, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; interior hallway]

[The hallway has red high school lockers; left to right. Each locker has custom colored locks with their names on it]

[Trevor goes to his locker until he hears a few guys wolf-whistle at a sexy girl: Mary Hopkin; blonde hair, 16-year old teenager, black eye-shadow highlights, she is wearing a sweetheart neck white t-shirt, black circle skirt, beige leggings, black ankle boots, and a black tattoo choker. She is walking in a sensual way, having all the male teens go crazy]

[One male teen near Trevor's locker goes seductive; staring at Mary's location]

Male Teen: *Seductively* What's up girl?

[Trevor blushes red, and goes to the teen to ask]

Trevor: Who is that?

Male Teen: You forgot? Mary Hopkin? She is like richest and hottest girl in the school.

Trevor: Wait, Mary? You mean, my first crush?

Male Teen: Yeah...Every guy had a crush on her.

[The teen looks down near Trevor's pants, but he stops him]

Trevor: Don't get any funny ideas, I don't think of her that way.

[He goes to the boy crowding around Mary and when they see him, they stare at him funny]

Trevor: *Clears throat* Hi, Mary. Remember me? Trevor? Trevor McCullen?

[Mary realizes his name]

Mary: Trevor?

Trevor: Y-y-yeah, hi.

Mary: Hey.

[She smiles and Trevor nervously smiles]

[Male teens are shocked]

Male Teen 1: You know Trevor?

Mary: Yeah, of course I do.

Male Teen 2: Oh come on, Trevor! Seriously?

[A teen named Emilio looked at Trevor]

Emilio: You don't know?

Trevor: Know what?

[Emilio takes him away from the crowd]

Emilio: Trevor; you might be quite disappoint but she's...she's got a boyfriend.

Trevor: What? A boyfriend? What's his name?

Emilio: Ethan-

Trevor: Ethan? *Angrily* Ethan Bond? "The Rich Kid from Beverly Hills?"

Emilio: Y-y-y-y-yeah? I mean, sorry man. You must have known her from another time, but she is taken.

[Emilio walks away]

Trevor: I got to tell Marty this.

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; cafeteria]

[Trevor talks to Marty at one table; face-to-face]

Marty: For real? That Ethan?

Trevor: Apparently. I thought she went to Balboa High School.

Marty: Me too, she must have transferred here just to be with him.

Trevor: I doubt it, I don't know anything. If I would talk to her how her relationship came to be, I could get into serious trouble.

Marty: And you know how that would go down when he's around...Anyways dude, you shouldn't bother with her, besides she was like your crush back in elementary school, or something?

Trevor: Yeah, she was...

[His head goes down]

[Gina arrives with Kevin and Stanley as she puts her Starbucks coffee and notebooks down]

Gina: Hey guys, what are you talking on this fine day? It's been a month since we've been fighting.

Stanley: A whole month since we became Power Rangers.

Kevin: Even then, we all have been training.

[They sit down. Stanley notices his friend with his head down]

Stanley: Hey partner, what's wrong?

Marty: His old childhood crush is back, and her new boyfriend is "The Rich Kid from Beverly Hills?"

Gina: What?

Kevin: Really Marty? Him?

Marty: Yeah, the problem is; that idiot must have gotten his hands on her when he touched her-you know what I mean.

Trevor: Even though she's got a bunch of guys going after her anyway, so what's the big deal?

Kevin: Trevor, it's okay. I'm sure nothing about her has changed.

[Marty sees Mary behind Kevin]

Marty: Oh no, looks who here.

[They all look behind]

[Mary is walking to meet up with the other popular girls table]

[Trevor looks down again, as his friends are curious]

Marty: What were you saying about "change", Kevin?

Kevin: I mean in her personality.

[Marty shakes his head as all the others sit down to eat lunch]

[School bell rings]

[The five teens are walking out of the center door until they hear a bunch of male teens going around a black limo, they see Mary going back into her limo as she blow kisses to the male teens, her elderly butler blocks the way so the teens won't go crazy for her. The Main 5 just walk away]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne room]

[Akomaru is seeing the horrible traffic jam on the screen; many people on rush-hour yelling, some are merging their cars to the sides. While watching, he is stoking his patched-up teddy bear]

[Zero is also looking at the screen]

Akomaru: So, if this is what the citizens think this is their way of handling rush-hour, they should probably get more better traffic lights or cops, it's like they're too lazy to head to another intersection.

Zero: Humans have a modern way of thinking now, do they?

[Vampire who's hanging on the ceiling looks at the sight upside down]

Akomaru: They do, but when you see them with their eyes glued to the phone screen instead on the road, it tends to make them disoriented and lose their sight, soon they will die. Can't you imagine it, Zero? The sight of what's to come! It will lead to a big car accident that will show the error of their ways!

[Vampire lands on the floor]

[Akomaru screams surprised]

[Vampire bows with her dress]

Vampire: Bonjour, Master Akomaru.

Akomaru: Vampire! What was that for?!

Vampire: Oh! Sorry master, I scared you? I apologize. I think the humans need to remember the good old days when there was better transportation, music, food, places to explore, and of course-using our feet?!

Zero: True to the point, the Gorma Tribe hasn't had so much poverty and people for 6,000 years and we must take action quickly!

Akomaru: Then we rebuild it as long they surrender to me! Nitro!

[Nitro appears out from his lab door]

Nitro: Yes my emperor-I mean, master?

Akomaru: Let's rebuild everything we missed so much; by destroying the modern society.

[Nitro looks at the screen; traffic is still going rough, while a man is taunting in his car]

Nitro: Of course, master. I have the perfect monster to bring those machines to dust! Cycleclone, come forth!

[The second left door opens and Cycleclone: a black Gorma humanoid monster, red Gorma third eye, two motorcycle levers with fuchsia-colored streamers, purple front panel around the head, deep pink lips, motorcycle tires attached to the shoulders, white tang-top with "Rock On" written on it; all crooked, silver gloves with small bicycle handles attached to her wrists, a checker-flag mini-skirt, and silver boots. She is speedy like a roadrunner, running around, making motorcycle noises, until she stops near the throne to. Tire tracks are now on the red carpet]

Cycleclone: I'm ready to destroy these slow boring vehicles, in a flash!

[Akomaru smiles]

Akomaru: Good.

Vampire: She looks wonderful! I'm really happy Nitro!

Nitro: She's has the best speed around, she can able to destroy anything in 20 miles per hour.

Cycleclone: I sure can! Vroom, vroom! With my high speed, I can go fast!

Zero: Impressive. Judging from the tire tracks...I suppose you can be of use to defeat the Aurora Defenders and demolish the present day buildings.

Akomaru: Brilliant planning! Cycleclone! I want you to cause mayhem in the city, while I take care of the rangers and make the humans surrender!

Cycleclone: Of course, Master Akomaru!

[Akomaru stands up from his throne and starts laughing]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Streets Area]

[The Main 5 are still walking together to the park; Trevor is still down, and Marty wraps his arm around his friend's shoulders]

Marty: Hey man, cheer up. You don't need to worry about how she's different when you first saw her, all that matters is guys and girls have different ways of thinking in life and that's all.

Trevor: Even then, why him?

Stanley: Don't worry 'bout it, just ignore him when you see him for now on.

Gina: Besides Trevor, don't let your jealousy get the best of you. Okay?

Trevor: Okay...

[A woman screams and a car screech as it crashes]

[They get scared of the noises and they go further into the city]

* * *

[Streets]

[Many cars on the street are crashed into each other; making it look like a massive car accident, many ambulances, fire truck, and police cars come to help some of the townsfolk or comfort them for their unconscious/bleeding friends or family members]

[They look at the massive destruction and are shocked]

Trevor: What in the world just happened?

Marty: Whoa, yeah...What happened over here?

Kevin: We got to help these people!

[Trevor hear Mary's voice from afar from the accident]

Mary: Hey! Get out of my way!

Trevor: Mary?

[But before he could do anything, a speedy Cycleclone passes through him, he looks around until he gets hit, and the other teens got hit too]

[Marty is rubbing his hurt shoulder]

Marty: Ow...Who was that?

[Another car crashes to another]

[They get scared by the noise]

[Akomaru's voice has been heard in the sky]

[Everyone stops what they're doing as try to find who is talking]

Akomaru: Humans of planet earth! This is what happens if you don't pay attention on the road! Since you won't surrender last month, maybe this will change! Clownbrains!

[Clownbrains appear to attack random citizens as another car accident occurs and the car explodes and Cycleclone finally decides to appear near the black limo, random people scream; terrified. Soon Mary and her butler gets out of the limo to get away but Clownbrains stop them and try to capture them, the butler tries to fight, but due to his old age, he couldn't fight back]

Mary: *Screams* Get off me, you clowns! Do you know who I am?!

Cycleclone: No, but those guys are the Clownbrains, don't you love them?

[Trevor sees his childhood crush almost being cornered, and he wants to help]

Trevor: Mary!

[His friend; Marty stops him]

Marty: Trevor, what are doing man? Ignore her, we got to those people to worry about!

Trevor: But-

Gina: Trevor's right, even if she's our rival or not, we have to save her!

Marty: *Sighs* Alright, fine. Hey! What do you think you're doing?

[Clownbrains look back and they go start fighting the teens]

[Fight Scene]

[Stanley dodges a sword slash and punch the henchman down and tips his cowboy hat, Kevin kicks one of them away until he finds a trash bin and rolls it down to many of them, Marty blocks a staff and kicks the Clownbrain down and elbows three of them, Gina uses her book bag to spin-hit four Clownbrains and then opens it to get her library book: Living the Martial Way: A Manual for the Way a Modern Warrior Should Think by Forrest E. Morgan, she uses it to hit one by front cover, one by the back cover and then throws it up into the air and kicks one and catches her book as she smiles and puts in back in her bag, Trevor kicks two of them on each side and blocks the sword with his hand and moving it until he decides to kick at the stomach; causing it to fall. He suddenly hears Mary scream again and goes to grab the Two Clownbrains and kick both of them. Mary is freed and her butler comes to comfort her, but she's upset that he came to her aid]

Mary: *Angrily* Trevor, what are doing here?! I thought I told you long ago to leave me alone?!

Trevor: I had to saved your life, and ask later, run now!

Mary: *Grunts two times*

Elderly Butler: Let's go milady.

[Her butler takes her back to the limo and they drive away from the battlefield]

[The last Clownbrain falls to the ground; they all vanish]

[Trevor comes to regroup back with his friends]

Marty: Okay, I think that's the last of them. And Trevor, what were you doing?

Trevor: I told her to run while she still can, besides, we didn't want to reveal our identities, right?

Marty: *Disappointed* Good point.

[A big mist of fog surround them; causing them to cough, cover the mouths with their shirts, waving their arms to blow it away]

Marty: *Coughs* Did someone made a big fart in there?

Stanley: Not likely..*Coughs*.

Gina: It's fog! *Coughs* I think someone is coming this way!

Kevin: *Coughs* Well, it's not my fog, I would've shouted my attack name!

Trevor: *Coughs* Either way, where is the fog coming from?

[The fog continues to flow through, until Akomaru's rickshaw appears in front of the rangers, he blows his noisemaker a bunch of times, as they're unimpressed]

[He stops and gets off the rickshaw as Cycleclone walks next to her emperor, the Clownbrain gave him his cape and adjust]

Akomaru: It's good to see you again after a month, rangers. Are you happy to see me?

Marty: Not really, even after a month, we've been doing homework and training to fight creatures like you!

Trevor: Akomaru, what have you done?! Why did you have your monster cause this?

Cycleclone: Because those humans have no common sense, when they don't pay attention to their surroundings!

Stanley: Then why did you distract them?

Kevin: Yeah, if you're talking about how people are always on their phones while on the road, then it's their fault!

Akomaru: That's true, it is your fault! You're the ones to blame for this horrid society!

Trevor: But that's why we're going to change that! We're going to fix this city and stop you for making it worse!

Akomaru: Go ahead and try. Cycleclone, show them your power.

Cycleclone: Sure thing master! Hit me with your best shot!

Trevor: Ready? Let's Powerful Transform!

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

[They pose]

Cycleclone: So you wanna pose first? Forget it! Less talking, more fighting! Vroom!

[She makes motor noises and she starts speeding towards the rangers; causing them to get hurt; sparks coming from the suits. She gets back to her spot spinning and stopping right at the spot; the rangers fall]

Cycleclone: *Laughs* You call that fighting? Even you cannot defeat me that quick!

Gina: Her speed is almost the exact amount of a motorcycle, we need to try a different method!

Cycleclone: Try whatever you want girlfriend, but I assure I can go at high speeds and I love to go fast!

Gina: We'll see about that!

All 5: Star Wheel Blades!

[They strike their Star Wheel Blades but the monster dodges with her speed]

Cycleclone: Is that the best you can do? Try this!

[She starts running straight ahead]

Marty: Get out of the way!

[All five of the teens got away from Cycleclone speeding and then she decides to spin around the teens]

Akomaru: *Giggles* Are you impressed, rangers? Cycleclone can outrun anyone with her top speed.

[The teens get dizzy slowly]

Marty: I'm getting dizzy over here...

Trevor: Don't give up Marty, we need to strike again!

Gina: You're right! *Shakes head to not get dizzy* Kevin! Try spinning it 360 degrees!

Kevin: Right! Star Wheel Blade!

[He takes his Star Wheel Blade and throws it 360 degrees clockwise; it hits Cycleclone 10 o' clock; causing her to spark]

[The teens get back on their feet]

Marty: Thank goodness...

Cycleclone: Like Master Akomaru said I have do everything with speed, even things like this!

[She turns into a motorcycle mode; which gets every Aurora Defenders surprised, even Akomaru. The lever turns three times and does a wheelie to run them over, Marty dodges her and tries to go on top of the motorcycle seat but it screeches making him fall backwards]

Cycleclone: Get off of me, you freak!

[She turns back to normal, Akomaru sighs; accepting the unexplained mode]

Cycleclone: Alright, time to shift into overdrive!

[She starts revering up but then everyone hears police sirens]

Cycleclone: Curses! It's the cops!

Akomaru: Dang it all, retreat for now!

[Akomaru and Cycleclone teleports away]

[The police cars stop and the officers arrives]

Kevin: *Whispers* Trevor, should we demorph?

Trevor: *Whispers* No, let's stay morphed until they're gone.

[The Police Sergeant comes to talk to them]

Police Sergeant: I like to thank you Power Rangers for saving this town, however we need you to leave all the damage to us.

Trevor: Sure thing officer, whatever we can do to help the earth is fine with us.

Police Sergeant: Alright, call for reinforcements.

[The police officers calls for back-up as one of them come to question the rangers]

Police Officer: Um..Excuse me..Aurora Defenders, did you also realize you caused some collateral damage while you were fighting those villains, right?

Marty: "collateral?", what does that mean?

Gina: It means that we might have cause some damage during many of our battles. We're sorry sir.

Police Officer: That's okay, but next time, consider making sure the city is evacuated before you start fighting?

Marty: Yeah right, like these stupid people know to run if there is a monster on the loose!

[He is ready to punch the officer but Trevor holds his arm]

Trevor: Dude. Calm down, don't make us look like the bad guys.

Police Officer: Either way, who are you actually? Like what is your real names?

Kevin: What? I'm sorry we can't tell you who we really are, but we're just ordinary humans wanting to do the right thing.

[Soon Kevin's call phone ringtone beeps and he looks at the caller ID: Unknown Caller. He answers the phone without question]

Kevin: Hello? Delta?

[His friends look at him as he puts it on speaker-phone]

Kevin: How did you get my number?

Delta: I had to find out with technology?

Marty: That's not a fair excuse! You can give us your phone number and we can keep it in our phone book.

Delta: I'm sorry, but Master Kaku has been trying to help you with improving your battles against the Gorma-

Marty: And give us another power-up or weapon for no reason?

Delta: *Annoyed* No, to make sure that if the Gorma Tribe become stronger, you'll be ready for battle with many of the weapons that the rangers use.

Marty: Then why can't you just give it to us on the spot?

Stanley: That's actually a good point, how come we have to wait until the right moment to get our weapons? I mean, is he tryin' to trick us?

Delta: *Annoyed* Just go to the Secret Cave and let him explain everything.

Kevin: Okay.

[The sergeant calls from afar]

Police Sergeant: Hey, help us out!

Police Officer: Yes sir! Whoever you are, I hope for the best to save our city.

[The officer leaves them behind to help with the work, as Kevin hangs up his phone they teleport away; colored streaks of light heading upwards]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The streaks go down to reveal the teens unmorphed as they go to their mentor]

Marty: Okay Master Kaku, we really want to know why you'd keep secrets from us. I mean there's got to be a reason behind why we got some of the equipment without telling us how we got it. You just got to tell us!

Gina: Marty, calm down!

Kaku: The Gorma are getting stronger, Akomaru is seeing how you all are a group not to be underestimated with.

Marty: *Nods his head* Okay, this doesn't explain why you should give us weapons when we are in trouble!

Kaku: Maybe going easy on you wasn't the best explanation why you're still new to this!

[They all look in surprised]

Kaku: Listen to me, I'm sorry I had to raise my voice at you. I understand that you're still new to this, and the Gorma are aware of our presence. But you must be careful when they attack you, I can't give you everything in a day, most of the equipment has been used from the originals so Delta needs to make sure it's ready for a new generation to come, understand?

Marty: I understand now. Sorry master.

Gina: Understandable.

Trevor: Sure thing master.

Kevin: Sure thing, but we are being careful, but what about the new weapons?

Kaku: Your weapons and your changers were created by an old friend of mine to help stop the Gorma.

Gina: Oh? What was their name?

Delta: You're talking about Grandmaster Yufang, right?

Stanley: Grandmaster Yufang?

Delta: He is an inventor and Chi-Power mentor to Master Kaku when he joined the Dai Tribe.

Gina: So Yufang was not just your friend, he was also one who invented the Aurora Changers and our arsenal?

Kaku: Exactly.

Trevor: Can we meet him?

Kaku: Unfortunately not, he died before you all were born.

Trevor: Oh...

Gina: But anyway, about the monster...Cycleclone wasn't it? We couldn't match up to her speed.

Kaku: Her speed is is at the same as a regular motorcycle, and even with just your Star Wheel Blade wasn't enough to handle her agility.

Trevor: What about our other finisher? The Chi-Power Bomber?

Kaku: Possibly, but it's enough for her to dodge it.

Trevor: Well, I'm out of options.

Delta: That is why, master if you don't mind I want to present them these.

[Delta turns on a red laser clicker to activate a mysterious garage that glows white, they look in shock as the go in slowly]

* * *

[Hopkin Mansion]

[Near the Pacific Avenue, there is a light yellow mansion around the streets. It's three floors high, green house, backyard, firmly-done trees, and the same black limo parked by the gated entrance]

[Interior; two luxurious staircases, pictures of artwork and family photos, chandelier, flower bouquets on mini tables, and a giant stained-glass floor of a rose on the center]

[Living Room; giant photo of the whole Hopkin family, two giant beige sofas, candle chandelier, big golden table with different colored apples in a bowl, fireplace, and lastly a TV stand near the sofas]

[Mary is sitting on the sofa; watching TV, still upset from everything, her hair is wet and she's holding her pink towel around her neck]

[Her butler comes in with a tea set on a tray]

Elderly Butler: I have some tea for you milady, would you like some?

[Mary ignores, he nods in understanding and puts the tray on the table as he watches the TV]

[TV shows many of the ranger's battles as a TV anchor talks on the information]

Male TV Anchor: The mysterious "Power Rangers" has saved our planet numerous times ever since the "Gorma Tribe" has approached our hometown. But the question still remains to many of us, keeping everyone hyped until that moment; who are the power rangers? Are they people we recognized on the streets every single day? In other news...

[As the news continued on, Mary puts her drink down rigorously]

Mary: I don't get it! I used to be popular on TV when my parents collaborated with a company or I won Miss America, but now why these "Power Rangers Aurora Defenders" have to be on the news and stealing my spotlight?

Elderly Butler: Well if you probably do not know milady, they have become widely-known ever since school started.

Mary: But just because they appeared last month, that does not mean everyone has to cheer them on! *Groans*.

Elderly Butler: What about that "Trevor?"

Mary: I don't know why he's still wants me to be his! Ugh, I remembered when he tried to generally good things for me, but even then this is now.

[She suddenly sees news footage of Akomaru's message when he first appeared on earth]

Mary: Who's this little twat?

Elderly Butler: According what I just heard, that's Akomaru.

Mary: "Akomaru?"

[She was given a newspaper of the event]

Elderly Butler: Apparently he is the emperor of the "Gorma Tribe" who wants to take over the world, as for anyone who have to "surrender" to him.

[Mary stands up quickly]

Mary: Well, if he wants to take over my world, then I suggest I should teach this little runt a lesson!

* * *

[Mysterious Cave Garage]

[As they go inside, Delta turns on a light switch to reveal five colored motorcycles; each one has horse-like heads and golden antlers to represents their Thunderzords. The teens look in shock; especially Marty, who is speechless and starts hugging his motorcycle]

Marty: Now, this guys, is my hot ride!

[Suddenly the motor reverb, the headlights light up, each of them start shaking, and Marty fall backwards as his friends help him up and they look back up]

Marty: Okay, not what I expected.

Delta: These are your Defender Cycles.

Trevor: "Defender Cycles?"

Delta: Those motorcycles are created by Grandmaster Yufang, and powered by your Chi-Powers; they have a mind of their own. And they seem to take a liking towards you five, after all, they haven't had a partner in a very long time.

[Marty gets back up and the teens look at their colored bikes]

Trevor: Do we need a license for this?

Marty: Don't worry, you just has to learn the basics from an expert.

Delta: You don't need a license to drive your bike, all you need to know that they're ready for anything.

[Each motorcycle lights up]

Trevor: That's incredible...

Kevin: Whoa...

Marty: You sure one hell of a motorbike, dude!

Stanley: Can I say giddy-up when I ride you?...

Gina: Amazing...How can I ride this thing?

[Marty jumps on to his bike and explains the controls]

Marty: Look Gina, you pull the right accelerator towards you, and if you want to brake; then the left one is the way to stop, this pulley-thing by the wheel is to keep it still when you're going off, and finally; keep your balance, because this may have a lot of engines and hard plates but don't let its weight fool you!

Gina: Okay...

[She accidentally does a wheelie without even knowing]

Marty: Did you just do a wheelie?

Gina: What?

Marty: You did, I'm impressed.

Delta: I know you would get the hang of things, once you give that cycle-beast what she's made off!

Marty: *Giggles* Delta, you should've called her cycle-bitch.

Delta: Look, the police is finished with their work, and the Gorma will come back to destroy it, so you better transform and ride on!

Trevor: Alright Delta, we got you. Let's do it guys.

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence; shorter version]

[The rangers go on their Defender Cycles and Delta opens the cave garage door to reveal it has a road path underwater to a circular dimensional transporter]

Delta: Just remember that the power in that transporter is limited, so it might take you to another side of your city!

Marty: You got it Delta. Now, it's time to get wild!

[The Main 5 start their cycles and go through the dimensional transporter]

[Fades in white]

* * *

[Streets]

[Cycleclone is back causing traffic jam and Akomaru is on top of a house roof; watching the site as his cape flows in the breeze, he smiles but then sees the black limo with Mary walking naturally out of the vehicle, he is disgusted and she sees her "foe"]

Mary: It's you, that little brute who was on my TV!

[Cycleclone comes to scare her]

Akomaru: Wow, did you hear that Cycleclone? We're famous!

Cycleclone: Oh, that's amazing Master Akomaru! And when we become famous, we can finally make a name to the world! *Laughs*.

Akomaru: Exactly!

Mary: No you're not! You're some little crazy son-of-a-bitch who wants to take over my world and take away everything, and I suggest you better leave my town or you're going to hell!

Akomaru: Oh really? You think some pretty, stuck-up, Blondie, who cares nothing but herself can tell me to go to hell? *Laughs* Don't make me laugh! You're the one who is going to hell yourself!

[He flip-jumps to land on the street pavement to confront the interfering human, but then they hear the Defender Cycles coming towards them, braking near the collision]

Mary: Not you too!

Kevin: Gorma!

Marty: Are you at this again?

Cycleclone: Ah! Rangers! Yes, I'm at it again. And it seems like you got your own set of motorcycles too! Then let's double the fun!

Trevor: Give it your best shot!

[Mary runs as she can to her butler]

Elderly Butler: Milady!

[Akomaru commands]

Akomaru: Clownbrains! Attack!

[Clownbrains were summoned and they; including Cycleclone head towards the rangers]

Marty: Alright let's see what these babies can do!

Stanley: Yeehaw! Giddy-up!

Kevin: Right!

[They start their engines and goes off to battle mode]

[Fight Scene]

[Gina is still trying to figure out how to drive her motorbike, until she sees a circular speaker on the front and a small red button on the lever]

Gina: What does this button do?

[She pushes the button and it fire Chi-Power lasers out of the nozzles on the sides; it spark-hits the Clownbrains. She gets surprised, and Marty comes to see the amazement]

Marty: Wow, these can also shoot lasers? Awesome!

[He turns around to fire the lasers]

Marty: Firing lasers! Woo-hoo!

[He presses the button and it fire lasers at the Clownbrains in a row; sparks]

[Stanley makes his bike go up; firing the laser making the henchmen get hit; sparks]

Stanley: Yeehaw!

[Kevin performs a wheelie and the wheel hits on the Clownbrain's stomach, he realizes it and moves back up to let him hit another one from the back wheel, but suddenly he sees one behind him and he pulls for his Star Blaster and strike one minion behind him; sparks]

Akomaru: Don't let them win, get them you fools!

Cycleclone: You don't worry Master Akomaru, I got this! Take this!

[Cycleclone turns into motorcycle mode and tries to fire her purple lasers at Gina, but she uses her motorbike to dodge the lasers and fire back, but the monster dodges it as well and turns back to her monster form]

Cycleclone: Very nice, but there's only one motorcycle who can take the gold, and that would be me!

[She uses her speed to kick Gina, punch Kevin, cross-chop Marty, slap Stanley in face, and grab Trevor by the neck to push him down off his Defender Cycle. As well as the others fall down since they must've got hit hard in the process]

Trevor: Oh, that's it!

All 5: Star Blaster!

[They fire their Star Blasters, but Cycleclone block the blast back at them; causing them to fall and the pavement to explode six sparks around them]

[Mary is upset that the rangers interfered]

Mary: God, first the girls who ate a big meal at Carl's Jr, then this spoiled dick, and now these colored superheroes who are ruining my city! That's it, I had enough! Get my "Black Widow" motorbike now!

Elderly Butler: Milady, aren't you taking this a little too far?

Mary: I don't care, get it now!

Elderly Butler: Yes, milady.

[Her butler took a walkie-talkie and is ready to talk]

[The fight is still going]

Trevor: We need to continue fighting! Let's go guys!

[They fight Cycleclone some more, she uses her Evil Chi-Powers to summon giant tires to kill the rangers; sparks]

[Akomaru watches the fight as he blows his noisemaker]

[Mary gets on her motorbike; the "Black Widow" and starts firing her engines]

[All the rangers fall down backwards]

Cycleclone: *Laughs* Prepare to meet your doom, power rangers!

[Mary starts driving forwards the battle where the rangers are getting back up but noticing the motorbike and they quickly got back up]

Trevor: Mary? What is she doing? *Gasps* Look out!

[The Main 5 got out of the way; one at a time, including Cycleclone who dodges but Akomaru gets hit in the stomach by the front piece and he flown to the street road; falling in pain, his mouth is slightly bleeding from the street gravel, he slowly gets back up]

[Zero and Vampire's voices is heard as they go to his aid]

Zero: Master Akomaru!

Vampire: Master! Are you alright? Oh no, you're bleeding! Let me help you with that-no shouldn't be thinking about blood.

[Zero opens the first-aid kit to get tweezers with a cotton ball to stop the bleeding]

Zero: You're right, he's our emperor. You can't possibly think about human blood when there are others around you.

Vampire: Of course, Zero. Besides he shouldn't be here in the first place.

[Cycleclone sees what's happening]

Cycleclone: Oh no! Master Akomaru! What have I done?

[The Main 5 sees the whole thing, then they look at Mary]

Mary: That's what you get for messing with my property!

Marty: Bitch, your "property?" I don't know about you but your-

Trevor: Don't worry about it dude, here's our chance to strike! Our first finisher!

Marty: Yeah!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

[Cycleclone hears the finisher]

Cycleclone: Huh? Uh oh...

Trevor: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[It hurts the monster but not enough]

Marty: Still not enough!

Gina: Let's use our Defender Cycles!

[They get on their cycles and perform their own finisher]

Trevor: Ready! Defender Cycles!

All 5: Laser Strike!

[The Defender Cycles send out multiple laser blasts combined to defeat Cycleclone]

Mary: You know what, forget it!

[She walks back to the limo as her butler follows]

Akomaru: Cycleclone! Curses!

Zero: Incompetence! I mean, allow me master, Vampire, make sure he gets back to the spaceship to recover.

[He takes his fencing sword out of the holster and walks to the fire]

Vampire: *Giggles* I'll leave it to you.

[Zero puts his sword in the monsters flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives Cycleclone]

Zero: Get back in the fight!

[He throws an Enlarging Bomb to have her catch it]

Cycleclone: You got it! Enlarging Bomb!

[She splits the enlarging grenade and throws the big sphere down to the ground; causing an explosion that makes her giant size]

Cycleclone: *Laughs* This is the part I've been waiting for!

[Akomaru frees himself from Vampire, but is still hurt, she is still trying to help him]

Akomaru: Well done! Alright Cycleclone, crush those rangers!

[The Gorma teleport away]

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

Cycleclone: Oh yeah! Bringing in the metal! Let's get to it!

[She starts uses her wrist levers as hand tonfas to attack, but it was blocked by the Megazord and she gets punched in the face, she decides to turn into her motorbike form and crash into the ThunderMegazord; sparks from the chest, it stumbles back]

[Cockpit shakes]

Marty: Man! I hate this biker-chick! Wait, maybe we can give her something be _tired_ about. What do think, Kevin?

Kevin: Oh, good idea Marty. Powerful Illusion!

[She tries to run them over again, but the ThunderMegazord uses its Chi-Powers to summon an illusion of a giant tire which causes her to get hit and turn back to normal; sparks occurs when hit]

Cycleclone: Hey, no fair! All I wanted was to be a winner! If that's how it's going to be, then try this!

[She uses her Evil Chi-Powers create the giant tire illusions, but this time it tries to confuse the ThunderMegazord; spinning in circles]

Cycleclone: *Laughs* See if you can get tired by spinning in circles, baby!

Gina: Thunder Javelin!

[ThunderMegazord uses its Thunder Javelin to create a tornado; making the illusions disappear and the tornado spins Cycleclone making her fall to the ground]

[The weapon vanishes and ThunderMegazord takes its Thunder Sword from the its holster and performs the finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally defeats Cycleclone]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Starbucks]

[Mary takes her iced drink and puts her head down as she listens to the TV as an episode of Two and a Half Men plays]

[Two teenage girls look at Mary as one of them wonders why she's not drinking it]

Female Teen: Hi Mary, why aren't you drinking?

Mary: It's because my popularity status was out-done by the "Power Rangers!"

Female Teen: *Sarcastic* Say what? I mean, these guys are like famous superheroes or something?

[She sits up]

Mary: Yeah, but what's even worse is that I got served by a 10-year old!

Female Teen: A "10-year old?"

[The other female teen tries hard to not laugh and Mary turns her chair around and drinks her iced tea]

[Outside the entrance, the teens look at the whole thing by the window and they walk away so they won't be noticed]

Marty: You maybe right, Trevor. Rival or not, we have to save our city.

Trevor: And you're right about one thing Marty, I have to accept that she changed and concentrate my life.

Gina: At least we all learned a lesson about reality.

Marty: Yeah, like damn. We learn a lesson every single day!

Kevin: ...Isn't that a good thing?

Marty: Sure, just like you and me, buddy.

[He puts his arm around Kevin's shoulder]

Stanley: Told in the words of the old lady who took me in when I was runnin' away; "you and I are the same, you just got to look around."

Kevin: But Akomaru though...He's different.

Marty: This again? Sure, he's human but don't forget he's evil and he's got evil powers!

Kevin: *Gulps* I know that, you don't have to get too close to my face like that.

Marty: Sorry.

Trevor: Well, let's concentrate on stopping the Gorma Tribe and protecting the planet we love.

[Everyone of his friends agrees and they say goodbye to go home for the night]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	16. Chapter 12

Author's Note: The title is too long but here's the title; Laughing Out Loud Heehee Donkey

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 12 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 3, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; entrance]

[It's the end of the day, and every student leaves through the door]

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[The Main 5 are hanging out by the area where people put their picnic towels out to eat or sit by the sun, but since it's going to be Autumn, it's not as hot as it is today. Marty brought his blue towel as he tells his friends what he got in his hands; tickets]

Marty: So, guys. I got tickets to Danny's Comedy Show and he wants me to come backstage along with you guys for chance to chat before the show begins!

Gina: "Danny's Comedy Show", huh? You haven't seen him since middle school.

Marty: Yeah. Back in like, 6th grade. After spring break, he was gone, never to be seen again. I tried to text him on what happened, but all he can say to me is that he's moving to a boarding school, and that was it.

Trevor: Did he give any details why he was moving?

Marty: Not really, didn't want to talk about it.

Kevin: It must have been hard for him to move into another place he's never been to before. But now that he's coming to visit, it must be amazing to see him again Marty.

Marty: Yeah bro, like, I want to see him again after such a long time.

Stanley: Where is he gonna perform?

Marty: At Club Star, it's going to exciting once it starts at 7 P.M. We can go early to see him at 6.

Stanley: Then what are we waitin' for? Let's go then!

Marty: Yeah!

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[Zero is reading a book on European's history; sitting on the same chair with the same table. Takes a sip of his usual black tea and continues reading. Akomaru is sitting on his throne as he blows his noisemaker in boredom, Zeo tries to ignore it, but he calmly tells his emperor to stop]

Zero: Master Akomaru, I don't want to be that person, but can you please stop blowing your noisemaker?!

[He stops]

Akomaru: *Annoyed* Do you have a problem with that? Because I can use it as a blow dart if I want to.

Zero: *Scared* No master! I-I-I-I just want to know why you have do a little party souvenir as a toy that sounds like a slide-whistle.

Akomaru: Because it helps me relive the stress of any of my failures.

Zero: Oh, than I'm sorry I asked. Next time I'll won't question of anything you do-

Akomaru: Especially the Power Rangers! They've already ruined everything so far and they always get in my way!

Vampire: Agreed! We must think of a plan so we can get rid of them easily!

Akomaru: Then let's see what the Aurora Defenders are up to. Hey! Clownbrain!

[One Clownbrain near the control panel look at his emperor]

Akomaru: Yes! You! I'm talking to you! Go ahead and show me what the rangers are up to!

Clownbrain: Yes sir.

[He presses buttons until the screen shows the teens meeting up with Marty to get in his car]

Marty: Okay guys, I got my car runnin' so let's go to Club Star!

[Teens cheer]

[Akomaru is curious]

Akomaru: Where is this Club Star?

[The screen shows the exterior of Club Star, a white car parks near the entrance, the car door opens and Danny; a teenager at Marty's age, light blonde hair, chicagoan, wearing a black cap saying "OBEY", over a white shirt with Eminem, black Chaci pants, white socks, and black Balance sneakers. He leaves from the passengers seat and closes the door shut. He goes inside]

[Akomaru, Zero, and Vampire are confused]

Akomaru: Now that's scary. He looks like a teenage monster; trying to attract the ladies.

Vampire: I would give it a critique, but he might rip my hair off.

Zero: If that is supposed to be what teenagers wear nowadays, I'm quite disappointed.

Akomaru: For his fashion choice that is ridicu-What am I saying?! Let's come up with a plan to get rid of the rangers when they come to this club, their night will be ruined! *Giggles*

* * *

[Danny gets out of his car and goes into the entrance of the club]

[Backstage; Dressing Room]

[He puts his phone on the makeup table and blasts Chris Brown's "Loyal" as he's checks his face in the mirror, he taps his finger to the music]

[Someone mysterious opens the door and sneaks to scare Danny]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Marty parks his car as they all go in Club Star]

[Club Star; Interior]

[It has a bar to serve beverages on the left, a giant dance floor, on the left has a stage for a DJ plays music; along with stage lights and speakers, on the far right is a stage with red curtains]

[The teens come out of the far left door, Marty leading his friends to the stage]

Marty: Okay guys, Boss gave us permission to go backstage, that means we can do things as long we don't make a mess or play too much of the equipment.

Stanley: Fine with me, partner.

Kevin: Right, Marty.

Marty: Now to check backstage.

[They go through the curtains; seeing inside of the stage, they go their left]

* * *

[Backstage; Dressing Room]

[Danny is now listening to Katy Perry's "Dark Horse" as hears a knock on the door, he lowers his volume]

Danny: Come in.

[Marty opens the door as his friends go to sit on the long red sofa]

Marty: Hey Dan, remember me? Marty Logan? The one you used to call "Da bro of the hood?"

[Danny eyes widen and turns off his music]

Danny: Marty?

Marty: Yeah man. Hey Danny. How've you been?

[They do a bro handshake and hug]

Danny: Doing good man. All blue, huh? I thought you used to wear the blue denim and the white t-shirt.

Marty: I still do, most of the swag is still in me, it's still there in my closet.

Danny: That's cool, that's cool.

Marty: Now about the text from 6th grade, which boarding school did you go to?

Danny: *Sighs* My parents think it was a good idea to send me to a boarding school because of my low grades, and that puts me left back in 2nd grade.

Kevin: So where did you go?

Danny: Phillips Exeter Academy.

Gina: And where is it located?

Danny: New Hampshire.

Stanley: New Hampshire? I've been there before, it has the good old smell of the great outdoors!

[Danny looks at him like he has two heads]

[Marty introduces his friends]

Marty: Oh yeah, that's my best pal: Stanley! Stanley West. You may also remember Kevin Devito, he was my first friend in elementary school.

Kevin: H-Hello...

Marty: Then there's Trevor McCullen; my karate pro, and Gina Anderson; she's an intelligent student. Oh, and my best friend, of course.

Gina: *Giggles* You didn't have to make that comment, we're already friends.

Danny: Heehee, she is cute, isn't she Marty?

Gina: What?!

Marty: She is, but not what you think!

Gina: I had guys come to me before, but not like this! They're just my friends.

Danny: Oh-kay. Whatever you say man, anyway, I got to practice before 7 tonite. You guys can stick around or since it's coming close to dinner I'm craving for some McDonald's rite now.

[Danny checks the time on his phone; 5:57 PM]

Marty: Oh yeah, you're right, maybe we should get something to eat before the show starts.

Kevin: What should we have? I'm thinking about pizza.

Marty: Good idea Kevin, what do you think guys?

Stanley: I'm all up for it partner.

Trevor: I'm out of options, let's have it.

Gina: Sure, I'll just find the nearest one.

Danny: But about McDonald's? I want the Double Burger.

Marty: McDonald's? Sure, I will pick you up some along the way.

Danny: Thanks man, or should I say "Da bro of the hood?"

[He winks his eye, Marty shakes his head as they leave the door, but when they close the door]

[Danny laughs until he suddenly does a donkey laugh; which surprises him, the teens hear the laugh, and Marty thrusts the door open]

Gina: Did I just hear a donkey laugh just now?

Trevor: I assure you Gina, I did.

Danny: What?

Kevin: Did you just laugh like a donkey? Is this normal for you?

Danny: No man, I don't-*Donkey laugh*

Stanley: You sure you laughed like a donkey?

Danny: No really, what are you talking abou-*Donkey laugh*

Marty: Danny...Are you sure you're okay?

Danny: Yeah bro, now get me dem Mc-*Donkey laugh*

[After he laughed until opens his eyes with creepy stares. The rangers stand back]

[Danny starts talking evil]

Danny: Sure I'm okay, but thanks to my creator, I was given the chance to use this teenager's body so Master Akomaru can find out your identities to get information to manipulate you! Can you dig it?

[Danny laughs as he transforms into a Heehee Donkey; dark grey/black donkey monster, ears lopped down, giant black nose, beige fur on the bottom of the head, black body fur, cartoonish eyes that looks like he's smiling, and black hands/feet]

Kevin: Gorma!

Heehee Donkey: That's right! I'm known as the one who make anyone laugh with a simple joke; I am Heehee Donkey! *Donkey Laugh*

Marty: Don't make us laugh! What have you done to Danny?

Heehee Donkey: Oh, but you forgot, I simply was created for a host!

Stanley: Well you ain't the comedian invited 'ere!

Heehee Donkey: We'll sure see about it, let's take this outside!

[The monster cowards out to the door]

* * *

[Club Star; Back Area]

[Heehee Donkey comes out of the back door, as so those the teens]

Heehee Donkey: Here's a question; how come these teens act so different from the other teenagers in this demographic?

Marty: We don't want to hear it!

Heehee Donkey: Reason? Because they're the Power Rangers, that's why!

Gina: No! It's because we're all different in our own way, and it must be accepted!

Heehee Donkey: *Sarcastic Laugh* No...*Donkey Laugh*

Stanley: Gosh! This monster makin' my ears hurt!

Marty: Oh, good one there man!

Heehee Donkey: *Donkey Laugh* Why don't you transform for me? It would be great!

Trevor: I guess we have to. *Checks around the back area* Powerful Transform!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

[The rangers pose]

Heehee Donkey: *Donkey Laugh* Thank you! Now it's time to fight!

[Heehee Donkey uses his Evil Chi-Powers from it's eyes to create spiritual fire balls appear to damage the rangers; sparking from their suits]

Heehee Donkey: Alright, time bring on the fi-

Marty: Oh, not this time! Blue Unicorn! Powerful Gravity Ball!

[Marty summons a gravitational force of energy; shaped like a ball]

[It strikes, taking the advantage making the monster levitate up and down, before deciding to let the monster go back down; hurting his butt]

Heehee Donkey: Ouch! That hurts man!

Marty: Hmm? Dan? Is it really you?

Heehee Donkey: Wha?

[Suddenly Heehee Donkey starts suffering until he turns back into Danny, all the rangers are surprised]

Kevin: He turned back to normal?

Marty: Danny! Guys, Demorph!

[They demorph as goes to help his friend]

Marty: Dan! Hey! You're okay?!

Danny: Whoa...What happened man?

Marty: Do you remember laughing like a donkey?

Danny: Huh?

* * *

[Backstage; Dressing Room]

[Danny is happy for his McDonald's as he digs in to his Double Cheeseburger]

[Marty checks from outside the door and sighs in relief, he closes the door softly and checks on his friends; Stanley eating the last of his pizza hut slice, Kevin is drinking is Pepsi in the cup, having a nice conversation]

[Marty contacts his mentor on his Aurora Changer]

Marty: Master? I'm a little confused, why the Gorma use Danny; my friend, to turn him into a monster?

Kaku: Akomaru wants to take advantage on using your friend as a vessel for a monster who describes the new generation. You're lucky you didn't attack him with any or your arsenal.

Marty: Yeah, but how can I defeat a monster who sounds like Goofy, uses Evil Chi-Powers, and who is my friend...Damn it!

[Trevor, Kevin, Stanley, and Gina stop what they're doing to look at their friend who clutches his fist]

Kaku: I know it's going to be hard for you to hurt someone, but someone is responsible of turning your friend into Heehee Donkey.

Marty: Who is it Master Kaku?!

[His friends stand up to listen]

Kaku: A Clownbrain has broken into the back door and they must have took him away to turn him into the monster to-

* * *

[Backstage; Dressing Room]

[Danny puts his food away before he starts having a headache, before his eyes glows red, stands up, and goes to the mirror; Nitro appears in the mirror]

Nitro: What do you think you're doing Heehee Donkey?! You're supposed to manipulate them to learn their secrets with this host's body, not get crushed by them!

[Danny doesn't turn into the monster form but talks like the monster]

Danny: I'm sorry Nitro, they got the best of me.

Nitro: Well, apparently I must have not give you a brain to function properly. So let me help you with that.

Danny: Whatever you say doctor, Umm, are you a doctor?

Nitro: *Sighs*

[Nitro uses his Evil Chi-Powers of Electricity to shock Danny and when he falls back on his chair, then he gives an evil glare]

Nitro: What do you have to say about the rangers acting like teenagers?

Danny: Nothing but self-pretentious and dumb!

Nitro: Good! Now, Master Akomaru will get mad at me if I fail in his mission, so get to work!

Danny: Yes sir.

[He eyes glowed bright blue; he turns back to his normal, he checks his phone: 6:32 PM]

Danny: Seriously, What the hell is going on here?! Gotta practice my skit on fast food.

[The teens are setting up the seats, once they're finished they sit down on the front row seats to explain the plans, not before a bartender: Rick; in his work clothes, he comes in quickly to clock in]

Rick: Hey Marty, glad you brought your friends in.

Marty: Hey Rick. Good luck tonight. 'Kay, listen guys, here's the deal; Kevin will be my bodyguard, Gina will handle putting people to their seats, Trevor is going to assist Rick as his side-kick.

Trevor: But I don't know how to make alcoholic beverages.

Marty: You're just here to make sure they're eligible to drink. *Annoyed* Even if they are 17. Anyway, Stanley, you are temporarily the bouncer since Boss fired the last guy for almost abusing this one guy who had a fake ID, then he-

Trevor: Okay man, I'll try my best.

Stanley: What 'bout you, Marty?

Marty: I'm going to make sure that Danny's show goes well, and if that donkey says anything about us or the Gorma, I'll alert you all with my text and like Master Kaku said; we need to counter his Chi-Powers with ours to maybe separate the both of them so we defeat the monster with no problem. Just call me "the guy in the corner who does nothing."

Kevin: Let's just hope it works.

Stanley: Trust Marty, he knows what he's doing, now let's get snazzy!

* * *

[Evening]

[The Main 5 are in the outfits required for the plan]

[Trevor is a plain black t-shirt, black men's pants, and black shoes]

[Kevin is in a black tuxedo, and a black bowtie]

[Marty is in a security guard's outfit]

[Stanley is in a black t-shirt with the Guns N' Roses logo, blue denim jeans, and smoothly puts on his black sunglasses]

[Gina is wearing a one-shoulder black dress, and a pink flower bracelet]

* * *

[Club Star; Entrance]

[Almost every teen with their cars; park in place, leave their cars, and show their tickets to Stanley]

[One male teen recognizes Stanley]

Male Teen: Whoa, Stanley, I didn't know you're the bouncer tonight.

Stanley: *Talking like a tough dude* Yeah partner, so, do you have your ticket?

[Male teens shows the ticket]

Male Teen: Sure do.

Stanley: *Talking like a tough dude* Come on in. *Coughs* *Talks normal* Talking like a dude is harder than I thought.

[Club Star; Interior]

[Many teenagers go in and out of the club, some are sitting on the chairs doing stuff, asking for a drink or drinking their beverages, Gina is showing a teenage couple to their empty seats, one female teen talks to Trevor.]

Female Teen: Hey Trevor, you're working here?

Trevor: No, I'm just the assistant.

Female Teen: Oh, well I'll have the Yellow Cocktail.

Trevor: Do you have an ID?

[Female teen gets disgusted and walks away, outside of the door; Marty looks from other side as he sends a text to his friends: Hang tight guys, his show is starting soon]

[Marty puts his phone away and sighs]

Marty: *Thinking* I can't believe we're doing this.

[Music fanfare starts as an announcer speaks]

Announcer: And now ladies and gentlemen, here's your comedian for tonight! Danny Jackson!

[The crowd cheers in excitement, as he comes out from the curtains, to the stage, and he bows. Then he's ready to talk with his microphone]

Danny: Thank you, thank you, no seriously, thank you.

[The audience stops cheering as they listen]

Danny: Alright, alright. Yeah, you all are beautiful bitches tonight, you know that. Okay, let me ask you all a question; what is your favorite fast food joint?

[Some laugh or cheer on the jokes he's making]

[Everyone thinks of fast food restaurants; before someone says Carl's Jr.]

Danny: Yeah, those are good. But do you see a common trend here? Most of you all pick the same thing, that even companies are thinking *Old man voice* "What wrong with does gosh, darn teenagers these days?" *Normal Voice* The most common one, of course, to most you is McDonald's, right? I just had it before the show, ironic, right? But the problem is their breakfast, they change it, for every year. Like, they would advertise on YouTube; with that "Zayn from 1D" manly voice saying " _Now_ for a limited time, you can have an all big-double egg sandwich with your free Cocoa McFlurry all just for $9.26 Along with your free Kid Meal, and we'll double the offer for $ 8.99". *Sings the McDonald's Jingle* Yeah. You hear that every single. fucking. day, you know what I'm saying? But whatever, just eat before you go to Starbucks without eating that shit at the school cafeteria.

[Suddenly his eyes glows red; with the new Heehee Donkey personality is in tact within human form, then uses the eyes to hypnotize the teens as he starts his comedy skit again]

Danny: Now here's a thought, who has heard of the Power Rangers Aurora Defenders?

[The teens in their chairs cheer, as the heroic teens get concerned]

Danny: Yeah, they're like the superheroes of our generation, right? You think they're so cool, well they're not!

[Audience laughs]

Danny: They think they're so tough, when they should have been destroyed by Master Akomaru by now!

[Audience laughs]

Danny: The red one; Red Dragon Ranger, trying to be SO tough with his fire, when it could've been washed up!

[Audience laughs]

[Trevor slowly puts down the drink]

Trevor: *Quietly* What?

Danny: Green Lion Ranger, oh that guy, using illusions to trick us all, 'cause theses things are nothing but random shit!

[Audience laughs]

[Marty and Kevin look in confusion]

Kevin: *Quietly* That's not true!

Danny: And the Blue Unicorn Ranger-Ha! He's nothing but a total loser, going to his downfall!

[Audience laughs]

[Marty texts the others: It's time guys, follow me]

[They get the message and they leave the club]

* * *

[Club Star; Entrance]

[Stanley gets the text as his friends exit to meet up]

Marty: Stan, did you get my text?

Stanley: Yeah partner, where are we goin'?

Marty: Follow me.

[They follow him to their left]

* * *

[Club Star; Backside]

Trevor: Marty, is there a reason why we went back here again?

Marty: What will happen if we crash the party and transform in front of an entire audience?

Trevor: Good point.

Marty: Let's go guys! Powerfu-

Gina: Thank goodness, I don't have to wear this black dress after this.

Trevor: Okay...

All 5: Aurora Defenders!-

[It cuts off the full phrase]

* * *

[Club Star; Interior]

[Audience laughs]

Danny: And another thing, the people right here, you guys; need a change of pace when you bow down to the emperor of the Gorma Tribe!

[Audience laughs]

Marty: Yeah right!

[The Main 5 are already transformed and enter through the door]

[Danny, the audience, and Rick look at the rangers. A jock is upset]

Jock: Hey, what you guys doin' here?

Gina: Sorry to intrude, but you all need to realize who you're listening to.

Trevor: Listen to us! You are being hypnotized by someone who is controlling your comedian.

Marty: Danny! You got to snap out of it!

Kevin: So please if you all could just duck down for us.

Danny: Don't listen to them! Master Akomaru is your leader! Ouch! *Old self* What?

Marty: I guess we have no choice. Chi-Powers Activate!

Trevor, Kevin, Stanley, & Gina: Chi-Powers Activate!

[The audience is turned back to normal and ducks down, Rick runs to exit]

[A gleaming amount of the rangers colors, bursts through Danny; making him have a headache, until both Danny & Heehee Donkey split apart, making them fall down from the stage, the donkey monster falls onto the empty chairs]

Heehee Donkey: Ow! What's the big idea?

[Danny gets back up as he sees the monster behind it all]

[Heehee Donkey gets back up]

[Marty comes to comfort his friend]

Danny: What?! What the hell are you? A donkey? You're the one who is doing this to me?

Stanley: You bet it is him!

Kevin: Now everyone! Get out of here! It's a monster trying to kill us! Run!

Gina: Everyone, run!

[The audience all run to the exit]

Marty: Get out of here while you still can!

Danny: 'Kay man!

[Danny hides behind the curtain, as Marty leaves to help in the fight, but not until Danny realizes something]

Danny: Wait, that voice sounds familiar...Could it be?

[Heehee Donkey takes an empty chair and swings it, before the second one is grabbed by Marty, and it is thrown down to the floor. He grabs the monster's right arm]

Marty: Guys! Go outside! I'll hold him off!

Gina: But Marty, what about you?

Marty: I'll be alright, just go!

[His friends go to the exit, but the donkey takes his other arm and grab the blue ranger's arm to swing him to the dance floor, and goes after them. Marty gets back up and runs after the donkey]

Marty: Hey!

* * *

[Club Star; Exterior]

[The rangers leave the club, so does the donkey and Marty, they go into fighting poses]

[Fight Scene]

Heehee Donkey: No one interrupts my show! I need a audience!

[Clownbrains appear; flipping over the sky (over a camera) to land in front of the rangers, they strike their weapons]

[Kevin uses his Lion Staff to hit two Clownbrains from each side then he spins to hit one in the front; on its stomach, pushing before he makes them flip to the ground]

[Stanley creates the Star Blaster and fires it onto the Clownbrains; sparks. Then he spins it like a cowboy and taps it on his left shoulder]

Stanley: Now that's what I'm talking about!

[Gina uses her Star Wheel Blade to slice six Clownbrains that are coming close; sparks]

[Trevor uses his Chi-Powers of Fire to burn the Clownbrains]

[Marty finish the last Clownbrain, before his friends gathered together]

Heehee Donkey: Good, now that you'll here, why don't you all stick together?

[He uses his eyes for hypnotism; his eyes spin, and it makes the rangers start laughing]

Trevor: Why are we laughing?

Heehee Donkey: That's because I tickled your funny bone!

[He uses his the hypnotism again]

Marty: Okay, that's enough!

[He uses his Chi-Powers to blow the monster to the ground, the monster gets back up]

Heehee Donkey: Thanks for the hit, buddy! You really blew me away!

[Hypnotism, and the rangers fall on their knees]

Marty: Darn it! Every time we say something or do anything, he comes back with a one-liner!

Heehee Donkey: *Laughs* And what are you going to do about? Why don't you just give up and surrender?

Gina: No! We won't!

Marty: And we got a few jokes in mind.

[They flip over the monster (over the camera) and they land behind the creature, and pose with their Star Wheel Blade with the Rod attachment]

Heehee Donkey: Does this mean you can read my mind?!

Trevor: No, this!

[Trevor and Kevin slices the donkey's body; sparks]

[Stanley and Gina slices the donkey's body; sparks]

[Marty finish with slice in five lines; sparks]

[Heehee Donkey sparks from his body until he falls down]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Heehee Donkey: Don't make me laugh with these children's toys!

Marty: Powerful Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[The finisher is performed and destroys Heehee Donkey]

[Their Star Wheel Blades come back to them like boomerangs as they celebrate their victory]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: *Growls* We're so close to winning before certain some people goes and does stupid to ruin it, what do you have to say about that-Nitro?

Nitro: Hey, don't get mad at me. If you didn't decided to use this teen as the host, he would've ended up acting like some dumb juvenile delinquent anyway.

Akomaru: *Angrily Sighs* We'll talk about this later. Time to make him more serious, General Zero!

Zero: As you wish.

[Zero teleports away]

* * *

[Club Star; Exterior]

[Zero appears on top of a white BMW back seat; shrugging until he gets off]

Zero: I always wanted to know how Nitro can create monsters that has no sense of knowledge, or even listen to the emperor's advice? Oh well.

[Zero uses his fencing sword to surge Evil Chi-Powers into the monsters flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives Heehee Donkey]

[Zero steps back as he shows an Enlarging Bomb]

Zero: Here is your chance to get serious!

[He throws an Enlarging Bomb and the monster catches it]

Heehee Donkey: Thanks bud! Like they say, the show must go on!

[He splits the small ball part]

[The teens look back and they're shocked]

Heehee Donkey: Enlarging Bomb!

[He throws the larger one down to the ground, causing an fiery explosion; making the monster grow]

Heehee Donkey: *Laughs* It's all over now, rangers!

[They stand back]

Marty: Yeah right Mr. Donkey face!

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Both sides pose for battle]

Heehee Donkey: You rangers are history!

[Fight Scene]

[Heehee Donkey runs forward to punch the megazord; but it's blocked and it punches back, the donkey tries to kick; blocked, does a cross-chop on the monster]

Heehee Donkey: Even with all those punches and kicks, that's no match for me!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers to blast the ThunderMegazord; sparks]

[Cockpit sparks]

Heehee Donkey: Now let's go for a little spin!

[Then Heehee Donkey uses his hypnotism]

[The rangers are trying hold their laughter, but Marty is not having it]

Marty: *Enthusiastically* Oh! We'll see who's laughing now! Let's do it Kevin!

Kevin: Right Marty! Chi-Powers! Illusion!

[ThunderMegazord starts creating the Illusion Mist; making Heehee Donkey confused]

Heehee Donkey: What's this?

Kevin: Let's give him a taste of our comedy! Illusionary Subway Train!

[An illusion appears; the NYC subway starts running over the monster; sparks around his body]

Heehee Donkey: Hey! Where's the next stop? *Gets hit*.

[The illusion disappears]

Heehee Donkey: Did I forget to pay my bills? *Donkey Laugh*. Uh oh, did I just laugh at my own joke? Oops.

Marty: Good one Kevin, now for the final act! Thunder Sword!

[The ThunderMegazord takes its sword out of its holster and performs its finisher]

Heehee Donkey: This isn't my finale!

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally destroys Heehee Donkey]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

Gina: Although, when he split, didn't he turned out to be a different person?

Stanley: He sure did.

Trevor: Yeah, you may have a point.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: Damn it!

[He stomps his right hand, then he stands up and shrugs]

Akomaru: Nitro, remember what I said about monsters or the operations that _I_ plot out? If I have a request then you better do it!

Nitro: I'm sorry, but let's consider the fact that you let Zero get away with that last monster from August.

Zero: Don't even you dare mention that day! Maybe it was only once he got away with it.

Akomaru: I did, but it doesn't mean it will happen forever.

Nitro: Wait! What if I had a plan that lure the rangers into a trap so that we cannot be killed for our failures-

Akomaru: Save it! I am not in the mood for other plans, but I will allow it if it's good. Now leave me! I'm already upset enough to argue with this horrible, mishap of a failure, because of his monster...

[Nitro is ready to get irrational for the comment but Vampire stops him, as Zero sits his young emperor down on the throne. Then Akomaru takes his noisemaker and blows into it]

* * *

[Club Star; Exterior]

[The Main 5 meet up with Danny to talk before he leaves to his car, he opens up the window and pops out]

Marty: Hey Dan, sorry about everything.

Danny: Naw bro, it's okay. By the way, are you one of the Power Rangers?

[The Main 5 in shock; Marty gulps, Gina makes an over-the-top surprise face, Trevor is the first one to talk]

Trevor: Yeah...we are. How did you found out?

Danny: 'Cause I heard Marty's voice and all, so...

[Gina is still surprised and Stanley notices it and uses his right index finger to close her mouth; trying not to making her don't look crazy]

Stanley: Gina? I think we just revealed our identities to someone.

Gina: Right...this must be our first time...

Marty: It's okay, I got this. Now that you found out who we are, and since you are my friend, promise you won't tell anyone else in the world.

Danny: Sure thang man, I've kept secrets too; like I almost-

[Kevin looks at his watch]

Kevin: Oh no! It's almost late, 11:59 is my curfew!

Marty: Really? Your mother is really getting a little overprotective on you, isn't she?

Danny: Yah, don't worry man, we're all friends now, ain't dat rit chick in pink?

[Gina does her surprised face again; but flustered]

Danny: Anyway, da bro in da hood. See ya in Los Angeles!

[Danny starts up his car and looks around to see no cars behind him, then he waves goodbye, they wave goodbye back, he drives off]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	17. Chapter 13 - Traveling Back Time

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 13 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 4, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

[History Classroom; giant whiteboard, desks all line in rows of 4, on the back has the maps of the world and the united states, diplomas and a Teacher of the Month paper framed on the left. The teacher Mr. Schuster; in a sophisticated outfit, is finished writing on the board: "History era two page essay, due in the next two weeks (Don't screw around!)". He starts talking to his students; including the The Main 5]

Mr. Schuster: Now for you students, you will be getting homework tonight to continue your class assignment of the Stone Age.

Female Teen: Then why did you write down a two page essay?

Mr. Schuster: Don't worry Vanessa, it's okay, You're not getting it. I understand this is something I don't usually do, but due to the massive amount of texters from 6th period, my partner-in-crime Mr. Bigs thinks it will get their act straight.

[The teens are relived, Marty raised his hand]

Marty: What about the economic decrease?

Mr. Schuster: I don't know Marty, but I can't help the government with their issues on the economy, even Ms. Morgan can't help them too.

[School bell rings]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; cafeteria]

[Trevor, Kevin, Marty, and Gina are sitting as they eat their lunch. Gina; in particular is continuing working on the class assignment]

[Stanley meets up with his friends]

Stanley: Howdy guys and gals, still workin' on the assignment?

[Stanley sits down next to Trevor, they move over]

Gina: I just want to get ahead of time so I can be able to study for the first world history test at home.

Stanley: We're lucky we didn't get the two page essay.

Marty: You betcha buddy. That would be like, really stressful for the third week, rather be next week.

Stanley: Uhh, partner, judgin' from what our teacher is, I think the test will be next week.

Trevor: I have to agree on Stanley on that. We can do the homework and look over the notes everyday so we can be ready.

Kevin: *Nods head*

Marty: But what if it doesn't have the questions relate to the notes?

Kevin: You can talk to the Mr. Schuster personally.

[They agree and continue their conversation on regular life]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[The screen shows the teens coming to the park after school; Marty playfully pushing Trevor until they sat near a bench to look over their notes]

[Akomaru is watching this and he uncrosses his legs, Zero is reading a Shakespearean book]

Akomaru: So rangers, do you want a little lesson in world history? Well sure, I'll give it to you.

Zero: It wouldn't be a bad idea, these teenagers could use a lesson on how the world used to be different before their technology more advance.

Vampire: Or when they had carriages instead of these fast cars!

Zero: Let's not also forget that we have _legs_.

Vampire: Oui bien sûr!

Akomaru: You guys almost forget that I have a rickshaw, which are still around, but mostly in Asian countries.

Zero: *Studders* Oh yes, of course master.

Akomaru: So my idea is that if I can use a monster with the power to control time, it can put the rangers stuck in the past while we're busy destroying earth! So let's proceed with my plan! Nitro!

[Nitro's lab door opens, he comes with his cane held by his right hand]

Nitro: Yeah, yeah, I hear you, you don't to raise your voice every time you call my name.

Akomaru: Well maybe you should get out of your lab more often.

Vampire: He's right you know, you never talk about anything special or be open of your thoughts.

Akomaru: Anyway, I want a monster that can teleport the rangers to the past. Do you think you can do that?

Zero: And maybe, they can be stuck; but separated in different timelines; Before Christ.

Nitro: That's a another great idea! How come I didn't thought of that?

Akomaru: It is, great thinking Zero! Then if that's the case, let's get right to it!

[Everyone laughs; except for Zero who proudly nods his head]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[The Main 5 are still looking at their notes, Stanley is writing the important information on index cards, Gina is using a pink highlighter on her notes for her friends to keep in track of, Marty is listening his music while reading the notes, Kevin is scrolling through to study, Trevor is finished looking over]

Trevor: This looks great Gina, now we will be ready for the test.

Gina: Oh you know, got to be prepared ahead. Anyway I finished highlighting the last of your notes Trevor.

[She hands him the notes]

Trevor: Thank you. Okay, just got to study these...

[Kevin is confused on one fact]

Kevin: Wait, what are the paintings called again? They're not hieroglyphics but...um...

Marty: Oh, they're not the Egyptian kind, but it is similar...

Stanley: But it's on printed on the ground...

Gina: You mean Petroglyphs?

Kevin: Oh yeah, thanks Gina.

Stanley: Maybe we should read the notes a bit more.

Marty: Yeah, thanks a lot girl. Coming from someone who usually reads at the library, but never listens to the teacher.

Gina: You're welcome, and thank you Marty. Don't forget I always listen to the teacher and read the books at the library.

Marty: True...

Trevor: Anyway, let's continue studying.

Gina: Yeah, let's go back.

Marty: Alright bro.

[Soon their communicators beep and they stopped what they're doing]

Marty: Or maybe not...let's go.

[They pack up their things and go to nearby trees where no is seen. Trevor answers]

Trevor: What's up Master?

Kaku: Rangers, report to the Secret Cave. I'll explain the details on the Gorma's whereabouts.

Trevor: We're on our way, let's go.

[They teleport away]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[They teleport behind the Viewing Globe and they come to talk with their mentor]

Gina: Master Kaku, what's going on?

Kaku: The Gorma are out in the city; destroying everything with a new monster. And it's on the loose, you need to stop it.

Trevor: Where is it?

Marty: Like what city is it?

Delta: Look at the Viewing Globe and you'll see. Trust me, I'm a little afraid of what they're up to. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi!

[The teens look and see Time Telling: a golden monster, Tuscany glove and boots, an hourglass for a head, third eye, giant clock on his body, and clocks on each hand. He starts using his Evil Chi-Powers to blow up buildings]

Marty: Oh my god, that's where Cici's is!

Kevin: That's terrible!

Trevor: Well it looks like we need to go out there and stop them.

Stanley: Now we won't be able to study today.

Gina: No Stanley, we have time, but first, let's stop this madness.

[They teleport away]

* * *

[City]

[The Main 5 teleport to the scene, Time Telling sees them]

Time Telling: Ah! Power Rangers! Just in time! Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Time Telling, and you fell right into my trap!

Marty: We don't know what kind of trap you have, but we ain't fallin for it!

Gina: You're right, let's powerful transform!

[They start their transformation pose]

All 5: Aurora Defenders Aurora-

Akomaru: Not so fast, rangers!

[Akomaru teleports next to the monster]

Akomaru: *Giggles*

Marty: Not you again! What do you want?

Akomaru: I don't think you need to transform to defeat him, you should give up already while you still can.

Trevor: No way!

Akomaru: Then let me ask you this, how were humans created on earth?

Stanley: Oh, that's easy; it started when chimpanzees are born. Or maybe it was the fish? the lizards? the tigers?

Marty: No, it was after dinosaurs were extinct, then the chimpanzees came into the scene, then-

Kevin: That's true Marty, but weren't there birds in the Jurassic era?

[They start contradicting each other, Trevor asks Gina for the answer]

Trevor: Gina?

[Gina shakes her head]

Gina: Humans or homo sapiens came to the earth around 200 to 300 thousand years ago. Born and changed their ways as time past. That's how humans are created.

Akomaru: I'm impressed, but it seems like your friends don't know anything about history!

[The guys stop and look at the bad guys]

Akomaru: Now Time Telling, do it!

Time Telling: Yes Master Akomaru! It's time to do the timewarp!

[Time Telling uses his Evil Chi-Powers to warp the rangers in different places of the past]

* * *

[Trevor lands in the Stone Age]

[Kevin is in Ancient Rome]

[Marty is in The Renaissance]

[Stanley ends up in The Cold War]

[Gina is in the American Resolution]

[Present Day]

Akomaru: *Laughs*

Time Telling: *Laughs* I cannot believe they fell for it!

Akomaru: They did! What stupid teenagers! Now we can proceed of destroying their city in present day, as they're stuck in the past.

Time Telling: Yeah! *Laughs*

* * *

[Stone Age; Poulnabrone dolmen]

[Trevor gets back up and looks at his surroundings]

Trevor: Where...am I?

* * *

[Ancient Rome; Colosseum]

[Kevin gets back up and sees the Colosseum and is surprised to see what it is]

Kevin: Whoa...is that the Roman Colosseum? Whoa...

[He hears Roman Generals approaching with Julius Caesar at front; smiling]

* * *

[The Renaissance; Florence, Italy]

[Marty quickly gets up; surprised to see where he's at]

Marty: Now this is something I haven't seen before. Where am I?

[He hears footsteps; William Shakespeare with a feather pen and paper]

* * *

[The Cold War; USA]

[Stanley rub the bump on his head, then sees a man with a 1940's military uniform who is approaching the White House; they both look at each other]

Male Soldier: Are you from the resistance?

* * *

[American Resolution; Boston, Massachusetts]

[Gina gets back up and sees a man in a white horse shouting by]

Horse Rider: The British are coming, the British are coming!

Gina: "The British are coming"? Oh no.

[A mother grabs her son's arm to the door to get inside]

Mother: Johnny, you need to go inside!

[Door closes]

[Sirens go off]

Gina: I got to hide.

[Gina goes to the next house over and loudly knocks on the door]

Gina: Excuse me? Is someone home? I need to get inside.

[A woman opens the door and whispers in her real British accent]

British Woman: *Whispers* Can I help you?

Gina: Yeah, I need to hide from the Briti-

British Woman: *Whispers* Then come inside.

[She goes inside the house]

* * *

[Stone Age]

[Trevor is still looking, until he hears a Sabre-tooth Tiger; growling at the teen; it's ready to have its feast. Trevor poses but soon hears a caveman shrill and strikes with his spear]

[Trevor is in shock, but soon he was surrounded by other cavemen who believed that he is was taking their prey and they start attacking by grabbing him]

* * *

[Ancient Rome]

Kevin: Umm..Hello. I'm Kevin, I don't mean any harm but I need to get back to the city to stop a monster and a young emperor.

Julius: The only young emperor you are going to deal with is me! Capture him and bring him to my dungeon!

[The generals try to grab him, but Kevin keeps dodging and he runs to the Colosseum]

* * *

[Stone Age]

[Trevor is still being mobbed by the Cavemen]

Trevor: Ah! I can't believe I'm being mobbed by by a bunch of cavemen!

[Fight Scene]

[Soon he spins out of the crowd, and grabs one of the spears and punches one from the back, breaks the spear and kicks him. Another one comes towards him but kicks back, then one in front and back. One throws a hammerstone and it hits Trevor's upper arm]

Trevor: What are you guys doing? I'm not your enemy!

[He tries to morph but it's jammed]

Trevor: My Aurora Changer jammed. Oh no. Is this the end for me?

[One tried to kill him with a spear, soon another Caveman roars and runs towards Trevor to protect him]

Trevor: What the?

[This Caveman: Worg; with a special tribal necklace convinces the villagers that he's not an enemy with the silent treatment. They stop what they're doing and leave; one takes the animal away]

Trevor: Umm, thank you. Who are you?-

[Worg drags Trevor to his tent]

* * *

[Ancient Rome]

[Colosseum; a lion fight is taking place]

[Kevin sees the battle and tries to figure out a way to not intervene, but then he hears the voice of Julius]

Julius: Find that green clothed boy! Find him and bring him to me!

[Kevin runs to his left until he finds a enslaved gladiator]

Kevin: Excuse me sir, can I use your helmet?

Gladiator: Sure, why not? I wasn't planning on being part of this anyway.

Kevin: Thanks.

[He puts on the helmet and keeps running. Soon he hears the footsteps and hides behind a pillar, the guards passed through him. He sighed in relief until he felt a hand touched him; he posed to fight]

Kevin: Who are you?!

Soft-Spoken Man: No, no, no, do not be alarmed, I am an ally.

Kevin: Then who are you?

Marcus: I am Marcus Junius Brutus, a member of the rebellion against Julius Caesar.

Kevin: Julius Caesar?

Marcus: No time to explain, let me take you to somewhere safe.

Kevin: Alright then.

[He takes off the helmet and he and Marcus run to a nearby building]

* * *

[The Renaissance]

Marty: Hey, is that Shakespeare? Oh my god. I got to talk to him.

[William hears him talk]

William: "God" sir?

Marty: Oh, sorry. I forgot. You can't say god in-wait a minute, am I...back in time?!

William: I begeth thy pardon, young sir?

Marty: Oh, nothing. Anyway are you working on something?

William: I wast bethinking about tragedy, aye, a v'ry pow'rful tragedy, one yond can standeth the testeth of hist'ry!

Marty: *Thinking* I know a lot of his tragedies, but since I am back in time, he may not this so let me ask him the obvious.

William: Haply the library can giveth valorous notes f'r me.

Marty: Yeah good idea, I mean you wrote Romeo and Juliet, why not go to the library? I know a friend of mine who LOVES the library.

William: Of course young sir. Then i shalt wend with thee at shall!

[He leaves, leaving Marty confused]

Marty: Okay then...

[Marty meanwhile looks at his Aurora Changer and tries to contact his friends but its jammed]

Marty: Trevor? Kevin, Stanley come in. Damn...now what?

[He tries to call on his phone but it's missing because of the timeline]

* * *

[The Cold War]

Male Soldier: Are you from the resistance?

Stanley: No, just an ordinary cowboy-well, pretendin' to be one, but I hope you won't take it the wrong way.

Male Soldier: If you said you're a cowboy, then do you fear communism or do you support it?

Stanley: No way partner, why do I support this nonsense?

[A Russian Man approaches them both]

Russian Man: You both may have to reconsider.

[And he rushes forward and quickly puts a Swastika arm-brace on Stanley; like a road runner]

Stanley: What? What was that?

Male Soldier: I knew it! Let me take you sir Truman and maybe he can determine your death penalty.

[He grabs Stanley away as he quickly takes the arm brand off]

Stanley: Wait! I'm innocent! I'm not a Nazi! I mean it! it was his fault! really! I took off the brace! You gotta believe me!

* * *

[American Resolution]

[House; filled with 1700's decor]

Gina: *Sighs in relief* Thank you ma'am, what's your name?

British Woman: My name is Marietta Phillips; originally from London, England, but secretly immigrated to Ohio to help Benjamin with the Declaration of Independence.

[Marietta closes the window curtains]

Gina: I see, so you're still trying to bring peace against the Revolutionary War?

Marietta: That's right, you know?

[Gina shakes her head]

Marietta: What's your name young miss?

Gina: My name is Gina Anderson?

Marietta: Oh. You're American?

Gina: Yes I am, I come from Sacramento, California and moved to San Francisco before...*thinking* That's right, I can't say the year, this is 1776, it could be different.

Marietta: Gina?

Gina: Nothing. Anyway, do you want me to spread the word?

Marietta: Sure. I just got to deliver the last message to bring to Ben, then it will be done.

[She takes her messenger pigeon out of the cage and puts the message around the bird's neck, and open the window and lets the bird fly, and quickly closes it]

* * *

[Stone Age]

[Worg's Tent; nothing much is inside except for a campfire]

[He takes the teen and sits him down, they both sit down]

Trevor: What in the world did you come from? By the way, what's your name?

Worg: *Grunt* Worg.

Trevor: Worg? Umm, does that mean something?

Worg: *Confused grunts*

Trevor: Well I'm Trevor, nice to meet you.

[Worg doesn't understand the handshake but gives him a spear]

Trevor: You want me to fight? Sorry I don't fight others, I'm actually fighting-I mean, I was about to fight someone until I ended here and it's going to be hard to get back in time... But thank you for helping me out there.

[Worg looked at him funny]

Trevor: I know, I know it's hard to understand someone who dresses in formal clothes, but I can help you with anything if you tell me.

[Worg is afraid]

Trevor: Are you okay?

Worg: *Explaining in grunts*

[He shows his cave paintings; of his times when he was afraid, but he shows a brave leader against a mammoth. He explains in grunts and motions]

Trevor: I see, you want to be like him, but you're afraid?

[Worg nods his head]

Trevor: Sure I can help. Then let's me help with making weapons for you-

[Worg gives him a spear]

Trevor: *Sighs* Without powers, I guess this will do.

* * *

[Ancient Rome]

[Building; Interior]

[A bunch of people; including a stern man is talking on a plan]

Kevin: Wow...what's going on here?

[Marcus takes him introduce the man]

Marcus: Gaius?

Gaius: Ah, you returned. And who might be this young man in the "weird clothes" be?

Kevin: I'm Kevin Devito, it's an honor to meet you Gaius.

Marcus: This is Gaius Cassius; a Roman senator, and a member of the plan to assassinate Julius.

Gaius: An honor to meet you Mr. Devito, are you here to help with the assassination?

Kevin: Oh no sir, I was about to fight another evil force from another-

Marcus: Relating to Julius Caesar, perhaps?

Kevin: No, I'm here to-

Gaius: To give us another strategy in this assassination?

Kevin: No!

[Everyone got silent to stop to look at him]

Kevin: I'm...here to stop an evil tribe from destroying our planet; they're are known as...the Gorma Tribe.

Marcus: Gorma Tribe?

Kevin: I know that you both aren't aware of them, but they are very evil, wanting to spread hate and destruction to the world, and kill everyone.

Gaius: Who would have thought another force will going against us?

* * *

[The Renaissance]

[Marty looks at his Aurora Sphere, but William stops him]

William: Waiteth just a moment young sir, what is thy nameth?

Marty: *Gulp* Marty Logan?

William: Well then Martin, wherefore thee not cometh with me f'r a while?

Marty: *Enthusiastic* Great!

* * *

[The Cold War]

[U.S. Court House; Interior]

[Harry Truman is talking to the Greece and Turkey's leaders, until the door opens to Stanley still proving his innocence]

Male Soldier: Mr. Truman, this young adult had just confirmed his communist beliefs.

Harry: Then put him in the guillotine, I'll have a word with him after this meeting.

Stanley: What?! But wait! Mr. Truman! I'll prove my innocence! Don't do this to me!

[Stanley is dragged away]

[Outside]

[Stanley is going to be beheaded, he tries to shake free from the rope until his Aurora Sphere drops. Harry shows up to look at the young boy, but notices the sphere]

Harry: What's this?

Stanley: This is my precious Aurora Sphere; an important item to peace.

[Harry looks at it a bit more until he looks at the owner]

* * *

[American Resolution]

[Gina's Aurora Sphere drops from her backpack, Marietta notices it and looks at it]

Marietta: What is that?

Gina: I need it back please. This is important to me.

[She takes her sphere back]

Marietta: Where did you get this?

Gina: I-never mind.

Marietta: It's okay, I won't tell anyone, promise.

Gina: ...Okay, I got this from someone who has been fighting an evil tribe from Ancient China, and now, as my mentor, I swear to protect it from evil.

Marietta: I see now, although, it does look like my mother's necklace.

[She shows a gold necklace; with a rose quartz jewel in the front, then the Aurora Sphere glowed the symbol of the Phoenix, making Gina realize what she has to do]

Gina: Can I see your necklace for a second?

Marietta: Sure.

[Gina looks at the necklace]

* * *

[Stone Age]

[Outside]

[Trevor and Worg exit from the cave, looking for anyone else, they encounter another Sabre-tooth Tiger and they hid behind a rock]

Trevor: *Thinking* This is strange, we got separated from time and I'm stuck helping a caveman overcome his fears. If only there is a way to get back to the present...

[Worg grunts concernedly]

Trevor: Oh, okay, let me help you.

[He demonstrates how to hold a spear]

Trevor: First you hold the straight up; like this, then be in this pose, and when the animal doesn't notice you you strike! Okay?

[His Aurora Sphere glows from his mini pocket; the symbol of the Red Dragon. Worg notices it and is confused. Trevor takes it back and explains it]

Trevor: Oh, that's my Aurora Sphere. It's a special stone that I have to use to fight evil.

[Worg doesn't say anything and gets up]

Trevor: Worg?

[He does exactly how Trevor demonstrates it and he succeeds, and gleefully jumps and does a monkey chest pound]

Trevor: You did it! I knew you can do it! You had the courage to do it. *Laughs*

[Soon the sphere glows again, teleports Trevor away; glowing a bright flashing light]

* * *

[Ancient Rome]

Kevin: Well, they're weren't around here, so you do not have to worry.

Marcus: What do you mean?

Kevin: Umm..it's hard to explain. If you I tell you, it would not make sense.

Gaius: So, why were chased by Julius?

Kevin: Well I...was accused of being an enemy, but then I was able to escape.

Marcus: Then that's why I saved your life.

Kevin: But I could have saved myself, I was able to if I just have done this. Watch.

[He shows his karate, and they're impressed]

Marcus: How did you learn to do that?

Kevin: Oh, it was my friend-if my friends were there.

[His Aurora Sphere inside his backpack glowed; symbol of the Lion]

Marcus: It's okay, I'm sure if you see your friends again, it'll be helpful for us.

Kevin: Why do care so much about killing him, I know how evil he can be but you don't know any other people around the world who are evil as well.

Marcus: Like the tribe you've been fighting?

Kevin: Right. So if we see the real evil in someone, I'm sure we can work things out with either peace _or this option_.

Marcus: He could be right.

Gaius: You're right, we'll put that into consideration.

[Soon the Aurora Sphere teleports Kevin away; bright flash]

* * *

[The Renaissance]

[Library]

[Marty is looking at the books until he finds a book with a blue gem on the front cover]

Marty: What?

[He looks at his Aurora Sphere and it glowed the symbol of the Unicorn]

Marty: Are you kiddin' me?

William: Martin! Thee did get to seeth this!

[He walks to the writer; taking the book with him. He notices the sphere and the book and questions the owner]

William: What in the w'rld is this circular item?

Marty: Oh, it's-the Aurora Sphere, very important to me.

William: V'ry peculiar, but it is v'ry magical

Marty: Apparently, it is.

William: I did get! I bethink this might beest the inspiration I needeth.

Marty: Is that so? Maybe this give an answer?

[He shows the book and Shakespeare takes the book and reads it. Soon he was inspired]

William: Splendid! This gaveth me the most wondrous tragedy of all tragedies! Thanketh thee Martin, I couldst not doth t without thy holp!

[He kisses the teen's hand]

Marty: Hey, it was nothing. As long I was able to help you.

William: Thee didst!

[The sphere glowed and teleports Marty; bright flash]

Marty: What the?

* * *

[The Cold War]

Harry: Are you sure you're not a Russian?

Stanley: Yeah, look at my arm, you'll see.

[He looks at the arm]

Harry: Why did the soldier thought you were a communist?

Stanley: It was honest mistake, okay?

[The Aurora Sphere glowed; showing the symbol of the Griffin]

[Harry lets him go and gives the sphere back to Stanley]

Harry: What is your name?

Stanley: Stanley-Stanley West.

Harry: Stanley West? You should have told the soldier while I was planning, now I have to talk to them to be more observant.

Stanley: I agree partner.

Harry: I think I know how to plan this out.

Stanley: Good luck.

[His Aurora Sphere glowed and it teleports him away with bright flash]

* * *

[American Resolution]

Gina: You sure love your mother, do you?

Marietta: If only she didn't have to stay back home...

Gina: I'm sorry, but don't worry, you will always think of her.

[She shows the necklace, and she gives it back]

Marietta: Thank you Gina, I sure hope one day this world will become equal. *Smiles*

[Suddenly the Aurora Sphere glowed and it teleports her away with a bright flash light]

* * *

[Present Day]

[City]

[Time Telling is destroying more buildings, people running away, until the bright flash light occurs and the vortex appears and all five rangers fall onto each other]

Marty: Ow! Jeez...

Stanley: Get off me partner!

Trevor: I'm more squeezed that you guys!

[They get back up and realized they're back in the present and together again]

Trevor: Hey guys, we're back. We're back together and in the present!

[They cheer, but the monster interrupts their happy moment]

Time Telling: Impossible! How did you break free? I had everything all planned out!

Trevor: Well not anymore!

Marty: We're not going to fall for any of your tricks!

Gina: Right! Powerful Transform guys! Together!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty & Stanley: Right!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

Trevor: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers! Aurora Defenders!

Time Telling: I'll just have to destroy you in the present!

[He blasts his Evil Chi-Powers; sparks, the rangers dodges and start running towards the monster]

[They take their Star Swords; striking in a certain order: Stanley and Gina, Kevin and Marty, and lastly Trevor who strikes the monster two times diagonally; sparks]

Gina: Let me finish up this wind-up clock! Pink Phoenix! Powerful Tornado Line!

[The pink tornado spins Time Telling]

Time Telling: I'm getting dizzy! I'm spinning!

[He flies; heading towards the ground]

Time Telling: Is it dinner time yet?

Marty: Not yet!

[They take their Star Wheel Blades for the finisher]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Gina: Powerful Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[It destroys Time Telling]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru bangs his right hand on the throne's arm, rigorously stands up and goes into an charismatic fit]

Akomaru: Damn it! As soon as we're so close to kill the rangers, they always have a way out of it!

[Vampire tries to calm him down by holding his arm]

Vampire: Master Akomaru, it's okay. Just calm yourself, please!

Nitro: If only Time Telling didn't know the Rangers had the ability to come through the time vortex, it would've been easy to destroy a planet.

[Akomaru pushes Vampire aside]

Akomaru: Whatever! General!

Zero: Yes Master!

[Zero teleports]

* * *

[City]

[Zero appears in a trolley car and gets out of it, pulling out his fencing sword and walking towards the fire]

Zero: There is one lesson to be learned; the future is full of surprises.

[He puts his fencing sword in the monster's hand]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives Time Telling]

[Zero steps back, puts his fencing sword back in his holster and summons an Enlargement Bomb]

Zero: Now finish those rangers!

[He throws the bomb and the monster catches it]

Time Telling: Perfect Timing! Now to make history with you rangers!

[The rangers realize the monster is alive]

[He splits small sphere from the grenade]

Time Telling: Enlargement Bomb!

[He throws the big sphere down to the ground; causing the explosion to make him grow giant]

Time Telling: Now there won't be any future! *Laughs*

Marty: Sure, we'll see!

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

[The ThunderMegazord poses]

Time Telling: Oops! We forgot to turn back the clocks!

[The big clock from the chest starts using its hands; spinning around like crazy, it makes a illusion big hypnotic circle; making the megazord trying to not get hypnotized, but it sparks]

Time Telling: Now time's up!

[The sand in his hourglass goes up and slowly goes down]

[The scene of the ThunderMegazord spacing out, soon it gives him a chance to quickly punch from left and right; causing the megazord to spark]

[Cockpit sparks]

Marty: Oh hell no! We are so not falling for that! Ready Stanley?

Stanley: Ready partner! Powerful Time!

[The ThunderMegazord eventually stands still and it lets the big clock go faster until it can't take itself]

Gina: Good plan strategy Stanley, now why don't we tell him the time by dismantling the big clock he has on his chest?

Marty: Oh yeah, I like the sound of that!

Trevor: To prove that we're still here, let's do it! Thunder Sword!

[ThunderMegazord takes the sword out of its holster and strikes at the big clock; sparks. Causing Time Telling to flinch; breaking the clock]

Time Telling: *Angry* How dare you break my clock! That's it! This is you're end!

[He starts running]

[ThunderMegazord performs its finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally destroys Time Telling]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Akomaru: You idiots!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers to shock all three commanders until the fall on their knees]

[They kneel]

Akomaru: Why did you let my plan fail? You three better have a good excuse.

Zero: My apologizes, Master Akomaru. Maybe next time we'll think of a better monster for your conquest.

Nitro: Agreed, I'll come up with something much better.

Vampire: And next time, I won't be in background and be more outgoing.

Zero: Don't worry Vampire, it's not your fault.

Akomaru: It even doesn't matter, either way, you all failed and maybe you should rethink your mistakes.

[He leaves his throne and goes to his bedroom in the far-left corner]

[They slowly stand up]

Nitro: Calling us idiots...grrr...

Zero: We have to rethink our strategy Nitro. These Aurora Defenders are much more mature than they look.

Vampire: *Laughs* Of course, why don't we think of something after Master Akomaru calms himself?

Nitro: *Enthusiastic* Yeah, like making better monsters? Sheesh!

* * *

[Secret Cave]

Kaku: Excellent work rangers, I'm sorry it took up your school studies.

Gina: Oh it's alright Master Kaku, we did learn something when we were stuck in the past.

Marty: Yeah, like I just met William Shakespeare; like the real William Shakespeare.

Gina: Really? I just had an encounter with the Declaration of Independence!

Marty: Really homegirl? That's cool!

Stanley: You think you got it worst? I almost got my head chopped off!

Marty: What?!

Kevin: Oh my god! Did you manage to escape?

Stanley: Yeah, I had to convince a feller named Truman that I wasn't a communist and...I forgot his name.

Gina: Harry Truman?

Stanley: Yeah cowgirl, that was it. Although it was strange that it took my Aurora Sphere to convince him.

Marty: Oh yeah, hey Master, I want to know why my Aurora Sphere glowed like that.

Trevor: Mine as well. Before a caveman took a look at it.

Kevin: So did mine. I was almost being killed by Julius Caesar.

Kaku: Time Telling didn't know your Aurora Spheres had the power to recognize the past and take you back to the present; it was because the Kiden Beasts existed in your timeline so they would see the chosen ones from far away.

Marty: So they knew we were from the future?!

Kaku: That's right Marty. The Aurora Spheres had the power of past, present, and future.

Trevor: Really?

Kevin: I didn't know that...

Stanley: I can see now why they're so important...

Delta: They not only can seek out warriors, they also have the power to summon them from a distant.

Trevor: Amazing...

[Marty looks at his phone and realized what time it is]

Marty: Aw crap, it's getting late!

[Trevor looks at the phone and sees it, as so the rest of his friends]

Trevor: Ah! You're right!

Stanley: We got to get home soon!

Gina: At least we have the notes, right guys?

Trevor: Right.

Kevin: Yep.

Kaku: Then I will see you all the next day.

Gina: See you tomorrow Master Kaku.

Marty: See ya later, Master!

[They teleport away]

Delta: Those rangers are so nice, it always makes them excited whenever they go on these adventures together.

Kaku: Indeed, it just helps them learn to experience the world around them before they graduate.

Delta: Yeah...

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	18. Chapter 14

Authors Note: The title is long again, but here is the title: How Many Legs Does Centi-Tride Have?

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 14 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 5, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

[Hallway]

[Gina is about to head to her 7th period class until a girl calls for her name]

Female Teen: Gina!

[Isabelle Medina; a female teen with dark brown hair with curls on the bottom, wearing a white lace dress with a navy dark blue accordion skirt, and grey snow boots. She has a Everest backpack and is holding a science textbook. She is coming to talk to Gina]

Isabelle: Do you remember me?

Gina: Oh yeah, Isabelle Medina, isn't it?

Isabelle: That's right! Can I talk to you really quickly?

Gina: Sure, just for 3 minutes, okay?

Isabelle: Do you still have time for the library?

Gina: Oh! I love to, but I'm busy.

Isabelle: With night school?

Gina: No, just hanging out with friends.

Isabelle: Them again? The guys from Middle School?

Gina: Yeah.

Isabelle: You know, I wonder how you manage to have time with the guys, but still have time with homework or read a book at the library. I thought we were friends. Back in middle school, I mean; when we used to stay after school to read a book or help with a project, what happened to that?

Gina: *Thinking* I can't tell her that I become a Power Ranger and that High School is been troublesome, and with so much things going on...Although it would be nice to reconnect with her.

[Flashback; fades in white]

[Gina and Isabelle in their middle school years helping each other study]

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

Gina: Okay, I changed my mind, how about after school at the library?

Isabelle: Great! Can't wait to be study buddies again!

[The both leave in different directions]

[After School]

[Gina goes to her locker to open for her burrowed book until Trevor, Kevin, Marty, and Stanley come to see her]

Marty: Yo Gina. Are you going to Club Star this weekend?

Gina: Oh yeah, about that. Sorry guys I have plans, but maybe next time.

Kevin: Aww...

Marty: What are the plans?

Gina: I'm reuniting with an old friend of mine.

Stanley: Who?

Gina: Do you guys know Isabelle Medina? From Middle School? You used to see in the library with the rest of the intelligent girls; including myself?

Marty: The Hispanic girl?

Gina: Yes, that's her. *Giggles*

Trevor: I almost forgot you had a group of girls that you used to hang out with before you met us.

Gina: Yeah, it was an honors club. Although I can't reveal to her about life and being...*whispers* a Power Ranger.

Trevor: Oh yeah I forgot...But at least we did a very good job keeping it a secret for a while.

Gina: I guess so...

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; Entrance]

[The Main 5 come out from the door]

Marty: Well I wish you could've come but that's okay, maybe next time.

Gina: Oh no, that's fine, I'll come this weekend.

Stanley: That's fine with me.

Gina: See you later guys.

Trevor: Bye Gina.

[They leave to go home is different locations; with the exception of Gina who is going to the library]

[Outer Space]

[A orange beam of light blast into the Gorma Spaceship]

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Nitro is walking with his cane to go back to his lab, Zero is reading a book, and Vampire is putting her gloves on after polishing her nails until the screen starts beeping and everyone gets concerned]

Nitro: What's happening?!

Zero: What the?

Akomaru: What's going on?

Clownbrain: Sir, someone just got into the Spaceship!

[From the far left corner is the front door, but there is another door to the left; which opens to reveal a centipede monster: Centi-Tride; a strawberry red/pink centipede monster with marmalade gloves, boots, face, and body fur, he also has the legs around the body, arms the legs itself, and the head, the face has dark red eyes, giant black mouth with two teeth. He came to counter from the attacking Clownbrains and come to the throne room]

Centi-Tride: Out of my way!

Vampire: Ahh! Another creepy bug!

[Nitro recognizes his monster]

Nitro: Centi-Tride!

Centi-Tride: Nitro!

Nitro: Oh it has been so long!

[The both hold hands before hugging]

Zero: Nitro, you know this monster?

Centi-Tride: Allow me to introduce myself; I am the first monster that Nitro created after he was banished, I wondered alone before I was taken away by Shadam to do his dirty work and I didn't like it!

[Zero looks down; sympathizing with the situation]

Akomaru: So, you were working for my father...I can see how you must have escaped.

Nitro: Your father?!

Zero: You didn't know?

Centi-Tride: Well, if you're much better, can I work with you?

Zero: You can't just ask Master Akomaru to make you his commander! Besides you are speaking with the emperor, so bow before his royal highness!

[Centi-Tride sees the realization, goes in front of the throne and kneels down]

Centi-Tride: Oh! Then if that's the case, I pledge my allegiance to you sire.

Akomaru: I prefer you call me master; it's just a preference of mine.

Centi-Tride: Yes master!

Vampire: Whew, now that's over. What is your wonderful plan Master Akomaru?

Akomaru: I want to see how he can fight against the Aurora Defenders, so Centi-Tride, go down to earth and give the humans the taste of your power!

Centi-Tride: It will be my pleasure. *Giggles*

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[San Francisco Public Library]

[This library has five floors, shelves of books in different categories, displays of many famous authors, a private room for many special events, and many people working for special tasks]

[Gina and Isabelle walk to the table to speak quietly of their lives]

Isabelle: So, how have you been?

Gina: Doing okay, high school has been busy.

Isabelle: I can imagine. Most of the teachers are trying to get us ready for college so we need to be prepared before finals.

Gina: I know.

Isabelle: Do you have anything going besides high school?

Gina: Well...I got this stalker named Steven Barker who always wants to ask me out on a date.

Isabelle: Really? I never thought you would get involved with boys.

Gina: Yeah, but I'm trying to stay away the best I can.

[Her phone vibrates in her pocket, she looks and sighs]

Gina: I'm sorry, I got to go.

Isabelle: Again, the guys?

Gina: No, it's important.

[They get off their seats]

Isabelle: Then let me come with you.

Gina: No Isabelle, it maybe too dangerous for you.

Isabelle: But what if it's a problem we cannot determinate?

Gina: Alright...

[They go out]

* * *

[Streets]

[Centi-Tride uses his Evil Chi-Powers to blow up buildings; people scream and running away, he summons centipedes to make the humans wrap and struggle]

Centi-Tride: *Laughs* Feel the wrath of my powers humans!

Trevor: Gorma!

[The male teens arrive]

Marty: Just we're about to have fun, you just had to go and ruin everything!

Kevin: We're not gonna let you get away with this!

[Gina and Isabelle see what's happening]

Gina: Sorry I'm late guys!

Isabelle: What is that?

[Centi-Tride growls at the girls]

Isabelle: A bug?! *Screams*

[She runs away]

[Gina groups back with her friends]

Stanley: Hey cowgirl, we're not mad at you, we understand.

Centi-Tride: Oh, five humans? Fighting me? Haha! Give me your best shot!

Marty: Gladly! Let's go guys!

Trevor, Kevin, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

[The run towards the monster and instant morph]

All 5: Powerful Transform!

Centi-Tride: Cool suits, but let see how try this!

[He poses for a battle and runs towards the rangers]

[Fight Scene]

[Trevor manages to dodge the monsters punch and grabs the hand to flip him over, Marty is ready to strike but Centi-Tride kicks back, Kevin goes to hit with the Lion Staff but it was grabbed, Stanley uses his Griffin Whip but the monster uses a centipede rope to grab him as well. Gina comes with her Star Blaster to fire at the monster]

Gina: Don't worry guys, I got this!

[It fires at Centi-Tride; releasing Kevin and Stanley from the monsters clutches]

Kevin: Thanks.

Centi-Tride: Very impressive, but not good enough. You haven't seen my full power!

[His eyes shoots out Evil Chi-Powers; blasts the rangers, uses the rope; it grabs Gina dragging her to him to kill, she assumed he was looking at her skirt and got upset]

Gina: Ugh! Get off me, you creep!

[She punches the monster's right tooth]

[They regroup]

Marty: What was that for, girlfriend?

Centi-Tride: Ahh! My tooth! My precious tooth! You broke my tooth! I won't fight you like this, I'll be back!

[He teleports away]

Trevor: Damn it! He got away!

Gina: That's good, because he looking near my skirt.

Marty: Seriously?

Gina: Yes, he did.

Stanley: That monster was pretty good, except when Gina broke one of his teeth.

Gina: Oh no! I almost forgot about Isabelle!

[She walks off again, leaving the guys confused]

Marty: Hey, Gina!

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[Gina goes to Isabelle who is sitting on a park bench]

Gina: Isabelle!

Isabelle: Gina! What happened? Why you didn't run away?

Gina: I...I couldn't stand there and run away. I had to do something.

Isabelle: But I thought you didn't know how to fight.

Gina: Well...Maybe...it was Trevor who taught me?

Isabelle: I think it cannot be possible, I heard he's a good martial artist, but being friends with him is dangerous.

Gina: He is not dangerous, he's my friends, and so is Kevin, Marty, and Stanley. The way of martial-arts is helping into defending myself from danger. Look at it this way, the good news is that the monster is gone, so let's get back to being study buddies again, okay?

Isabelle: *Get angry* I don't think so.

Gina: What?

Isabelle: Even though we haven't been study buddies in a long time, I think it's time that we need to talk about our deepest secrets. Is there something you're hiding from me?

[Gina doesn't respond; scared]

Isabelle: You have to tell me, please.

[Gina still doesn't respond, before she does]

Gina: I got a lot on my mind, but it was good we got to reconnect.

Isabelle: Huh? You can't just leave me again even after we got a chance to speak again. You can't do this to me Gina, what happen to our friendship?

Gina: I'm sorry, I need to get home, but I promise I'll come to see you at the library soon.

[She rushes home]

Isabelle: What?-Gina, wait!

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship; Throne Room]

[Centi-Tride comes back; still upset about his right tooth being broken off, he is holding it to hopefully explain why he retreated from battle]

Centi-Tride: Oh master! I'm sorry! But look on what the pink one did to me!

Zero: Seriously? You retreated back to the spaceship over a broken tooth? Incompetence!

Nitro: I agree. Centi-Tride, you know that even with a chipped tooth you can still continue fighting.

Centi-Tride: But still!

Akomaru: Enough! You tried to fight the rangers with your experience, but you failed because of your own vanity and cowardliness!

Centi-Tride: *Cries*

[Vampire comfort him and takes his tooth]

Vampire: Aww you poor thing. Do you want me to fix it for you?

Centi-Tride: *Sniffs* But it could take some time...

Nitro: To be fair, when it comes to my monsters, rebuilding them could take them time.

[Centi-Tride looks up at his emperor and then kneels]

Centi-Tride: But..*Sniffs* If I have to be executed then I will accept it.

Akomaru: *Sighs* You're lucky I'm not like my father. Alright, I'll give you another chance IF you can find one of the ranger's friends and lure them into a trap. In return, new fangs will be added to you!

[The monster wipes his tears and is happy to hear the thought]

Centi-Tride: Well of course Master Akomaru, I would like to have that!

* * *

[Gina's House; light yellow house, one window, two sided windows, and a staircase leading to the door]

[Bedroom; pale pink wall, red carpet floor, ceiling fan, a evolur Grey Pearl Aurora Armoire wardrobe closet, next to a standing mirror, a twin-size bed with four white pillows and a light blue blanket, and a Deakin 3 Drawer Desk. On that desk is a vase filled with fake flowers, brown teddy bear on the right holding a stand still pencil case]

[Gina opens the door, slowly closing, she puts down her bag, sits on her desk; ashamed for what she did]

[Thoughts in Gina's mind]

Isabelle: Even though we haven't been study buddies in a long time, I think it's time that we need to talk about our deepest secrets. Is there something you're hiding from me?

[Gina takes a pencil to write in her diary]

[More thoughts]

Gina: I'm sorry, I got to go.

Isabelle: Again, the guys?

Gina: No, it's important.

Isabelle: Then let me come with you.

Gina: No Isabelle, it maybe too dangerous for you.

Isabelle: But what if it's a problem we cannot determinate?

[Gina puts her head down]

[Soon her Aurora Changer beeps, her head picks back up; knowing something is not right]

* * *

[San Francisco Public Library; Exterior]

[Isabelle is walking home before Clownbrains appear in front of her, she screams for help, Gina hears her and runs to help her]

Gina: Isabelle!

[She grabs the two Clownbrains by the shoulders, turning them to be punched, then she kicks another one back. Isabelle is freaked out and confused]

Isabelle: Gina, what are you doing?! This is not like you to be fighti-

Gina: Ask later, we need to run!

[She grabs her friend's hand to run away from the remaining Clownbrains. Then Centi-Tride in ball form rolls near the two female teens, turns back to normal, scaring the girls, getting the chance for the both to be captured]

* * *

[Abandoned House; Interior]

[Gina and Isabelle are tied up together; struggling to be freed, on the floor, beside a wooden crate, Centi-Tride and two Clownbrains holding machine guns are watching them beside them]

Centi-Tride: So then; girl in pink, are you ready to accept your doom for what you did to me?

[Gina silently gulps]

Isabelle: What? What does he mean?

Centi-Tride: You know what I'm talking about; you, you're lucky I didn't had a chance for the kill, but since I'm a nice guy, I will let you go to see your friends and all of you will die from the Gorma and it'll be more better if that girl hears the truth!

[He points to Gina]

Isabelle: Excuse me? "Girl in Pink?" What is he talking about? I know I've been saying "what" a lot, but how can this monster confirm who they are?

Centi-Tride: Silence! You will tell your friends where you are, or is this other friend of yours is trying to resist?

[The two Clownbrains point their guns, both girls are in shock]

Isabelle: Gina, I don't know what's going on, but you have to better tell me.

[Guns are loaded]

Isabelle: No! I don't want to die!

[Centi-Tride laughs]

Gina: *Thinking* If we resist then we would both be killed, even if the Gorma is willing to get what they want, I'll do it. But Isabelle though...I can't tell her who I am, *smiles* but I do have an idea to get my friends to rescue both of us at the same time. *Normal voice* If you want my friends then go right ahead and take my phone from my bag.

Isabelle: Gina, what are you saying? Do you really want us to die?

Gina: I have a plan, but you have to trust me and my friends.

Centi-Tride: Very well.

[He hand-motions to the Clownbrain to take the phone out of her bag, finds it and puts it over to Gina for who on to call]

Clownbrain: Here.

Gina: I haven't decided on to call yet, sheesh! Call Trevor.

[The Clownbrain finds Trevor on her contacts and rigorously puts it on to her ear]

[Phone rings, Trevor picks up his phone]

Trevor: What's up Gina?

Gina: Trevor? Call the others, the monster has come back.

Trevor: What?! Where is he?

Gina: Oh...He's near the old house at the address 1720. Have Marty look it up and meet me there.

* * *

[Trevor's House; Kitchen/Dining Room; eccentric light yellow wallpaper, white and brown table/chair set, ceiling fan, two fake tree plants, table mats, and plates. The kitchen is a little small; light grey stove, ,microwave, toaster, white cabinets for medication, spices, and plates on the top, and the cooking utensils on the bottom, drawers for the silverware]

[Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Stanley are sitting down just relaxing after eating, Trevor is listening on his phone]

Trevor: Guys, Gina needs our help and she wants you Marty to go to where she is.

Marty: Oh! Okay! Where do I need to look?

Trevor: She said the address was 1720, it's time to use your phone.

[Marty goes to his phone to check the address]

* * *

[Abandoned House; Interior]

[Gina continues talking]

Gina: Oh one more thing, this is a trap so I suggest that you have to be caref-

[Centi-Tride takes the phone to threaten them]

Centi-Tride: Don't listen to her! She's lying about everything. But sure do come to our location, if you're in for a big surprise *laughs*.

* * *

[Trevor's House; Kitchen/Dining Room]

[Busy tone, Trevor hangs up]

Marty: Okay! I got the location, let's go!

[They all go outside]

* * *

[Abandoned House; Interior]

Centi-Tride: Now that is over, time to take you outside.

[The two Clownbrains use their unarmed hands to grab the girls to take them outside, but Isabelle refuse to let a footsoldier touch her, but that also leads to Gina getting pulled as well]

Isabelle: *Screams* Get off of me! Don't touch me!

[She is kicking back]

Gina: Isabelle! Stop kicking, don't forget that we're stuck together! And when you do something, I get pulled back as well!

Isabelle: Somebody help me! *Screams* Stop it! Don't touch me, you insect!

[Centi-Tride is laughing while the girls are being dragged for the trap]

[Outside]

[Once they arrive outside, the monster takes a centipede to scare Isabelle]

Centi-Tride: I heard that you hate bugs, so if you don't mind, can I show you one?

[The Defender Cycles come with the rangers already transformed, fighting poses]

Trevor: Are you girls okay?

Gina: Aurora Defenders!

Isabelle: It is them! But where is the pink one though?

Trevor: Let them go!

Centi-Tride: Oh I will, after we kill them first!

[The Clownbrains prepare their guns, but Marty and Stanley uses their Star Blasters to blast the footsoldiers]

Centi-Tride: How dare you!

[He comes towards the rangers, Stanley uses his Griffin Whip to wrap the monster, Trevor goes to the girls to untangle the rope]

Isabelle: What a relief...

Gina: Thank you guys.

Trevor: You're welcome.

Gina: Now, you got to get out of here, and fast.

Isabelle: Okay, I trust you this time.

[She runs away]

[Gina regroups]

[Stanley regroups rolling his whip back to his hand]

Marty: Alright, now that she's gone, go ahead and Powerful Transform.

Gina: Right, Aurora Defenders! Pink Phoenix! Power-up!

[She transforms; pink flash of light]

Trevor: The Flaming Bravery of a Dragon! Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Illusionary Kindness of a Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: The Gravitational Loyalty of a Unicorn! I'm the Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Time Control Honesty of a Griffin! I'm the Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Wind Love Warrior of the Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger! From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers Aurora Defenders!

Centi-Tride: Looks like I have no choice to use some of my secret skills!

Gina: We'll see about that Centi-Tride, let me show what the "Girl in Pink" can do. Let's go guys!

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Stanley: Right!

[Fight Scene]

[The rangers run towards the monster; Marty and Stanley try kick Centi-Tride upwards at the same time, but he dodges them both, Trevor attempts to punch but it was dodged as well, Centi-Tride grabs Kevin's fist and thrusts him to the ground]

Trevor: Kevin!

Centi-Tride: *Laughs*

Gina: Don't forget about me!

[She comes with her handchops; five times, a kick to the face, and a punch to the face. Having the centipede fall to the ground; getting back up]

Centi-Tride: Now for my first secret skill!

[He unleashes two centipede ropes to tangle the male rangers; by two, leaving Gina defenseless, he lets them strangle before his second attack]

Centi-Tride: Time for my second skill!

[He summons mini centipedes, throwing them to the ground; exploding at the rangers. The monster laughs, but stops seeing Gina through the smoke doing a jumpkick, monster falls]

Centi-Tride: I hate you Pink Phoenix Ranger!

Gina: Are you ready for my Chi-Powers of Wind? Pink Phoenix! Powerful Tornado Line!

[A pink tornado appears and spins the centipede around before falling face first]

[She save her friends from the centipede ropes with her Star Sword]

Marty: Thanks Gina! Now let's finish that bug!

Centi-Tride: I'll get you for this!

Gina: You will underestimated our Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Chi-Powers Activate!

Gina: Chi-Power Bomber!

All 5: Go!

[It destroys Centi-Tride]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Nitro is sadden of his monster]

Nitro: What? They destroyed Centi-Tride?! No! I can't believe it!

Akomaru: But he's not defeated yet, Zero!

Zero: Yes Master, I'm on it!

[Zero teleports away]

Vampire: *Giggles*

* * *

[Outside]

[Zero appears near the door of an ice cream parlor and he takes his fencing sword out of his holster, the rangers notice him]

Trevor: It's General Zero!

Zero: You may have defeated Nitro's favorite monster, but this battle for conquest isn't yet!

[He goes to the flames seeing a centipede leg he stabs into the flesh; using Evil Chi-Powers to revive Centi-Tride]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[Centi-Tride is revived; the fangs are restored]

[General Zero steps back to summon an Enlarging Bomb]

Zero: Here you go!

[He throws the bomb, the monster catches it]

Centi-Tride: Thanks for restoring my fangs General! Now it's payback time! Try this for size!

[He splits the small sphere from the grenade and throws it down to the ground; causing a fiery explosion to make him grow]

[The Main 5 stumble back as the monster's right foot comes towards them]

Gina: Let's call for the Thunderzords!

Trevor: Right!

Kevin: Right!

Marty: You said it!

Stanley: You bet!

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode!

[Fight Scene]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode lands and readied its Dragon Rod]

Centi-Tride: I don't care how many of you show up, the matter is you all are going to die!

[He rolls up and it bounces at the zord; hitting and sparking]

[Gina's Cockpit]

Gina: Trevor! Let me help you out! Pink Phoenix! Big Whirlwind!

[The Pink Phoenix Zord creates a big pink tornando, spinning the monster around until it falls]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode gets back up and waves a thank-you]

Trevor: Thanks Gina!

Gina: You're welcome Trevor! Now let's combine them!

Kevin Marty:, & Stanley: Right!

Trevor: Right! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Centi-Tride tries to strangle the megazord; but it manages to block it, swing the hands back, and punches the monster six times; last one gets grabbed, however it manages to throw the giant centipede to the other side; landing on its feet. Centi-Tride uses his centipede rope to strangle the megazord, then using his Evil Chi-Powers to create an electric wave to hit the ThunderMegazord; sparks]

[Cockpit sparks]

Centi-Tride: *Laughs* How do you like that rangers?

Trevor: No way!

[The ThunderMegazord take its Thunder Javelin to slice the rope, leaving the monster defenseless]

Gina: Let me take care of this pest! ThunderMegazord! Big Whirlwind!

[ThunderMegazord uses the Chi-Powers of Wind from the Thunder Javelin to create a tornado; making many rocks fly towards Centi-Tride; hitting all over him. One hits him near his privates, head; causing both fangs to be broken, and his right foot]

Centi-Tride: Oh! Now you're really gonna get it!

Gina: Let's finish this guys! Thunder Sword!

[ThunderMegazord pulls out its sword from the holster; performing the finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It destroys Centi-Tride]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The villains watch the ThunderMegazord]

Nitro: Centi-Tride is gone! No!

Akomaru: Curses, if it wasn't for my father...

Zero: Don't worry Master Akomaru, Shadam was incompetent for taking Nitro's monster; making him a coward.

Vampire: Those Aurora Defenders will pay for this!

Nitro: Yeah, they will pay...

* * *

[San Francisco Public Library; Exterior]

[Gina & Isabelle are exiting out of the library, then Isabelle starts asking about the adventure]

Isabelle: So that "Girl in Pink" was the Pink Phoenix Ranger of the Aurora Defenders?

Gina: Yeah, apparently so.

Isabelle: I would like to meet her, maybe to ask about her identity.

Gina: *Gulps* W-w-well, I'm sure you will. Anyway, that was a fun time today, despite the circumstances.

Isabelle: Sure, it's alright. I understand, you got friends that can support you when needed.

Gina: And you always got your study partner for every test.

Isabelle: Oh yeah...*blushes* right. Never forget that.

Marty: Gina!

[The two girls look the group of guys, Isabelle gives her study buddy permission to leave]

Isabelle: It's okay Gina, you can go.

Gina; Thanks. See you soon Isabelle.

[They both separate directions; Gina meets up with her friends as they talk about their day]

Marty: Did everything go alright with you and Isabelle?

Gina: Yep, we got it taken care of.

Kevin: That's good.

Marty: That was amazing out there Gina! The was you beat that bug was like bam! Wapaam! *Punch noises*.

[Everyone laughs, Stanley calms his friend by tapping the shoulder]

Gina: Hey, like I said; I am the "Girl in Pink", no one will outmatch me.

[Everyone laughs; they continue to walk home]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	19. Chapter 15 - Feeling The Cold

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 15 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 14, 2014]

* * *

[San Francisco, California; Fall]

[It's the Autumn season; the trees have changed colors: red, yellow, orange, and brown. Black crows fly by, people are in warm sweaters and jeans for the chill weather]

[Marty's House; Backyard]

[His backyard is an open grassy area, with four trees covering the other house across the street]

[Trevor & Gina are racking the leaves, Stanley is bobbing apples; he caught a Granny Smith Apple, Kevin claps, and Marty carried the last fifth pumpkin for his friends to carry back]

Marty: *Sighs* That's the last of them...You sure you guys want to do a pumpkin carving contest this year's Halloween? Last year, Trevor, your sister said she was tired of doing the carving for us.

Trevor: That it is why I decided we should do a carving contest to put our skills to the test on Halloween.

Marty: I guess you're right.

[Stanley spits the apple out of his mouth; Kevin gets concerned about the grassy ground]

Stanley: Besides Marty, we've seen how Crystal carves them, so why shouldn't we give it a try?

Kevin: Might as well, Halloween is next month.

Stanley: Yee-haw!

[Then Stanley decides to jump in the pile of leaves; coming out of the leaves excited, Gina shakes her head]

Stanley: I sure love this weather!

Gina: Anyways...Let's rake these leaves, without jumping into them.

Marty: You're right, let's get to work.

[Stanley rubs his head embarrassed; getting back up]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru is looking at the sights of the Autumn season on the screen, both Spear Clownbrains are guarding his throne]

Akomaru: Remind me on what month we are in again?

Right Clownbrain with the Spear: We're in the month of September Master Akomaru.

Vampire: *Giggles* Really now? I thought it would be winter; judging by the temperature, it will sure feel nice by now.

Zero: But it'll be three more months before it gets colder, what made you think you want a cold weather?

Vampire: Well Zero *giggles* I thought that what if the earth is a blanket of white, their bodies will freeze; giving me the chance for a little frozen treat. *Giggles*

Akomaru: Or maybe the earth becoming a frozen planet, giving us the chance to destroy it.

Vampire: *Laughs* That's a good idea!

[Akomaru stands upon his throne, walking towards the red carpet]

Akomaru: If that's so, then we should get going with our plans. Nitro!

[Nitro comes out of his lab door]

Nitro: Yes master?

Akomaru: I want the Fall season to become Winter, without having to waiting another year to-

Vampire: Or three more months! So can you please help us?

Zero: In other words: solidify the planet.

Nitro: Oh of course! In fact, I think I have the perfect monster to help in this Global Warming! May I present; Snow Chiller!

[Fog appears from the second left door; a small blue light from the front, out comes Snow Chiller; a ice crystal humanoid, with four shards on his head, two on his shoulders, three shards as the fingers on his hands, Gorma eye, and parts of the light blue ice exposed in some parts of his body; and even for the eyes]

[Everyone is impressed as the monster walks slowly to stand next his creator]

Snow Chiller: I; Snow Chiller is going to make this planet coated with ice, Master Akomaru.

Vampire: Wonderful! Isn't great Master Akomaru?

Akomaru: Good...I like to see that. Get to work Snow Chiller, and don't fail me!

Snow Chiller: Yes master!

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Streets Area]

[The Main 5 are going to Gina's place from Marty's home, and they are holding one pumpkin in their arms]

Trevor: Thanks for letting us use your printer Gina, most of us don't have one.

Gina: Think of it this way, my mother is an actress and she needs it for scripts or maybe update her resume.

Stanley: Good thin' too, your parents are very easy-goin' to let us or you print anythin' we want.

Gina: So true.

[They giggle for that statement, but soon their changers beep]

Kevin: And it's another good thing we're still near your house?

Marty: Put them near the entrance, we'll take them home after the fight.

[They put their pumpkins near the entrance of Marty's house as he uses his changer to talk; pressing the left button]

Marty: Go ahead.

Delta: Rangers, some unnatural disturbance is happening at the next street ahead of you, you better hurry.

Marty: Okay. Let's go.

Gina: Wait. What does he mean by "unnatural disturbance?"

Trevor: We'll find out when we get there, come on.

[The Main 5 run to the streets]

* * *

[Streets]

[They arrive; looking at the people dozing off]

Stanley: What's with these wonderin' sheep?

Marty: I don't know. Gina?

Gina: I don't know either.

[Snowflakes comes down, the rangers get curious]

Kevin: Snowflakes?

[Snow comes down slowly]

Gina: That's weird, I thought it was Fall.

Marty: Maybe it's Daylight Savings.

Gina: No, it could be we're falling back.

[Soon a hard snowstorm blows in, the people are running away in panic, and the teens are trying to hold on]

Gina: It's a snowstorm!

Trevor: Brrrrr! It's freezing!

[The snowstorm also causes many cowering people to go frozen]

Trevor & Marty: Oh my god!

Stanley: They just got turned into popsicles!

[Even the blizzard starts making the rangers frozen; starting with their feet]

Kevin: Oh no!

Marty: Now we're the ones turning into popsicles!

Trevor: Let's transform! Maybe it will warm us up!

Gina: Good idea!

All 5: Powerful Transform!

[They morph; breaking the ice of their feet. But they still are shivering]

Kevin: It released us, but we're still freezing!

Marty: I don't want to know how much we can take...Look!

[The Main 5 sees Snow Chiller from the snowstorm as he uses his Evil Chi-Powers to stop the storm; leaving the people frozen, and everywhere is covered in snow, but the snow keeps going like normal]

Snow Chiller: What a _cool_ party we're having, aren't we rangers?

Marty: Yeah right Mr. Freeze, like we're gonna _chill_ after we burn you.

Snow Chiller: Sure I will, after you deal with the cold!

[He fires an ice beam from his third eye, the rangers dodge; but leaving a stop sign frozen]

Kevin: No way!

Trevor: We gotta be careful! His ice powers can literally freeze us to death!

Snow Chiller: And that is a great idea! But let me ask you this; do you know how to play ice hockey? Clownbrains!

[Clownbrains appears with ice skates and hockey equipment, skating around the monster]

Snow Chiller: Show them how it's done! Attack!

[The Clownbrains skate towards the rangers surrounding them]

Marty: Okay guys, time to break the ice!

[Fight Scene]

[They quickly walk before being surrounding by the Clownbrains, they all hit a Clownbrain; one by one. Soon they all take one of the hockey sticks and put on the skates]

Marty: Anybody has played hockey before? Now you have.

[He starts skating, he takes one Clownbrain down from his right with his hockey stick, then his left, soon he takes a frozen EOS lip balm from the ground as a hockey puck, hitting a Clownbrain in front of him]

Marty: He shoots, he scores!

[Stanley uses it as a baton, tricking the Clownbrains to be impressed before hitting every single one; in a circle]

[Kevin doesn't know how to use a hockey stick so he uses it like a hammer throwing event; causing the Clownbrains to get hit, one even slips onto a bench. Kevin; seeing that, he is relieved and puts his stick down]

[Trevor uses it as an Aurora Rod and hits each one; from the left, right, back, and front; shoving them towards an empty area]

[Gina is doing her best to skate, but she keeps slipping, Marty eventually comes to help shoving the foot soldiers like a domino. He picks her up; helping her]

Marty: It's all about the balance, girlfriend.

[Gina falls again, along with Marty; falling on top of each other. She pushes him off of her, they get back up]

Gina: *Screams* Don't get any funny ideas.

Marty: What? I wasn't thinking anything like that.

[They all regroup, but Snow Chiller appears to stop them]

Snow Chiller: Cool party we're having, huh? Then allow me to fix that!

[He creates a blizzard; with ice shard coming close to the rangers; sparking the suits, they fall, all hockey equipment is off and broken]

Snow Chiller: *Laughs*

[Akomaru appears from behind the monster]

Akomaru: *Laughs* Can't fight without being in the cold? I thought you would.

Marty: Damn it! Not him again!

Kevin: Akomaru!

Akomaru: Sorry Snow Chiller had to put you in this.

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers of Fire to burn the suits; sparks]

Akomaru: You may continue to fight like this, but you can't escape the-A-a-a-achoo! What? Achoo! I-I-I-I-It's t-t-t-too cold! Achoo! Snow Chiller, what are you thinking? Did you really use your Evil Chi-Powers to make the earth f-f-f-f-frozen?!

Snow Chiller: I'm sorry Master Akomaru, but my ice is below 100,000 degrees celsius, so I'm sorry did it affect you someway.

Marty: How do you think how we feel? Chop-liver?

Akomaru: N-N-N-No! You rangers are-Achoo!

[Zero and Vampire appear, she has a warm blanket to keep her emperor warm]

Zero: Master!

Vampire: Aww poor child. Here, master, this will keep you warm.

Akomaru: Thanks. Achoo! Gods, get me out of the cold! Let's withdraw for now before I get the flu.

Zero: Of course Master Akomaru!

[The Gorma teleports away]

[Trevor calls for help]

Trevor: Master Kaku! The Gorma retreated and we're freezing!

Kaku: Teleport to the Secret Cave, it's warm in there.

Marty: Oh thank god!

Trevor: Let's go guys.

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, & Gina: Right!

[They teleport; colored streaks to represent their colors, straight up]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The Main 5 arrived; demorphed, all relieved that they're in a warm-heated area]

Delta: Like Master Kaku said; it is warmer in here, I was able to turn the air conditional Area warmer.

Marty: Yeah, thank you...*Sighs in relief* that's better.

Gina: Anyway, the Gorma monster has completely frozen the town and everything is filled with snow.

Kaku: The Gorma Tribe are using their powers to change the planet for their own purposes; the first is to change the weather without waiting a month.

Kevin: That's right, what they're trying to do is not right. We have to wait until December, then it will becomes winter.

Trevor: Yeah, but now that everywhere in San Francisco has turned into Winter, we need to wear our jackets if the monster comes back.

Stanley: Or for worse, the whole world!

Kaku: Good idea, if you have a some sort of outfit that will keep you warm, it can help you against Snow Chiller.

Gina: What if we transform and can't wear them in battle?

Kaku: Then you just have to wear it after you transform. As for the monster, try using your fast agility and focus on the enemy's weakness. You don't know what he's going to do with his Evil Chi-Powers of Ice.

Marty: Sure thing master-wait, I recall something; didn't Akomaru sneeze when he tried threaten us?

Kevin: True, but it's maybe because he can't handle the cold.

Gina: There are some who never like the cold weather.

Kaku: Preciously, so you don't need to worry.

Delta: Otherwise, are you all feeling better?

Stanley: You bet Delta, thanks for your help. Let's go to our separate houses and get our coats, then we'll meet up by my place and transform.

Trevor: Good idea, let's do that.

Kaku: I'm glad you rangers are thinking ahead, I sense you Chi-Powers within you. But be careful, don't let the Gorma know what you're planning next.

Trevor: Don't worry, we won't.

[The Main 5 presses the right button on their changers and they teleport away; colored streaks]

* * *

[Outside is still covered with snow]

[Stanley's House; Interior]

[Entrance]

[He comes out holding a yellow fur coat, loose black pants, and dark navy blue gloves. He takes his phone and does a group call with his friends]

Stanley: Howdy partners, ya'll ready?

* * *

[Trevor's House; Living Room]

[He puts down his red winter coat on the sofa, while holding his phone]

Trevor: Yeah I am, Gina?

* * *

[Gina's House; Bedroom]

Gina: I'm ready.

* * *

[Kevin's House; Entrance]

Kevin: I'm ready too.

* * *

[Marty's House; Entrance]

Marty: Ready whenever you are.

* * *

[Trevor's House; Entrance]

Trevor: Okay let's Powerful Transform.

[He hangs up his phone]

[Video effect; horizontally, all five clips]

[The Main 5 in five different locations, they transform]

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

* * *

[Streets]

[The rangers teleport with their outfits on; Trevor: red winter coat, blue denim jeans, and red gloves. Kevin: camouflage jacket and pants, dark blue gloves. Marty: blue winter coat, navy blue jacket, and dark blue gloves. Stanley: yellow fur coat, loose black pants, and dark navy blue gloves. Gina: Pastel fur jacket, pink scarf, blue fuzzy gloves, tan-colored winter boots]

[The boys suddenly notices on what Gina is wearing]

Marty: Yo, Gina. Did you went a little too far with the clothing?

Gina: Huh? Oh! I'm sorry! I thought it would be useful to make sure I don't have a cold...but I can take some clothes off if you think it's too much-

Marty: No! I-I-I-I-It's fine! It's just...How are you going to fight in this?

Kevin: Marty, be nice.

Stanley: I think you look pretty.

Gina: Oh thank you, so are you.

Stanley: Why thank you.

Marty: Hey, I kind of like your style man.

Stanley: Oh why thank you partner.

Trevor: Hey Kevin, nice pants.

Marty: Yeah buddy, nice pants.

Kevin: Thank you Trevor. Thank you Marty.

[Snow Chiller appears]

Snow Chiller: I think have heard enough of your chilling compliments; I have a cold heart, so even with these coats and boots, it's not going to stop me for let you freeze to your doom!

[Fight Scene]

[He uses his ice beam from his third eye]

[Trevor decides to use his Chi-Powers of Fire to hopefully heat the ice]

Trevor: Not this time! Chi-Powers! Fire!

[They both fire their powers; it lasts for a little while, he gives his friends a chance to strike]

Trevor: Go for it guys! Hurry!

Kevin: Right! Gina, try using your wind Chi-Powers to create a blizzard of our own!

Gina: Good thinking! Now to give him a brain-freeze. Chi-Powers! Wind!

[She activates her Chi-Powers; creating a pink tornado, infusing with the ice on the ground, it becomes light blue with sparkles, she pushes it towards the monster; no effect. Trevor's hands is turning frozen]

Marty: Oh no! Guys! His hands!

[Both the monster and Trevor stood back as the tornado fades away]

Gina: Trevor!

Snow Chiller: *Laughs* You think you can get me to have the cold? Think again! I'm already made of ice!

Gina: I knew that, but it thought would blow you away from him.

Kevin: I'll help you Trevor! Green Lion! Powerful Illusion Mist!

[The mist confuses Snow Chiller for now, Stanley comes with a hair dryer to dry the ice]

[Kevin does his attack]

Kevin: Illusionary Chinese Dragon!

[An illusion of a festival Chinese dragon appears to burn Snow Chiller; sparks around the body]

Snow Chiller: Ahh! I hate fire! How can you rangers do this to me!

[Trevor's hands are free]

Trevor: Thanks Stanley, and Kevin I didn't know you have control on a dragon.

Kevin: Oh well...Not really, I just thought since he was made from ice, maybe it would stop him from-

Marty: You heated things up! That's all I can tell! Good job bro!

Stanley: Not only that we figure his weakness, I think we know how to weaken him before we use our finisher.

Gina: Why don't we use the Powerful Lighting Blaze, then we use our Star Wheel Blades?

Trevor: Good idea!

Marty: Yeah! Go for it Trevor!

Trevor: Okay! Red Dragon! Powerful Lighting Blaze!

[Lighting surrounds the monster; electrifying it, then with the Star Sword and Star Cutter; a strong line of fire bursts towards the monster; sparks, before exploding causing Snow Chiller to fall on the snow pavement]

Marty: Looks like we turned up the heat!

Trevor: Let's finish this guys!

Gina: Right!

[They prepare their Star Wheel Blades for their finisher]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Snow Chiller: You can't be absolute zero with these to be ice sculptors!

Marty: We'll see about that!

Trevor: Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[They use their finisher; all five of the Star Wheel Blades cut through the ice monster; five sparks]

Snow Chiller: I could've lived in a cold world!

[Snow Chiller is defeated]

[San Francisco; the ice and snow melts, turning everything back to normal, the people are relieved]

[The Main 5 also relieved, they took off their winter outfits; leaving the rangers suits in place]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Vampire: No! I could have this beautiful world of ice for myself!

[Akomaru bangs his right fist on the arm of his throne]

Akomaru: Damn it! You're not going to win this time rangers! Zero!

Zero: Yes Master! I'm on it!

* * *

[Streets]

[Zero appears near a stop sign, walking towards the flames]

Zero: Vampire would have listen to me if the plan didn't go as far to making the Gorma effected, but oh well, got to help Master Akomaru in is plans.

[He takes his sword out of the holster and puts into a bit of the monster's flesh; reviving Snow Chiller]

Zero: Now this time, don't screw with the weather around us!

[Zero summons a Enlarging Bomb and throws it to the monster; catches it]

Snow Chiller: Alright! Now let's kick the ice!

[The rangers notice the monster's revival]

Snow Chiller: Enlarging Bomb!

[He splits the small sphere from the grenade and throws it down; causing the monster to grow]

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

[Snow Chiller looks back to see the megazord land on the ground; then uses a fighting pose]

Snow Chiller: You rangers never learn, do you? Then let me change things around a bit!

[Both eyes glow and it starts snowing again, turning the ground white, and even the sky dark blue]

[The ThunderMegazord looks at its surroundings]

Snow Chiller: That's more like it, now to cool you off!

[He uses his ice beam to freeze the megazord]

[In the cockpit; the rangers are shivering]

Stanley: Oh no! Not again!

Kevin: Brrr! It's freezing!

Trevor: Come on guys, focus!

Gina: You're right! If we keep moving it won't freeze the megazord!

[The ThunderMegazord stops flailing and stomps towards Snow Chiller to punch it on his frozen chest; sparks, the monster uses his ice claw hands to punch back; sparks. He creates a blizzard; freezing the megazord]

Snow Chiller: *Laughing* Now I got you right where I want you.

[Cockpit; frozen]

[The rangers are shivering]

Marty: Well, that didn't work, got any other ideas Gina?

Gina: I don't know Marty, the controls are completely frozen so I can't do anything.

[Master Kaku's voice is heard]

Kaku: Rangers, that's not true. You still have full control, think on what damage the monster has done to your zords.

Stanley: Well, he froze my griffin, but he didn't freeze the bottom.

Marty: You mean his butt?

Stanley: No Marty, the feet; the bottom.

Marty: Oh! You mean the bottom of the megazord's feet.

Trevor: Oh! That's what you mean!

Kevin: I was gonna say!-

Gina: Thank god!

Stanley: Alright, ready Marty?

Marty: You bet! Let's take the megazord for a spin!

[The frozen ThunderMegazord starts spinning; causing the ice to break, even the icy floor spread some ice shards back at Snow Chiller; spinning before falling down. The ThunderMegazord is no longer frozen]

Trevor: Alright, we broke free! Now we can fight back! Thunder Sword!

[The ThunderMegazord takes its Thunder Sword from the holster]

Snow Chiller: I won't be shaved ice today!

[Snow Chiller try to prevent a sword swing, but the ThunderMegazord punches the monster's head and then strikes the body; sparks]

[ThunderMegazord performs its finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It destroys Snow Chiller]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

Stanley: I say that we just _let it go_.

Marty: *Annoyed* Oh, dude really?

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru is annoyed]

Akomaru: I cannot believe it! If only if your monster would have frozen them completely!

Nitro: I'm sorry master, but that time it was Snow Chiller, even the rangers found a way to underestimated him!-

Akomaru: Silence! You failed in our mission and you should feel ashamed for it!

Vampire: Now I will never get my Winter Wonderland!

Zero: Don't worry Vampire, you will get one.

Nitro: You rangers will pay...

* * *

[Trevor's House; Exterior; two-story house, a roof above a door, upstairs patio, and a garage door]

[Everyone meets up by the door]

Trevor: That was the last of the pumpkins. Thanks for helping me.

Marty: Hey, you're welcome man, it was hard work, even with the battle today...

Kevin: Yeah, the battle we had was scary...And because of this I don't know month we are in now.

Gina: Don't worry Kevin, we're still in the month of September.

Stanley: That's good, I was also worried on what kind of weather San Francisco has to offer.

Marty: Speaking of offering, does any one wanna an Eskimo Pie?

Kevin: Ah! No thank you Marty...

Trevor: Aww come on Marty!

Stanley: Marty, you crazy!

Gina: *Sighs*

[They jokingly push Marty around for a bit]

Trevor: Watch out Marty, I might use my Powerful Lighting Blaze.

Marty: Okay, okay, you made your point.

[He playfully hits Trevor's right shoulder]

Marty: See ya buddy.

[They wave Trevor goodbye, and they go into Marty's car. Trevor smiles and goes to the door to go home]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	20. Chapter 16 - Trusting In Your Instincts

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 16 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 17, 2014]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; Gym]

[Trevor is training elementary school students martial arts]

[Kevin, Marty, Stanley, and Gina come from the door talking about the last of their homework]

Marty: Did you finish that stupid science test?

Kevin: Yes I did.

Gina: You're lucky you got me to help you with the study guide.

[Trevor finishes his lesson; him and the students bow]

Trevor: Good job everyone, see you tomorrow.

[The students leave as Trevor notices his friends; he comes to speak with them]

Trevor: Hey guys.

Marty: Yo Trevor.

Kevin: Hey Trevor.

Stanley: Howdy Trevor.

Gina: Hi Trevor. What did you get on the physical science test?

Trevor: Oh, the science test? I got a B.

Marty: A B? Dude, I so close to getting a B, but I got a C- because of one question that I apparently didn't explain it well.

Gina: Which one?

Marty: The one about magnetism.

Gina: Oh! You mean how the electrons differ in positive and negative?

Marty: Yeah!

Gina: That was a trick question; most of our classmates got that question wrong.

Marty: I knew what it was too! Mr. Peterson should not do this to us!

Stanley: You right 'bout that, we should tell our guidance consular.

Trevor: I bet a lot of them did. By the way, besides Gina getting an A like always, What grade did you get Kevin?

Kevin: I got an B-, I was close to a 79.

[Marty does a double-take]

Marty: Really?

Kevin: Yep

Stanley: C for me. I honestly did not like how our teacher puts out the questions.

Trevor: But did it affect our report card?

Gina: Let's check.

Marty: Oh you didn't have to check, we already know how it's gonna go.

[Gina rolls her eyes while the others look on their phones; Marty looks in shock]

Marty: A B-? Seriously? Went straight from a B to a minus?

Stanley: You think you got it bad? I have a 80% exactly!

Marty: You're kidding!

Stanley: Yep.

Kevin: Trevor, check it out, we got the same percentage!

[Trevor looks at his friend's phone; shocked to see the results]

Trevor: Yeah, you're right! 89%! What did you get Gina?

Marty: A hundred?

Gina: Actually, I have a 90.

Trevor, Kevin, Marty, & Stanley: What?!

[They look at Gina's phone]

Marty: Are you serious?

Trevor: What did you get on the test?

Gina: A 99.

Stanley: Okay, it shouldn't be _that_ much of a surprise.

Marty: But Mr. Peterson is ruining our grades in pinnacle.

Trevor: Let's just talk to our guidance consular before our minds go crazy.

[They walk to the door but they continued talking]

Marty: Hey, Trevor.

Trevor: Yes?

Marty: Why don't we go to the Secret Cave to talk about our schoolwork? It's almost the end of the first quarter, we deserve a break.

Trevor: Sure thing, let's hope Master Kaku accepts our offer.

Gina: We have next month to catch up, so there's no need to worry.

Marty: Okay...

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[Delta checks on the control panel to see if anything is working before seeing a mini pink light on the right blinking]

Delta: Oh no! Incoming! Incoming!

[The rangers teleport down; landing on Delta, slowly getting back up]

Marty: Aw man! We must of went off course!

Stanley: Yeah you're right partner, so get off me!

Gina: I'm getting squished here!

Kevin: Sorry...

[Once everyone is back up, Gina and Trevor pick Delta back up]

Delta: Oh! Welcome dudes and dudette, how's it going today?

Marty: What? Since when do you talk like that Delta?

Delta: From you all of course, I'm just trying to adjust to the modern society.

All 5: *Laughs*

Kaku: *Laughs* Hello again Rangers. What is it you need of me?

Marty: Master Kaku, we're getting close to the first quarter of school, and we maybe a little busy with homework and schoolwork, so we need a break from fighting.

Trevor: Even if we want to save the world, we all have lives to worry about.

Kevin: But, if we are needed, you can always call for us, right? Saving the world is important too...

Kaku: Of course, but Trevor may be right, you all have been fighting for quite some time, your personal lives and school are also important, so it needs to be balance. Although your main mission is to destroy the Gorma, we all need a break. Starting today, you all are going to get a break.

[The Main 5 are excited but Kevin interrupts]

Kevin: But what if the Gorma attacks us?

Marty: Yo Kevin, relax. When they do, we fight.

Trevor: Besides, you should be glad. At least we have time for homework.

Kevin: True, but Trevor; what about your training?-

Kaku: I understand your concern Kevin, however the Gorma Tribe can attack anytime; even at the worst of times, so if you to be on guard youy can go right ahead, but for now all what I want you all to do is to now-enjoy your life.

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Streets]

[Kevin is talking on his phone while holding his backpack]

Kevin: I understand Marty, but did you talk to Boss about having a day off? Did you tried pretending to be sick? No luck? How about taking a vacation? I'm sorry. Yeah, it's not fair. He could have at least give you day off, righ-I know how your schedule works, but sometimes he does gives you break; but only on holidays or family emergencies.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Vampire is observing upside down on the ceiling]

[Akomaru is watching on the screen: Kevin talking on the phone; walking]

Kevin: Look, we can do this together if you can trust me. I am sure we can convince him to change your schedule for the better.

[Akomaru smirks at the sight]

Akomaru: *Giggles* So, Animal Lover wants to protect this planet while all of his pathetic friends have all the fun *giggles* I could use this to my advantage. If I go after one of the rangers like him, I can leave them defenseless, and then this will give me the chance to take over planet earth!

Zero: Fascinating idea Master Akomaru. When the rangers are in different locations; it gives us an opportunity to strike, whoever is nearby, we go after them.

[Vampire lands]

Akomaru: Of course General, my thoughts exactly. Nitro!

[His lab door opens; he's holding his cane; upset]

Nitro: What?! Pipe down will ya?! I'm trying to sleep after a long days of work!

Zero: Nitro! How can you possibly be asleep at this hour?

Nitro: If you let me explain! I was busy trying to create a good monster to lure the rangers into a trap so I can find-

Akomaru: Quiet!

[Zero and Vampire look at their emperor]

Akomaru: Didn't I tell you that if you cock up that attitude on me because of your lack of sleep, you're going to get the hearing aids?!

Vampire: Or an alarm clock? I know you've been in the Gorma Tribe for centuries, but at least try to be nice to our master.

Nitro: What do you expect? I'm old! Anyway, what is it master?

Akomaru: Four of the rangers are taking a break while the Green Lion Ranger is occupied keeping a close out on us, you said you have a monster, so I expect it to be ready soon?

Nitro: Already done. Come forth Mar Mer-man!

[The far left door opens to reveal Mad Mer-man: an aquamarine humanoid with juniper-colored gloves/boots, juniper slanted part to cover the mouth with fish fins on the sides, a third eye, and the gloves are webbed like fins]

Mad Mer-man: Mad Mer-man, ready to swim free to the bottom of the ocean!

Akomaru: How umm...interesting?

Zero: Yes master, very interesting.

Vampire: He does look fishy...Which is pretty neat.

Akomaru: Yeah...That's the best way I can describe it...Neat.

Nitro: Whatever master, I spent two days on this.

Akomaru: *Sighs* Now Mad Mer-man, see the Green Lion Ranger? He's into animals; like you, I want you to finish him with everything you got.

Mad Mer-man: Sure thing Master Akomaru! I'll take care of him like a butterfly in the sky!

* * *

[Streets]

Kevin: Either way, enjoy your free day, I'll be on the look out for any danger...Yes I'm going to be at Ms. Tower's Pet Shop, bye.

[Kevin hangs up his phone and continues walking home. Suddenly a lake nearby starts bubbling, he goes to investigate]

[Mad Mer-man comes out of the water and lands on the ground, Kevin does a fighting pose]

Kevin: I knew it, a Gorma Monster!

Mad Mer-man: You guessed correctly! I am Mad Mer-man, and I'm here to kick your fin!

Kevin: We'll soon see.

[Fight Scene]

[He tries to punch the monster in the face; but it was dodged, then he does a side handchop; blocked. Mad Mer-man takes this chance to hit the teen with his elbow and chopping; causing him to fall. But Kevin gets back up, opens his backpack for his wooden sword]

Mad Mer-man: You're kidding me.

[Kevin prepares the sword and he swings the sword; blocked, pushed for the punch, but then a sudden kick to the knee makes the monster loses his grip. Kevin then kicks two times, punches the stomach, and swings the sword; breaking the wood. It doesn't matter because he was able to jump in air and do a double kick; landing perfectly, the monster falls, gets back up]

Mad Mer-man: He's tougher than I expected.

Kevin: Of course, that's what you expect from the Warrior of Kindness!

Mad Mer-man: Sure you are, but it won't stop me for doing this!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers of Water; a burst of water from the mouth, sparks come from the floor, Kevin dodges the mini explosion, fires again, then he jumps; kicks again. Mad Mer-man decides to grab Kevin and drags both of them into the lake]

[Mad Mer-man comes out of the lake; checking to see if Kevin has drowned]

Mad Mer-man: *Scuffs* Couldn't survive that, huh?

[Soon a green light flickers in the lake; out comes Kevin transformed with his Green Staff; poses]

Mad Mer-man: Impossible! No way you can't survive that!

Kevin: I've been around sea life, so I know how to get back on land.

Mad Mer-man: In other words, you manage to stay underwater before I came back to the surface.

Kevin: Now that's over, let us begin!

Mad Mer-man: Yeah, lets.

[Kevin swings his staff to attack, Mad Mer-man dodges, he tries to attack, but the staff is blocks the attack, suddenly Mad Mer-man pushes Kevin down by the staff; causing the ranger to fall, but still holding strong]

Mad Mer-man: *Giggles* Even without your friends, why don't you give up?

Kevin: No!

[He kicks near the monster's back; only to recover, standing up]

Kevin: My friends are here with me, even if we are away from each other.

Akomaru: Then what are you going to do if they can't save you? Animal Lover?

[Akomaru appears from the right]

Akomaru: After all, you care more about animals than humans themselves.

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers, creating a small laser; small explosion, Kevin dodges, Mad Mer-man uses his powers, Kevin also dodges, soon he uses his Chi-Powers; explosions surrounds the monster, causing him to fall]

Kevin: Chi-Powers Activate!

[A gust of smoke blows Mad Mer-man to the floor]

Akomaru: Very impressive, very very impressive, but not good enough. Come on Mad Mer-man, get back up and fight!

[Mad Mer-man quickly gets up]

Mad Mer-man: Right! Now Green Lion Ranger, allow me to show you my secret power!

[He uses his hydrokiensis from his hands; the water forms a ball. Kevin loses his guard; impressed. Then the water turns into blue fire, making Kevin concern, Mad Mer-man throws the fire at Kevin; causing the suit to spark, he falls, dropping the staff, the monster laughs, Akomaru giggles as he walks towards the ranger, but Kevin still knows he has the Star Blaster so he quickly shoots the blaster at Akomaru and then Mad Mer-man]

Akomaru: You fool!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers to hit Kevin; sparks from the suit]

Mad Mer-man: You want it again? Okay, I'll give it to you again!

[He prepares for his water flames, Kevin is worried]

Kevin: *Thinking* Darn it! I should have listen to Marty, he had the right ideas. But...I have to get back up to prove that I'm still here...

[Mad Mer-man is ready to perform his attack, until a fire from a Star Blaster hits the left fin-like hand]

Mad Mer-man: Ow! Who was that?

[Akomaru; with a blood scratch, looks to his right]

[Kevin looks to his right]

[Trevor, Marty, Stanley, and Gina; already morphed, walking triumphantly, Marty blowing the tip of his Star blaster, even though he was blowing through his helmet]

[The enemies are upset]

[Kevin is happy to see his friends]

Marty: You think we'll leave you dying like this?

Trevor: Never for you, and all the people who want to live.

[Gina nods in agreement]

Stanley: Technically, it Master Kaku told us that Kevin was in trouble when Akomaru showed up and attacked him, so we might be breakin' the rules 'ere.

Akomaru: *Growls*

Kevin: You guys...It's okay, despite of everything I knew you all would be there for me.

[Marty and Gina hold Kevin when he stumbled]

Gina: Can you get up?

Kevin: Yeah, I'm fine. Just be careful of his water and fire powers.

Marty: You got it old pal.

[Kevin stands up proudly while everyone gets together]

Kevin: Now listen Mad Mer-man, you think I care mostly about the animals around me? Well, think again, I do care about both kinds on earth!

Kevin: The Illusionary Kindness of a Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Trevor: The Flaming Bravery of a Dragon! Red Dragon Ranger!

Marty: The Gravitational Loyalty of a Unicorn! I'm the Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Time Control Honesty of a Griffin! I'm the Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Wind Love Warrior of the Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger!

Kevin: From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers Aurora Defenders!

Mad Mer-man: You will all pay!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers of Water again; explosion]

All 5: Whoa!

[Trevor, Marty, Stanley, and Gina come from the explosion; running, using their Star Blasters to hit the monster, then Kevin comes with the Aurora Rod hitting as well; sparks from each hit, Mad Mer-man falls to the ground]

Kevin: Green Lion! Powerful Illusion Mist!

[The mist confuses Mad Mer-man]

Kevin: Illusionary Fisherman!

[A fisherman with a fishing pole appears and takes hold of Mad Mer-man and throws him to the ground again, the illusion disappears]

Mad Mer-man: I ain't fish bait, you green ranger!

Kevin: Indeed you are fish bait!

[They prepare their Star Wheel Blades]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Kevin: Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[The finisher destroys Mad Mer-man]

[Akomaru stomps his left foot]

Akomaru: Damn it! Zero!

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[All three commanders see the impact and Zero hears the command]

Zero: Yes Master Akomaru!

[He teleports away]

* * *

[Streets]

[[Zero appears to give Akomaru a bandage as he walk to do his growing method]

Zero: You need this master. Now to clean up this mess.

Akomaru: You will pay for this rangers...

[He teleports while walking away]

[The General walks towards the monsters fin, pulls out his sword from his holster, and injects it into the fin]

[The rangers notices what's happening]

Gina: Guys, look!

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives Mad Mer-man]

Zero: Hope you can do this without slipping!

[He summons an Enlarging Bomb and throws it to the monster; catching it]

Mad Mer-man: Do not worry General, I got this! Enlarging Bomb!

[He takes the small sphere from the grenade and throws the bigger one to the ground; the fire makes him grow giant]

Mad Mer-man: *Laughs*

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

[The Green Lion Zord comes towards the monster]

Kevin: Alright. Green Lion! Powerful Illusion!

[Green Lion Zord creates an illusionary mist]

[An illusion of the Left Shark appears]

Mad Mer-man: What the? A shark?

[Marty is surprised of this meme]

Marty: The Left Shark?! Kevin, did you listen to a lot of Katy Perry lately?

Kevin: *Embarrassed* Umm...No?

Trevor: Wow.

[The Left Shark attacks Mad Mer-man by a single hand chop; sparks]

[The mascot waves goodbye with the fins and vanishes]

Kevin: Okay, I guess I was. Go for it Trevor!

Trevor: Uhh...Okay, Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

Mad Mer-man: Alright I had enough of this, take this!

[He uses his the blue flames]

[The ThunderMegazord stomps forward while the explosion sparks around it. It continues to stomp towards the monster]

Mad Mer-man: *Panic* Whoa! Hey! I was just getting started! I didn't show you how I can swim!

[He does swimming motions around the megazord; fake out]

Mad Mer-man: Gotcha!

[He punches the ThunderMegazord; sparks]

[Cockpit shakes]

Kevin: Thunder Sword!

[The megazord pulls out the Thunder sword and slashes the monster; sparks, then it performs its finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It performs its finisher and it destroys Mad Mer-man]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The Main 5 talk about how to balance things out]

Marty: Hey, Kevin, I'm sorry we didn't come to you, or coming to you _just in right time_.

Kevin: I told you Marty, it's okay. As long as we know about each other, we can overcome any situation, right?

Marty: Yeah.

Stanley: And if we stick together, we seem to defeat the Gorma, no sweat.

Gina: But teamwork is all we do right? Even if we were meant to fight alone?

Trevor: Kevin. Though you put up a good fight alone back there, we knew you can handle the fight.

Kevin: Thank Trevor, and Marty I should have trusted my instincts to call for you when I was real pain against the Gorma.

Marty: Hey, don't worry man, it's fine, I know you wanted us to believe into focusing about our mission, *annoyed* besides doing our homework...So, I was thinking.

Stanley: What Marty?

Marty: I was talking to Kevin a while ago before the monster appeared, I spoke to Boss, and he now allows me to have a day off on Mondays to Thursdays, but only certain occasions I maybe busy on those days, so in otherwords, I'm free from Club Star.

Trevor: Really? That's good!

Stanley: Whew!

Kevin: That's great Marty.

Gina: But wait, what about our main mission; to destroy the Gorma Tribe?

Marty: Oh yeah, about that...Look, I decided that whenever we're needed we can try to have less homework and do things ahead of time. Wouldn't that sound good?

Gina: That sounds-

Kaku: I think that's a good idea Marty. If you all continue to balance your schedules and spend quality times for yourself, you can still defeat the Gorma; whenever they attack.

Gina: I was going to say; it sounded like a good idea, we can be able to stop the Gorma-

Stanley: And balance our schedule, since I got a lot road trips to go to, but THIS is more important.

[They all nod in agreement]

Kaku: Agreed, this IS more important, but since the break didn't last long, I guess this a good time to go home I presume?

Kevin: Yeah Master Kaku, we need to go home, my mom is making something special for dinner.

Marty: And what is mother cooking tonight? Fish sticks?

[Everyone laughs]

Kevin: No, she's making noodle soup.

Gina: Noodle soup?

Kevin: Chicken Noodle Soup.

Gina: Oh...

Marty: Damn it Kevin! Why did you make me so hungry?

Stanley: Can I come over? I wasn't craving for it until you told us.

Kevin: Sure, you guys can come, I'll tell mom.

[The Main 5 cheers and they teleport away]

Kaku: Delta, I didn't tell them something they should have known.

Delta: What's that Master Kaku?

Kaku: I'll tell you soon.

Delta: Okay.

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	21. Chapter 17

Authors Note: The title is long but here it is: Here He Is, Our New "Young" Hero

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 17 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 18, 2014]

* * *

[Mangrove Tree Top Elementary School; Exterior: a one floor giant elementary school, white doors, two separate playgrounds for Pre-K and K-5, silver fences guarding from trespassers, both spots for cars and buses, and a place to put the kid's bicycles in]

[Bell Rings]

[All the elementary school children comes out from the entrance, even some teacher assistants, they all go to the area where their parents are going to pick the up; except for one child]

[Kite: a American 10-year old boy; dark blonde hair, he wears a blue Boston Red Sox baseball cap, white T-Shirt with blue lining around his shoulders to his arms, blue denim pants, Adidas blue/white/orange sneakers, and holding a blue junior L.L. Bean backpack]

[He comes out holding a kid-size skateboard, walking to an area where the kids can walk home, puts his skateboard down on the sidewalk and rides off; pulling off a spin]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School]

[Gina is walking home; holding her honor subject textbooks]

* * *

[Streets]

[Steven is stalking Gina through the bushes, thinking of his next plan]

Steven: *Whispers* Okay, now this time-hopefully this time, Gina will accept a date from me! Just got to remember what Romeo said..."I take it to thy word?"...No that's not right.

[While he's thinking about how the tragedy went, Kite skates by Steven's location and he sees the kid, coming up with an idea]

Steven: I got it! Hey kid! Yeah, you with the skateboard! Can you help me of a little bit?

[Kite takes notice, rolling towards Steven, coming at a stop]

Kite: Yes, what is it?

Steven: See this girl who is passing by?

Kite: Yeah?

Steven: Can you get he for me? I want to talk to her about something it's important.

Kite: Umm...Sure, what do you want to talk to her about?

Steven: It's-ugh! Forget it! *Whispers* I forgot boys back then did not know what true love is. *Normal Voice* Whatever the case is, get her for me, okay?

Kite: Okay...

[He looks at him funny; like this is all peer pressure and a lie, but he skates towards Gina to talk to her]

Kite: Excuse me? You can you help me?

Gina: Sure, what is it that you need?

Kite: I'm looking for a place where I can get ice cream, do you know any places?

Gina: Yes I do, there's FK Frozen Custard, Mitchell's Ice Cream, and CREAM San Francisco, or Lori's Diner, but I don't think this place sells mostly ice cream or desserts.

[Kite stops his skateboard, picking it up]

Kite: That's okay, I'll find one on my own, thank you.

Gina: You're very welcome; I'm going to a be a teacher soon, when I graduate in another year, so I want to help and listen anyway I can.

Kite: Thank you so much, what's your name?

Gina: My name is Gina, yours?

Kite: I'm Kite, thanks for your help Gina.

Gina: You're welcome, Kite.

[Steven is behind her and in front of Kite; he notices him mouthing "That's your cue!" and "What are you doing?" Kite thinks he said something else]

Kite: You said you wanted to be a teacher, right? Will be my teacher one day?

Gina: Sure, if I was hired, what school do you go to?

Kite: Mangrove Tree Top Elementary School.

Gina: Oh, I used to go there!

Kite: You did?

Gina: Yes! All of my friends went there; except for Stanley of course.

Kite: Who's Stanley?

Gina: He's one of my close friends: who likes to be a cowboy.

Kite: A cowboy? I like cowboys! Maybe one day I like to cowboy!

[He sees Steven mouthing the words again]

Kite: Umm...Do you want to see my moves on my skateboard?

Gina: Sure.

[Kite does some impressive skateboard skills; despite being ten]

Gina: Wow, that is amazing!

Steven: *Whispers* Yeah, _really_ amazing.

[He can't take it so decides to reveal himself]

Steven: Don't be impressed Gina! 'Cause I can show you the meaning of love by studying with you at the library! Don't listen to this boy!

[Kite got caught off guard and tripped on his skateboard; only to landing on Gina but accidentally grabbing her breasts, Steven is in a state of shock, Gina looks at Kite and screams, making the kid jump back; embarrassed]

Kite: Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!

Steven: I'm...in a state of shock.

Gina: Steven?! What are you doing with this kid? Are you encouraging him to do these things? You're making him a pervert!

Steven: No! I wasn't trying to-

Gina: To what? Do these terrible things just to get me? Well I'm not doing it!

Steven: Well, he could've been my sidekick instead of being so nice to you!

Gina: You seriously got to leave me alone, I'm not interested in a a man or have anything in common with you!

[Kite doesn't want to get involved so he skates off]

Kite: I got to get home so...I'm sorry!

[He skates off back home]

Gina: Kite wait! Be careful when you're coming home!

[She looks to Steven; disappointed]

Gina: Now look what you done, you turning him into a bad influence; really good example.

Steven: Sorry, but so are you!

Gina: Maybe if you weren't so hung up on me maybe it would better, so you better go home or your parents will worry about you.

[Steven walks off from the opposite side, and Gina walks to her original destination]

[A mysterious figure was watching from the bushes and walks off]

[Kite is almost home before running into his best friend Max Connors; a 10 year-old cool kid, dark brown hair, base jacket, red T-Shirt, denim jeans, and red sneakers. He stops to speak with his best friend]

Kite: Hi Max.

Max: Yo.

Kite: What are you doing here?

Max: Just wanted to see if I can walk with you while you're going home.

Kite: Sure, but don't you have to get home too?

Max: Relax Kite, I told my mom I'll be a while.

[Kite spins his skateboard to his direction]

Kite: Okay, let's go then.

[As they're going to Kite's house a girl speaks from behind; Emily Cho; a 10 year-old Chinese girl; wearing a blue pattern dress, pink watch, and white Pettigirl shoes]

Emily: Hi Kite.

[Kite recognizing her voice, he blushes and turns to her]

Kite: H-H-H-Hi Emily, how are you?

Emily: I'm good. I see you're with Max.

Kite: Yeah-

[Max nudges on his friends shoulder and Kite then speaks up]

Kite: Hey, I wanna ask you something. Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow somewhere?

Emily: I loved to, but can I think about where we want to go first?

Kite: Sure.

[One boy sneaks from behind grabbing Kite's skateboard, it was Lucas Rex: 11 years old, American, short-spiked dark brown hair, wearing crimson red jacket, black sleeveless shirt, blue denim jeans, white socks, and Under Armour black shoes]

[They look at Lucas, Kite and Emily is shocked, and Max shrugs]

Kite: *Gasps* It's Lucas!

Lucas: Haha! Yeah, it's me! Now listen you, you better stay away from Emily if you know what's good for you!

Kite: What?

Lucas: You know what I mean! Ever since you came to the school, you took Emily away from me!

[They scuffle, but not until Kite swoops his skateboard back]

Max: Kite, that's enough!

Lucas: You better give me back Emily for flirting with her, or else!

Emily: Lucas, that's enough! You know why I left you.

Lucas: It's because of Kite, isn't it?

[He pushes his ex-lover back]

Max: No way! Why you never listen to her?

Lucas: Shut up Max!

[He pushes him back]

Emily: Stop pushing them Lucas or I'll tell!

Lucas: Just try!

Kite: Leave her alone!

Lucas: Oh, you wanna fight?! I'll give you a fight if you want!

[They both do fighting poses; Lucas is trying to act tough, but Max stops his best friend from getting into a fight]

Max: Don't bother Kite, you going to make the situation worse if you even fight him, let's go home.

Emily: Me too. See Lucas? This is why I left you; you're always willing to put up a fight and doing the wrong things.

Lucas: Well fine. But your going to give Emily back; after school tomorrow, with a skateboard challenge, near the skateboarding rink. You got that?

[Kite looks at his phone; knowing there is still time, he is determined]

Kite: I accept, but let's do it in the next hour.

Max: Kite, are you're serious?! You know he's a really good skateboarder.

Kite: I know, but if it's the only way to prove I wasn't doing anything to her, I'll do it.

Lucas: Agreed, see you later, loser.

[The kids leave, the mysterious figure look from afar and takes their skateboard and follows Kite]

[Kite is still skating home with Max]

Max: Are you sure you got the guts to go against Lucas?

Kite: I think so.

Max: "I think so?" It's only 40 minutes away before you get over there, you need all the training you can get.

[His phone vibrates, he looks at it and is upset]

Max: Really? Right now? *Sighs* Sorry it had to be this way, good luck out there bro. I might bring Emily with me.

Kite: 'Kay Max, see you there.

[Max leaves]

[Kite is going home, the figure comes forward with their skateboard; reveling the shadow to be another male kid at the same age as Kite. Kou Koushinsei: age 10, Japanese; wearing a white/blue cap reading: HISTOR SIGMA on the front and both sides, white sports T-shirt, navy blue jacket with black/yellow parts on the sleeves, black/white sports shorts, blue socks, and white/blue sneakers]

Kou: Do you need help? I can help you with that.

Kite: Umm...Sure, who are you?

Kou: I am Kou, sorry I was stalking you but I notice that if you want to impress the girl, you got to learn about how to jump with your skateboard and know the movement of your skateboard.

Kite: It's okay, but what do you mean the "movement" of my skateboard?

[Kou demonstrates]

Kou: You just got to follow where it's going, and when you're in the rink, you can impress your friends like this!

[He does an impressive jump with the skateboard over Kite, even Kite is shocked]

Kite: Amazing... Can you teach how to do that? I need to win this competition.

Kou: Sure. Come with me.

[They go together to a supposed area]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 3]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Starbucks]

[The Main 5 are sitting down talking about the weird day Gina is having]

Marty: So Steven forced a elementary school kid to make you notice him?

Gina: Yes, that was disrespectful. He was upset when he accidentally grabbed my breasts.

Kevin: At least it was an accident.

Marty: Yeah, he did get what he deserved; by a kid that is.

Gina: Wa-what?!

Stanley: Wait, what?

Gina: Marty! You know that he did not do it on purpose. Besides, Steven should not do peer pressure on this child.

Marty: Yeah, I know, I know...

[Changers beeps from Trevor's backpack, they take notice]

Trevor: Anyway, we should take our stuff to go.

[His friends agreed as Marty asks the Barista for a bag]

* * *

[Starbucks; exterior]

[The Main 5 exit the door and go to a bush area where no one came see them. Trevor takes out his Aurora Changer from his backpack, then presses the button talk into it]

Trevor: This is Trevor.

Kaku: Rangers, a Gorma monster is stealing food from Sixth Course.

Marty: You mean that sweets shop?

Kaku: Right, you need to get over there quickly.

Trevor: We're on it. Let's get the Defender Cycles.

[They all teleport away]

* * *

[Sixth Course; exterior]

[Everyone is running away everywhere, Clownbrains swarming around the people, Big Eater: a red orange monster, the head is a giant mouth; teeth and a tongue sticking out, white apron with a red stains on it, and white gloves/boots is coming out of the door with boxes of sweets, even bags from other locals food areas]

Big Eater: *Laughs* This is going to be the greatest feast yet! With all of this food, there is no stopping me from eating all that!-

Marty: No way fattie!

[The Main 5 arrive on their Defender Cycles, speeding past some Clownbrains, stopping at in front of the bad guys, getting off their motorcycles]

Big Eater: Who are you calling "fattie?" oh wait, you're the Power Rangers, of course you're going to make fun of us villains.

Kevin: Who is that? A talking mouth? Or the chattering teeth?

Big Eater: You bet I'm not just a talking pair of lips and teeth! I am Big Eater; here to take the entire food supply!

Trevor: We won't let you take all of the food in world, it's important!

Gina: Especially to the ones in need!

Stanley: And the hunger!

Big Eater: We'll see about that, get them Clownbrains!

[The Clownbrains start attacking]

[The Main 5 do fighting poses and run forwards to fight the foot soldiers]

* * *

[Skateboarding Rink]

[Lucas has his punk skateboard making motions with his hands for every child to cheer for him, before Kite shows up with his skateboard]

Lucas: You're here. Early than I expected

Kite: Yes I'm here Lucas. Now when I win you better leave Emily and I alone!

Lucas: And when I win, you better give me back Emily.

[Max and Emily show up near the crowd]

Kite: You can't just take someone back with force!

Lucas: Right, like you know how to impress a girl.

Kite: No, I just treat everyone the way they are.

[Kou shows up on the other side watching]

Lucas: Let's just get this over with.

Kite: We should.

[Kou figures things out]

Kou: *Thinking* So that's who he's facing with, I hope he took my advice on my training.

[Max can't stand the cheering he decides to be the referee]

Max: Emily, stay here.

[She stays put as he comes to the front of the rink]

Max: Okay are you guys ready?

[Both Kite and Lucas readied their skateboards]

Max: Go!

[They both go to the rink]

* * *

[Sixth Course; Exterior]

[Fight Scene]

[Kevin split jump kicks the two Clownbrains, takes one of their rods and hits them to the ground, spins and hits one in the head then throws it at one, then takes his bug spray from his backpack and sprays it at their face]

[Trevor dodges one by flipping, kicking one behind him and then the one in front of him, grabs one, handchops the sword hand and throws them to the store's table, lastly kicking one to another table dropping the sword]

[Stanley takes his cowboy whip and lassos it; losing their guard, then ties them in a circle formation and to hit one, but they hit him the face, but he gets payback by kicking back, taking the rope back; leaving them all falling]

[Marty punches one Clownbrain from the right in the stomach, blocks a sword from his left and thrusts them down to the ground, two manage to grab Marty, but he crashes the two together; causing them to fall]

[Gina gets grabbed by two and one comes in front to kill with the sword, but she manages to kick first, and kicks the two who were grabbing her, flipping towards a eaten cupcake on the table and squishes it to one foot soldier and kicking back]

[The Main 5 regroup to fight]

Big Eater: Looks like I have to do this all myself!

Kevin: Without all of your foot soldiers this will be easy!

Trevor: Right Kevin, let's Powerful Transform guys!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

[The Main 5 have their Star Swords and Star Cutters ready]

Big Eater: Nice food! Don't mind if I do!

[He uses his tongue to wrap around Trevor]

Kevin, Marty, & Gina: Trevor!

[They try to help him, Marty thinks of the smart move]

Marty: I got this Trevor!

[He uses his Star Sword to cut the tongue, Big Eater falls back, releasing Trevor]

Trevor: Thanks Marty.

[The tongue grows back]

Marty: Damn it! Whatever.

Gina: Let's try the Star Blasters!

[They combine their weapons and fire the blasters; the monster sparks, soon he summons a giant spoon and fork]

Big Eater: Time for me to have I'll have my lunch!

[He's ready to eat his food on the floor before the Clownbrains take it away]

Big Eater: Hey, what's the big idea?!

Clownbrain: Master Akomaru wants the food to be sorted out.

Big Eater: *Sighs* No matter, I ate before I went down to earth, so you might be the main course!

[He runs towards the rangers]

* * *

[Skateboarding Rink]

[Kite and Lucas are pretty good, spinning in circles, doing tricks, but then Kite gets a chance to do one last big skateboard jump to impress the crowd]

Max: *Cheers*

Kou: Alright!

[Emily comes to Kite to hugs him]

Emily: That was great Kite.

[She kisses Kite in the cheek, making him blush]

Kite: Gee, thanks Emily.

[Lucas is jealous and walks off from his loss]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[All the food is sorted out by food groups; except the cookies]

Nimrod: Everything is perfectly sorted Master Akomaru.

AC: Except for Big Eater who wanted the food for himself!

[AC slaps the monster by the tongue]

DC: Of course little sister, he shouldn't get distracted on his cravings.

Nitro: Well excuse me miss necklace, I did say he had a big craving for any food in the world, and he will succeed into getting all the food the humans have to offer.

AC: But he didn't say to eat all of them!

Vampire: *Laughs* No wonder he's called the big eater, but next time to eat some so the rest can be spared, okay?

Big Eater: Of course! I'll eat some before I continue my mission and destroy the Power Rangers!

[Vampire and Big Eater laughs]

[Akomaru examines at the food]

Zero: Is there is anything else you want Big Eater to find for you Master Akomaru?

Nimrod: I was going to ask that!

Zero: Don't raise your voice, we need to hear what our Emperor has to say before we can speak our orders-

AC: Don't you dare speak to my sister in that tone!-

Akomaru: Where are the cookies?!

Zero: I'm sorry master?

Akomaru: How come there is no cookies in the snack pile? Well?!

Big Eater: Umm...Master, you see, it was the rangers who stopped me.

Akomaru: I see...Get me the cookies and lure the rangers to a trap if they come back again.

Big Eater: Yes master!

* * *

[Streets]

[Kou skates over to Kite who is smiling]

Kou: Good job there, but not that only you won, but you got kiss from a girl.

Kite: Why is it a problem? Shouldn't you be happy that I won?

Kou: Yeah, I am.

Kite: Then I want to thank you for your training.

Kou: You're welcome.

[A boy screams from a distant]

Kou: Oh no, sounds like trouble-

Kite: That voice...

[Kite runs normal, while Kou follows along]

* * *

[Mrs. Fields Bakery; Exterior]

[People are running away; screaming, one 9-year old boy is running away alone with a box of the cookies: Benjamin Vikki; American, light brown hair, black eyes, wearing a black tang-top, silver-blue/green-striped/black plaid jacket, denim pants, and black shoes]

[Benjamin is running, then started looking his mother]

Benjamin: Mom? Mommy where are you? Mommy!

[Big Eater gives the cookies to the Clownbrains as he hears Benjamin calls, he takes the chance to grab the child; dropping the box]

Big Eater: Gotcha! Hahaha! You're not going anywhere!

Benjamin: *High-pitched scream*

[Kite sees his friend being held captive by the monster]

Kite: Benjamin!

Benjamin: Kite!

Big Eater: Ah! Trying to be like Superman, eh? Then I'll tell you what, you can surrender and I will let him go, but if you don't I will kill him! With this!

[He shows a knife on his left hand]

[Both boys panicked]

Big Eater: What's wrong? I'm just being the bad guy.

[Kite is scared, soon Marty comes from behind to shoot the monster by the knife hand]

[The Main 5 show up; transformed]

Marty: Well the good guys have just arrived!

[Stanley lassos the Griffin Whip to tie up the monster; releasing Benjamin, running to Kite]

Kite: Ben! Are you okay?

Benjamin: Yeah, but look at this Kite! It's the Power Rangers!

Stanley: You bet partner!

[He spins the whips causing the monster to fall]

[The Main 5 pose]

Gina: You two need to get out of here while you still can!

Kite: Right!

[Both Kite and Benjamin run away, not until bumping into Kou]

Kite: Kou!

Kou: Kite! You got take your friend to safety, I'll handle this.

Kite: What? What do you mean?

Kou: Just trust me!

[He runs off]

Kite: Ben I'm going to follow him, you go back home to safety.

Benjamin: Uhh, okay.

[Benjamin runs off, while Kite follows Kou]

[Fight Scene]

[Trevor and Kevin use their Aurora Rods to hit Big Eater; but he blocks the rods with the knife and fork, pushes it upwards and hits them back; sparks, they fall, their friends come to help them up]

Stanley: Trevor!

Marty: Kevin!

[Big Eater spits out lasers from his mouth, explosions comes towards the rangers; sparking the suits]

[Kite seeing the impact; hiding]

Big Eater: *Laughs* With my plan complete, now I can finish you off!

[He points the knife to the rangers; ready to kill them, not until Kou comes out of nowhere, jumpkicks the monster to the ground]

Big Eater: Who did that?!

[The Main 5 stumble back up]

Trevor: What the?

Gina: A child? What are you doing?! Run!

Kou: No future Aurora Defenders, I won't run.

Kevin: What are you saying?! You need to get away from here!

Kou: *Sighs* You won't get away from taking over this planet, Gorma! But if you want me to surrender then come and get me!

Big Eater: What are saying? I'm hungry for disaster!

Kou: I guess I have to Powerful Transform...One. Last. Time.

[He shows his Fang Changer, Byakkoshinken, and his Fang Key, ready to transform, all sides are in shock]

Kou: Aurora Defenders! White Tiger Power-up!

[Kou's Transformation Sequence; Episode 18]

[He turns into the White Tiger Ranger, does his roll call]

Kou: The Howling Star! The White Tiger Ranger! Kou Koshinsei!

[The Main 5 are in shock]

Trevor: White Tiger Ranger?!

Marty: Does this mean we have a sixth Power Ranger?!

Gina: But he's a kid!

Kevin: No way...

Stanley: Way...

[Kite is in disbelief]

Big Eater: Another Power Ranger? More the merrier!

Kou: You're finished!

[He jumps, takes his sword out of his holster and strikes the monster three times; sparks, kicks three time while jumping, and strikes near the stomach]

Kou: Now to finish this!

[He performs his finisher]

Kou: White Tiger! Powerful Shouting Echo! Let's go! Shouting Protesters!

[A bunch of protesters appear to shout out nonsense about the economic decrease, causing Big Eater to cover his supposed ears]

Big Eater: Ahhh! Make it stop! Make it stop!

[When they stop, Big Eater starts sparking three times, then electrifies until he was destroyed; explosion, Kou does a finishing pose]

[Kite is still in disbelief]

Kite: I can't believe my mind...

[The Main 5 gets back up]

Marty: Whoa...

Kevin: He just destroyed a monster all by himself!

Trevor: That's impressive.

Gina: How did you do that?

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru slams the left arm of his throne]

Akomaru: Damn it! Not only that brat; Kou has returned, the rangers are going to get stronger than ever!

Vampire: And now they have a White Tiger Ranger too!? How disgraceful!

Zero: I never knew there was a sixth Aurora Defender!

[The screen shows the monster's defeat]

Nitro: Now unfortunately that we have six rangers, how about we keep doing the old shtick before they celebrate for too long?

Akomaru: You're right, I'll deal with Kou myself, General! Keep the rangers busy

Zero: Yes Master Akomaru, and please, do be careful!

* * *

[Streets]

[Kou suddenly demorphs]

Kou: Well that's the last of my Chi-Powers...

Trevor: What do you mean?

Kou: Because of the conflict years ago, I kept my age the same, but my days of morphing is over, I need to find someone to take my place.

Gina: Wait, you were one of the original rangers?

Kou: Yeah.

Kevin: So I assume Master Kaku sent you?

Kou: Um...No?

[An earthquake occurs]

[Big Eater is revived and has grown giant-size]

Big Eater: You all are going to make a life-time snack!

[The Main 5, Kou stumble back, Kite looks up]

Kou: You guys take it from here.

Trevor: Right!

Gina: Let's do this!

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

[Fight Scene]

[Big Eater takes his Fork and Knife and double-chops the megazord in a X formation; sparks, the ThunderMegazord take its Thunder Sword out of its holster and both sides clash weapons]

[Kou watches the fight]

Kou: Good job rangers.

Kite: Kou!

[He goes to Kou to talk]

Kite: We need to talk.

Kou: About what?

Kite: Your skills, what was that?

Kou: That was my Chi-Powers of Sound.

Kite: I can see that, but it's...The fact of a child becoming a Power Ranger must have been easy for you, hasn't it?

Kou: Yeah, I think that's what it is for me.

Kite: What about having a mother or a father knowing about your life?

Kou: What? My mom? What? I don't know my dad, and it took some time for my ranger friends to get used to me being the hero.

Kite: *Jealous* You're lucky, I don't have a mom or a dad, I bet maybe after she found out, she left you just like me! Your life must be so great now, she would have the rangers take care of you!

[Kou frowns and walks away]

[Kite walks away]

[The ThunderMegazord slashes the monster's weapons, then the tongue, and breaks the front top teeth]

Big Eater: My teeth! How could you do this to me!

[ThunderMegazord performs the finisher]

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It performs its finisher and it destroys Big Eater]

Big Eater: My meal is ruined!

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Kite's Home; Exterior: an abandoned two-story house with only grass]

[Kite's Bedroom; a roomy boy-like room, basketball and hoop, books, giant twin-size bed, closet for clothes, treasure chest filled with toys, a picture of him at 3 years-old with his mother on the lamp stand, and wooden desk]

Kite: Sorry I was late, I'll start my homework now.

[A young woman off-screen speaks from downstairs]

Young Woman: Okay Kite.

[He opens his bedroom door, closes it, then he puts down his skateboard and takes out his homework in his backpack that he keeps in his red folder to work on it]

[Suddenly a knock on the window gets his attention, he looks and sees Byakkoshinken levitating and knocks again, Kite looks around and opens the window and closes it after he holds the sword]

Kite: That's funny, I never knew a sword can fly. What a very unique looking sword, it has a tiger face on it, I wonder if it has a button on it...

[He tries to check around not until the sword talks on its own]

Byakko: I don't have one, but I can assure you I have a mind of my own, and that's not flying, it's levitating.

[Kite screams in shock and drops the sword on his bed and he falls on the floor]

Kite: And please don't tell me it talks too!

Byakko: Yeah I do, now please don't panic and pick me up.

[Kite gets back up and picks it back up]

Kite: You're a talking sword, huh? Who are you?

Byakko: Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Byakkoshinken, but you can call me Byakko.

Kite: Byakko?

Byakko: That's right, I came to talk to you because Kou didn't want to talk to me.

Kite: What do you want to talk to me about?

Byakko: About what you said; you know, Kou has been through a lot. You got to understand that sometimes a child doesn't know what to do in a horrible situation, and because they don't have the courage, they don't have the urge to fight back or stand up against their enemy.

[Kite feels down]

Byakko: So when I chose Kou to transform into the White Tiger Ranger, he knew that he had the courage to fight off his problems even if he was afraid.

Kite: Well...I've been through a lot as well. My mother left me when I was 4 and I haven't seen her since. All I'm left with is this young couple and this house.

Byakko: I'm sorry, but Kou's Mother left him as well.

Kite: Really?

Byakko: Yeah, at a very young age.

Kite: Did he find her?

Byakko: He did; in her arms. That is if she didn't die in a cave.

Kite: I'm so sorry...I should have not said those things.

Byakko: It's okay, you were just jealous of his life. But now that you understand, do you think you should-

[He puts the sword in his backpack and goes out]

Kite: I'm going to apologize to him, and bring you back to him.

* * *

[Outside]

[Open Area]

[Kou looks up in the sky and recalls when his mother died]

[Flashback; fades in white]

[His Mother got hurt by a giant boulder in the cave, Kou convinces his mother to stay, her praying his well-being; Dairanger Episode 44]

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

[Kou sighs deeply and goes back to see Kite]

[Kite is trying to look for Kou until he sees Akomaru and his commanders]

Akomaru: Wherever Kou is, I want him here alive, got it?

Zero: Yes Master!

DC: I can use my long neck to find him.

Akomaru: Excellent DC, Vampire?

Vampire: *Giggles* Oh yes, of course Master Akomaru, I can fly to spot him from a distant.

Zero: And Nitro and I will look for any possible area on where he could be.

[Byakko pops out of Kite's backpack]

Byakko: That is the Gorma Tribe.

Kite: So that's them...

[He sees Kou near a white building, he checks if the Gorma is looking behind and runs towards him, but that running caught their attention]

Akomaru: Get that Intruder!

[Zero and Nitro use their Evil Chi-Powers to blast Kite down; sparks surround him, falling down]

[Akomaru stops them for attacking further, he then walks towards Kite]

Akomaru: So little boy, you think you can get away from me? Well you're wrong, you're going to be sorry you got in my way. *Giggles*

Kou: Kite!

[He comes to protect the young boy]

Akomaru: Hmm? Oh, well, It's been a very long time Kou.

Kou: Akomaru, if I would've know you were alive, I would have stopped you long ago.

Kite: Wait, you two know each other?

Kou: Yeah, and we're rivals.

Akomaru: Yes, rivals to the core. It's quite a surprise that you still never listen to my advice on giving in towards your hatred and join the Gorma.

[Kite mouths out "What?"]

Zero: *Whispers* What does he mean Vampire?

Vampire: *Whispers* I don't know. Nitro?

Nitro: *Whispers* Don't look at me, I don't have any history about that brat and our emperor.

Kou: Yeah, but now that mom is dead, and you're still around, let's settle this battle from 1993.

Akomaru: Yes, we shall settle this...Quickly!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers to blast Kou; but he dodges and tries to do a jump kick, but Akomaru dodges it, and slaps the attack hand, then punching him. Kite sees Byakko in his backpack and gives it to Kou]

Kite: Here, I'm sorry for what I said-

Kou: Thanks, but let's talk about this later.

[He takes his sword back, and is ready to fight]

Byakko: Good to have you back, buddy!

[Kou swings his sword, but Akomaru dodges it and blocks the second sword swing, and he tries to choke Kou by the neck, then Kou grabs Akomaru's arm and they scuffle and he thrusts Kou to the ground, he uses his Evil Chi-Powers to create an electric lasso rope, throwing him to the building wall, then to the ground, and it goes up and down, soon he breathes his fire and Kou is weaken to the ground]

Kite: Kou!

Akomaru: *Laughs* Still out of practice, eh? I can teach you a few tricks. *Laughs*

[Kite remembers what Byakko said]

Byakko: You know, Kou has been through a lot. You got to understand a that sometimes a child doesn't know what to do in a horrible situation, and because they don't have the courage, they don't the urge to fight back or stand up against their enemy.

[Kite's eyes lit up]

Kite: Stop!

[They all look]

[He pushes Akomaru to the ground]

Nitro: Whoa!

Zero: Master!

Vampire: Master!

Three Hell Sisters: Master Akomaru!

Kite: Don't you hurt him!

Kou: Kite...

Nimrod: You brat!

DC & AC: How dare you!

[They use their Evil Chi-Powers to blast both Kou and Kite; Kite falling on the ground]

[DC goes for the kill but then Trevor comes in with a jumpkick]

AC: Big Sister!

[The Main 5 comes back; morphed]

Marty: We're doing it again, aren't we?

Trevor: I guess so.

Akomaru: Great...Get them Clownbrains!

[Clownbrains appear]

[The rangers fight, Trevor talks to Kou]

Trevor: Kou, take Kite to safety!

[Kou nods in agreement and drags Kite away]

[He takes him to another part of the building; an air conditioning unit]

Kou: We should be good here, Kite I'm surprised, you-

Kite: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, I was jealous and I...I've been through the same as well.

Kou: Huh?

Kite: I lost my mom when I was 4, and I've been waiting for the day to see her again, but she never came back. But, I'm going to do my best to survive and find her so we can be together again. So, can you forgive me?

Kou: I forgive you, I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. But like I was going to say I'm surprised you helped me. And I think...Maybe...You will do. Would do you think Byakko?

Byakko: I think so too, he was pretty inspirational back there, pushing Akomaru to defend you from getting killed.

Kou: I agree. Here. Take Byakko.

Kite: What? Why do you want me to have your sword?

Kou: Well because-you're now chosen to be the next White Tiger Ranger to fight the Gorma.

Kite: What?!

Kou: That's right, Byakko will teach you everything you need to know.

Byakko: Don't worry Kite, I'll teach you the same way I taught Kou.

Kou: What do you say Kite, are you up for it?

Kite: I can't believe my mind, an original power ranger wants me to take his place, I don't even know what to say...But I accept.

Kou: Great! I'll just have to give you the last of my Chi-Powers.

[He touches Kite's sword hand; right, he sparkles light blue]

Kite: Wait. What's going to happen to you?

Kou: I'll be alright, here's my Fang Changer and the key.

[He gives Kite his equipment]

Byakko: Now before you go into battle, there's some thing you need to know. First, you have to keep your identity safe; just like the rangers, second, use your Chi-Powers wisely; it's controlled by your inner balance and mind, and finally since you saw how Kou fight, can I expect you to train and be ready for any battles that occur?

[Kite nods in agreement]

Kite: Right.

Kou: And since you're going the 2nd generation's White Tiger Ranger, you have to raise Byakko up to the sky.

Kite: Umm...Is there a reason?

Byakko: To give you the newfound strength, just like the old days when Kou pulled me out of that stone from the temple.

[Recap of Kou raising his sword to the sky; Dairanger Episode 17]

Kite: Right.

[He raises the sword, Byakko uses his Chi-Powers to make the sky dark; causing a lighting storm, making everyone in the battlefield confused, but it does destroys the Clownbrains]

[Kou stands back, soon lighting sparks around Kite, the last one powers up the Fang Changer]

Byakko: Excellent. Now all you have to say is "Aurora Defenders! White Tiger Power-up!"

Kite: *Nods* Aurora Defenders! White Tiger Power-up!

[He now has the suit, the body grows adult size]

Kite: What the? My body is getting bigger! Or is it me?

Byakko: You can't let the rangers know you are kid.

Kite: But wait, what about my voice?

Byakko: Trust me, I'll dub in for you, now hurry and finish the transformation.

[The helmet forms and the shield finishes the morphing sequence]

[The sky is back to normal]

Kou: Yes!

Byakko: Now go White Tiger Ranger, try your new skills before you expose yourself to the public!

Kite: Okay! Got it!

[Kite does four big jumps; the last one is a flip, then Taekwondo, Ken-jutsu]

Byakko: Try out your Chi-Powers out that rock.

Kite: Umm, okay. Chi-Powers Activate!

[It blows the rock]

Kite: Whoa! That was...Amazing!

Byakko: Impressive.

Kou: Nice!

Kite: Thank you Kou!

[Kou looks at his watch and sees the time]

Kou: Oh no! Look at the time, I got to go! But take care of Byakko for me, and save this world!

[Kite does a thumbs-up]

Kite: You got it!

Byakko: Safe travels Kou!

Kite: Same from me! Ready Byakko?

Byakko: You betcha!

[Kite jumps up to the white building, both tribes look up]

Marty: Hey guys, look! It's the White Tiger Ranger!

Gina: Kou must have chosen someone.

Trevor: Judging from the looks of him, I can say he has chosen someone like us!

Byakko: *Whispers* Oooo! It's been a long time since I did this! *Does his disguise voice* Listen up Aurora Defenders of the 2nd Generation and members of the evil Gorma Tribe, this has turned to a new beginning! I am the next generation of the Power Rangers Aurora Defenders! The Howling Star, the 6th Power Ranger, and the Warrior of Justice; the White Tiger Ranger has come back to save the day!

Kevin: Amazing!

Stanley: Wow!

Marty: Long roll call, don't ya say?

[Byakko from the sword hand talks with his guise voice]

WTR: You're heads are high Gorma! Now fall back, fall back to where you came from.

Zero: Incompetence!

Vampire: How insulting!

Akomaru: Curses, retreat, everyone retreat!

[The Gorma teleport away]

[Kite poses again, the rest of the rangers look in amazement]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	22. Opening Sequence 4

Disclaimer: This is an unofficial sequel of Gosei Sentai Dairanger's story (without the 50 years later scene from the final episode) so think of this as like the second season of Dairanger. Please don't take any continuity issues seriously, since this a fan fiction, any material is owned by the original producers. Thank you :)

[The opening theme for now is from Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce, so if you want to make your own that's fine]

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Season 2 Opening:

[All new five rangers pull the key from their Aurora Changers]

[White flash of light fades]

[Zoom into Trevor's arms in transformation sequence]

[Yellow flash of light fades]

[Trevor jams the key in the changer]

[White flash of light fades; Dairanger logo zooms in and zoom out]

[The interior of the Secret Cave, Delta looking up as it zooms in to a statue of Master Kaku]

[Trevor/Kevin outside looking in confusion]

[Marty/Stanley looking in different directions of confusion]

[Gina/Kite looking in different directions of confusion]

[On left: Trevor is in front of the camera; posing for battle. On right: Red Dragon Ranger does his roll call pose]

Trevor: Trevor!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Kevin is in front of the camera; fighting stance. On right: Green Lion Ranger does his roll call pose]

Kevin: Kevin!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Marty is in front of the camera; rolling his left shoulder. On right: Blue Unicorn Ranger does his roll call pose]

Marty: Marty!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Stanley is in front of the camera; putting on his cowboy hat. On right: Yellow Griffin Ranger does his roll call pose]

Stanley: Stanley!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Gina is in front of the camera; sighing with confidence. On right: Pink Phoenix Ranger does her roll call pose]

Gina: Gina!

[White flash of light fades]

[On left: Kite is in front of the camera; posing with his left fist . On right: White Tiger Ranger does his roll call pose]

Kite: Kite!

[Trevor punching a Clownbrain]

[Kevin kicks a Clownbrain]

[Marty wrestles a Clownbrain]

[Stanley dodges a Clownbrain's sword]

[Gina blocks a Clownbrain's sword slash]

[Kite swings with Byakko to slash a Clownbrain; sparks]

[Transition in to Principal Manderson in his office (left) and Emily in her desk (right) in shock]

[Transition out to the teens meeting up by the street until camera sharply pans to the sky of the CGI Gorma Spaceship coming towards the earth]

[White flash of light fades]

[Interior of the Gorma Spaceship; sand color walls, golden throne with red cushions, three sliding doors left and right imprinted. it pans sharply down to Akomaru sitting on the throne, between AC, Nitro, Zero, Vampire, Nimrod, and DC]

[Quickly sharp-fade to Nitro, Zero, and Vampire walking towards the camera; Zero coming close, transition to the same shot but it's zoomed to Vampire walking like proper lady, and same shot to the left; Nitro using his cane to walk]

[All commanders from the first Gorma shot turn to the camera as it slowly zooms in to Akomaru as he starts laughing and glares]

[Rapid Transition to the Three Hell Sisters; separated through red lines: AC, Nimrod, DC]

[White flash of light fades]

[Red Dragon Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Double Dragon Swords]

[Green Lion Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Lion Staff]

[Blue Unicorn Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Unicorn Nunchucks]

[Yellow Griffin Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Griffin Whip]

[Pink Phoenix Ranger fights Clownbrains with the Phoenix Spear]

[White Tiger Ranger fights Clownbrains with Byakkoshinken]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 2]

[Thunder Assault Team Transformation] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[Red Dragon Zord Warrior Mode on top of Thunder Assault Team propelling its Dragon Rod] [Dairanger Episode 6]

[ThunderMegazord performs the Power Thunder Slash] [Dairanger Episode 8]

[White flash of light fades]

[All five rangers posing with explosions behind them]

[White flash of light fades]

[Star Wheel Blade Chi-Power Shot finisher] [Dairanger Episode 20]

[White flash of light fades]

[ThunderMegazord stand triumphantly] [Dairanger Episode 11]

[White flash of light fades]

[Logo forms with all 6 spheres zooming out]

[Fades to black]


	23. Chapter 18

Authors Notes: The title is called: The Power Of The White Tiger

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 18 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 19, 2014]

* * *

[Recap of Chapter 17]

* * *

[Secret Cave]

[The Main 5 gather to speak about the White Tiger Ranger's appearance]

Kevin: So what you're saying is that the White Tiger Ranger was unexpected event back then too?

Kaku: Correct. While the Aurora Defenders have chosen the Power Rangers because of the lineage of their Chi-Powers, the White Tiger Ranger/Kou was the sixth ranger to join the team later on. In turn, now they are six.

[They all look at each other and are confused on thew whole idea on how there was a sixth member]

All 5: Six?

Kaku: My apologizes for keeping this from you, but I can tell you how he was chosen. Observe the Viewing Globe.

[They look at the Viewing Globe; showing the video footage of Byakkoshinken on the rock and when Kou pulled the sword out; Dairanger Episode 17]

Trevor: What's that sword?

Kaku: Byakkoshinken.

Gina: Byakkoshinken?

[Delta shows a white board with the Japanese name: **白虎真剣** ]

Gina: Oh, it's Japanese, what does it translate to?

Kaku: "White Tiger New Sword" It's the sword created by Grandmaster Yufang that was put into the rock nearside a temple; he kept it a secret from the original rangers, hoping one day, he would help them when the Gorma Tribe increase their power in numbers and Chi-Powers.

Marty: Gina, how can you tell that's Japanese?

Gina: I studied different forms on languages; even Spanish and French.

Marty: Can you speak it?

Gina: No, I just read it and know what it says.

Trevor: So that's why...Back then they were the strongest at five, but then six in 1993, and now it's happening again in the present...

Marty: But hey, look at it this way, we're getting a new member on the team, and it's cool right?

Gina: But the question is; who is he?

Stanley: I do remember Trevor sayin' he might be a teenager like us, so we can ask anyone at the school.

Delta: You all can, but I don't know if they might have the Fang Changer or Byakkoshinken on them.

Gina: It's like history is repeating itself.

Stanley: Oh yeah, good point. But let's do it anyway, just for forward thinkin'.

Kaku: Okay then. If it is your decision, I won't stop you.

* * *

[Golden Gate Park; Sidewalk]

[Kite is riding on his skateboard, before being confronted by Lucas]

Lucas: Hey twerp. You're going to pay for winning, but don't let this victory last, cause it won't.

Kite: *Smiles* Well, if it wasn't for my friend from Japan, I would have won, and maybe you need to improve on a few skills yourself.

[He gets his shoulder collar grabbed by Lucas]

Lucas: Oh really? Then tell your friend to eat my fists of glory!

[He is ready to punch, but Kite quickly grabs the bully's fist and pushes it down]

Kite: And you think all Asians know karate? Well you're wrong! This friend of mine is nice and he's a hero!

[Lucas stood back]

Kite: I gotta go.

[He skates away]

[As Kite was skating home, suddenly his backpack shakes, he opens it and Byakko comes out from the side]

Byakko: *Sighs* I couldn't breathe...Now this is something I'll have to get use to.

Kite: Sorry, maybe next time I'll put you in my jacket-

Byakko: No, no, don't worry! I'll get used to it, unless you have a jacket I suggest you have a holster to camouflage my appearance so I won't be seen to the public.

Kite: It might be too big for me though...

Byakko: Aww, that's okay, I understand. I'll get used to being in your backpack, but promise you'll leave me an opening so I can breathe, okay?

Kite: Sure, but what if my teachers see you?

Byakko: Hey, don't worry I can hide behind your red folder, I can even shorten my blade so it can't broke open.

Kite: You can do that?

Byakko: Yeah, trust me.

Kite: If it's possible-But anyway, look!

[He sees The Main 5 making random conversations with one another]

Kite: It's Gina. It looks like she and her friends are going somewhere.

Gina: If the Gorma Tribe are getting stronger, then we have to get stronger too.

Trevor: I agree. How about we go down to the school to train ourselves and while there, I can train my young students in the ways of Taekwondo?

Marty: Good idea man.

Kevin: Can't wait.

[Kite overhears]

Kite: Taekwondo? I like to learn about that.

Byakko: I don't know Kite, it seems to me the future Red Dragon Ranger wants to teach his students the Dragon-Style more than Taekwondo.

Kite: What? Wait, so you're telling me that these guys are the-Power Rangers?

Byakko: Not so loud! They can't find out who you are or you know them! Just take it easy-

Kite: I know that, but if I want to know about them, I have to be their friend and learn on how they fight.

Byakko: You can still be their friend, but learning about the ways of the White Tiger Ranger is important for you, not them. *Giggles* but if you want to learn the simple martial arts, that's okay too.

Kite: Okay thank you. Now stay in my backpack please.

Byakko: You got it!

[He goes inside the backpack, Kite uses the zipper to close it, then he comes to the team to talk with them]

Kite: Excuse me?

[The Main 5 look over Kite coming towards them]

Gina: Oh! Kite! Good to see you.

Marty: Yeah good to see you too...Kite, right?

Kite: Yep, that's my name. Can I be a part of this too?

Trevor: Sure, but you need to have the right equipment.

Kite: But I don't have a karate suit.

Kevin: That's okay, Trevor will spare you one.

Stanley: You bet partner.

Kite: Thanks a lot. I'll do my best.

Trevor: Well come with us then.

[He pats Kite's shoulder as they all go into the school]

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 4]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Cherry Stone High School; Gym]

[Many of the elementary students are sitting on a big blue foam mat; talking or drinking from a water bottle from the side]

[The Main 5; including Kite, arrive from the door, Trevor takes a spare white karate outfit from his backpack and checks the size]

Trevor: This looks like your size.

[He gives it to Kite]

Trevor: Here you go. Put it on when you go into the Men's Restroom to change; but quickly though, class will start soon.

Kite: Thank you!

[He goes to the far left to put down his backpack and his skateboard on the seat; Byakko pops out and goes back inside]

[Kite goes inside the restroom to change as the teens start the lesson]

Trevor: Alright, everyone! Let's do this!

[The students get back up; putting their water bottles to the side]

Trevor: Positions!

[They position themselves like military soldiers]

Trevor: Good, now let's begin our lesson-

[Kite comes from the restroom door; dressed in the white karate outfit, putting his backpack down, the students look at him as he stops to catch his breath]

Trevor: But first, let me introduce the new transfer student; this is Kite, he will be there for the lesson before he gets used to his surroundings, I expect you all to treat him well.

[The students bow]

Elementary Students: Yes Sensei!

[The rest of Trevor's friends join next to him]

Gina: Like Trevor said: "We maybe different, but we are all the same."

Stanley: You're right 'bout that, cowgirl.

Kevin: So as we work together, anything is possible.

Marty: As Trevor teaches us how to use Taekwondo, you can go back to talking.

Trevor: So let's begin.

[The lesson begins; every student does very well including Kite, all of Trevor's friends follow his movements. Trevor walks around each student; critiquing them. One of the students: Brandon looks at Kite in a weird manner; forcing his punches]

Brandon: Umm...Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Kite: No, why?

[Trevor walks by them both]

Brandon: Just curious. You don't need to force your punches like that, you could hurt someone.

Kite: But-

Trevor: Brandon's right. Kite, don't try to push yourself too hard, try it like this.

[He demonstrates how to calmly punch, seeing that Kite is still indifferent, he pats the child's shoulder and rub the head]

Trevor: Take it easy Kite, you'll get the hang of it, just remember to focus on your mind, not your brawns.

Kite: "Brawns?"

Trevor: It means your muscle strength.

[He goes back to the front of the mat to end the training]

Trevor: Good job everyone, that's enough for today. See you all tomorrow.

[All the students bow; including Kite]

[When everyone leaves, Kite takes his backpack and skateboard but before he goes to The Main 5]

Kite: Thanks Trevor, I learned a lot from you.

Trevor: You're welcome. Glad I can help.

Gina: And if you need any help, let us know, okay?

Kite: *Nods head*

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

Nimrod: You fools!

[Nimrod shocks Zero, Vampire, and Nitro before they manage to land on their right knees and get back up]

Nimrod: Not only you three let the White Tiger Ranger be reborn, you have Master Akomaru be disappointed at your failures!

Zero: He wasn't disappointed with us! He was upset that the original found someone to take his place!

Vampire: Yeah, that's all!

AC: Then how come you didn't comfort him when he was upset?

[DC nods her head in agreement]

Zero: When it comes to the emperor, he needs some time alone; possibly a few minutes or an hour. After that, one of us or someone like me: a General, will knock and come in to ask if he wants to talk or suggest on another plan.

Nitro: Forget it, knowing him; he'll just tell you to go away. I wouldn't try if I were you.

Zero: *Sighs*

Nimrod: No wonder you didn't three do a good job protecting him, you are not as loyal as we thought.

Vampire: But we are loyal! You just don't see it!

AC: How dare you!-

[Akomaru comes out from the top left and stops the bickering]

Akomaru: That's enough! I don't know what you all are arguing about, but it better not be about my father!

[All commanders shuffles to their positions; commanders kneel, the sisters stood back]

Zero: Of course not master, your father is long before gone. Despite of it, I'm relieved you're back to your old self. Now, what we can do for you this time? Obviously the White Tiger Ranger is going to be-

Akomaru: You don't have to tell me that! It's obvious the White Tiger Ranger is going to be somewhere, but if we need to find him, we have to come up with a plan; a very good plan.

Zero: How about the rangers? If the Aurora Defenders knows where he is, then we have to at least get answers from them.

Vampire: *Giggles* What a good idea! We can fight the Power Rangers and lure the White Tiger Ranger into a trap! *Laughs*

Nitro: I can even lure him out with a monster; his worst enemy yet! Since he is based on the White Tiger, I thought it would be great for him to face off his monstrous counterpart! Meet-Byakkoger!

[The door comes out; fog, a White Tiger monster; yellow eyes, crazy looking mouth, and a third eye yellow/red. He comes out posing in Tiger-Style before going to normal posture]

Byakkoger: *Tiger roar* I am Byakkoger! All set and ready to fight!

Akomaru: Excellent. He can help me destroy the rangers while I deal with the White Tiger Ranger-

Nitro: Wait-you?

Akomaru: Yes? Is that a problem?

Vampire: Oh no! No! Not problem at all, it's just Nitro thought he has his monster to counter him!

Akomaru: You can do whatever you want, but as long as I go after him, my plans will succeed.

Zero & Vampire: Your "plans?"

Akomaru: It's personal. Anyway Byakkoger, I want you go after the five rangers while I take care of things on my own!

Byakkoger: Yes master, but for earth?

Akomaru: Of course earth, what do you think we're gonna take over, the moon? Anyway, Zero, Vampire, I want you both to come with me to assist in my confrontation.

Vampire: Of course Master Akomaru.

Zero: And if any of the rangers try to hurt you, I'll shield you with my sword.

Nitro: Is he serious about this?

Nimrod: As my sisters and I are your humble servants and nannies, we suggest you stay here; where it's safe.

Akomaru: I'm afraid not. I want to prove myself that I'm a threat to the rangers; including the White Tiger Ranger. Then once they're gone, we can eventually take over and _then_ my father will see what I really am! *Laughs*

* * *

[Streets]

[The Main 5 are walking together; talking]

Gina: I got to admit Trevor, that was a good lesson.

Marty: Yeah man, that was cool. Even Kite was not bad either.

Stanley: You bet partner.

Kevin: Speaking of Kite, did he make it home okay?

Marty: I'm sure he'll be fine, he knows where he's going.

Gina: That's good, anyway guys, did you speak to any of our classmates about the White Tiger Ranger? I got no answers.

Stanley: No.

Marty: Nope. Sorry girl.

Kevin: Me too, sorry.

Trevor: No, although Andre thought he found someone or he was him...But I think he was just joking around like he usually does.

Marty: Me and you too buddy.

Gina: *Sighs* Well, that's no help.

Unknown Woman: *Screams* Somebody help us!

[The Main 5 hears the woman and run to help]

* * *

[City]

[Everyone is running away from the Clownbrains attacking as the Gorma Spaceship stays in place; the light shines to have Akomaru, Zero, Vampire, and Byakkoger land, the footsoldiers regroups in front of the main group]

Akomaru: Good job Clownbrains. This will show the humans they should have listen to what I said in the beginning: You humans better surrender now or be **DESTROYED!**

Trevor: Never!

[The Gorma look at the front and they see the teens walking towards them before stopping]

Stanley: Looks like the bad egg is up to no good again.

Marty: You betcha Stan.

Kevin: A _very_ bad egg.

Akomaru: What do you mean a bad egg? Do I look chicken to you?!

[Kite walks to see the confrontation and hides behind a bush]

Gina: No.

Trevor: We're saying-

Marty: What were saying is: to be honest; a little annoying.

Akomaru: How dare you!

[Zero points his sword]

Zero: Don't you dare say that to my master!

Marty: Your "master?" Right...

Trevor: Are you ready guys? Powerful Transform!

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, and Gina: Right!

All 5: Aurora Defenders! Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence]

[The rangers pose, Kite sees this and his jaw drops, and he speaks in a soft voice to make sure no one hears him]

Kite: They're really are the Power Rangers!

Akomaru: Clownbrains Attack!

[They all run forward]

[The Main 5 pose with their Aurora Rods and run towards the footsoldiers]

[Kite watches the fight]

[Fight Scene]

[Kevin hits one Clownbrain to the stomach with his rod, then he hits one in the crouch area and it's thrown back; causing the footsoldier to fall]

[Marty brings down a minion with his rod, he does a thumbs-up]

[Stanley spins his rod and attack four then tries to body slam one; succeeds, goes to Marty and does a high-five]

[Gina hits two from each tip of the rod then uses the rod to bungee jump one, sighs in relief]

[Trevor uses his rod to do a spin kick against the Clownbrains; two. Soon one comes from behind and he hits back]

[Kite is still watching the fight from the bush to the tree, Byakko comes out from the backpack]

Byakko: Those new rangers are really impressive.

Kite: Yeah, they're amazing!

Byakko: Hey, why don't we help them out?

Kite: What?

[The Clownbrains fall in front of the emperor and tried to get back up]

Akomaru: You fools! What are you doing?

[The Main 5 take their Star Blasters and fires at Akomaru]

Akomaru: Protect me!

[Zero uses his sword block the blasts and Vampire uses her umbrella to block as well, even Byakkoger used his claws and self-defense]

Marty: Hey! Akomaru! Why don't just give up already and leave?

Akomaru: I don't think so Blue Boy!

[He breath out Evil Chi-Powers of Fire; causing the team to fall; sparks from the suits, their weapons fall on the ground]

Byakkoger: Master Akomaru, allow me.

[He steps forwards towards the rangers as they get up]

[Byakko explains]

Byakko: Lets give them a helping hand.

Kite: But, what if they see me?

Byakko: Then go to a quiet area where people won't see you. Then you can Powerful Transform.

Kite: ...Okay!

[He goes to a grassy area, takes Byakko out of his backpack, gets his Fang Changer, then his key, and prepares transformation]

Kite: Aurora Defenders! White Tiger Power-up!

[Transformation Sequence: Byakko roars, the front armor piece comes out through the changer and it spins in front of Kite, Byakko is thrown to the air, while the transformation is being done, Kite has his suit completely colored white, his wristbands, boots, incomplete helmet are put on with glowing effects. The White Tiger Zord effectively creates the completed helmet, the belt comes together, along with the holster, and finally the front armor piece goes to his chest and completes the armor, Kite catches Byakko and is put on to the holster, and his Chi-Powers of Sound empowers him with sound stereos to beat of the transforming music as he dances to it, then he poses]

[Kite is transformed and he checks himself before he nods; saying he is ready]

[Fight Scene]

[Byakkoger comes towards as he dodges Trevor's Double Dragon Swords, then blocks it, he grabs Kevin's Lion Staff, kicks Marty in the stomach crashing to a car preventing him to use his Unicorn Nunchucks and jumps onto the staff and does karate pinches on Kevins head; causing to flinch then spin kicks him, soon Stanley grabs the Griffin Whip and throws him to where Marty is getting up, Gina is ready to attack with her Phoenix Spear but he uses his tiger claws to slashes her suit; sparks, she falls down, they regroup]

Marty: Gina!

Trevor: This monster's tough!

Byakkoger: *Laughs* You all never tried to put up a fight!

[The White Tiger Ranger arrives jumping onto the one-story building and does his roll call pose]

WTR: The Howling Star! The White Tiger Ranger!

Trevor: It's the White Tiger Ranger!

Gina: He's here!

WTR: You bet I am here! And I'm here to get this party started!

[Byakko talks from the holster]

Byakko: Your heads are high Gorma! Give up while you still can!

Vampire: Oh! How insulting!

Akomaru: I knew you would show up! Now come and get me!

[The White Tiger Ranger puts his thumbs down]

WTR: Gladly!

[He jumps to slash Byakkoger in one shot; sparks and runs towards Akomaru, but Trevor stops him]

Trevor: Wait! That was good, but lets work together to fight that monster.

WTR: Sure, I can do a little teamwork with you guys. we will stop you overgrown feline!

Byakkoger: I doubt that! You're mine copycat!

[Uses his Evil Chi-Powers from the eyes to blast the rangers; sparks, but the White Tiger Ranger comes from the smoke and both white tigers scuffle, and the rangers with their Star Swords come in and the White Tiger Ranger dodges, Trevor, Kevin, and Gina come in to slice; but blocked and thrown to the side, but Stanley and Marty used their Star Blasters; Byakkoger gets sparked from the chest, but he uses his air slashes from his claws to attack back at Marty]

Stanley: We're not finished yet!

[He and Gina try to slash with their swords but the tiger blocks it and slashes the them both; sparks, Kevin comes in with the blaster and the monster uses White Tiger Ranger as a shield and uses the air slashes]

Byakkoger: Right back at ya!

[Kevin gets hit from the air slashes; sparks, falls]

[Akomaru gets upset he didn't get his chance]

Akomaru: *Growls* I want to defeat that White Tiger Ranger myself! Byakkoger! Get him and bring him over to me!

Byakkoger: As you wish!

[He grabs the White Tiger Ranger by the shield and throws him to where Akomaru is located]

WTR: What the?...

Akomaru: Greetings White Tiger Ranger. Surprised to see that you can drop by, but it won't the last time you would intervene with my plans against you.

WTR: What plans?

Akomaru: To see if Kou chose wisely on someone like you to posses that power and maybe you'll join my side of the Gorma!

[Trevor overhears]

WTR: No way!

[He tries to slash the child; Akomaru tries to duck back, but Zero comes in to block the attack and slashes the ranger back; sparks]

Zero: You better stay where you are White Tiger Ranger. Because if you want to go near Master Akomaru, you'll have to get through me first!

[He uses his Evil Chi-Powers, the White Tiger Ranger dodges it and then uses his Chi-Powers from Byakko's eyes]

WTR: Alrighty then, try this!

[Vampire uses her umbrella to block the attack, the ranger is in shock, she holds her umbrella regularly]

Vampire: Or maybe he'll have to get through the both of us!

WTR: Fine, I'll take you both down!

Zero: Very well...Try this dodging this!

[He throws his top-hat towards the ranger]

WTR: Whoa! Look out!

[The hat slices a mannequin's head]

[Marty sees this]

Marty: Whoa! Did you guys see that?!

[He dodges a punch from Byakkoger]

Kevin: I did! How is that possible?!

[Zero catches his hat and puts it back on, catching the White Tiger Ranger off-guard, Vampire quickly attacks with her umbrella from the tip, she opens it again, then Zero appears to slice forward; dodged, trying slice the head; dodged, both swords clashed, then the General hits the ranger in the stomach with his elbow and then both swords hit, but then he ducks and Vampire comes in; flying, with her sharp Gauntlets to slash the suit twice; sparks, the ranger fall but gets back up]

WTR: They are pretty tough! But not for long!

[Byakkoger air slashes Trevor; standing by a Dollar Tree; gets hit; sparks, explosions from the building, falls]

Marty: Trevor!

Kevin: Are you alright?

Trevor: Yeah..But the White Tiger Ranger needs our help!

Stanley: Oh no!

Gina: What do we do?

Trevor: I'll help him, you guys keep fighting!

Kevin: Right!

Marty: You got it!

[White Tiger Ranger uses his Chi-Powers]

WTR: Chi-Powers Activate!

[A burst of powerful fog comes towards Vampire; but she uses her wings to hold on and she cuts through allowing Zero to come forward to slash, but the ranger dodges and both swords clash]

WTR: You're pretty good, but let me cut through!

Zero: I won't allow it! Master Akomaru must be protected at all cost!

WTR: Then how about I ask you kindly?

[Vampire flies through; making the ranger fall, she lands perfectly, then comes with her umbrella and the ranger grabs it with his hands]

Vampire: Killing with us kindness? Ha! Pardon moi! I'll be glad too!

[She uses the tip to hit him lightly]

Zero: Let me show you how I fight like a skilled fencer!

[He uses his fencing to hit the ranger, the Vampire uses her Evil Chi-Powers from her eyes to blast the ranger down]

[Both commander return to their emperor; Zero quickly regroups and Vampire lands; opening her umbrella]

[The White Tiger Ranger is trying to get back up]

Akomaru: Hmph. Well White Tiger Ranger, it looks like no one can save you now. You have no choice to surrender to me. Now _this_ will show my father I can handle the job as emperor, Zero, obliterate him.

Zero: Yes Master.

Vampire: *Laughs*

[White Tiger Ranger tries to stand up, Zero walks slowly towards him; pointing the sword]

[Trevor sees what's happening and prepare his Star Blaster]

Trevor: I don't think so! And I'll tell you why; good will always win!

[He comes in with his Star Blaster to shoot the Gorma; many times]

[Zero is in shock and tries to block, Vampire shields her emperor with her umbrella, Akomaru tries to shield his head, Trevor keeps shooting; making Zero lose his grip on his sword-hand, it hits the hand having the sword fling in the air]

Zero: What? Impossible! Ahh! My sword!

Akomaru: No don't-

Vampire: Not my face! I'll protect you!

[The blasts keep going having Vampire lose her grip on her umbrella]

Vampire: *Screams* My umbrella!

Akomaru: No! Don't let him him-Ahh!

[One blast hits Akomaru on his left arm; causing him to bleed]

[Trevor comes to the White Tiger Ranger to help him up]

Trevor: White Tiger Ranger! Are you okay?

[Akomaru's left arm in bleeding from the upper half; he's holding to his bleeding arm]

[Zero tries to get his sword back, and Vampire picks up her umbrella]

Akomaru: Ahhh!

[Both commanders hear their master's cry and Zero temporally puts down his sword and Vampire drops her umbrella in shock; they both came to him when he is in pain]

Vampire: Master Akomaru!

Zero: Master!

Akomaru: Oh no! I'm bleeding! Help me! Vampire! General Zero!

[He falls in agony, both commanders catches him]

[Byakkoger slashes Kevin, Stanley, and Gina; sparks. He notices what's happening]

Byakkoger: The emperor's hurt, we must retreat! *Growls frustrated*

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Nitro and the Three Hell Sisters are watching and are looking at each other]

Nitro: We were so close to beating those rangers!

Nimrod: Master Akomaru should have gone out in the first place!

[She presses a button from the control panel]

[Outside]

[Byakkoger catches up with the commanders; who are taking their emperor to the spaceship]

Akomaru: Damn you! I'll be back!

[A blue light appears teleporting the Gorma away, and the spaceship leaves]

[The rangers see the spaceship leave]

Trevor: We had the chance to fight, but because of Akomaru, he withdrew before we had we were able to figure out his weakness.

Marty: And what a coward, all because of a bleeding arm, really?

Gina: But it is serious though.

[Kevin comes to the White Tiger Ranger's aid]

Kevin: White Tiger Ranger, are you okay?

WTR: I'm okay, thanks a lot rangers, now I need to withdraw as well. But I might come back to help you when needed.

Trevor: Thanks and we'll be waiting.

[Marty realizes what he forgot to do]

Marty: Damn it, we should have asked him about his identity!

[The White Tiger Ranger leaves]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Byakkoger comes from the top left door to regroup with his creator, Akomaru comes out with a bandage; still in pain, both Zero and Vampire are trying to help him, both Clownbrain Spear Guards tried to help]

Akomaru: My arm still hurts! Don't touch me! I need a paramedic!

Vampire: Master let me see that wound. Oh my that is terrible.

[The arm is still bleeding; but covered by the large white gauge bandage]

Nimrod: Master Akomaru, what should we do about the mission? My sisters and I are ready to take on the rangers, under your command.

DC: Any order you give us, we'll do it.

Zero: What?! You not giving any concern to your master? He needs to treated and your saying we need to worry about the mission? He's bleeding!

Vampire: He's right you know! Worry about him first, then we can-

AC: Forget it! You three failed, you let a monster retreat from battle, and you should have protected him when was going to do something reckless.

Zero: Excuse me?!

Nitro: Alright, alright, that's enough. Listen, you _nannies_ should have taken care of him first then worry about the mission. Secondly, I will agree Byakkoger needs to continue fighting and let us commanders do all the work.

Byakkoger: I'm sorry sir. I just got a little jealous on defeating the White Tiger Ranger and I want to get involved, that's all.

Nimrod: Then you should do something with your monster _old man_.

Nitro: Okay then _old hag_ , I'm more older than you and your sisters, and I could have easily told him to get back into the fight.

Byakkoger: So yeah, is that enough for you?!

Akomaru: That damn Red Dragon Ranger...Losing my chances, only to hurting my arm...Byakkoger-OWW! Get back out there and destroy those rangers!

[He tries to get back up and everyone gets concerned]

Byakkoger: It would be my pleasure *Giggles*

* * *

[Outside]

[Kite is still in pain, but not in great pain compared to his first battle]

Kite: *Pants* Well...That was a great start...Of my training that is...But how come I don't feel the same pain when I was fighting back there?...

[Byakko comes out of his backpack]

Byakko: That's because when you transform; your suit have Chi-Powers to protect you from any physical harm inside of you.

Kite: Really?...I didn't know about this.

Byakko: But if the Gorma manage to hurt you then I suggest-Are you okay?

Kite: Yeah...Just my chest...*Struggles*

Byakko: If you're really that hurt then-Like I was going to say: I suggest you try to get back up and fight. If not, we can work together to find the enemy's weakness.

Kite: I'll try, but what about you?

Byakko: I'll be fine, just continue your training for yourself and you'll good in no time.

Kite: Okay...

* * *

[Marty's House]

[Living Room Area]

Marty: Okay guys, we still need to figure out who the White Tiger Ranger is.

Trevor: Since our school has no one to offer us help, I can assume he might come from another high school.

Gina: Maybe California High School?

Marty: Nah, that's too far.

Kevin: Edison High School?

Marty: Possibly. Other schools you can think of?

Trevor: How about Richmond High?

Marty: Hmmm...Sure, Stanley?

Stanley: Well I heard of 'bout a few schools from Texas or New York, but I forgot their names.

[The Main 5 shrugs and sighs; out of ideas]

Marty: So ummm...Yeah...Did any of you find out from Master Kaku about the monster's weakness?

[Trevor takes his hands off the dark navy blue chair]

Trevor: Well he said that we need to understand how the White Tiger Ranger fights; otherwise Byakkoger can take advantage of us.

Marty: Argh! Seriously? That's all he can give us?!

Stanley: He does have a good point though-

Marty: Really Stan? You too?

Stanley: Trevor, do you remember how he fought?

Trevor: I do...He almost was using the arts of the Tiger-Style, but most of the time he was using his Chi-Powers or his sword.

Gina: So we got to look for the sword or sense his Chi-Powers.

Marty: But isn't technically he's still new?

Kevin: He is, but let's take it easy and when the monster comes back, we'll fight.

* * *

[Presidio of San Francisco]

[Byakkoger and Clownbrains march forward, many citizens scream in fear]

Byakkoger: Come on out Rangers! While you're at it, bring me the White Tiger Ranger! I like to see him in person!

[Kite skates by; almost clashing into the running people, sees the monster and tries to stop it but Byakko interrupts him and comes out of the backpack]

Byakko: Kite no! Don't go into the fight, you could have your identity be revealed.

Kite: Oh, sorry!

Byakko: I know you want to help the people, but just think of what will happen if the Gorma finds out about you!

Kite: What? What will they do?

Byakko: Well...

[As soon Byakko was about to explain suddenly Byakkoger notices Kite]

Byakko: Uh oh! Kite! To your right!

[Kite notices Byakkoger; shocked, the sword hides in the backpack]

Byakkoger: Why aren't you running?

[Kite tries to run but he sees the sharp tiger claws of the monster and stops; scared, panicked]

[Byakkoger is ready to attack]

Byakkoger: Don't you have places to go?!

[He strikes; Kite dodges, and it hits the hard ground]

Kite: Yes! Back home-I mean, no! I can go home anytime, but-

Byakkoger: Then run away now while you still can! The Clownbrains will guide you. *Laughs*

[Kite starts running but the Clownbrains appear in front of him to prevent from running. unfortunately he is surrounded by both sides, but soon he hears Marty]

Marty: Stop!

[The Clownbrains get attack by the back; Trevor karate chops one, Kevin punches one in the face, Marty punches one on the stomach, Stanley kicks one on the head tipping the brim of his cowboy hat, and Gina hits one with the phoenix-style pose]

Kite: Trevor! Kevin! Marty! Stanley! Gina! Everyone!

Gina: Kite! Are you okay?

Kite: Yeah.

Trevor: That's good. Now, get to safety.

Kite: *Nods*

[He runs to a nearby tree to watch the confrontation]

Byakkoger: Ah! Rangers! Looks like I have to destroy you all first! Then after that, I will find the White Tiger Ranger and tear him to shreds!

Gina: What?!

Marty: Oh! That's not happening!

Stanley: Yeah! No one of our teammates is gonna get hurt!

Trevor: What are you going to do to him?

Byakkoger: Like I said; I'm going to destroy him, and when I find him. I will kill him!

Kite: Guys!

Byakkoger: Oh you're still here? Maybe you know where he is!

Kite: Sorry to bother you, but are you guys the Power Rangers?

[The Main 5 are shocked about Kite knowing the truth]

Gina: What?

Marty: *Whispers* Damn it! Guys! It must have been that fight from before!

Kevin: Uh oh...

Stanley: Hey partner-Kite, why are you still here?

Marty: Didn't we tell you to run?

Kite: I will, but I want to know the truth.

Marty: Cover blown.

Gina: Kite, even if you found out, promise you would keep it a secret, okay?

Kite: *Nods* I promise.

[He runs away for real]

Byakkoger: Whatever, unfortunately for the rest of you that will have to wait, because you're all going to pay for what you did to Master Akomaru!

Marty: You know he kinda deserves it!

Trevor: That's right Byakkoger! You may not be able to meet the White Tiger Ranger, but you'll have to deal with the five of us!

Byakkoger: Then you all must die!

Trevor: Ready guys?

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, and Gina: Right!

[They run in a horizontal formation as they instant morph; slow motion]

All 5: Powerful Transform!

[Fight Scene]

[Byakkoger strikes; pushing the rangers one by one then turns around to fight them in front, they pose their martial art styles]

Byakkoger: Oh how fancy, but don't forget I have the eye of the tiger!

[He goes in with his tiger-style pose, goes after Trevor with a punch; blocked, but then does a spin kick, Trevor gets back up and poses to perform a double punch back, Stanley tries to use the drunken-fist style punch; gets kicked back, but gets back up to finger fling the tiger monster, Kevin flips and kicks Byakkoger in the stomach allowing him Gina to fly; using the phoenix-style to slam the monster down to the ground, but as he was about to get back up Kevin and Stanley grab by each arm, Marty comes to the front and does a spin kick allowing Trevor for another chance to fight]

Marty: Go for it Trevor!

[Byakkoger takes Kevin and Stanley to hit them at the same time]

[Trevor comes in close for another karate chop, but tricks Byakkoger with a Tiger-style pose and punches the monster in the face]

Byakkoger: What was that all about?

[Marty regroups with Trevor]

Marty: Guess we're not the only ones with the eye of the tiger!-

Trevor: Didn't need to hear it a second time Marty.

[The Main 5 grab their Star Swords from their holsters]

Byakkoger: Don't make laugh!

[They try to slash Byakkoger; but it was blocked]

Byakkoger: Nice try!

[He slashes them with his claws; sparks comes from the suits, but they put their hands down to stay put]

Trevor: We got to evade his attack!

Gina: You're right, learning from the White Tiger Ranger wasn't so easy enough...

Marty: Then we're just gonna have to use brutal force! Stanley!

Stanley: Right!

[Marty and Stanley jump up and slash their Star Swords on Byakkoger; sparks]

[Kevin and Trevor use their Star Swords to slash the monster; sparks]

[Gina throws her Star Wheel Blade towards the tiger; sparks, having Byakkoger fall to the ground]

Byakkoger: *Growls like a tiger*

[The Main 5 regroup as Gina poses with her Star Wheel Blade in her right hand]

[They prepare their Star Wheel Blades]

All 5: Star Wheel Blade!

Kevin: Chi-Power!

All 5: Shot!

[The finisher destroys Byakkoger]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The New Gorma Tribe are in disbelief]

[Akomaru suddenly stands up]

Akomaru: Curses! Byakkoger failed! Those rangers are going to-ow!

[The Clownbrains guards try to stop their emperor for pushing his fist in the air, and put him back on his throne]

Zero: Master! Calm yourself! The monster was selfish for his own good!

Nitro: But the question is, where was the White Tiger Ranger?

Vampire: Wherever he was, he's going to pay for hurting my dear master!

Akomaru: We'll worry about him later! Zero-ow! You know what to do!

Zero: Yes Master! I'm on it!

* * *

[Presidio of San Francisco]

[Zero appears near the houses; pulling out his sword from his holster, walking towards the fire]

Zero: Next time Nitro creates a monster, he should have one specifically to follow orders from the emperor. So be it.

[He injects his sword into the monster's left-over flesh]

Zero: Evil Chi-Powers Activate!

[It revives Byakkoger]

[Zero stood back as he summon an Enlarging Bomb, not until the monster snatches before the General can give it away]

Byakkoger: Give me that! I'll take on them myself!

[He pushes Zero away, splits open the grenade, and is ready to throw it down]

Byakkoger: They will pay for not bringing the White Tiger Ranger to me! Enlarging Bomb!

[He throws it down, causing a fiery explosion making the monster grow]

[The Main 5 are in shock]

[General Zero stumbles back up]

Zero: Ugh! How disrespectful! To that to your General! Very well!

[He teleports away]

[Byakkoger draws his right claws towards the rangers, almost slicing them to the ground, they dodge the attack]

Marty: This guy never gives up, doesn't he?

[The Main 5 take their Star Swords and Aurora Spheres to summon their Zords]

All 5: Thunderzords arise!

[Thunderzords]

Trevor: Red Dragon Zord! Convert to Warrior Mode! Thunderzords Combine!

[ThunderMegazord Sequence]

All 5: ThunderMegazord!

Byakkoger: You know my claws are not just for show!

[He sharpens his claws before posing to fight]

[Fight Scene]

[Byakkoger runs towards the ThunderMegazord and slashes it four times; sparks, then the megazord punches the tiger in face, he flips and land; lifting himself back up]

[The ThunderMegazord poses and stomps forwards to grab Byakkoger by both hands to restrain him, but the monster steps on the unicorn foot and breaks free, then slashes it with both claws; sparks, he goes to strangle the megazord; tries to take its sword, but Byakkoger handchops the hand, lets go, and punches the chest rapidly before the last one strikes; sparks]

[Byakkoger attack with his Evil Chi-Powers causing the megazord to spark]

[Cockpit sparks]

[ThunderMegazord stumbles back]

Byakkoger: *Laughs* You do you like me now?

Marty: Man! I hate that guy! Is there anyway to defeat this guy?

Trevor: Don't worry Marty, we got this!

Marty: You're right! Why don't we give him a kick to the face?

[ThunderMegazord comes towards the monster and uses its right unicorn feet to kick him in the stomach, but as Byakkoger is starting to strike with his claws, the megazord takes out the Thunder Sword from the holster and slashes them; sparks, claws fall down to the ground, Byakkoger is upset and clutches his fists]

Byakkoger: My claws! How could you?!

[ThunderMegazord is ready to perform its finisher]

Byakkoger: Guess I'll just have to defeat you with my fists!

All 5: ThunderMegazord! Powerful Thunder Slash!

[It finally destroys Byakkoger]

[ThunderMegazord puts its sword in the holster and stomps the left foot triumphantly]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Akomaru slams his right hand on his throne arm]

Akomaru: Curses! These rangers are going to pay for this!

Zero: My apologizes Master Akomaru. Maybe next time we'll-

Akomaru: Next time I'll come up with something better! Maybe about the White Tiger Ranger.

[He walks towards to the top left door and all is left for the commanders to do is watch]

Nitro: Well, I'm out.

[As he's is about to leave, Vampire started talking]

Vampire: Ugh! I still cannot believe the White Tiger Ranger is ruining my emperor's life!

Zero: Speaking of him, he didn't appear in the second battle. Which gets me a little suspicious of what on he's trying to plot...Or perhaps...

[He recalls what Akomaru said]

Akomaru: You can do whatever you want, but as long as I go after him, my plans will succeed.

Zero & Vampire: Your "plans?"

Akomaru: It's personal. Anyway Byakkoger, I want you go after the five rangers while I take care of things on my own!

[Recap ends]

[Zero remembers]

Zero: Or perhaps; on what Master Akomaru said about his plans has to do with something about the White Tiger Ranger.

Vampire: Good point. We can consider of asking him.

[The Three Hell Sisters overheard this, Nimrod goes into her monster form to attack with her rod]

Nimrod: Don't you try to get in his way!

[She swings her rod towards Zero and Vampire, and he uses pulls out his sword from his holster to quickly react to block the rod's attack, Vampire ducks]

Zero: If you think we're interfering with his plans, then you are sorely mistaken.

Nimrod: *Angry* What?!

[Vampire stands back; relieved]

Vampire: *Laughs* Trust us, we hate the White Tiger Ranger too. But there is a chance we can beat him and the rangers at the same time, and the best way we can do that is: "Cooperation."

Nimrod: "Cooperation?" Maybe _you_ ever considering doing that?

Zero: I do, but Vampire and I, even Nitro have been in the Gorma Tribe for 8,000 years. And how long is for you and your sisters?

DC: Oh! Why you-

Nimrod: Don't bother my dear sister. He does has a point. *Whispers* Since 1993-wretched General.

[Zero overhears the insult and points his sword towards the sisters and both DC and AC turn into their monster forms and point their swords as well. Both sides stare at each other]

Nimrod: Let's go girls. It would be hassle to fight them.

[The Three Hell Sisters go to the far left door as Zero vigorously throws his arm from the back]

Zero: Incompetence! Those girls are trying to put us down!

Vampire: Don't worry Zero, we'll get our popularity back. We just got to be patient.

Nitro: Agreed.

[Zero looks at both sides and nods]

* * *

[Dark Room; a blacklit room with no furniture]

[A door opens and Akomaru appears from it and speaks to a mysterious person]

Akomaru: Alright, it's your turn now. Do not fail me.

[Black background; a person in armor gets up, and as they get up, it is shown is only their angry white eyes shining brightly]

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


	24. Chapter 19

Author's Note: The title is called: The Wrath Of The Three Hell Sisters

* * *

Power Rangers Aurora Defenders Chapter 19 Script:

[Episode Date: Sept. 22, 2014]

* * *

[Mangrove Tree Top Elementary School]

[Classroom; pale tan colored walls, from each side has elementary school educational posters, a giant white easel board in the front, twenty-two open front desks, teal chairs for the students to sit on, white wall clock, a fire drill next to it, light switch, three big windows with a door for the back area]

[Kite is sitting in his desk writing notes and looking at both the board and his blue notebook]

[Ms. Nadine Peachtree; 28 years old, Peruvian, wearing red reading glasses, white long-sleeved shirt, forge denim pants, and white short heel shoes. She finishes writing on the white board about the history on Mesopotamian Culture]

[She turns to her students as she explains the writing]

Ms. Peachtree: Okay class, now that we understand how the Sumerian writing works, let's have a little fun by doing a guessing game where I write a word and you can raise your hand and tell me what does it translate to. Using what you learn, of course.

[She writes the word "School" in Sumerian]

[Lucas sighs as he puts his right hand on his cheek]

[Emily is looking at the board; intrigued]

[Max sees the board then looks at his notes and adjusts his light brown jacket]

[Kite is looking at his notes then gets distracted by Emily who is in front of him but before he can whisper to her, Max; who is next to him, he lightly tap him to stop him for getting to close to the girl]

[Ms. Peachtree speaks]

Ms. Peachtree: Alright, can any of you raise your hand if you know what this mean?

[Lucas raises his hand quickly]

Ms. Peachtree: Yes Lucas?

Lucas: Stupid?

[Some students giggled or sighs]

Ms. Peachtree: No. That's not correct.

Lucas: What you mean that's not correct? 'Cause this lesson is stupid to begin with.

Ms. Peachtree: No it's not Lucas, if you didn't had your head down, you would've payed attention to the lesson.

[The students giggled softly because Lucas got in trouble again; including Emily and Max]

Ms. Peachtree: Anyone else?

[Emily raises her hand]

Ms. Peachtree: Emily?

Emily: Is it "school?"

Ms. Peachtree: That is correct. *Looks at the clock* Oh! Just a reminder; don't forget your homework tonight. Make sure you turn it in tomorrow morning when you come in.

[Lucas shrugs]

[Kite lightly taps Emily shoulder]

Emily: *Whispers* What is it Kite?

Kite: *Whispers* I just wanted to say good job.

Emily: *Smiles* Thank you Kite.

[Lucas growls at the whole thing and looks at the board; trying to ignore them]

Kite: *Whispers* And-I also wanted to say; Emily-

[School bells rings]

Max: Try not to go too fast, talk later.

Ms. Peachtree: Don't forget about your homework for tonight! Have a great day.

[All the students put their supplies away; into their backpacks or their own desks, after that they leave to the door]

[Kite is ready to leave to go to his next class before Max comes right by his shoulder to speak]

Max: Like I said Kite, talk to her after school, then ask the question.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Zero is reading The Works Of Edgar Allen Poe]

[Vampire is upside down by the ceiling watching everything]

[The Three Hell Sisters a waving their fans; very, very, slowly]

[Akomaru is standing by the left far door, behind everyone, blowing his noisemaker]

[Nitro comes out from his lab door; walking with his cane, he looks at everyone and comes to where Zero and Vampire, they nod in greeting]

Nitro: So um...I got a monster; ready and prepared to serve you, and this time I made it better for you master...Master Akomaru?

[Vampire lands upwards]

Vampire: If it involves the White Tiger Ranger, then allow us to finish him off, if you want.

[Akomaru blows his noisemaker once and starts talking]

Akomaru: Not to worry, I already have a plan to stop the rangers. We don't a monster to stop them.

Nitro: *Sighs in disbelief*

Vampire: *Laughs* Does it also involve the White Tiger Ranger as well?

Akomaru: As for the White Tiger Ranger, I'll take care of him; by finding out who he is and bring him to me.

Zero: Oh! Is that so? Then we shouldn't get involved? Or we can help in your plans?

Akomaru: Yes. But if you find him then tell me in advance.

Vampire: But of course, you sweet little thing.

[She goes to him and bows like a lady]

[Akomaru goes to sit on his throne, but before he does he starts speaking on what their plans are]

Akomaru: Three Hell Sisters, I want you to go down to Earth and deal with the Aurora Defenders while I go on my stroll on the rickshaw. Do not fail me.

Three Hell Sisters: Yes sir.

[They close their fans as they walk to the far left door]

Zero: "Yes sir?" Don't you mean "Yes master?" What do you mean "Yes sir?"

Akomaru: Oh. General Zero?

Zero: Y-Y-Yes master?

Akomaru: Like I said; I want you and Vampire to look around the area to see if there a chance to find his identity. Here are the hints: he is about 10 years old, got a changer just like the rangers, and he has got a white sword that has a face of a tiger. Do you think you can remember all that?

Zero and Vampire: Yes master!

[They bow]

Nitro: Guess I'm the only left, huh?

Akomaru: Yes Nitro, you are tasked into making sure the spaceship doesn't get attacked or...Go back to working on your monsters, I'm off to my rickshaw.

Nitro: Whatever master-I-I-I-I mean yes Master Akomaru.

[Akomaru just leaves after the optimistic remark]

Nitro: Being too nice, not my thing. Heh. But at least I get to work on what kind of monsters I can create.

Vampire: *Laughs* Yes, do not worry Nitro, try to look on the bright side of things and you'll become a better person-or robot, if you will.

Nitro: Yeah, yeah, yeah, doubt it.

Zero: I don't get it, Master Akomaru is treating the Three Hell Sisters with so much respect, but how they handle him is completely different then how we do it. In fact, I think we treat him better than them! How is that possible?

[Nitro and Vampire overhears]

Nitro: Do I smell a little jealousy in here or is it just me? Because if you want me to be honest, these ladies should at least retire and just stick to being the shields.

Vampire: I cannot agree with you more, but remember our deal Zero? We can't be too jealous; at least a little, but not to the point where our popularity is at stake.

Zero: True Vampire, we come from the Aristocrat Level; where we live our life with money and popularity.

Vampire: And making a good impression to thousands of people, so if we try to take someone else's place, it could be terrible for our-actually, now that you think about it, what level is Master Akomaru was originally from?

Zero: Well actually he's from the-

Nitro: Can we not start the chit-chat before our emperor comes back?

Vampire: Oh! Right!

Zero: You're right Nitro! We can't waste any time, let's go Vampire!

Vampire: Right!

[They run to the far left door as Nitro looks at the camera]

Nitro: *Giggles* Those three won't last for long, we will be victorious.

* * *

[Fade to black]

[Opening 4]

[Fade in]

* * *

[Streets]

[The Main 5 are coming out of the cable car to talk on the White Tiger Ranger]

Marty: So um...Guys? Everyone at our school is talking about the White Tiger Ranger.

Gina: Really? I thought everyone was still talking about the Power Rangers themselves. But I guess this is the next big thing the school wants to talk about.

Stanley: You can say so.

Trevor: What else can Cherry Stone High talk about next?

Marty: Maybe on how Mary was upset after the one battle with that motorcycle monster? Ha!

[Stanley playfully holds his friend by the shoulder]

Stanley: Come on Marty.

Gina: Don't be crazy. That was three weeks ago, besides she's over it.

Trevor: Although, nobody still hasn't told us on who could potentially be the White Tiger Ranger, rumor has it that it could be class president Drake.

Kevin: Drake? It could be.

[When they were getting close to an empty area, they see an ocean-colored 2-story abandon house; roof shingles almost torn down, small gates, and some of the trees have fallen]

[The teens see Kite talking to Max by the entrance]

Max: You got me Kite? All you have to do is ask her to hang out the county fair tomorrow; which it is, and ask her kindly to see if she wants to go or not.

Kite: I know, but I'm a little nervous Max.

Max: I know that, but lets treat this like it's a day to hang out, not a date. And don't forget Kite, I'm your best friend, I'm here to help you out.

[He sees the teens and decides to leave]

Max: Gotta go Kite, good luck. See you at the park.

[He takes his own skateboard and skates off]

[Kite sees the teens and waves to them]

[Trevor, Kevin, Marty, and Gina wave back, and Stanley just shrugs and sighs in happiness]

Marty: Yo! What's up Kite?!

[They go to Kite to talk]

Kite: Hi guys! What are you doing here?

Marty: I was going to ask you. What are ya doing?

Kite: I was just about to go home.

Trevor: Oh is that so? Where do you live?

Kite: Right here.

[He points to the abandon house]

[The teens are in shock]

Kevin: Really?

Marty: Really man?

Stanley: Whoa...

Gina: Is this where you live?!

Trevor: I kind of feel bad about your family.

Kevin: Yeah, very sad.

Gina: His family's situation must have been very tough.

Kite: No, not really. I got two people who are taking care of me.

Marty: Wait two people?

Kite: A young couple.

[All the teens look at each other]

Trevor: What?!

Marty: Are you for real?

Kite: You don't believe me?

Kevin: No, we do believe you, it's just...It's just surprising that you would be living with other people that are not related to you.

Kite: It's okay, you can say I was in foster care.

Stanley: Then, where are your parents?

[Kite looks down; frowning]

Trevor: Did your parents die?

[The young couple; in their mid-twenties comes out from the teal door; it opens to see the teens]

Young Girlfriend: Oh, who these people Kite? Friends of yours?

Kite: Uhh, kind of, we're just starting our friendship.

Young Girlfriend: Oh really? Well it's nice to meet you guys.

Gina: Nice to meet you too. Are you the ones taking care of Kite?

Young Boyfriend: Ah yes, we are...You can come in if you like.

Gina: Oh! Sure we can come in. Come on guys.

[They nod as Kite dashes to the door]

* * *

[Kite's House; inside]

[The teens look around]

Marty: Oh. It's much more roomy inside.

Young Girlfriend: We decorated the place as soon as we first saw Kite in this house.

[The teens look back at the girlfriend at that plot twist]

Marty: Wait, you're saying that when you two were in this relationship, you found Kite, in a house; crying, at how old?

Kite: I was five, and then they decided to take care of me.

Gina: Oh my god...

Marty: *Sighs*

Young Girlfriend: Yeah, we felt bad for him so we decided to take care of him.

Kevin: Anyway, do you guys want to introduce yourselves?

Trevor: Ah yes, sure. I'll go first, my name is Trevor McCullen; a martial artist expertee. This person in the green is Kevin Devito; he works at Ms. Tower's Pet Shop and he loves animals.

Kevin: Technically I volunteer for money, but hello.

Trevor: Right here in the blue is his childhood friend Marty Logan; he's a DJ at Club Star.

Marty: I tend to work on the weekends or the weekdays depending on when Boss wants me

Trevor: The one in the cowboy hat is Stanley West; he's loves to travel around the world.

Stanley: I sure do, but I do get my homework done and go to school on certain days. And by the way I want to be the next cowboy.

Trevor: And last and certainly not least, our most reliable-friend in our friend circle: Gina Anderson.

Gina: You can call me the Straight A student, if you want to that is.

Young Girlfriend: Well, it's an honor to meet all of you, I'm glad that Kite has made many friends, young and old.

Trevor: Thank you so much, I hope we can help him in any way we can.

Marty: You can count on us. Anyway, who is that kid you were talking to, Kite?

Kite: Oh, his name is Max, he's my best friend.

[Communicator beeps]

[The couple gets confused]

Stanley: Ah gosh darn it! Look at the time! We gotta go!

Marty: Yeah me too, nice talkin' with ya!

[The Main 5 go out the front door]

Young Boyfriend: Huh? Wait!

Young Girlfriend: Wait a minute! What's the rush?

Kite: I almost forgot! I need to meet up with Max, see you later tonight!

[He goes off as well]

Young Girlfriend: Um. Okay Kite. See you tonight!

Young Boyfriend: What's with these kids nowadays?

* * *

[Outside]

[The teens come outside and looks around until Trevor presses the button communicate through the changer]

Trevor: This is Trevor and company.

Delta: Rangers, this is some disturbance nearby at a graveyard.

Marty: Which graveyard?

Delta: The Mission Dolores Cemetery, please hurry!

Trevor: Alright, we're on our way.

[Kite comes out just to listen in; hiding near a broken tree]

Delta: But be careful, Master Kaku thinks it could be a trap, so I suggest you look around the outside and inside of the graveyard.

Trevor: Got it. Let's go guys, we'll split up when we get there.

[They all nod and teleport]

[Kite witnesses all this and is in shock]

[Byakko appears from his backpack]

Byakko: Kite, why don't we follow them?

Kite: How? I can't even teleport to wherever they're going.

Byakko: My Chi-Powers tells me; they're heading towards a place called Mission Dolores Cemetery

Kite: Oh. Then teach me how to teleport.

* * *

[Mission Dolores Cemetery; an old cemetery, it has the statue of Saint Serra, tombstones, memorial plaques, sundial, gift shop, and a church]

[The rangers teleport near the entrance; landing perfectly. They look around]

Trevor: Okay, let's split up; we each go to different spots and then we meet up at the center.

Kevin, Marty, Stanley, and Gina: Right.

[They go into different spots of the cemetery]

[As Marty is looking, a tree starts shaking, he takes notice]

Marty: Haha! Gotcha!

[DC; as long extending neck comes towards Marty to scare him]

DC: Be afraid...Be afraid of ghosts among the dead...

[Marty makes a funny scared face]

[Suddenly a long piece of hair grabs his foot and drags him back to the entrance, he grabs onto a gate pole, it lets go, he sighs in relief until Nimrod comes towards him, he looks back up, and she scares him]

Nimrod: Do you ever calling a face, like this?!

Marty: *Screams like a girl*

[He starts getting up and running away near another part of the graveyard, Gina comes to where he is]

Gina: Marty, what's wrong?

Marty: Gina! There's ghosts! Real-life ghosts!

Gina: Ghosts? Where? I don't see any.

Marty: Right there! In front of you!

[The Three Hell Sisters appear and laughs]

Gina: Those aren't ghosts, they're Gorma! It's okay Marty!

Marty: Seriously?! How dare you try to scare me like that! Making me look like a coward! Let's Powerful Transform!

Gina: Aurora Defenders!

Marty & Gina: Aurora Changer!

[Transformation Sequence; only Marty and Gina's]

[They pose]

Nimrod: So you two are new Power Rangers, how interesting. Then let us introduce ourselves. I am the eldest sister Nimrod!

DC: I am the younger sister DC!

AC: and I am the youngest sister AC!

Three Sisters: And the three of us together, we are the Three Hell Sisters!

Marty & Gina: Three Hell Sisters?

Gina: So there's three of you?

Nimrod: Exactly! We three have been servants and nannies; taking care of Master Akomaru since the very beginning!

[Marty recalls seeing them]

[Flashback; fades in white]

[Recap of chapter 17]

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

Marty: Hey wait! I've seen you three! You're the ones who are with that brat when Kite was being killed-Protecting Kou, wasn't it?!

Gina: Oh my god! I do remember!

[Kite appears; hiding behind a tombstone]

[The other rangers show up]

Kevin: Are we facing against three monsters at once?

Marty: That's what I was thinking, but look out guys, these witches work for Akomaru; there's a chance they could be stronger than they look.

Nimrod: Of course we're are stronger than we look! And we'll show you!

[A black figure of light attacks the rangers; sparks coming from each of their suits, they get thrown to the street-side of the graveyard]

[The Three Hell Sisters are in shock and look around to see who it was]

[Fog surrounds the streets and a black/white knight; design almost similar to Black Knight from Fire Emblem, wielding a black/grey sword, walking slowly towards the rangers]

[Fight Scene]

[Marty poses and run towards the knight and he grabs him by the neck and push him to the ground]

Kevin: Marty!

[Kevin runs forward and the knight just grabs him by the neck and runs before throwing him towards a tree]

Stanley: Don't hurt him!

[He goes towards this black knight, they both become figures of light, Stanley tries to punch him, but the knight gets the best of him and uses the sword to slash him down; sparks]

Trevor: Stanley! Guys!

Gina: Who is he?

[The knight sees the two remaining rangers, run towards them using the sword to slash them forwards and backwards; sparks comes from the suits, both of them fall, the knight puts his sword back in the holster, everyone regroups]

Trevor: Who are you?!

Black/White/Grey Knight: I am the Black Knight-Silver.

Gina: Black Knight Silver?

Marty: Let me guess, are you another servant of Akomaru?

Black Knight Silver: I am no mere servant, I am a knight with honor. I only work for my master.

Nimrod: I don't think so!

[The Three Hell Sisters intervene]

Nimrod: We are the ones who only work for Master Akomaru, you can just stand back and watch.

DC: Unless you want to be killed for interfering with our mission.

[The rangers pose back in position]

Black Knight Silver: Very well, do what you want, if that's what you want to believe.

[He turns his cape and walks away; fog surrounding him to leave]

Nimrod: Now rangers, it's time to for us to show what we can do!

[The sky turns red]

Nimrod: Let's go girls!

[They get into attacking position, both DC and AC go behind their sister]

Nimrod: Attack #1!

[Both DC and AC use their sisters arms as a trampoline to kick Trevor and Gina]

Nimrod: Attack #2!

[DC and AC put their arms together in a line, allowing Nimrod to jump on both arms to punch Kevin and Marty in the face]

Nimrod: Attack #3!

[She summons her rod]

[DC summons her sword]

[AC summons her sword]

[The Main 5 take their Aurora Rods and pose to fight]

[Kite watches the whole thing; shocked, Byakko comes out from the backpack and watches]

[Nimrod hits Marty with her rod as AC slashes Kevin; sparks]

[DC slashes Gina and Stanley; sparks, Trevor tries to help]

Byakko: These people right here; are members the Gorma Tribe.

Kite: Wow...

[Suddenly, he hear the rickshaw coming to his direction]

[DC and AC jump to slash Marty and Gina but Trevor and Stanley stop them and kick]

[The rangers regroup]

Trevor: These girls are tough!

Stanley: I agree, Kevin try a different weapon.

Kevin: Right! Star Blaster!

[It shoots the girls; sparks surrounds them]

[Akomaru gets off the rickshaw to summon a bow and arrow to shoot towards the sky; turning it back to normal]

[Everyone starts looking around; they're back at the cemetery]

[Zero suddenly appears pulling out his sword from the holster heading towards the Rangers]

Zero: Aurora Defenders! Let me show you a real fight!

[Nimrod points her rod at him, making sure he doesn't go any further]

Nimrod: You never learn, do you General?

Zero: This isn't your business Nimrod, besides the Rangers should be alive if we need to know who the White Tiger Ranger is.

[The rangers lower their weapons in surprise]

Nimrod: Who said you're going to help?!

[She dodges his sword strike, grab his left arm, then she quickly roughly scratches his face that he almost lost his eyesight, dropping his sword]

[The rangers are in shock]

[Vampire appears; happy]

Vampire: *Laughs* Good news Zero! I might have found some places on where children like to hang out-Ahh! General Zero!

[She comes to his aid]

Vampire: Are you alright?

[Nimrod and her sisters ignore them]

Vampire: I guess you were right about one thing; even at old age comes wisdom. Good thing we were only banished from the war, _not killed_.

[Zero is still in pain]

Vampire: But alas, I must tend to your wounds. Come on now.

[They teleport away]

[The Three Hell Sisters turn back to their human forms]

[The rangers; again in shock]

Nimrod: Aurora Defenders, looks like we have to finish this battle later.

AC: But we will meet again, next time; it will be short, after we find out the White Tiger Ranger's identity, of course.

[DC nods in agreement]

Gina: The White Tiger Ranger's identity?

[The Three Hell Sisters wave their fans slowly as they laugh and teleport away]

[The Main 5 is confused]

Marty: So this who are we dealing with? Three sisters? A Black Knight? What's next, a monster based on chewing gum?!

Trevor: Take it easy Marty.

Kevin: Besides, we dealt with worse situations before.

[Gina sees Kite by a tombstone; far away]

[Byakko hides in the backpack]

Gina: Kite! Power down!

[She demorphs, her friends look at her]

Kite: Gina!

Gina: What are you doing here?

Kite: I got lost of looking for Max, but now seeing that, I'm scared.

Gina: Aww poor thing. It's okay...

Trevor: Gina!

[The guys meet up]

Kevin: What's Kite doing here? Is he lost?

Gina: He was, but he just witness our fight against the Gorma, and now he's scared.

Kite: "Gorma?" *Breathing heavily* I wish my mom was here...

Marty: What about your dad?

Kite: I don't know my dad...I'm really, really scared...

[Everyone is worried]

Gina: Kite, can you tell us? When's the last time you saw your mother?

Kite: I...I was 4 years old...

[Flashback; fades in white]

[A four year old Kite; plain white sports T-Shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks, and Spider-Man sneakers. He is sniffling; trying to hold his tears, then a hand; supposedly his mother, stokes his left cheek, gives him the hat and leaves]

[Ends Flashback; fades in white]

Kite: That was the last time I saw her.

Marty: Dang...

Trevor: Did you call the police for help?

Kite: *Shakes head no* Once I turned five that's when this nice young couple found me, and decided to take care of me.

Trevor: Can we help you?

Stanley: We can take care of you if you want. We'll come to visit you everyday.

Kite: I...I don't know...

[He runs off]

Gina: Kite!

Trevor: He may need some time for himself.

Gina: Okay.

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[Vampire walks Zero back; with an white eye patch inside of his mask, they see the Three Hell Sisters and Nitro who were sin the middle of talking to their Emperor]

Nimrod: We told Master Akomaru about everything.

[She smiles]

[Zero and Vampire are in disbelief]

Vampire: You did not tell him, did you? It's not our fault that we tried to help you stop the rangers.

AC: Then what about your friend here? Doesn't he have a word to say?

Zero: *Studded* I'm sorry, but I want to at least help you defeat the rangers and at the same time, we can help you find-

DC: You were jealous of us? Weren't you?

Nimrod: What?! Why you-You dare tried to betray us so you can take our place? You will die for your insolence!

Nitro: Again, with your excuses! Master Akomaru is upset because that we got distracted with his plans! Big deal! We can redeem ourselves unless he can tell us about this Black Knight Silver guy.

[He points to the screen of Silver's first battle]

Vampire: Oui! About that man, is he another one of the commanders? I do not see an interest in that man.

AC: He's in interference, just like you!

Zero: AC! Don't raise your voice at her, she can be pretty sensitive.

DC: Says the one who is jealous! You owe my sisters an apology!

Zero: I do apologize, but only for Master Akomaru, I wasn't aware the circumstances.

[All sides starts arguing]

[Clownbrain Guards look at Akomaru; who couldn't take it]

Akomaru: Silence!

[The commanders stopped yelling and stood still]

Akomaru: Can you all give me a chance to speak? First of all, yes, Black Knight Silver is one of my commanders, but a very silent, noble one, second I want to know if you found any places for the White Tiger Ranger to be in.

Vampire: Lucky for you master, I do have a list of places where children mostly can be.

[She shows a notepad with the list]

Nitro: Just admit Zero, Master Akomaru is waiting for a response.

Zero: I...*Sighs* Alright I am jealous. All because of love the Three Hell Sisters is giving you, master; the respect, the loyalty, I would never give the same treatment like they do.

Vampire: Compared to what others in the Gorma Tribe has given to, we're mostly different, right Nitro?

Nitro: Huh? Me? No way. I've always been abused throughout all my life before I meet you two.

Nimrod: How about we abuse you now?!

Akomaru: Three Hell Sisters! Enough! I can see what's happening here; we cannot this fighting on who will serve me better. I don't want to see it again, however General Zero, I'll admit I'm glad that you are willing to work for me, but you must be not so jealous of how my servants trust me in battle. Got that?

Zero: Why yes Master Akomaru, thank you! I appreciate your kindness! I-I mean we are glad to be in your service!

[Zero, Vampire, and Nitro bow]

Akomaru: As for you Three Hell Sisters, I want you to treat my commanders the same respect like I do, can you do that?

Nimrod: Yes Master Akomaru, we understand.

[She and sisters bow as well]

Akomaru: Now that's over with, I want you all this time to do the same mission; find the White Tiger Ranger, tell me his identity, and if the rangers interfere, take care of them. Now get back to work!

* * *

[Streets]

[The teens are walking to Stanley's place]

Marty: Like really, how members of the Gorma Tribe are there?

[Kids are screaming and running away]

[Communicator beeps again]

[Marty looks to his changer]

Kaku: Rangers, the Gorma are attacking Brewcade! Hurry and get there!

Marty: Oh my god! Let's go guys!

[They all nod and run to the action]

[The Three Hell Sisters; in their monster forms, are grabbing boys arms to look through their sleeves]

DC: Big sister, this boy does not have the marking either.

AC: Not this one.

Nimrod: Not even this one.

Trevor: Gorma!

[The rangers came to the scene]

Marty: Not you three again!

Kevin: Whatever you're trying to do is wrong!

Stanley: And disgusting.

Trevor: What are you doing this time?

Nimrod: Power Rangers, if you want to fight us, meet at the quarry.

[They leave; teleported while laughing]

[The rangers go after them, but since they teleported away they continued to look around]

Marty: Where did they go now?!

Stanley: For the love of ding-biskits! Can they give up!

Gina: Ah! Guys! I almost forgot to check on Kite!

[She runs off]

Trevor: Huh? Oh okay, but be careful!

* * *

[Golden Gate Park]

[The park is empty]

[Kite is running to an area where there is a sidestreet, he stops to wipe his tears from eyes with his arm, then AC appears in front of him; in human form, he gets surprised]

AC: Hello little boy, may you lend me an arm?

Kite: Huh? Who are you?

AC: I'm your worse nightmare. Now be a good boy and show me if you have the marking.

Kite: "Marking?" What are you talking about?

[He tries to run but AC ghostly slides after him]

[Kite is still running before he sees Vampire]

Vampire: *Laughs* Aren't you going to say "excuse me" or "pardon moi?"

Kite: *Frighten Sounds*

[He tries to run but then AC catches up to him]

AC: There's no use running now.

Kite: *More Frighten Sounds* Ahhhh!

[He runs away; straight, from the two ladies; who are on both sides]

[Then he trips over sidestep; causing his backpack to fall out of his back, and AC manages to catch up to him; grabbing his right arm]

Kite: Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!

[AC wrestles to pull up the sleeve, she does, but no marking]

AC: What? No brand mark?!

Kite: Let me go! Let me go!

[He's still trying to break free before Vampire lands]

Vampire: No luck there AC?

AC: You think? There's no brand marking on him, he's just another decoy!

Vampire: "Brand marking?" Last time I checked, Master Akomaru told me that if he has the sword, changer, or if he's ten, that means he's the White Tiger Ranger.

AC: When did Master Akomaru tell you this?

Vampire: Before my mission started.

AC: You mean, your secret mission with Zero? No way. You're a liar.

[Vampire looks at Kite's backpack]

Vampire: Oooo, what a cute looking backpack you got here.

Kite: Ah! Don't touch it! It's mine!

Vampire: Oh, I was just gonna take a little peek.

[She takes the backpack and looks for openings]

Kite: But it's mine! Don't look in it!

[Vampire opens every zipper opening]

Kite: No! Don't! Please!

[She turns it upside down and all of his belongings shows up; notebooks, homework, pencil case, crayons, markers, colored pencils, purple safety scissors, binder, extra paper, ruler, glue stick, Byakkoshinken, Fang Changer and the key. Which get Vampire and AC surprised]

AC: No way!

Vampire: I found it!

[Kite sees his secret reveled and grabs both his sword and changer and puts it back in his backpack; including the rest of his stuff. He protects his bag]

Vampire: *Giggles* I'm afraid you're too late, you already reveled yourself.

AC: *Giggles* So it seems, you are the White Tiger Ranger.

Gina: Kite!

[She runs to save him, she transforms and kicks AC in the face; revealing her monster form]

[Gina comes to protect Kite]

Gina: Get away from here Kite!

Kite: Right!

[He runs away]

AC: Wait, come back!

[She tries to go after Kite, but Gina uses her Chi-Powers to stop her from getting close; including Vampire; who recovers and handchops Gina; sending her flying, but Trevor catches her, put her down, and the others show up]

[Nimrod and DC show up as Vampire flies away with her wings]

Vampire: Well, my work here is done, see you later rangers, take care ladies.

[She flies away]

Nimrod: What's wrong with her? Anyway, let's get them girls!

Trevor: The Flaming Bravery of a Dragon! Red Dragon Ranger!

Kevin: The Illusionary Kindness of a Lion! Green Lion Ranger!

Marty: The Gravitational Loyalty of a Unicorn! I'm the Blue Unicorn Ranger!

Stanley: The Time Control Honesty of a Griffin! I'm the Yellow Griffin Ranger!

Gina: The Wind Love Warrior of the Phoenix! Pink Phoenix Ranger! From the Five Stars of Heaven, We are United!

All 5: Power Rangers Aurora Defenders!

* * *

[Outskirts of the quarry]

[Kite gets lost again]

Kite: Not again!-

[But before he can say anymore, Akomaru's rickshaw comes towards him, Akomaru takes a look at Kite; they both face cold-stares at each other, before it leaves]

[Byakko speaks from his backpack]

Byakko: Kite, why are you standing there? The rangers need your help, you better get in there and help them!

Kite: I want to, but I'm scared.

Byakko: Seriously? Are we really doing this? Am I going to treat you like I used to do to Kou?

Kite: No, but how did he fight?

Byakko: He was big coward because he used his Chi-Powers for fun, and since he was a beginner, all he can care about is-well, you don't wanna know. Anyhow, you almost got yourself killed and your secret reveled, so how you're going to make this up?

Kite: I don't know. But I have to meet up with Max again, so I can ask Emily-

Byakko: Not that! That's till later! We're talking Aurora Defenders here!

[Kite looks down]

Kite: I'm...Sorry...

* * *

[Quarry]

[Big explosion; Gina gets blasted and lands on the ground before getting caught by AC's hair]

[Trevor is trying to stop DC with her long neck but she keeps spinning so he can fall, then she hits Stanley]

[Kevin gets kicked back by Nimrod and Marty gets hit in the stomach and hitted to the ground]

[Kite comes to watch the fight behind a rock, Byakko still outside of the backpack]

[Gina; still tied up, the hair floats up and AC uses her Evil Chi-Powers to blast Gina; sparks; from the suit]

[Kite sees this]

Kite: Gina!

Byakko: See this Kite? This is what I'm talking about! You should help them in anyway possible without reveling yourself.

Kite: I know. But from earlier...

Byakko: Believe me in when I say this: you are doing a very good job for your first time. But you just got to learn how to be a little more braver. Hey, that's a good idea, why don't we learn how to use all the ranger's traits together? Then we are sure you can become a better Warrior of Justice?

[Gina try to take her Star Cutter but AC keeps using her hair to knock her down; combining it with the Evil Chi-Powers]

[Kite squints his eyes to not look until he hears on what his Trevor, Max, Emily said to him]

Trevor: Just remember to focus on your mind, not your brawns.

Max: And don't forget Kite, I'm your best friend, I'm here to help you out.

Emily: That was great Kite.

[Kite opens his eyes]

Kite: Emily! Max!

[He clutches his fists in anger and bravery]

Kite: I'll...I'll do it! I'm going in!

Byakko: That's the spirit Kite! I knew you had it in ya! Now Powerful Transform Kite!

Kite: *Nods yes*

[He goes to a separate area, take Byakko out of his backpack; raises him up the sky, take his Fang Changer, and key, and transforms]

Kite: Aurora Defenders! White Tiger Power-up!

[Transformation Sequence; Kite]

[Gina continues to get hurt; sparks at one point]

AC: *Laughs* This is the end for you! Pink Phoenix Ranger!

[Byakkoshinken cuts off the hair; releasing Gina, AC falls back, the White Tiger Ranger heroically lands and then jumps to a mid-size hill and does the roll call]

WTR: The Howling Star! The White Tiger Ranger!

Gina: It's the White Tiger Ranger!

Trevor: It's him!

Kevin: Whoa!

Marty: Yeah man! It is him!

Stanley: He's back!

WTR: You bet I am back! And I am here to make sure this battle will be over with quickly!

[Byakko speaks from the holster]

WTR: Hey hey hey Gorma! Your heads are high!

AC: How insulting!

[She jump-flips to the hill and both sides pose; White Tiger Ranger VS AC]

[Fight Scene]

[They move with fighting poses; hoping one will be ready]

AC: Let's do it!

[Kite poses, runs, dodges a low kick, his punch was blocked, dodges a high kick, blocks two kicks, blocks a handchop, pushes the arm down, and tries to grab the neck]

[AC recovers by flipping Kite around, kicks him in the stomach twice, and uses a two-finger hit attack to knock him out to the floor; quickly recovers]

AC: What happened to your scared-self? *Giggles*

Kite: Okay, now what? I still don't have what it takes to fight yet!

Byakko: Hey! Don't forget I'm with you!

[He uses his powers to move Kite, he uses that to slash AC; sparks]

Byakko: Alright do it again!

[Kite is in control]

Kite: O-O-O-Okay!

[He slashes AC three times; sparks]

Byakko: Now jump!

[Kite jumped]

Byakko: And kick!

[Kite kicks AC near her chest]

Byakko: Now strike!

[Kite uses his sword to strike AC in the face]

Byakko: Now time to use the finisher!

Kite: Wait. What was is it again?

Byakko: It's the "Powerful Shouting Echo".

Kite: Oh right! Let's do it Byakko!

WTR: White Tiger! Powerful Shouting Echo!

[Kite still doesn't know what to do]

Kite: Now what?

Byakko: Now say "Shouting" and whatever you think is loud; since your Chi-Powers of Sound can effect the enemy or object.

Kite: Oh! Okay! Shouting Metal Band!

[A metal band appears and start playing their music; causing AC to get hurt from the ears]

AC: Ahh! Not again! Ahh! My ears! My ears!

[The metal band is done]

[AC defeated; sparking from the body, falling]

[The Main 5 looks up; impressed]

Trevor: He did it!

Marty: You go White Tiger Ranger!

Stanley: Very impressive.

[AC tries to get back up, her sisters show up to teleport her away]

Nimrod: Don't worry AC, we'll get you out of here!

[Kite puts Byakko back in his holster, as he cheers for victory]

Kite: I did it? I did it! Alright, alright! Yeah! Woo-hoo!

Byakko: Serves them right!

* * *

[Chinatown; empty]

[Zero and Vampire are standing by Akomaru as they see AC being dragged; in pain; bleeding]

Akomaru: What happened AC?!

AC: Master Akomaru...The White Tiger Ranger's identity...Is that boy...

[She falls as her sisters catches her]

AC: That boy...With the...

Akomaru: What? "With the" what? Tell me who it is, AC?

[AC tries to catch her breath but she dies in her sisters' arms]

Nimrod: Ahhh! No AC no! *Cries*

DC: Little sister! *Cries*

[Zero feels bad, Vampire knows what to say]

* * *

[Gorma Spaceship]

[The Clownbrain guards take AC's coffin to the far right door]

Vampire: Master? I figured out who it is-

Zero: What? You found him? Who is he?

Vampire: He's the kid with the blue baseball cap, White and blue T-shirt, and light brown hair. Clownbrains? Can you find the boy that matches my description?

Clownbrain: Yes madam.

[The screen shows the planet Earth, many lock points keep searching until they eventually locked down Kite; it shows the description]

Vampire: Why yes! That's him!

[Akomaru looks at Kite's picture until he realizes who he is]

[Recap of their first encounter]

[The screen returns back to normal]

Akomaru: That's him..So that's the boy? Kite?

[He is so mad he bends his noisemaker in half]

Akomaru: We'll meet again White Tiger Ranger!

* * *

[Outside]

[Emily is about to go home, until she hears Kite's voice]

Kite: Emily!

[She looks and smiles]

Emily: Hi Kite. How are you doing?

Kite: Good. You?

Emily: Good as well, I was just about to go home.

Kite: But before you go, can I ask you something?

Emily: Sure, what is it?

Kite: Is it...Is it okay, tomorrow, do you want to go to the county fair? With me?

Emily: ...Sure, I would love to!

Kite: Thanks!

Emily: See you tomorrow.

Kite: Bye.

[She goes off as Kite smiles in excitement and jumps for joy]

Kite: Yes!

[Freeze-frame, to be continued]

[Fade to black]


End file.
